A Life More Ordinary
by nursie91
Summary: "Two escapees that the ministry would love to catch, kidnapping Harry Potter and hiding away out of sight. That, Moony, is the perfect way for us to raise Prongslet!" Sirius and Remus, running from the wizarding world, kidnap Harry and raise him in a house filled with love. How will this effect the Boy-who-Lived. How will their actions change the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

_Please let me know what you think!_

Sirius Black stared at the roof of his cell and waited for the dementor to glide past. He could see James and Lily, broken, dead, could hear baby Harry's cries for his parents. He swallowed and waited for the glimmer of relief that came with the dementors passing. He shuddered and sat up. His hollow eyes stared at the wall and he found himself listening intently. There were footsteps. Hurried ones, footsteps that spoke of someone un-used to the gloom of Azkaban. He rose and moved to the cell door. He could hear Bellatrix laughing to herself. The madness within finally had spilled out of her, the madness that she had carefully hidden from her family. Sirius ignored her and peered into the fog.

"Minister." He drawled as the over-weight man paused in front of his cell. "How pleasant to see you."

Cornelius Fudge swallowed and he stepped back from the cell door. "Black." He sneered. "You are still sane. Such a pity that the person who murdered and betrayed his dearest friends is the last of them to be alive."

Sirius stiffened. "Last one?" He mocked. He could feel the cold of the approaching dementor and dread gripped his heart. Remus. Remus was alive. What had happened to Remus?

"Oh, well, I suppose there was the werewolf." Fudge smiled coldly. "But you can hardly count that."

Sirius' hands clenched. The dementor was coming closer and he could feel dread creeping. "What have you done to him?" He whispered. He was driven to his knees, images of Remus lying bleeding, dying filled his mind.

A newspaper was thrown at him. The pages spilled across the floor and Cornelius Fudge turned and walked away. Across the hall Bellatrix began to laugh even harder.

"Dead! Dead! Dead!" She laughed wildly. "The half-breed is dead. Dead! Dead! Your half-breed is dead!"

Sirius clawed for the paper. He refused to believe it. It was impossible. His eyes searched the pages desperately. The front page headlines screamed up at his and the pounding in his head increased. Remus. Remus. Remus.

_MINISTER OF MAGIC VOWS THAT WEREWOLVES INVOLVED IN REVOLT WILL PAY_

_Cornelius Fudge has vowed that the werewolves who were involved in November 1981's uprising against the ministry will pay. The minister, who is planning to visit Azkaban where the eight werewolves are being held, explained that these particular beings are a danger to not only the wizarding and muggle communities but to the werewolves in the containment facility that was opened in November of last year. _

_The revolt occurred when the Ministry collected the male werewolves first, they being the greater threat, after Fenrir Greyback's viscous attack that killed six people at the November full moon. The six beings involved launched a vicious attack on the Aurors involved in their transfer to the colony that had greatly improved living conditions for werewolves while protecting the wider community._

Sirius stared at the newspaper with growing horror. The idea of containment facilities for werewolves had been spoken of before that night. That Halloween. James had sworn Remus would never set foot in one. Lily had promised they would hide him if the ministry searched for him. Sirius… Sirius had thought he was the traitor.

"Moony." The moan broke through chapped lips. "What have they done to you?"

He flipped to another page and his eyes widened as the headlines caught his attention.

_Containment Facility Ensuring no Werewolf is Harmed During Full Moon._

_The ministry has been satisfied with their unique system that was placed in the commune that is specifically run for werewolves. Special tattoos imprinted on the werewolves skin, a mis of ink with minute traces of silver to ensure permanent wear, is placed on their left shoulders. Each number is different and the ministry is thus able to ensure that no werewolf is mistaken for another, lost, or is in any way disfigured. One such werewolf, who remains un-named, was badly disfigured when a silver goblet was thrown at him when groups of werewolves were moved to the colony. He was a friend of the late, James and Lily Potter and is believed to have ties to death eater Sirius Black. His face, now unrecognisable, makes the need for these tattoos imperative and thus, the decision has been well founded._

Sirius could feel the cold fingers of the dementors twining around him as his world spun crazily. He had thought Remus was healthy, grieving for his friends, for Harry. But the fact that he had been incapacitated by the full moon the night his best friends had been killed, then he had been yanked to a commune where he had been openly mocked. Sirius wrapped his arms around himself and struggled to stifle the sobs that tore from him. The friend he had doubted, the friend who had loved James, Lily, Harry, himself and that _rat_ unconditionally, the friend who had been left alone in a world that hated werewolves. That friend that, according to Cornelius Fudge, would be better off dead.

* * *

Sirius transformed from his animagus form back to his human version. He could hear the familiar steps of one of the gaurds and he felt bile rise in his throat. They visited twice a day. Threw food at the prisoners, mocked them, and left. He hated it. Hated them. He remained on the stone slab that passed as a bed as the footsteps drew closer. He could hear the contemptuous voice of the guard as he passed cell doors until he finally drew even with Sirius cell.

"Black." A hunk of stale bread was thrown at him and Sirius caught it easily. He placed it beside him without a second glance. His calm, deliberate movements always enraged the gaurds. He was meant to be mad like Bellatrix. He was meant to fall upon his food with desperation like Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Minister seemed right friendly to you last week, Black."

Sirius didn't reply. Had it already been a week? Time was blurred here. The date on the newspaper had read May 1985. It had been almost four years since that night…. It seemed like yesterday. It seemed like an eternity.

"Generous of him really, telling you about the facility for werewolves. Course, the newspaper was painting it right and proper. After all, wouldn't want any bleeding hearts catching wind of what it's really like."

Sirius stiffened.

"Worse than Azkaban I reckon. Monsters everywhere. Crying, screaming. It's no wonder they need to use silver chains."

Sirius was at the bars of the door instantly. "What do you mean?" He snarled.

The guard smiled coldly. "Oh, silver cells they are so there is no escape, and the ones who are wild, well silver shackles will do them. Get less food than you do. Once a day if they are lucky. And beatings. Well, bones cracking when you kick them. Hours of amusement there." The guard smiled and Sirius wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle the animal.

"Your friend, Lupin. He's one they watch. Always in a silver cell. Course he's mute now. Doesn't speak. Just lies there and takes the beatings. He screams of course. And the tattoo, well, silver leeches into the muscles. Your werewolf will die painfully, that's if, a rib doesn't get his lung. Broken ribs are tricky things. He's a crafty one. You have to watch him. His eyes never leave you and he's a right horror to look at. Serves him right, should have been killed. Silver injection into the vein. Most painful way for a werewolf to go." The guard smiled as Sirius stumbled backwards. He laughed softly and walked away from the cell. Sirius' legs buckled under him. They were killing Remus. Killing the most loyal friend that James and Lily had, killing the quiet boy who had practically dragged his three friends through an education. Killing his best friend.

_Reviews mean more chapters! _


	2. Sweet Freedom

_This chapter is a trifle slow! But necessary! I didn't want to spend too much time on getting Sirius out of Azkaban! _

_All the information I got on Gringotts is from Harry Potter Wiki! _

_And I do not own Harry Potter!_

_And I need reviews or I will go into my little shell and NOT write anymore!_

There was a strange energy about Azkaban that day. An energy that set even the hooded dementors on edge. Sirius watched with calculating eyes. He had no idea how long it had been since he had seen the newspaper, had no idea if his friend was even alive but he was sure about one thing, he needed to find out.

It was cold. Azkaban was always cold, but as Sirius began to pace, he could sense the icy weather that had begun to descend, strange really, because it seemed so recent that he had seen that paper, that it had been May. Summer.

He could hear Bellatrix's moaning cries and he shuddered. There was one way to discover the date. One way. He paced a little longer before gritting his teeth and striding to the door.

"Bella!" He snapped and his cousin cackled loudly.

"Ickle Sirius wants to talk to me! Ha! What about I wonder? I wonder? I wonder indeed! Ickle cousin Sirius."

Sirius swallowed his disgust. "What is the day?"

Bellatrix was playing with the lank locks that grew from her head. "Full moon." She cackled. "Full moon tonight! Full moon tonight!" The words were chanted over and over and Sirius snorted and stormed away from the bars. Full moon. There hadn't been one since the paper had been delivered to him by the self-loving Cornelius Fudge. That meant it was still May.

* * *

Sirius folded himself down onto the floor beside the only source of air that filtered into the cell. It was a grate that rested against the floor, a grate too small for a human to fit through, too small for a canine to dig his way out.

Sirius frowned and stared at the door. There was no way out of the cell. Unless… He listened closely for the sounds of guards making rare patrols. Nothing. Transforming into his animagus form he sniffed at the bricks of the wall. They smelled damp and Sirius was struck by sudden inspiration. Perhaps…

The moon rose and Sirius could hear the howls of the wolves that he had never noticed before. They broke his heart. He could see Remus, writhing, transforming with no one to care for him, no friends to run with. No James to drag him back to Godric's' Hollow, no Lily to clean his wounds, no Harry to prattle to him, to make him smile when his whole body hurt. Sirius closed his eyes. He couldn't think this way. It wouldn't help him in the here. The now. It was midnight before he set his plan in motion. The silence was heavy and dementors hovered outside the cells, gliding backwards and forwards draining any thoughts of joy from the occupants of the stone prison.

He shuddered as he transformed into a human once more. The darkness engulfed him and he struggled to clear his mind from images that played over and over. James and Lily. Dead. Peter accusing him of killing his best friend. Corpses lying around him. Lying on his back he began to kick at the wall, triumph played across his features as he felt the wall give way and he gave the crumbling stone another, viscous blow, his rage towards Wormtail driving him. The stones around the window loosened and transforming back into a dog, he carefully, silently, clawed his way out.

Freezing, he looked around. The tiny island that held the prison, surrounded by ice cold ocean, miles away from shore. His home for too long, the island where nothing grew or flourished and death was a mercy for the occupants of the walls. Sirius shuddered, he could feel the dementors pull, could feel his hope draining away. He jumped, the water greeted him, and he began to swim.

* * *

Three hours. Three hours since he escaped and as Sirius crept closer to the silent farm house he felt a thrill race through him. Away from the dementors he felt light, free. Normal. He had forgotten what this felt like. The silence of the yard and the darkness of the house made him breathe a soft sigh of relief. Emotions ran through him as his body remembered how to _feel._ The door swung open, no one had ever escaped from Azkaban, there was no need to lock doors, no need to fear for their lives. It was a wizarding household and Sirius crept to a bedroom and hastily drew a long grey cloak from the back of the door. He eyed the bed nervously as the occupant, a wizard a few years younger than himself, snored loudly and rolled over. There were a set of robes lying, tossed carelessly over a chair and he snatched them up. His eyes scanned for a wand and he swore softly as he caught sight of it in the young farmer's hand. Evidently old habits die hard. Slinking from the room, he paused in the kitchen and snatched a loaf of bread. It was soft. Fresh. There were eggs in a pot, boiled eggs and Sirius' mouth watered. He carefully slid them into the pocket of his new cloak and stole from the house. He only had a few hours before the hue and cry would be raised. Before the gaurds realised he was gone. A few hours were all he needed for the head-start that would never be expected.

The black dog that ran through the darkness, his way lit by the full moon, his feet racing to cover as much land before the sun rose, went un-noticed. As the moon began to set and the sun peaked above the horizon, the first sunrise Sirius had seen since that Halloween was scarcely paid attention to. He ran with one thought in his mind, spurring him on, forcing him forward. Remus. Remus. Remus needed him. He had to get to Remus.

The sun was bright and people were moving around freely before the grim-like dog found shelter. His paws throbbed with pain and he transformed back to his human state to inspect the damage with exhausted detachment. He leaned against the cold stone and a smile traced across his gaunt face. He was free. He was finally free. He began to laugh softly. He was finally free.

* * *

Gringotts was the most elite establishment in the wizarding world. A rule unto themselves, Goblins had run the bank for centuries and since the Ministry had released it back to their ownership in 1865 there had been no faults with the care of valuables of any wizard weather rich, or poor. The ministry, of course, disapproved of several of Gringotts policies the most important being the code that forbade any Goblin to speak of the Banks secrets. This was, of course, of no concern to Sirius Black who stood staring at the white stone steps in awe. He knew this would be one place he would be welcomed and he hid a smile, this was the one place he would be safe. For the moment.

He entered the doors and began to walk with assured steps towards the dais that the head goblin resided at. His head was bent, and the cloak draped over him meant his face and body went unrecognised. Marble floors, highly polished, gleamed under his bare, grimy feet and he watched with contemptuous amusement as witches and wizards alike glanced at him with veiled curiosity and moved away from the lunatic who walked with such confidence despite his appearance. There were, of course, more interesting things to discuss, such as the escape of Sirius Black and weather poor Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, would be in danger from the mad-man who had betrayed his parents and killed poor Peter Pettigrew. Sirius' lips curled in disgust.

He stopped before the dais and spoke in a low tone that he knew the goblin would be able to hear. "I wish to talk. Privately."

"What vault do you claim?"

"_Toujours Pur." _He uttered the motto distastefully but he had the attention of the Goblin.

"This way."

Sirius didn't attempt to memorize the path he was led down. Only the goblins would ever be able to navigate Gringotts and Sirius could hardly care about such details. All he wanted was what was rightfully his. He was ushered into a room covered in crimson tapestry and he threw back his hood.

"Ah." The Goblin sitting behind an ornate desk pressed the tips of his long fingers together.

"Sir." Sirius spoke with authoritative politeness. He was, after all, a member of the Noble and ancient house of Black. "I wish to enter my vault."

"You are an escaped prisoner."

"I am innocent of all crimes."

The goblin shrugged. "I do not care."

"I want an assurance of privacy."

"Of course, Mr Black. We are discreet. Please, sit." The goblin surveyed him. "I will need your blood."

Sirius nodded and extended his hand. He had expected this, blood to prove who he was, the only way to access a vault without a key. He watched, detached, as the goblin cut across his palm and let the blood drop onto a gold saucer.

"Very good. Mr Black, a new key." The goblin handed him a silver key and Sirius shook his head.

"No silver."

"Of course." A wave of his hand and the silver was replaced by gold. The dark, round eyes studied him closely. "You are loyal to half-blooded creatures." He sounded almost impressed. "There is another key for another vault, Mr Black."

Sirius frowned. "I don't understand."

"The Potter vault. Mr. Potter instructed that until his son was of age you were to have a key."

Sirius swallowed and took the key. "I…" He shook his head. "I do not wish _anyone_ to know I was here."

"Of course. You might take some advice, Mr Black?"

Sirius nodded immediately. "New clothing, food, wands will be part of your plan but." Here the goblin snapped his fingers and a stack of newspapers appeared. "You may want these. Copies of the Daily Prophet I am sure you will find helpful."

Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The knowledge the Goblins had was disturbing. "Thank you."

"And Mr. Black. You will need proof of your innocence." The Goblin's eyes were almost kind.

"Yes. Thank you. You have managed my funds well."

The creature shrugged. "It is not without profit." He smiled as Sirius grinned. "We will be happy to do business with you Mr. Black. No one will know." Sirius nodded his thanks and was led from the room. It was time to begin to live.

_Pleaseeee Review! _


	3. Truth or lies?

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Slightly gory but I'm good at torture! _

___I do not own Harry Potter! _

Sirius stared at the newspapers that littered his muggle hotel room. It hadn't been hard to gain access to the low-end London room that looked as if any number of criminals could have been harboured in safely. Glamour charms had hidden his identity; muggle money had purchased him new clothes, shoes and food. He had scoffed hamburgers, relishing the meat that had not passed his lips in years. Now, he read every detail he could find on the commune that werewolves were being held at. He sighed and leaned back.

Prisons gilded in the ideas of safety and work for creatures that were hated by the world in general. The idea sickened him. The truth was known about Azkaban but this, this hell was something else. He glanced around the room and began to plan, Remus would not believe him, that he had not been the secret keeper and Sirius felt a strange twist in his stomach as he realised he needed Remus to be too weak to fight him, weak enough to hear him out and not curse him into oblivion. Sirius closed his eyes. "Prongs." He whispered. "Prongs, I need you now."

The Werewolf Protection Facility was location 50 miles out of London and Sirius ran in his animagus form down shadowed roads and across fields that held the promise of new life. His possessions were all on him, wands, and clothing. Everything shrunk into a small pouch, a charm that Remus had shown him a lifetime ago. Inside the pouch, tucked away safely, was a pensive, letters, the proof he could only pray that Remus would believe.

It was dark when he finally reached t commune. He sniffed the air cautiously and flinched. He could smell blood. Blood and death. Transforming into his human form Sirius surveyed the commune. It looked tame, ordinary, but he could see the silver wires that snaked around the buildings, the high walls, the silver gates. His stomach clenched. He felt sick. Remus was in there and he could only imagine what state his only living friend was in.

* * *

Remus Lupin lay in a pool of blood. His breathing was shallow, every breath burned, the broken ribs stabbed him with knife like agony. They had questioned him endlessly, beating him, blow upon blow, whips, silver. All demanding one thing. Where was Sirius Black? Remus had not spoken, and that had not surprised his captors. After all, the werewolf who had been friends with the Potters had not spoken for three years. He screamed when the torture became too much for him to bear. His sobs echoed in the night as he mourned his lost friends. None of the werewolves spoke to him; he was a law unto himself. Doing the manual labour set for him, his eyes always on the ground. The children in the commune were all terrified of him, the women pitied him, and men spat and mocked him as he walked past.

Tears trickled down his cheeks. James. Lily. Harry. The three people who had made up his world. Dead. All dead. He could feel the waves of darkness creeping closer and he welcomed it. He was tired of fighting. So tired. His body screamed with pain every single day, his heart was broken, his soul dead he had nothing to live for. His only thought was death. The tears slowed to a stop and his breathing became more ragged as merciful unconsciousness overcame him.

* * *

The darkness provided the perfect cover for Sirius as he crept through a break in the wall, the silver wires that covered the gap hummed as his fur brushed over them. He sniffed the ground and suppressed a whine of delight as he found the scent he was looking for. Slinking along the walls of buildings he followed the scent he knew so well before freezing. Blood. He could smell Remus' blood. His loping strides quickened and looking around he jumped to a window so his front paws rested against the sill. What he saw was something Sirius would never forget. Anger surged through him as he stared at the broken, bleeding body of his friend. Sirius circled the building. There was no noise. Evidently the idea of guarding the half-dead werewolf inside a silver room was pointless. Sirius transformed once he found the door and he was cynically amused to see that they had not even thought to lock it. He entered and the overwhelming smell of blood and vomit assaulted him.

"Alohomora." Sirius whispered and the cell door swung open. He rushed to Remus' side and urgently checked for a pulse. His breathe caught. Remus was covered in bruises, yellow, purple, black, fresh ones, old ones. New scars littered his face and neck and Sirius cautiously touched the silver burn that covered half his face. "Oh Moony." He whispered. His pulse was faint but his heart beat and Sirius was never more grateful. He lifted the frail body into his arms and anger surged through him once more. Remus was even thinner than Sirius. They had always been the same height, Remus had always been leaner then Sirius, but now he was barely more than a skeleton. A skeleton whose bones shifted as Sirius cradled him against his chest. His ragged breathing broke the animagus and Sirius clutched his friend closer. "I hope these bastards rot in hell." He whispered.

There were anti-apparition wards over the entire compound and Sirius smiled contemptuously, there were only a few werewolves with enough magical power to apparate and the dying man in his arms was one of them. He moved cautiously, backtracking his steps. He frowned as he stared at the entrance he had come through. Silver. Wrapping his cloak around Remus' unconscious form he held the wolf tightly against himself and leapt through the silver.

Voices made him freeze and hide behind a nearby bush. They came from inside the compound, rough, harsh voices.

"Hear Lupin was questioned?"

"Guess they'll try to kill him again."

"Never does seem to die. His eyes un-nerve me."

"Eyes un-nerve everyone. I can't believe he isn't dead. Ought to be. They ride him worse than all of us."

"Serves the bastard right. Putting on airs and thinking he's above us. He never talks."

"Hasn't since he got here. They say he's mute."

"Nah. I hear him screaming when they 'visit' him."

The gravelly voices drifted away and Sirius inhaled deeply. Now was not the time for revenge. He would not let the bastards get away with this but Remus. Remus needed him.

Sirius braced himself, turned, and apparated. The destination was fixed firmly in his mind. The destination that no one but he could find. There were advantages to being the eldest son of the Noble and Despicable house of Black. One of them was the un-plottable house that materialised before him. Sirius carefully lay Remus on the ground and drew his wand.

"I, Sirius Black, heir of the Black family, oldest living male, declare my need for an un-plottable house. I require entrance." His voice carried loudly and the stone gargoyle that crouched beside the wide doors rose to its full height.

"Proof of this." He demanded. "Blood."

Sirius nodded and used his wand to slice his palm for the second time in as many days. He placed his hand against the gargoyles and his blood marked the stone.

"Lord Black." The Gargoyle bowed. "Your house."

"This house is not to harm my guest. He is a werewolf. He will not be harmed."

"A werewolf and a Black." The gargoyle scoffed before he crouched back into his former position.

Sirius smiled as he lifted Remus back into his arms. The house would not harm him.

* * *

He had never entered this particular Black residence, it was rarely used and only the oldest male heir knew of its existence. The house was musty and Sirius glanced around briefly. He looked around briefly before walking straight to the stairs. He climbed them, grimacing at the darkness that overwhelmed the house. Things would need to change if this was to become his permanent residence. If Remus would stay, together they could raise Harry. Bring him up in the life that Lily and James would have wanted.

He entered the first bedroom he came upon and lay Remus on the bed. Using his wand he cast protective spells around the room. After he was sure there was no dark spells on the room he turned back to Remus. He began to work quickly, conjuring a basin of water and towels. His eyes scanned his friend looking for the worst damage as he tore the ragged clothes off the werewolf. He winced.

He and James had learnt the basic healing spells to help their friend after bad transformations and he was grateful for that knowledge as he carefully began to heal the broken ribs. He winced as they snapped into place, skin stretched taut over bones. He should not be able to count the ribs of his friend. Using his wand he began to knit the torn skin, jagged marks where boots had ripped the fragile skin.

Sirius sighed and looked over his friend before gently rolling him so he could survey the damage to his friend back. What he saw drove him to his knees.

There was a number tattooed onto his back. Twelve digits. The registration number. What sickened Sirius was how the number seemed to have bled. His skin around the tattoo was icy to the touch but even in unconsciousness Remus moaned as Sirius's fingers brushed against the extensive scars. The silver and ink mix seemed to have bled through Remus' veins and muscles. Sirius swallowed, the silver had left ugly marks down Remus' back and the muscles in the left side of his back seemed as if they had no blood left only the icy burn of silver. Sirius frowned at the knotted muscle on Remus' shoulder. Forcing himself back to healing the worst of Remus's injures he moved quickly, knitting torn skin together, raging over the bruises littering every inch of skin.

"Oh Moony." He covered the frail body with a blanket. He chewed his lip thoughtfully. The twisted look on Remus' scarred face showed the pain his feeble body was in and Sirius paced restlessly. He needed potions. Potions to heal the frail werewolf, potions to ensure his best friend did not die. Inhaling deeply he laughed suddenly. There was one place he would be able to get the potions he needed. One place no one would suspect. He frowned and stared at his friend. It was Remus' only chance.

He cast a monitoring spell over the sickly wolf before he spun apparating away to a place that was the last location anyone would expect him to be.

* * *

Hogsmede. Sirius almost smiled at the memories that were brought back to him. Hogsmede the place where so many memories had been made. He moved silently towards Honeydukes and entered the building. With a sudden smile he stashed chocolate into his pockets. He dropped a Galleon onto the counter before creeping down the stairs. He and his friends had done this countless times, sneaking in and out of Hogwarts and he grinned. Never had he thought that it would one day save their lives. He transformed into a dog and padded down the hallways that he knew so well. The potions store rooms had never changed. They were always in the dungeon. The hallways were silent, and portraits barely noticed the black dog that padded silently through the castle. He sniffed cautiously and nearly yelped as he recognised the greasy scent of his childhood nemesis. Severus Snape. Potions master. He shuddered and morphed back into human form. The potions were well labelled and he breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his case and began to snatch potions. Healing potions. Pain potions. Nutrition potions, something both escapees would need. Bone mending potions. He scanned the shelves and snatched a jar of bruise-away. Remus would need this. Dreamless sleep potion. Calming potion. He smiled ruefully. If Remus didn't believe him, he would need the calming potion. He shrunk the case and tucked it into his robe. It was time to leave. To return. To heal his friend.

* * *

Remus Lupin woke very slowly. He could feel the almost forgotten buzz of healing potions running through his body. No pain tore his body apart. For the first time in the past four years he felt _warm_. He struggled to open his eyes. He felt light, detached. He stared at the roof in bewilderment. He was in a bed. A soft bed with pillows and blankets. He must be dead.

"Moony?" Sirius stepped into Remus' life of vision and he watched the confusion on the werewolf's face fade and fury take its place.  
"We need to talk." Sirius spoke quickly. "I need to tell you want happened. It's not what you think. Moony, talk to me." He begged.

Remus struggled to raise himself into a sitting position. The potions were working but he felt light-headed. The hatred burned in his eyes. "You murdered them." He spoke for the first time in three years, his voice barely above a whisper, hoarse from disuse.

"Remus." Sirius reached a hand forward flinching when Remus recoiled.

The werewolf gasped and crumpled against the pillows as agony from his recently healed ribs ripped through him. "Get away!" Tears had begun to trickle from his pain-filled eyes. "Kill me and be done with it!"

Sirius sank into a chair, his heart breaking. "Oh Moony." He longed to wrap his arms around the frail werewolf and show him that there were still people in the world who loved him. "Please. Give me a chance."

Remus shook his head. His head ached and the room spun around him. "Why?" His whisper was anguished.

"I wasn't their secret keeper. I swear, Remus! You have to listen to me." He ignored Remus' closed eyes. He had shared a dormitory with him for seven years, he knew Remus better then he knew himself. "We switched secret keepers at the last minute. I thought I was too obvious. I thought that everyone would suspect me." Sirius began to pace. "So I begged James to swap. He wanted you, Remus. He said you were the best choice, the one no one would ever break but I… I thought you were the traitor, Moony. And I convinced him to use Peter. That bastard was the traitor, Moony! I swear! It wasn't me! I went to confront him and he accused me before blowing up the street, cutting off his finger and transforming. I swear, Remus."

The blue eyes of the werewolf followed Sirius with hatred. "Liar." He whispered.

"Please, Remus." Sirius whispered. "Please."

A shudder passed through Remus and he stared at his thin hands for a long time. Sirius watched him, the slight tremors that ran through his left arm had not ceased with his consciousness and Sirius was worried that Remus seemed to barely notice the involuntary movements.

"Let me prove it to you."

Remus shifted slightly and looked up. "Do I have a choice?" His voice, still hoarse and weak, held a biting edge to it and Sirius almost smiled. Now was the easy part, pensives, letters, and hoping desperately his friend would believe him.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes and glared at Sirius as he entered carrying the pensive that Remus immediately recognised as one belonging to the Potters'.

"Memories. James wanted me to show them too you so you knew I wasn't the secret keeper. He said you should know. That you were one of his dearest friends and you deserved to know. I… Well, I didn't show you."

Remus snorted.

Sirius placed the pensive on the bedside table. "Are you up to it?"

"Do _not_ treat me like this." Remus snarled. He was gaining strength back in his voice. "I hate you."

Sirius laughed. "No. There is doubt. I can see it in your eyes, Moony. You are wondering if maybe I am telling the truth."

"I don't care. You could kill me for all I care." Remus spoke flatly and Sirius winced.

"Don't." he murmured. He hated knowing the words that his friend spoke were not in vain. That Remus meant every word, that he truly wanted to die. "Can you stand?" He reached for his friend and Remus jerked back. His eyes burned and Sirius stepped away. He nodded once. "I won't touch you."

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and slowly, painfully rose. He swayed and Sirius' hand clenched by his side.

"Get this over with." Remus muttered.

Sirius stepped forward. "Together?"

A brief nod and the two men bent towards the pensive and the swirling mists engulfed them.

* * *

Sirius stifled a sob as he caught sight of the sitting room of the Potter's house. He glanced at Remus who seemed to have collapsed against the nearest wall. Tears trickled down his cheeks at the sight of the people he loved and Sirius closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, James." He whispered. He didn't see Remus glance sideways at him, a slight frown creasing the exhausted, scared face.

"_I want, Moony." James folded his arms stubbornly. "He is the strongest of us; he would do anything for me, Lily and Harry."_

_Sirius shook his head. "No! I know you don't want to believe it, Prongs but it makes sense. He is the only one. He is a werewolf and Voldemort is offering them so much! Why wouldn't he turn to them? We have hardly seen him, Prongs. Don't shake your head at me."_

_James sighed loudly. "He isn't the leak, Sirius. He is our best friend. Things are tough for werewolves at the moment and Remus is true to the order, Dumbledore knows what he is doing and that should be good enough. It's Moony, Sirius. Moony is practically Lily's brother!"_

"_No. Come on, James. Please."  
"Fine!" James threw his hands into the air. "We will make Peter the secret keeper. We will do it tomorrow. Swear to me you will tell him. You will tell Remus?"_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

"_No. You swear to me, Pads. I am going to give you a vial of memories and you __will__ tell him! Swear it to me." _

"_Fine. Fine."_

Sirius glanced hastily at Remus. The man's face was set in cold, harsh lines that Sirius suspected had become his natural façade. "There is more." Sirius whispered, hating to break the stillness of the fading image. "I've never seen it. James give it to me the next night before the Fidelius was performed."

Remus nodded once. "He told me."

"What?"

"That there was something you had to show me."

"When did you see them?" Sirius looked bewildered.

"The day the charm was cast." Remus muttered. His face had lost all colour and he looked close to collapse.

James appeared suddenly, in Harry's nursery, Lily by his side, Harry in her arms.

"_Moony!" The memory James spoke cheerfully and Sirius felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "So, if Pad's is a good boy then you will be seeing this nice and soon. If not, then hopefully we will tell you ourselves and then can rub it in the idiot's face. He thinks you are the spy, Moony."_

_Lily huffed at this and James smiled slightly before continuing. "Clearly, we disagree. You are the most loyal and true friend we could have dreamed of, Remus." He cleared his throat. "Anyhow. You need to know, we swapped Secret Keepers to fool Lord Mouldy."_

"_James." Lily scolded._

_James grinned. "It's Peter now, no one will suspect and he will be safe. But you need to know that Lils and I know the spy isn't you. And Pads will realise that. Pete seems to be the only one with a head at the moment. So, until we see you again this is goodbye. We love you, Moony."_

_Lily smiled through tear-filled eyes. "We love you so much." She agreed. "Harry, say bye-bye to Uncle Moony."_

_The toddler grinned. "Aye-Aye Un'le Moo'ey!" He waved his plump fist and Sirius felt tears trickle down his face. A faint moan broke from his companion and as silver mist descended Sirius turned in time to see Remus collapse, his body shaking with sobs. _

"Moony!" He pulled himself out of the pensive and dragged his friend away from the basin. "Moony. Come on, it's ok."

Remus fought weakly in the arms that encircled him. "Release me." He choked.

"Moony, you don't believe me." Sirius stumbled backwards. How was he to convince the man who looked as if a breathe of wind would knock him over.

"What does it matter?" Remus' head was buried in his hands. "They are dead. Why does anything matter?"

Sirius bit his lip. Remus needed sleep; he needed to process the words. He needed to grieve. He moved to the corner of the room where he had stored the potions. His hand hovered between the sleeping potion and Dreamless sleep. He sighed. "Forgive me, Remus." He needed him to dream, needed him to process the truth.

"Drink."

Remus' eyes lifted and he dully searched the face that Azkaban had ravished. "Why?"

"You need sleep. To rest. Being unconscious doesn't count."

Remus shook his head. "Why did you take me?"

Sirius waited for Remus to drain the glass before answering softly. "When I read about what they were doing to you I had to get out. You were the best of us, James knew that. I was an idiot to doubt it.

Remus could feel the potion pulling him towards sleep and he was un-resisting as Sirius eased him back against the pillows.

"I couldn't leave you there, Remus. They wanted to kill you. You are my only true friend and…" He swallowed. "I couldn't let you suffer because of me."

Remus' eyes had closed and his breathing was even but the words had sunk into his exhausted mind and as he slept, peacefully, he welcomed the presence of the big black dog curled at his side.

_Please review! There are enough people following this that I expect LOTS of reviews! Besides, I need to know how much more convincing Sirius needs to do before Remus believes him! And people, throw out some ideas for what you see their safe house looking like! _


	4. Belief

_I have looked EVERYWHERE for Sirius' and Remus' wand! EVERYWHERE and THERE IS NOTHING! Rant over, so, I have done lots of research…. Well, some and have come to the following conclusions._

_Remus' wand: Cedar wood with unicorn hair core. Unknown length and 'spring-yness.' (Only cause I don't get that bit)_

_Sirius' wand: Ebony, with a dragon heartstring core. _

_I think those woods and cores suit their personalities. _

_I do not own Harry Potter._

Remus woke to the feel of soft blankets and the sounds of a dog snoring. He blinked, disoriented for a moment, before the memories flooded him. Waking up, Sirius pleading his innocence, the pensive. His eyes closed against the flood of emotions. The pensive. Seeing James, his dearest friend. Lily, his sister in all but blood. Harry, sweet, innocent little Harry who had been killed by his god-father. Remus frowned and mentally corrected himself. No, according to Sirius, Peter had been secret keeper. He lifted his hand and studied the arm that was virtually bruise free. The thin skin had been mottled in bruises, now, only the worst remained faded purples and greens. He moved cautiously, testing the bones that had been broken, bones that were now knitted together. There was only one person who would have healed him and his eyes flickered down to where the animagus lay sprawled across the end of the bed. The question loomed desperately in his mind. Why? Why would Sirius Black escape Azkaban and immediately rescue him? Why would he betray his best friend?

"Moony?" Sirius transformed and rubbed his eyes. "Did my snoring wake you up?"

Remus opened his mouth before closing it and shrugging. He forced himself into a sitting position and leaned against pillows. Sirius was struck by the thought that Remus wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "Are you ok? Dizzy? Hungry?"

Remus flickered him a brief glance. "I'm fine."

"Right." Sirius paced to the window and grimaced. "This is disgusting." He moaned. "There is so much dust on here." He pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a cleaning charm at the filth covered window. The spell failed and instead shot dust into his face. Sirius stumbled back, coughing as the cloud of dust choked him.

"Augmenti!" He snapped and a spray of water settled the dust around him. "Miserable, foul, cleaning spells." He muttered. He glanced towards the bed, hoping to see a familiar amusement in Remus' face. He was disappointed. The werewolf was regarding his hands blankly.

"Do you believe me?" The question exploded from Sirius before he could censure it.

Remus looked up quickly. His eyes met Sirius' briefly before sliding away. "I don't know." He whispered.

Sirius inhaled shakily. "I am going to the kitchen. I left some food down there. I'll be back soon." He paused in the doorway. "After you eat I will show you the bathroom, you look as if you could use a hot bath." He vanished, unable to bear the fact that Remus didn't believe him, the fact that Remus was not the trusting man he had once been.

* * *

Remus shuddered and shifted again. He hunched into himself, his arms wrapped around his torso defensively. He breathed out shakily. The pull in his left  
shoulder, the burn that never ceased grounded him. He needed to think. He needed proof. A memory fought its way to Remus' mind and he could almost see James, sitting in front of him. Teasing him. _'The only way you would believe us is if we used Veritaserum, Moony!'_

Truth Serum. Of course, there was the fact that Sirius had dragged him from a place that resembled hell. Maybe it was to convince him of innocence. But there was no point. Everyone they loved was dead. Remus closed his eyes he wanted death. Why hadn't Sirius left him to die?

"Remus? Are you in pain?" Sirius crossed the room with two strides at the sight of Remus huddled into himself. Seven years of shared dormitories he knew Remus as well as he knew himself.

"No." Their eyes locked. "You told me the truth?"

"You believe me?" Hope flared into the brown eyes. "That I truly wasn't their secret keeper?"

Remus looked away and swallowed.

"I… I can prove it, Moony." Sirius spoke slowly. "When I… ah, acquired, the potions, I might have taken some Veritaserum."

Remus frowned, the prefect in him rising. "Where?"

Sirius frowned; the werewolf's voice was still hoarse. "I might have broken into Hogwarts. But, in my defence, you looked like you were ready to die, don't want to hear about how you would prefer that, and I needed healing potions, and nutrition potions, which you _will_ be taking after you eat. And." He paused. "I thought, that maybe if the pensive wasn't enough."

"I'm…"

"Apologise and die." Sirius spoke firmly. Here. Its stew, meat and vegetable. I didn't make it so it should be safe." He conjured a small tray and placed it on the bed. He watched Remus closely. "Oh and I have a wand for you."

Remus glanced up briefly before turning to look at the bowl of steaming stew. "It's illegal for dark creatures to perform magic." He lifted the spoon to his lips and took a small bite.

Sirius stared at Remus in growing horror. He forced a light note into his voice. "You do realise, that seeing I escaped from Azkaban and you from that disgusting hole, that the idiotic laws that the fools in the ministry place are pretty much null and void. And I really think we would have more to worry about by stealing Snivellus' potions then you using a wand."

Remus didn't reply as he continued to eat the stew, relishing the taste of fresh food for the first time in years. He paused suddenly and Sirius watched him lift a hand to his lips.

"Moony?" He conjured a bowl as Remus' shoulder heaved and the food that Remus had managed to eat rebelled in his stomach. "Steady, Remus." Sirius murmured. "What happened to the iron stomach, Remus?" He vanished the vomit with a flick of his wand. "All up?"

Remus nodded slightly and watched warily as Sirius lifted a glass of water to his lips. "Just a sip, take the taste away." He murmured. "How about some bread and butter? That might sit lighter." He glanced ruefully at the stew. "What didn't they feed you?" The Azkaban guard's words haunted him. '_They feed them less then we feed you.'_

Remus swallowed. "No more food." He whispered the idea of eating again sickened him. He was shivering slightly.

"You have to eat, Remus." Sirius pleaded. He sighed, hating to distress the already haunted wolf. "I suppose later will do as well."

He paced to the window. "What if I show you the bathroom? We can go through the rest of the house later when you are up to it."

Remus nodded and Sirius bit back another sigh. It seemed he would have to become accustomed to non-verbal communication for a long time.

Remus rose slowly, backing away as Sirius approached him, his eyes widening with panic. The animagus lifted his hands. "The robe." He pointed towards the crumpled fabric on the floor. "You might want to wear it. It's pretty cold in this house. Hopefully we can fix that!"

Remus allowed Sirius to hand it to him and Sirius watched, colour draining, as Remus eased it over his stiff left arm that seemed only to lift half-way.

"What happened to your arm?" The strain that had been in his friend's voice seeped into Sirius'.

Remus settled the cloak around him, fingering the soft wool almost reverently. "Silver ruins muscles and nerves." He explained flatly.

"Your arm… It's… Paralysed." Sirius collapsed into the nearest chair. "I am going to kill them!"

"It's not that bad." Remus found himself attempting to reassure the man who had been… who was, his friend. "It's usable."

Sirius stared at Remus. "Not that bad? Usable? Merlin, Remus!" He shuddered. "All right. Come on." He spoke through gritted teeth, shoving the anger down to be dealt with later.

"We are in one of the safest houses in England. It's one of the un-plottable Black houses." Sirius began as they slowly left the room, wary of the shuffling steps of the man beside him. "Filled with lots of dark magic. We will get to have hours of fun banishing and chasing things away. Bathroom is here." Sirius pushed open the door and grimaced. "Well, I'll give it a clean and it will be usable. You remember all the spells for heating water? Stupid question, you never forget anything. I bought towels; I'll bring them up, later. More bedrooms down there, we will need to go through them for dark magic, and all sorts of weird and wonderful creatures and downstairs." He glanced hastily at Remus' face. The werewolf was already beginning to look close to collapse and they had barely walked 300 metres. "Is boring so we can go down there next time. There is a library, so that should keep you busy and satisfied." He led the way back to the bedroom.

"Here, this is yours." Sirius held the wand out to Remus and the man stared at it for a long moment, before closing his fingers around the smooth wood.

He felt a familiar tremble run through him and his eyes lifted. "My wand?" He choked.

"We had back-ups made, remember. James and I stored them in his vault. We made one for you even though we knew you would make a fuss."

Remus had settled onto the edge on the bed. He fingered the wood reverently. "Thank you."

Sirius shrugged. He frowned at the bottles of potions on the dresser and pulled several forward. "One measure of this one, two of this, and one of this."

Remus pressed his lips into a thin line and Sirius huffed. "One of the nutrient potion."

Remus' eyes travelled over Sirius' gaunt frame.

"Yes I am having one. Merlin, you haven't changed. You need two of the healing potion, you still look ready to fall over, and you keep grabbing your side. Ribs still hurting? Anyhow, the last is a pain potion."

"I don't need it." Remus' eyes had returned to the wand in his hands.

"Course you do. Your ribs are probably on fire, they don't stop hurting overnight, your leg was broken in three places, you were covered in bruises, and half your body is silver, and that _has_ to_ hurt._ So." He handed Remus the vials and watched closely as his friend swallowed them.

"Want something to eat?"

"No!"

"Mmm. You will be eating later. Bread and butter. Now lie back, you look ready to faint." Sirius paced the small room. He sighed suddenly and rounded on Remus who was watching him warily. "Will you listen to me? With the veritaserum? You have to trust me."

"Trust?" Remus laughed humourlessly and the sound grated in the room, there had never been a more desperate sound. "I forgot how to trust a long time ago."

Sirius nodded. "Then you will learn. Now. Here." The small vial was pressed into Remus' hand. He uncorked it and inhaled, grimacing. "One drop."

"That's a low dose." Sirius looked surprised.

"It's strong."

Sirius half-smiled. There was little convincing to do, Remus was slowly caving.

"Administer two drops." Sirius spoke firmly. "No doubts."

"Your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Where are we?"

"Safe house in England. Only the oldest Black heir can access it." Sirius' voice was the monotone that was so familiar under Veritaserum.

"Were you…." Remus' voice faltered. "Where you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No!"

"Why did you change?"

"I thought you were the spy. I… I thought you wanted them dead." Sirius choked the words out. Remus looked ill.

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Remus nodded before speaking again. A question that Sirius had not expected. "Why did you escape Azkaban?"

"I read the paper; I knew you were in danger. I couldn't let my last friend be murdered."

"Why didn't you let me die?"

"I need you."

"Why?"

Sirius winced at the hopeless tones. "Because you are my best friend and I need you to help me raise Harry."

Remus froze. "Harry is…" His breathing grew rapid. "Dead. They killed him."

"No! No, he survived! He is alive!" Sirius lunged for the counter potion and swallowed it. He was beside Remus, immediately reaching out to touch the shuddering form, jerking his hand back as Remus gave a small cry at the contact.

"Moony. Moony, look at me." Sirius spoke in soothing tones. "Moony, Harry survived."

"No. No." Remus sobbed, his hands covered his face.

"He survived, Moony." Sirius hesitantly touched the shuddering form and Remus uttered another, small, pitiful cry. "The killing curse rebounded. Lily…. Lily sacrificed herself and her blood oath saved Harry's life. He is alive, Moony."

Remus whimpered. "I saw pictures. Their bodies. They…"

Sirius vowed internally to kill the monsters who had broken his friend. "They lied." He soothed. "I swear, Remus. They lied. I will show you the Prophet, I swear to you, Harry is alive."

Remus, his breathing shallow, violent shudders still running through his frame, curled into himself as if waiting for a blow, seemed not to hear Sirius' desperate words. He rose desperately and snatched up the calming potion. "Sorry, Moony." He muttered as he forced to vial between the werewolf's lips and tipped it back. Panic flared into the blue eyes before the potion took effect and he slipped into calm, near unconsciousness.

Sirius eased the frail body into a more comfortable position and watched his friend's eyes closed. He began to pace. Remus had thought them dead. He had been forced to look at their images for presumably hours. He had thought everyone he loved was dead. How he had survived was unknown to Sirius, the only thing he did know was that it would take months for Remus to heal. Months before he would even think about bringing Harry, he needed to allow Remus to remember how to trust. To smile.

* * *

He slumped into a seat and studied Remus closely. He was angry. Remus couldn't bear a human touch, Remus who had craved affection when he was young. The affection he had been deprived of when he was small, the affection that James, Sirius and even Peter had been able to give him. Sirius' eyes closed, once, it had been perfectly normal to see Lily with her head in Remus' lap, James leaning against his legs glaring at text books, Sirius on the arm on the chair, draped across Remus' shoulder. Lily had explained it once, the few times she had voluntarily spoken to James before sixth year. It had been second year and she had scolded Sirius for teasing Remus about his sensitive nature. _'He doesn't know what it feels like to have people love him. His mother hugged and kissed him, to him, physical touch of love. She died and his father won't look at him. Remus needs affection, it's just… Remus.' _She had showered her affection on him, it was normal to see red and brown heads bent over homework. It had been Remus she had gone to when things had gone wrong. Remus who threatened to kill James if he hurt Lily.

As they grew older Remus had accepted their good natured teasing about it but there had always been an arm around his shoulder, always a hand on his arm whenever he needed it. Now… Sirius slumped in the chair. Now a touch made him cringe. Simple human contact left him pleading to be left alone.

_Please review! Reviews make my day! They make me happy! And they mean I write more!_


	5. Patience

_This wasn't as long as I anticipated, by about 600 words or so, but I liked how it ended and work keeps calling me in so I wanted to get a chapter up before I die of sleep deprivation! _

_I hope everyone enjoys! And keep those reviews coming because they are seriously my motivation to write!_

Sirius grimaced and rubbed his stiff neck. He glanced at the bed and sprang to his feet. "Remus? Remus!" His shout rang through the house, panicked. "Moony! Where are you?" The werewolf wouldn't have left!

"Sirius." A soft voice made the animagus turn sharply and he slumped against the wall in relief.

"Are you ok?" Sirius looked keenly at his friend who had a smudge of dust on his too-thin face.

"Fine." Remus slipped past and sank onto the bed. He winced and gingerly touched his side, the movement unconscious, as if he had forgotten Sirius was in the room.

"Are you ok? How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me up? What were you doing?"

"Sirius." The softly spoken word was filled with mild annoyance.

"Sorry. But how long…?"

"Hour." Remus shifted. He had spoken more in the past twenty-four hours then he had in four long, painful years.

"Right. Hungry? I'm going to go grab some toast and bring it back up." Sirius rolled his neck and grimaced. "Tea?"

"Please."

Sirius left the room and walked stiffly down the hallway. His muscles ached from the position he had slept in, he hadn't wanted to leave Remus alone, not after the trauma of learning Harry was alive. Now, he was paying for it with stiff, aching muscles. Still, the chair was better than Azkaban. He paused at the bathroom doorway and frowned. Pushing the door open he looked around the room, shook his head, and laughed softly. "Well, Moony, I see you have been busy." The dust was gone, all mould and grime had been vanished and the subtle scent of cedar filled the air. Sirius smiled faintly. Cedar. Remus' wand.

* * *

The kitchen would need to be the next room cleaned. Sirius grimaced at the room that would need hours of cleaning spells and manual work before it could be liveable. The one shelf that stored the food that Sirius had purchased from a muggle store had been hastily cleaned and lined with newspapers. The animagus pulled out two plates and cast cleaning charms on them before scowling at the dilapidated stove. He glared at inanimate object for a long moment before turning helplessly. Making tea had suddenly before more difficult.

"Is there a kettle?" Remus was in the doorway. His right hand was covering his side and his face was strained. "You can boil water."

"Should you be walking down stairs?" Sirius pulled out a chair and cast a vanishing spell at it. "Sit." He grimaced again. "It's not really clean but clothes are washable."

Remus obeyed.

"So, silver and muscles don't mix." His observation, though spoken lightly, reflected anger and a sense of foreboding at how much damage his friend had suffered. He spoke again as Remus ignored him. "I can honestly boil water if it's in the pot?"

Remus sighed softly and flicked his wand at the kettle. Almost immediately steam poured out of the cracked spout. "If I use this." He whispered, staring at the wand in his hand. "Will it be traceable? The registration number..."

"No." Sirius studied the strained, worried face. "The house and surrounding land is un-plottable. You are safe here."

"And you?"

Sirius glanced at Remus in surprise. "The only thing that could find me is a dementor." A shudder rippled through him.

Remus' eyes locked on Sirius, the concern for his friend was visible.

"What happened to your face?" Sirius pushed the plate of toast across the table and settled in his own seat.

Remus lifted his hand to his left cheek and swallowed, his eyes darted nervously and he hunched his shoulder slightly.

"Later. Got it. Eat! Or I will force feed you." Sirius had begun to eat his own food greedily. "This toast is delicious!"

Remus looked over the table and shook his head. You would never know that Sirius had been through his own hell for four years but the silent werewolf could tell. The strain around his eyes, the fact he was a little too happy, all indicators that Sirius Black was hurting.

"Moony?"

Remus looked up immediately.

"You have to pick up the bread, put it near your mouth, take a bite, chew, and swallow. You haven't forgotten how to eat have you?"

Remus bit his lip. He slowly reached for the bread and took a cautious bite. Sirius smiled, content.

They were quiet for a long time as they ate, Sirius devouring half a loaf of bread, Remus slowly nibbling at his single piece of bread. The pot of tea had been drained before Sirius spoke again.

"We need to talk."

Remus cringed.

"About us. The house. Harry." Sirius waved his wand and a fresh pot of tea appeared. "Where shall we start?" He watched Remus closely. It would be a mostly one sided conversation. "I agree, it should be Harry." Sirius scowled. "Where would he have gone?"

"Lily's sister."

"Petunia!" Sirius looked horrified. "Surely not!"

"Unless Albus placed him into a wizarding family?"

Sirius frowned. "Perhaps. We will need to find that out."

"What if he's happy?" Remus looked up suddenly.

"I… I don't know." Sirius looked lost. "I didn't think of that. What if he is happy? And loved?"

"Find Peter." Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"And? Prove myself innocent and be able to see him. Of course." Sirius sighed. "So we need to find Harry. Good. Now the house. It is, as you can see, a mess, and I noticed you had already started on that."

Remus ducked his head.

"You should wait until you are stronger. When you don't look like you will fall over with the first breeze."

"I can work." Remus muttered defensively.

"Oh I don't doubt that, Remus, but I don't want you to. Not until you are stronger. You can sit and supervise my cleaning efforts." Sirius looked around. "I suppose I should start here. The bedroom you are in, it's not going to be your room permanently. Too small and poky."

"I…"

"Shut up." Sirius spoke firmly. He was standing with his arms folded glaring at the room.

"You are going back to bed." He rounded on Remus. "Actually, a bath. You need a bath. And then bed and sleep." He approached slowly and reached a cautious hand towards his friend who stiffened slightly.

"I'll walk up with you. Do you still think you could cast a patronus?" The question was spoken very cautiously and Remus paused on the stairs to glance carefully at Sirius.

"I don't think I could." Sirius forced a laugh. There was a bleak, frightened look in his brown eyes.

"I could." Remus felt the sudden urge to reassure his friend. His hand lifted slightly before dropping, his gaze slid away from Sirius' and he continued his slow way up the stairs.

To the animagus, the reassurance was golden, the fact that Remus had not given up on their friendship, the fact there was still hope.

* * *

Remus stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was not shocked by his appearance, there had been pools of water in the compound and he had caught glimpses on his ravaged features. The way the skin clung to his bones was something his had not expected. He sighed softly, the left side was marred by the silver vessel that had been hurled at him when they had been forced into the compound, deep, sliver scars that pulled gruesomely at the left side of his face. His left eye was bloodshot, the blue iris standing out in stark contrast to the reddened sclera. He turned away and waved his hand gracefully over the water in the deep bath tub. He eased himself into the warm water and gasped as water hit the silver scars that had been inflicted on his body. Warmth spread through him and for the first time in many, many years he relaxed. He was safe. He was finally safe.

* * *

Sirius moaned and stared at the kitchen. There was far too much cleaning to do. The muggle way was probably the easiest but seeing that would require another trip to town he wasn't willing to risk it. He sighed and began to vanish the dust that covered every surface. Hot water was next, sprayed onto the floor and he deftly set old scrubbing brushes he found to work, the 'shh-ing' sounds filling the air. The table was next, and before long Sirius found the wooden table would be much more serviceable for meals. He frowned. He was terrible at cooking. It was a well-known fact. During the war he was always at Lily and James' or Remus' for meals. There was nothing he could cook that didn't come out of a Muggle can. He frowned at the shelf stacked with food. Remus had reacted badly to the muggle food and Sirius was debating whether it was the fact that the food _had_ come from a can or the fact that Remus was so starved that his body rejected any food put into him.

He would have to discover that and hope desperately his friend could keep the food in his stomach, where it belonged.

* * *

"Sirius?" Remus' voice, thick with sleep, broke through Sirius' restless slumber.

"Remus." Sirius woke swiftly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Chair again?"

"Mmm. None of the other rooms are cleaned yet and banished of all things dark and scary." Sirius stretched. "I didn't want you waking up alone." He admitted.

Remus blinked as if the concept of being cared for was foreign to him. "There is room." He motioned to the wide bed.

Sirius blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Remus shivered and curled into himself a little more. "Transform." He whispered and Sirius' heart melted. Remus who was trying desperately to make Sirius comfortable, to meet him halfway.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and leapt onto the bed as far away from the shivering werewolf as possible. He hated this. Hated that a single touch could leave his friend trembling, terrified. He had to admit, the bed was much more comfortable than the chair and, as he began to drift towards sleep, he felt the mattress shift underneath him. A hand gently brushed against his thick fur.

"Good night, Sirius." Came a soft whisper that Sirius almost imagined he dreamed.


	6. The First Full Moon

_Thank you for reviewing! Nice long chapter for you as thanks! See, reviews motivate me!_

_**Kurt: **__THANK YOU! Apart from the fact your review made me blush thank you! I am so thrilled to hear you love it and your review made me so, so happy! I am truly glad you are enjoying it!_

_**Abby: **__THANK YOU! I'm really loving writing about their friendship and how it has to repair itself because it's so damaged! I am sorry I made you cry! And thank you so much for saying you like my writing style! It made my day! :D_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Sirius was frowning over a sheet of discoloured parchment. His black hair stuck up wildly on end and the jeans and t-shirt he wore were covered in dirt and dust. They hadn't stopped cleaning for over a week now. The moment Remus became sick of Sirius treating him like china was the moment they had started.

They worked alone for a full hour before the house had decided to attack them, Sirius in truth, and Remus had dragged him away from a cloud of sweet smelling dust that would have killed him. After that, they worked together, never more than a few feel apart. Sirius had kept a continuous stream of chatter up and a softly murmured comment from Remus every few hours had kept the animagus happy. The werewolf was more relaxed, Sirius could pass him without Remus cringing as if waiting for a blow and Sirius was happy with this development, happier than he had been for a long time.

Of course, their life had not been idyllic; Remus woke Sirius almost every night with his muffled sobs, his cries, the nightmares that tormented him still playing over and over in his mind. Sirius was grateful that he had been untouched by nightly terrors, that the time in Azkaban seemed but a distant memory.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and ran a hand through his hair before glaring at the forming list.

"What did it do to you?" Remus shuffled into the room. Full moon was in four days and the werewolf was looking close to collapse once more. He was speaking now, voluntarily, a stark contrast to when Sirius had dragged him out of living hell three weeks before.

"I am making a list and I cannot, for the life of me, think what we need!" Sirius flung his quill down.

"List?" Remus' voice was still a hoarse whisper, still terrified that one word and the dream would shatter.

"We need more supplies." Sirius waved a hand around the now clean kitchen. "Food, lots of food. Firewood we have on supply. Clothes seeing ours have been coated in dust. Furniture, but that can be for another day and we will want muggle things so we don't bring more curses in."

"The attic."

"Yes but its Black family stuff." Sirius whined.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "We have been breaking curses." He pointed out mildly.

Sirius muttered something under his breath before continuing. "Ingredients for potions. Paint because the colours of this house are damn depressing and I am sure I remember you telling Lily that certain colours mean certain things if done a certain way."

Remus swallowed convulsively at the memory. He missed her.

"News from the outside world would be good and I think that is all. But food is my priority."

"Muggle stores?"

"Nope. I am going to Gringotts. I can get clothes from muggle shops; we are practically the same size so it's easy." He decided not to mention the robes he planned on buying from Madam Malkins. "Most of the food will come from muggle places but the potion ingredients; I will go to Diagon Alley for that, and our newspapers. And." He turned a mock severe look on Remus. "When I get my potions things you are not to go near them. I still haven't forgiven you for forth year!" He rolled his shoulders. "I'm heading to bed. I presume you are going to the library?"

Remus nodded slightly and watched Sirius slip away. He was desperately afraid that the full moon would shatter this illusion, this wonderful illusion because how could it be reality? He limped into the library, his back was aching and even walking was hurting now. Constant cleaning, draining his magic, un-used for so long, pulling and pushing at furniture, the silver-soaked muscles protested against the harsh use. It was, nothing new, of course, in the compound they had not been permitted to stop working until an hour before full moon. Remus would have collapsed long before that and he would be dragged to a cell where he would be punished. He shivered. Sirius wouldn't punish him. Sirius had shown him nothing but kindness, the only person to stand with-in a wand's length and not inflict pain, the only person who spoke to him like he was a real person. Sirius who cared.

* * *

Sirius watched Remus sip his tea slowly. He was worried. Remus hadn't slept much last night, under the werewolf's right eye were deep circles and the reddened left eye seemed more, well, red than usual. "You should rest today." He shattered the silence and winced at how loud his voice seemed in the kitchen.

Remus frowned into his cup.

"It's not safe to work alone and I will probably be gone most of the day so it makes sense for you to rest."

"Can't you go to the muggle stores?"

"Potion ingredients." Sirius reminded yet again.

"For what?" Remus looked impatient. It was an unnecessary risk.

"Pain potions. Full moon is in a few days."

"You won't need them." Remus spoke sharply and Sirius blinked, surprised. "You won't be joining me."

"What!" Sirius sprang to his feet. "Moony!"

"No." Remus hunched into himself as if expecting a blow and Sirius sank back into his chair. He had hoped that Remus had been broken of that habit.

"Why not." Sirius forced a calm note into his voice.

"It's not safe. The wolf knows his pack is dead, one is the traitor."

"We can convince him it's not me."

Remus shook his head. "No."

Sirius frowned. "We will discuss this later." He spoke firmly. "And the pain potions are for you, not me, you prat."

Remus looked up again slowly, a slightly bewildered look on his face. "You shouldn't put yourself in danger…" He murmured. "Not for me."

"Remus." Sirius spoke very gently. "You need the potions. We have run out of the ones I stole from Snivellus and I can see you are hiding your pain. It will be worse after the moon, it always was. You have to let me do this, especially if you won't let me be there with you for the moon." Sirius smiled faintly as Remus remained silent. There werewolf still didn't know how to react to kindness. "Now. I am going to glamour myself and when I come back down don't hex me." He vanished out of the kitchen leaving Remus alone.

* * *

Diagon Alley was almost exactly as Sirius remembered it. The only difference was, of course, now there was no James or Remus beside him and the face that stared back in the mirror was a foreign to him as the idea that this was all a horrible, horrible dream. His brown eyes had been charmed to blue, like Remus' and his hair had become as black and messy as James Potter's. A pair of glasses and an aging spell had meant that Sirius Black had effectively morphed into Elphias Mattherson, eccentric book seller that had been away from the wizarding world for many years. His trip to Gringotts had been speedy and satisfactory. The Goblins were fooling the ministry and keeping his funds and all was well. He strode down familiar streets and paused at the door of Madam Malkins. He could remember getting fitted for robes for Hogwarts and he wished James was beside him.

The owner, Madam Malkin herself, was soon besotted with the strange, but charming man who insisted on purchasing six of her finest, softest woollen robes for himself and his 'brother'. He set up a service due to his 'extensive travel' and would in future conduct all business through Gringotts. A letter would be sent to her, she would send the robes to the bank and receive payment and then they would be sent to whatever exotic country he was currently travelling in. She was quite taken with the romance of the idea and forgot to warn the stranger of the dangerous Sirius Black.

The writing store was next, and Sirius ensured that there would be enough quills and pens to last many months before ensuring that business could also be conducted through the wizarding bank. As he left the store, however, his smile faded and he hurriedly snatched a poster from a nearby wall. He had seen the posters of his own, crazed image and laughed before taking one for Remus to see. But this, this was different. He stared in horrified revulsion at the words on the poster.

_**Beware: Horrifying Monster Escapes! Watch For This Dark Creature Who Will Not Wait Till Full Moon To Bite.**_

The picture of Remus showed him, his face a mask of viscous fury that Sirius knew would be the agony of a change. He crumpled the paper in his fist and ground his teeth together. The ministry was barbaric!

He struggled to keep his façade neutral as he entered the Apocathary. He smiled.

"Good morning, kind sir." His voice was jovial. "I am Elphias Mattherson and I in England on a brief visit. I am in need of potion equipment and ingredients."

The thin, stooped man behind the counter nodded. "How equipped are you?"

"All I have was destroyed in a fire." He shook his head sadly.

"Set but that bastard Black or his dark creature friend no doubt." The owner muttered. "Cauldrons?"

"Three." Sirius kept the anger out of his voice with difficulty. "And I wish to have every ingredient for the most common potions."

The store-keeper raised his eyes. "That will be expensive."

Sirius poured his galleons on the counter. "Cost will not be an issue." He said coolly. "I travel a great deal and am rarely in England. I wish to make a business deal."

The man, who had begun to pack and shrink dozens of packages, looked up. "Proceed."

"I wish that when I am in need of stock I am able to send a letter to you. You may deliver it to Gringotts and they will give you payment from my vault. After that, they will send it to me."

The man nodded. "I want a fee for delivery." He demanded.

Sirius inclined his head. "Ten knuts."

A curt nod was his answer. "What will you want most of?"

"Ingredients for pain potion. My poor brother suffers from arthritis and is bed-ridden." Sirius sighed sadly. "He travels with me in utmost comfort but the pain never leaves him." A mournful shake of the head. It was the same story in each place. A story that captured and softened hearts for the kind brother who cared for the invalid and the patient sufferer who still travelled the world. Remus would laugh. One day.

The post office was his final stop, he had placed everything in a bag charmed to be bottomless and sit in his coat pocket and he walked into the book and parchment filled store with a charming smile.

"Daily Prophet, if you please, ma'am." He murmured sweetly.

The young witch behind the counter blushed and obligingly handed it to him. He was amused to see his normal face staring back at him.

"I am rarely in Britain, Miss, and I was thinking, perhaps I would not be able to obtain proper copies of the Daily Prophet. I have, therefore, a proposition, I will have it sent to Gringotts and they can forward the papers to me when I am in a fixed location. Would that be acceptable?"

The young witch blushed and mumbled her way through the transaction and Sirius left, a broad smile on his face. It had been a good day. Glancing at his watch he frowned. Already he had spent five hours in Diagon Alley and he was yet to finish his shopping. He slipped back into Muggle London, pausing for a moment to transfigure his robe back into the muggle Jeans they had been. He removed his glasses and hurried to a nearby clothing store. An hour later, he had complete wardrobes for himself and Remus and left a sales lady nearly fainting at the commission she would receive that month.

* * *

By the time he had bought enough food to feed an army Sirius was sick of shopping. He apparated straight to the kitchen and sighed before collapsing into a nearby chair. He was exhausted.

Pulling the small bag from his pocket he began to remove the various bags and boxes that had been purchased and restore them to their original size. It didn't take long for the table to overflow and the floor to be covered. Sirius grimaced, shopping had been fun but apparently he didn't consider the fact that it would need to be put away.

"Have fun?" Remus' voice made Sirius look up and grin.

"I did actually." He quickly removed the glamour's and sighed. "Much better. I was rather sick of being Elphias Mattherson. Did you sleep?"

Remus nodded once as he surveyed the bags of clothes with a small frown.

"New wardrobes." Sirius explained blithely. "No arguing. Now, where _are_ we going to put the potion ingredients?"

They were sitting in the library, one of the first rooms that had been cleaned, cursed books had been removed to be dealt with later, and a fire blazed in the hearth to take the chill of the air. Remus was reading a book on protective charms and Sirius had taken the stack of Daily Prophets and was combing through them for any word on Harry.

It had been nearly two hours of fruitless searching before he let out a shout that he instantly regretted. Remus flinched visibly and stiffened.

"Sorry, Moony. I found something from last year. It was Harry's birthday! Listen!"

****

Wizarding Hero Turns Four

_Today is Harry Potter's forth birthday! The Boy-Who-Lived will have his birthday celebrated around Britain as people remember how he, a child, defeated the darkest wizard in history. Of course, Master Potter, who lives with his aunt and uncle in an unknown region of Britain, will not be celebrating with the Wizarding World._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore explains that for his safety it is important that Harry grows up with his mother's family. Despite the fact that his god-father, the Potter's secret Keeper, is encased in Azkaban_ –Here Sirius snorted- _it is explained to us that Master Potter must remain with Mrs Potter's family after the sacrifice she gave for her son._

_We do, however, wish Mr. Potter a very Happy Birthday and hope that he has a celebration as will the rest of England!_

"He is with Petunia!" Sirius crowed in excitement. "Now we can find him! Merlin, putting him with those muggles! Still think he will be happy?"

"Maybe she changed?" Remus didn't sound hopeful and a worried frown creased his forehead.

"We have to go see him!" Sirius was on his feet as if he was ready to burst out the door at that moment.

"Wait!" Remus spoke firmly. "You will have to go alone, I will be traceable. And perhaps you ought to go the night of the full moon?"

Sirius scowled. "I want to be with you!"

Remus shook his head. "It will be expected you will be near me." He pointed out. "That is your best opportunity." He rose slowly and swayed a little. "Good night." He murmured, ending all discussions before he slipped away to the small room that they still slept in.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus hadn't changed; he would state the last word before pulling the curtains around his bed thus finishing the argument. The problem was, he was usually right.

* * *

Sirius poured the last of the pain potions into the glass vials and placed the cork stopper into the opening. He sighed and cast a _Scourgify_ at the cauldron before glancing at the clock. The moon would rise in an hour. He had given up arguing at Remus when the werewolf had become so distressed at the idea of Sirius staying with him that he had vomited. The animagus was still wondering if he had done it purposefully.

He paused in the doorway of the room they were still sharing. Two beds stood side by side with a small, square table between them. Sirius welcomed the sounds of another human and Remus needed the reassurance that Sirius was not a dream. Sighing softly he crossed the room and spoke gently before touching his slumbering friend.

"Remus? Moony, wake up, old fellow." He shook the werewolf's shoulders and Remus' eyes flew open. "It's time to get you downstairs."

He moved stiffly, he could feel the harsh pull of the moon and he wondered if the dream would end tonight. Sirius steadied him for a moment before withdrawing his hand. "Come on. The basement is all set for you, I even put an old mattress down there for you to shred."

Remus didn't seem to hear him as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

They walked side-by-side, slowly, down the stairs to the kitchen and down another set of stairs to the basement. Sirius pushed open the heavy wooden door and waited for Remus to enter.

"I'll wait for moonrise." Sirius spoke firmly.

Remus slumped against a wall and shook his head. A familiar tremor was running through him. "No." He whispered. "Not safe." He drew his wand reluctantly from his pocket and held it out to Sirius.

"You will get it as soon as you are transformed back." Sirius promised.

"Go."

"Be safe." He closed the door behind him and swiftly locked it before casting impenetrable wards so the wolf would not be able to escape. He was in the kitchen before it hit him. He had touched Remus and his friend had not backed away. A smile pulled at his lips.

Sirius waited until Remus' screams of pain had faded into whimpers of a wolf before he left. It was torture to listen but he thought the punishment just for his idiocy in believing Remus could betray them. The moon was bright as Sirius stepped out of the family home and he sighed wistfully. He missed Hogwarts, running through the Forbidden Forest, Prongs and Moony by his side. He missed everything about that life. Shaking himself, he apparated away with a sharp crack and the house seemed to vanish behind him.

* * *

Little Whinging was perfect. Neat lawns, neat gardens, tidy houses and lace curtains. Sirius looked around in amusement and thought of the house in Godrics Hollow. Curtains had never been drawn, the garden was an overgrown jungle that Lily adored and there were constantly toys everywhere. Sirius had a feeling that none of the children would leave toys out in the houses on Privet Drive. To do so would probably give their mothers fits.

He had been to Petunia Dursley's house once, after the woman had made Lily cry. He, James and Remus had shown up at the door and it had been the werewolf who had growled the warning: 'Hurt her again and you will be sorry!'

She had laughed then and coldly asked why he cared. It was the wolfish smile Remus gave her that made her stumble back and his reply made her blanche. 'She is _my _ little sister and no one will hurt her.'

They had laughed at it later, James teasing his friend that he just like uttering the threat that he himself had heard but the message was clear. No one would protect Lily Potter like her 'brother'. Sirius shook his head and paused at number 4. He had taken James' invisibility cloak from his vault and no one was the wiser as the animagus glided to the door and unlocked it with a whispered "_Alohomora."_

He shut the door behind him and cautiously crept up the hallway. What he saw made his heart clench painfully. The family was sitting at a dining room table. Petunia, looking just as horse-like as usual. Vernon, the obese whale, and the lump of a piglet must be Dudley. It was Harry that Sirius' eyes were locked on, the little boy who was too-thin. A pair of over-large glasses sat on his eyes. Lily's eyes. And his messy hair fell over his forehead, covering the scar that Sirius had seen only once.

He sat motionless, waiting for his family to finish their large meal while a small piece of dry looking bread sat, untouched, on his plate. Sirius felt the overwhelming urge to snatch the child away immediately but gritted his teeth. Another few weeks before the house would be liveable for a child, less after what he had seen tonight, and then Harry could come.

"Boy!" Vernon roared suddenly and Harry jumped. "Clear the table! And do the dishes. If they are done then you can have some butter!"

Sirius watched, fury in his eyes, as the little boy obeyed and began to clean the table. Harry had to stand on a chair to reach the sink and he worked in silence, avoiding looking at his 'family' and ensuring he stayed well away from his disgusting cousin. An hour passed and Petunia placed a thin layer of butter on the bread. "Go eat in your room." She snapped, pushing him firmly out the kitchen door. Sirius followed his god-son noiselessly. He watched in growing horror as Harry opened the door to the small cupboard under the stairs and slip noiselessly inside. The sad green eyes tore at Sirius. He stood staring at the door for a long time. He wanted to snatch Harry away and take him home but one thing stopped him. Remus would be a bloody mess in the morning, any number of things in that damned house would attack a fully grown wizard and would most certainly a child who was of mixed blood. He bit his lip. He would have to wait.

* * *

The moon-rise seemed to take forever and as soon as it had vanished from the sky Sirius tore down to the basement. Taking down the wards, he flung the door opened and nearly vomited at the sight that greeted him. There was blood everywhere and in the middle of the room lay a bleeding, naked and unconscious Remus. Conjuring a blanket, Sirius lifted his friend effortlessly into his arms and half-ran up the stairs with him. Laying him on the bed he summoned the medical supplies, bandages, ointments and potions that had been purchased in Diagon Alley or made. He worked swiftly, healing wounds, covering the worse with soft bandages, ointments to speed the healing process and finally he forced pain potion down the unconscious man's throat. He winced as he loved over Remus. There was little of him not covered in gauze, the wolf, it seemed, had been furious. He could only hope that it would not set Remus back, that the progress that had been made in the past month would not be undone.

He sat back and stared at the face that was twisted in agony. He had researched the silver burn in a book he had purchased in Diagon Alley and he had felt sick, now, as he stared at the burns that marked his friend he swallowed convulsively. The passage rose to his mind.

_Silver is one of few substances that a werewolf is highly allergic to. The silver, if used correctly, will burn the skin and muscle causing intense pain and often results in death. Of course, if the werewolf does not die, then he will be marked for life. There is no cure for silver and it can damage bones in some cases. Below is an image of such a burn._

The image had been of Remus' face, the slightly caved cheek where his bones had been damaged, the way his left eye pulled down a little, a gruesome image.

_Burns of silver will not only inflict pain on contact but will continue to burn the wolf for the rest of their natural lives. This is, certainly, a just punishment for this viscous, dark creatures and the pain that is inflicted on them is supposedly compared to the burn of ice water being placed on oneself followed by boiling. _

There had been more, talking about how the wolf deserved such treatment, but Sirius had read enough. The book had been shoved out of sight on the shelf and for the next three days he had unsettled Remus by following him everywhere. He wished Remus would tell him the truth but then, he had never been good at admitting to anything, particularly pain or exhaustion. Sirius rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted.

It was four hours before Sirius woke to soft moans and he sprang from his bed and hurriedly moved to Remus' side. "Moony?" He poured another pain potion down the werewolf's throat and watched, concerned as the man continued to thrash.

"Sirius!" Suddenly Remus' eyes locked onto Sirius and his hands reached desperately for his friend. "Sirius." He was whimpering and the animagus bent over him.

"Shh, Moony. You are all right."

Remus hands clutched tightly at Sirius robes and he spoke in a voice pitched with desperation and terror.

"Sirius! Don't let them take me away! Don't make me go back!" His voice rose hysterically. "Please! Please don't make me go back there! I can't do it! I can't! Please don't let them take me."

Without a second thought Sirius gathered the shuddering figure into his arms and held him tightly. "Shh, Moony. Hush now, they will never take you. I won't let them. They will never harm you. Never. I swear, Remus, no one will ever hurt you again."

He could feel Remus' grip loosen on his robes as the pain potion took effect and the shuddering figure slowly drifted towards sleep. He began to ease him down when Remus spoke weakly. "Hold me, just a little longer." His voice was thick with exhaustion but Sirius smiled. "Of course, old friend. Of course."

_Please Review!_


	7. Plans and Preparation

_Thank you to all my lovely reviews!_

_I just want to say that if people want to offer constructive criticism I love it! I honestly do! But people who just want to criticise I'm really not interested! _

_So on that note… REVIEW :P_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

"Did they hit him?" Remus looked horrified. It had taken him three days to become lucid after the full moon and Sirius had until he was sure Remus would be able to handle the truth before he broached the subject of Harry.

"No." Sirius was pacing. "Thank Merlin! But, Remus, they keep him in a cupboard! And he is so skinny! And he doesn't smile!" He turned helplessly. "He was such a _happy_ baby."

Remus was silent for a long time. The full moon had broken more barriers between them. Every time he had woken Sirius had been there and the feeling of being wanted had settled into the werewolf and comforted him.

"We need to finish the house." He murmured. He moved to the desk in the middle of the library and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. "Most of downstairs is done. We will need to paint over the blacks and greens, it's too dark. The bedrooms need to be done; we can finish the attic later if we have enough wards in place to prevent Harry from being harmed."

"What colour paints do we need?" Sirius leaned against the desk.

"Blue, white, yellow. We can paint the bedrooms white and trim them with pale blue. Hallways can be yellow or white, they need to be light. We will need to get children's things for Harry."

Sirius nodded. "I'll get paint today and we can start on that before I get clothes and furniture for him. Which room should we put him in?"

Remus paused in jotting a list and frowned. "Perhaps we should take the bedrooms closest to the stairs and close the ones we don't need?"

Sirius nodded. He began to pace then; he found it easier than sitting still. "Any preference for your room? The one we are in now can be turned into a store room for now."

Remus shook his head.

"Fine, you take the first room and I will have the one down the hall, we can put Harry in the one across from us, right by from the bathroom so the kid will have everything and he won't be able to sneak out later, you will have the stairs covered, I will have the attic. He will need toys, and a bed, those massive antiques are hideous."

Remus stifled a sigh; the elegantly carved beds were magnificent but Sirius, who had grown up amidst the grandeur hated it.

"Anything else?"

Remus considered it for a long moment before shaking his head. "We will have to wait to see what Harry likes before we can do much. We need to finish removing all traces of dark magic and make the house liveable for a child." He pushed himself to his feet and cast a critical eye around the room. "We will need curtains, and rugs. New sheets and blankets. Clothes for Harry start with basics and then when he has settled you can take him shopping." He left to room, intent on beginning to make the house liveable for the baby he had loved. Sirius followed him and spoke loudly.

"Still wondering why I dragged you out of the compound?"

Remus glanced over his shoulder and a tiny flicker of a smile crossed his lips. "I can see you would have been lost without me.

Sirius laughed and they continued up the stairs.

* * *

Remus had been left in the house, alone once more. Sirius had left him with the paint and strict instructions to do nothing else but apply paint. Apparently the animagus still thought he would shatter. Remus sighed softly and with deft flicks of his wand paint flew from the can onto the walls. They had chosen a blue feature wall for Harry's room and the pots of paint had been bought by Sirius with no questions at the colours Remus had insisted on. Three white walls and one blue. He looked around the empty room with an approximate of the smile he had once worn. He hadn't painted for years, even before his life had changed so drastically there had never been time to paint, no desire after the Potter's went into hiding, but now, now he could paint for the child that had been his nephew, who had never cared that he was a werewolf, who had known no difference between Remus and Sirius. He cast a drying charm on the blue wall and conjured a makeshift table. It would last only a few hours but that would be all he needed. Laying the paints and brushes on the table he began to paint.

Sirius stood in the doorway of Harry's new room watching Remus paint. He smiled, the werewolf was concentrating as he blended colour together to transform the wall into a masterpiece. It had been his stress relief once, a paint brush in his hand all worries and stress would slip away for a few, precious hours.

"Sirius." Remus didn't turn and the animagus laughed.

"I forgot you had ridiculous hearing."

"I smelt you." Remus mocked. "Something along the lines of beer I think."

"Ah, you caught me. What are you painting?" He glanced at his watch, it had been six hours since he had left Remus and Harry's new room looked incredible.

Remus brushed hair from his face and stepped back. "It's charmed to change with the seasons." He explained half shyly.

"It's amazing, Moony." Sirius shook his head as he stared at the green hills and trees that moved in the breeze, clouds hovered across the bright blue sky, passing over the hills. Sirius swallowed as a magnificent stag appeared from a forest and pranced around a dog that leapt to join him. They raced along the grass playing, jumping, and enjoying the warmth on their backs.

Sirius rested a hand on Remus' left shoulder, careful to avoid touching the silver burns. "You are missing one." His voice was gruff.

Remus shook his head. "No I'm not." He motioned to where the stag and dog had suddenly vanished into the forest and coaxed a grey wolf out of the dense trees. The three ran along the slopes, finally coming to a stop beside a bright blue lake that sparkled in the sun that had re-appeared from behind the clouds. Sirius caught his breath as a delicate doe stepped out from behind a flowering bush and the stag touched his nose against hers. It was perfect.

It was the early hours of the morning before they had finished Harry's room. Sirius had insisted on a purchasing a Puddlemere United poster and it hung proudly above the double bed that was covered in a red and gold quilt, because, after all, it was never too young to corrupt James' son. Remus has assembled a set of bookshelves around the window and filled them with children's books and toys. Blocks, a miniature chess set, soft toys and a set of tiny quidditch players that Sirius hadn't stopped crowing about. They collapsed on the soft rug that had been placed on the floor and stared up at the stars that Remus had painted on the roof to glow in the dark.

"Well." Sirius moaned. "The kid better like it."

"We will have to be gentle." Remus pointed out warningly.

Sirius was quiet. "Remus?"

"Mmm."

"What if he hates us? What if…"

"Sirius, he isn't yet five. He will heal, it will take time but he will."

"How do you know?"

Remus sat up and grimaced. "You escaped from Azkaban six weeks ago." He spoke firmly. "You dragged me out of that hell and reminded me how to live. If we can survive then so can Harry. We will give him time, but he will heal."

Sirius swallowed and heaved himself to his feet. "You are right." He reached out a hand and waited patiently for Remus to accept it.

A long moment passed before Remus slowly reached to take it and with one smooth movement Sirius pulled the werewolf to his feet. He smiled at his friend's tense face.

"If you can heal this much in six weeks, you are right…Harry will be fine."

* * *

That night was the first night Sirius had a nightmare. He and Remus had moved into their separate rooms a week previous, as soon as the paint had dried and they had settled comfortably. Now, with Harry's arrival imminent, Sirius was terrified of how his god-son would react to him. To Remus. To the house.

He was back in Azkaban, the dementors tormented him and James yelled at him, furious: _It's all your fault! If you hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't be dead! Lily wouldn't be dead! Our son would be happy! Remus would be healthy and not cringe at a touch! It's your fault! I hate you! You were always too proud! Always thought you were right!_

Sirius moaned. "James! James! No! I'm sorry!"

"Sirius!" A sharp voice cut into the dream. "Sirius! Wake up!" hands shook him and Sirius woke with a gasp.

"Sirius! It's all right, you are safe. It was just a bad dream." Remus stood over his friend's bed watching him anxiously. "Just a bad dream." His soothing voice soaked into Sirius mind and the animagus shuddered.

"Moony?"

"I'm here."

"I am so sorry! So, so sorry!"

"It was a bad dream, Sirius." Remus consoled gently.

"No, no James hates me! Oh Merlin! I ruined everything."

"Sirius! Enough!" Remus glared at his friend. "Put your dressing gown on and meet me in the library." The werewolf turned and stalked from the room leaving Sirius staring after him in bewildered silence. When had Remus become so… well, Remus again?

There was hot chocolate and a place of biscuits waiting for Sirius and he sank into one of the deep, comfortable chairs as Remus lit the fire with a brief sideways glance.

"Show off." Sirius muttered. Non-verbal magic had never been his strong point and from the moment Lily and Remus had mastered it they had tormented Sirius and James about the fact.

"Well?" Remus waited expectantly.

Sirius scowled. "Not sure if I like the new Remus that talks. It's like being back at Hogwart's again."

His comment was ignored and steady blue eyes seemed to bore into Sirius' soul.

"I dreamt I was back there. Azkaban. And James…" He swallowed. "James was there. He… He told me it was my fault that he and Lily were dead! That Harry was so miserable! And… and that you were hurt." He shivered.

"It wasn't. James would never really blame you, Sirius. He loved you, you were his best friend. You and James were like brothers. It was a dream, a horrible one, but only a dream. James would never blame you."

Sirius swallowed. "Maybe not for killing them." He admitted softly. "Maybe even not for Harry. But for you he would. Lily wanted you to come and stay with them, Remus. They were worried, the new laws, Greyback biting more people every month. The talk of a commune for 'werewolf safety'. She wanted you to stay there and I told them you were…" He shuddered.

Remus smiled sadly. "It made sense." He replied. "I was away on Order business more than I was home. You were protecting them."

"Yes." Sirius laughed bitterly. "The traitor was in my face the whole time and now… Now Harry is undernourished and will probably be terrified of us. I have nightmares about dementors and you… You are in constant pain and have only just begun to act like a shadow of yourself!"

"Charming honesty." Remus leaned back. "You can't blame yourself."

"Why not?"

"Will it bring them back?"

"No." Sirius grumbled.

"Will it mean Harry adjusts better?"

"No." Sirius glared at Remus

"Will it stop me being in that compound? Or the silver?"

"Shut up."

Remus didn't reply. His point had been made.

They were quiet again. Sirius slowly allowing the hot chocolate to relax him, pondering the fact that in the past hour Remus had spoken more than he had in a week. He sighed softly before speaking.

"Why? Why didn't the public stop what was happening to you?"

Remus frowned in confusion.

"The compound? It was barbaric! Why was it allowed?"

Remus studied the dark blue dressing gown he wore for a long moment before speaking softly. "If you didn't know me you would have allowed it. It was sugar coated, Sirius. Greyback was doing so much damage even before that October full moon. He killed 18 people and infected another 40 in two months alone. Then on Halloween he managed to 'escape' prison and killed the three Aurors posted guard. Nearly 50 people were attacked that night, mostly muggles. The ministry was able to say that for the safety of Britain in general the commune would be established. The buildings were in place and it was easy to install silver bars, shackles and the like. Of course, I doubt that the public knows about those."

Sirius frowned. "So because one monster attacked all werewolves are labelled evil?"

"We already had the label, Sirius. I was never hired once it was known what I was. Propaganda is something that is easy to sway people. Werewolves were out of the way, in a 'protected' environment, Voldemort had been defeated and the Wizarding World celebrated."

Sirius scowled. "But what about after? Surely people…" He trailed off as Remus shook his head.

"I read the Daily Prophet from that first year the commune was started, there was enough indoctrination on how it was keeping us fed, clothed and housed to keep people happy."

"When did you read them?" Sirius looked amused now. Trust Remus to spend all his free time reading.

"After the moon."

They lapsed into silence for a long time.

"I still want to kill them." Sirius said finally as dawn approached. "The bastards that hurt you."

"I wasn't the only one hurt."

"No. But I heard others talking when we left. They didn't talk to you did they? None of the others?"

Remus shivered as memories swept over him. "Some of them did." He whispered finally. "But it wasn't safe." A sad look crept into his eyes. "There was one lady, she had a baby in the camp, Greyback was never captured see, he attacked a wizarding couple and she was pregnant. It was a little girl; she was so sweet and small. Her mother, Rose, used to talk to me. The guards hated me, and the ministry thought that I was a death eater and it gave them free reign to do as they wished. Talking to me was asking for trouble." He looked up slowly. "You got me just in time, any longer and I would have been more of a miserable git."

Sirius smiled sadly at the forced humour. "Moony, you have always been a miserable git."

* * *

Their plan was simple. Take Harry and run before the wards alerted the headmaster. Remus had listened to Sirius explanation of the ward surrounding Privet Drive and had promptly encased himself in the library for the day returning with a grim, triumphant smile. His explanations had been simple, Dumbledore probably never even knew that Sirius had entered the house, but the moment he took Harry the full force of the old man would descend and Sirius would only have a short time to flee back to the safety of the house. Remus had offered to act as a decoy, apperating to Scotland to distract Dumbledore and the Aurors while Sirius snatched Harry.

The animagus had put a stop to that idea; he would not risk Remus being re-captured. Now, as Sirius stared at Harry's room, he wondered if a decoy might have been a good idea.

"What if he hates us?"

"He is five." Remus replied. "He will stop hating us eventually."

Sirius laughed. "Always the optimist. I will be back soon!" He headed down the stairs when Remus called to him.

"Sirius!"

He looked back over his shoulder.

"Be careful."

"Always!"

* * *

Privet Drive was exactly as neat and well-ordered as it had been two weeks previous. Sirius grimaced. First thing he was going to teach Harry to do was make a mess. A large one, one big enough to drive their resident werewolf insane. Hidden under the invisibility cloak, he approached number four and glanced cautiously around the yard. There was no one in sight. He whipped the cloak off and knocked on the door. He grimaced, even the door was clean, he doubted that any spider would be foolish enough to weave a web on the Dursley's door.

The door opened and Petunia stood there. Her face paled.

"Hello, Petunia." He spoke cheerfully and pushed his way past her. "I'm sure you remember me."

A sudden cry made him turn, glare at her sharply and sprint towards the kitchen. "Get away from him!" Sirius bellowed as Vernon Dursley stood over the top of a trembling Harry who was lying on the floor, clutching his arms, tears sliding down his grubby cheeks.

The ebony wand was pointed at Vernon and Petunia uttered a small, distressed cry.

"I am taking him." He spoke firmly. "Harry, my name is Sirius; I am your god-father. Would you like to come away with me?"

The not-quite five year old stared at Sirius and shrugged. After all, it couldn't get worse then here could it?

"Go and get his things, you horsed-faced muggle." Sirius snapped at Petunia who looked indignant but vanished as Sirius poked his wand threateningly against one of Vernon's rolls of fat. "I do hope you realise that I am entirely disgusted by the fact you have treated your nephew so abominably and seeing everyone thinks I am a crazed killer it would be remiss of me to _not_ leave some sort of memory for you to treasure always."

Petunia had returned with a filthy blue blanket that Sirius recognised immediately as one that James had bought following his son's birth. There was a small box and Petunia thrust it at Sirius.

"It was _hers_." She spat and Sirius was glad Remus wasn't here to hear the insult.

"_Lily _was one of the best people I know." Sirius tucked the box into his robes. "Where are his clothes?"

"He wears Dudley's! He is such a drain on this house!"

Sirius gritted his teeth. A flick of his wand and all the dishes stacked neatly on the bench flew across the room in disarray. Another flick and food covered the walls, floor and roof of the kitchen. Petunia shrieked.

Sirius bent and scooped Harry into his arms, wincing as the boy stiffened and strained away from him. "Shhh, Harry." He soothed. Casting one last, disgusted look around the house he pointed his wand straight at Vernon and spoke: "_Pinguis Sus." _Immediately he was replaced by a fat, squealing pig and Sirius smirked.

"Good bye you utter prats!" He stormed out the door, crossed the wards and apparated. Dumbledore and the Aurors would be there soon enough, let them deal with the mess.

_Pinguis Sus: Lating for Fat Pig. So instead of Hagrid adding a tail to Dudley, Vernon become a fat pig! :D Sort of cannon-ish! Haha_


	8. The First Day of Harry

_Sorry it's been so long between updates! Only six days… but that's long for me… No life… I've had one of those weeks where everything that can go wrong will go wrong and people and government are being stupid! Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! You have actually made my week much better and it's the highlight when I get an email informing me that people that left me reviews! I will be replying to them soon! _

_So here is the new chapter! I know some people may not like it! But I think that the reactions of a six year old are fairly accurate!_

_Oh! And I do NOT hate Dumbledore… He is human, but boy did he make mistakes so there won't be bashing in here but Sirius dislikes him strongly… Remus remains the peacekeeper, and we will see how Harry turns out as he gets older!_

_Oh! And one more thing (worst Author ever with my note :P) too all my Last Marauder readers! I will be starting the sequel soon! I want to get to a certain point in this one before I start! _

_I do not own Harry Potter _

_(And FINALLY the chapter begins!)_

Sirius appeared in the kitchen and set the sobbing Harry onto the table. He stepped back hastily and looked around the kitchen helplessly. He had no idea how to console the weeping child.

"Remus!" His shout made the little boy curl into himself and Sirius winced. "Harry?" He spoke soothingly, six weeks with Remus had taught him to be very gentle. "Harry, it's ok. You are safe now. We won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He heard a sharp intake of breathe behind him and stepped aside. "Harry, remember I told you I was Sirius, your god-father?"

The little boy nodded timidly, his tears had ceased now he was stationary and the unexplained, sickening swirling and stopped.

"Excellent, you can call me Uncle Sirius or Uncle Padfoot. This is Remus, he is Uncle Remus or Uncle Moony. He was best friends with your mum and dad too."

Harry looked up shyly before uttering a frightened yelp at the sight of the werewolf. "Don't hurt me!" He wailed as he covered his face with his small hands.

Remus looked as if he had been slapped. "Harry. I won't hurt you."

Harry was shaking, wide, terrified green eyes riveted on Remus through his fingers.

"I… I will wait." Remus glanced at Sirius. "He needs food, he needs to change his clothes, bath. I… I will be in the library." Remus fled.

Sirius stared in anguished silence at the tiny boy. He took a deep breathe. "Harry? Are you hungry?" He walked towards the cupboard. "Do you like toast? Or cereal? Maybe a piece of toast and some milk? Do you like jam? Rem— Uncle Remus asked me to get strawberry, he said all boys like strawberry jam." He paused before glancing at Harry who was following his every movement with green eyes. "Heard of magic, Harry?" He lightly toasted the bread with his wand. "We use it all the time here. Your mum and dad could too. I bet you are able to use magic." He placed the plate on the table. "Want to sit in a chair? Might be more comfy then the table? Remus says tables aren't made for sitting."

Harry nodded and Sirius lifted him into a chair. "Eat up, I will get some milk." He wanted to go and check on Remus but he couldn't leave Harry alone.

"After you have eaten then I can show you the rest of the house. You have a very cool bedroom. I think you will like it." Sirius smiled and the tentative smile that was offered back warmed his heart.

Harry ate slowly, disbelief at the fact that this, tall, dark haired man who had taken him away from the Dursley's and brought him to a warm, bright kitchen was actually happened. He swallowed the last crumb and wiped his mouth.

"Have your milk, Harry." Sirius smiled at him. "We can't have you being skinnier then Uncle Remus or me!"

The child looked confused for a moment before hurriedly drinking the cold milk as if he was afraid that it would be taken away. He didn't think that this man, Uncle Sirius, was thin. He dressed strangely, in long, loose dresses, but he wasn't thin.

"Ready for the grande tour?" Sirius smiled reassuringly. "Come this way, I will show you downstairs first and we will leave your bedroom for lucky last. It's all the way at the top of the house."

Harry swallowed. The attic. Well, it would be much bigger than the broom closet, and surely spiders would be good company, right? He slid down from his chair and cautiously moved closer to Sirius who smiled at him and led him out of the kitchen.

"Those doors that are shut, you can't get into them yet. Remus and I have cleaned them but they need to be decorated because they are awfully ugly." Sirius spoke gravely. "There is the front door, and in here is the sitting room. The bright room was painted a light yellow and comfortable looking furniture filled the room. "See that chest?" Sirius pointed to a wooden trunk that was in the middle of the floor on a bright blue carpet. "We will explore in that tonight, but, between you and me, I think there might be some pretty interesting toys!"

Harry's eyes widened. "For who?" He whispered.

"Why, for you, Harry! You are the only kid in this house so you have to make sure Uncle Remus and I have fun, ok?"

Harry shivered and Sirius paused and crouched down. "Cold?"

A hasty shake of the black head.

"Scared of Remus?" Sirius probed gently. "He is very nice, Harry. Much nicer than me."

Harry looked sceptical and Sirius sighed. This would be harder than he thought. "Here is the library. Uncle Remus arranged the books so all yours are on these shelves here." Sirius motioned to the lower shelves that Harry would be able to reach. He glanced around, there was no sign of Remus. The werewolf must have retreated to his room. Sirius felt as if he had been punched, his heart was torn, Harry who was desperately scared and Remus who had taken weeks before he had accepted that this was not a cruel dream.

"Let's go upstairs. We are going to hand some photos on these walls." He explained as they walked up the stairs. "It's very dreary at the moment." He paused. "Now. That is Uncle Remus' room." He pointed to the closed door. Testing the knob he sighed softly. "But he seems to have locked himself away, we will annoy him later." He ignored the relief that showed on Harry's small face. "This is the bathroom. We are coming back here soon, young Harry! You need a bath!"

Harry paled. "Don't burn me!" He pleaded. "I'll be good!"

"I would never hurt you, Prongslet." Sirius soothed. "Never. But you can have a nice warm bubble bath and play in the water for as long as you like! That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Harry was still unimpressed.

"Now, see that door just up there, that's my room! And you can come in whenever you want, kiddo. Now, let's go to see yours!" Sirius led him straight across the hallway and Harry blinked in surprised at the colourful room that met his gaze.

"Not the attic?"

"No! This is your room, Harry! Everything in here belongs to you! See, there is a cupboard over there with clothes, we will buy more soon! And the shelves with toys! And a train set there, and blocks!"

Harry stared at the room with eyes like snitches. "All mine?"

"Everything." Sirius confirmed with a firm nod. "This is all yours."

Harry cautiously stepped into the room. He stared at the bed, the toys and finally his eyes came to rest on the wall.

"It moves!" He gaped in astonishment and Sirius laughed.

"It does. Uncle Remus painted it for you. Pretty, isn't it?"

Harry stood staring at the painting where the stag and dog were frolicking on the softly waving grass and the doe had curled beside the wolf under a tree. It was as if they were human, back in Hogwarts. James and Sirius wrestling, Lily and Remus watching them and shaking their heads at the idiocy of people not studying for NEWTS.

"Why don't you find some clothes? I will go put water in the bath and fill it with bubbles then you can have a good splash!"

"Like Dudley?" Harry whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Probably. I will be back in two minutes. You make yourself comfortable." Sirius smiled and left the room.

"Remus, open the door." He sighed and rested his head against the wood. A soft click and he pushed it open and entered the room.

"You ok?"

Remus shrugged. His back was to Sirius, standing by the window, his slumped shoulders the only indication of his feelings.

"He will get used to us."

A soft snort broke from the werewolf. "I had all these scenarios in my head and not once did I consider he would be frightened of me… Of my face." Remus mused in a toneless whisper. "I should have of course, I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"He's just scared in general, Remus. It's not you."

"Don't." Remus ordered. Sirius had joined him beside the window and Remus felt a familiar panic curl inside him at the close proximity, the animagus had no idea how idea exactly how much it cost Remus not to flee in his presence.

"He will get used to you, Moony. We will eat three meals together and he will get there. I swear."

Remus didn't reply and Sirius touched his shoulder gently before leaving. Remus flinched at the contact and Sirius frowned. Had all the hard work of the past weeks been undone by the terror Remus felt at the fact a child was frightened of him. The child who had once loved him unconditionally was now terrified of the gentle werewolf.

* * *

Harry sat in the bath, staring at the bubbles around him with amazed green eyes. He poked at one tentatively and jumped as it popped. A smile crept to the little boy's lips and Sirius, leaning against the wall watching his god-son warily felt himself smile in return. Harry was still in shock, when Sirius had returned to his room after speaking with Remus he found the small boy still in the same place he had left him. It had taken a great deal of coaxing for him to pick out clothes and finally move to the bathroom. Sirius sighed, he now wished he had done a great deal more harm to the Dursley's then he had. How long would it take before small things like baths didn't frighten the raven hair-ed child? Before he wouldn't scream at the sight of Remus? Before Harry would be perfectly happy?

Harry had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had eaten dinner nervously, always keeping the table between himself and the quietly spoke Remus who had forced himself to answer Sirius' attempts at conversation. Sirius had made sure dinner was as normal as possible and both men had watched sadly as Harry's eyes widened in wonder when he realised that the food on his plate was not about to be taken away. His eyes however had proven too large for his stomach and the four year old could hardly finish half of the food on his plate.

Sirius had reached to lift him up and Harry had shied away, raising his arms, a frightened squeak of terror breaking from him. Remus had watched, grief-stricken, as Sirius spoke soothingly and coaxed Harry to follow him to his room.

It was an hour after Harry had fallen asleep and the two friends sat in the library, Remus nursing a cup of team Sirius a tumbler of fire whiskey.

"He won't let me touch him." Sirius muttered. He glanced at Remus who had barely spoken the entire evening. "You were the same when you came here, why?"

Remus frowned. "You don't want me to answer that." He mumbled. He was devastated at the fact that Harry shied away from Sirius' outstretched hand. No child should ever have to be that frightened of being hurt.

"Was… Bruises?" Remus' voice was pained.

Sirius frowned, if Remus was going back to mono-syllabic answers then things were looking bad.

"Just one on his arm. When I got there that pig had knocked him over. What I'd give to… I'm not sure actually."

"Kill him?" Remus suggested.

Sirius laughed weakly. "Yes, that does seem to be the only threat I can utter." He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "Merlin, Remus. He is so scared of us! It's not natural for a child to be so frightened of people."

Remus remained silent, Harry was so young yet the terror he felt for his saviours was far more devastating than either wizard could have ever imagined. How long would it take before the happy boy they had known a lifetime ago returned?

Sirius laughed suddenly. "I wish I could have seen Dumbledore's face when those wards fell."

"I have no doubt we will see it in tomorrow's Prophet." Remus shook his head. "How could he leave Harry there?"

Sirius hunched forward. "Believe me, if I _ever_ get my hands on him he will have a lot to answer for! Harry being with those… Monsters! You not being taken out of that compound…" Sirius scowled.

Remus shook his head. "He couldn't have shown favouritism to me." He pointed out flatly. "But Harry…. Harry should not have been there."

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore show favouritism? He never hesitated to send you on dangerous missions during the war. He left you to be tortured!" Sirius looked irritated. Remus had always been far too forgiving.

"He thought I was 'in collusion' with you."

Sirius snorted but remained silent. Signs of distress he had become familiar with were beginning to show in his friend. The slight, constant tremor in Remus' left hand would grow more pronounced, his lips would tighten slightly and his shoulders would curl as if it could protect him from a verbal outburst. Signs Sirius wished he didn't have to know.

* * *

Sure enough, the next morning Remus opened the paper to see a furious looking Dumbledore on the front cover. His lips twitched slightly as the Marauder inside him rose and he passed the paper to Sirius who shouted with laughter and began to read aloud: "**Escaped Convict Kidnaps Boy Who Lived!**

_Yesterday morning, Professor Albus Dumbledore was horrified to discover the wards around Harry Potter's family home had been broken! Extra security measures had been taken when Sirius Black, his parent's killer, had escaped Azkaban and presumably taken Remus Lupin, a werewolf who is reported to have been a serious problem causer, some months previous. The Hogwarts Headmaster goes on to stress that the plan to kidnap The Boy Who Lived must have been extensive and involved several people. _

_We are pleading for information as we believe Harry's life may be in danger from these notorious criminals and we have no doubt that Sirius Black will kill the child who caused his master's downfall. Another form of speculation is that Remus Lupin, one of those bitten by Fenrir Greyback, is planning to start his own pack and will begin with Harry Potter!_

"Pathetic!" Sirius flung the paper down. "Why would I kill him?"

Remus however was shaking his head a small smile on his lips. "You plan to kill him and I plan to bite him. Poor Harry."

Sirius' lips twitched at the sudden realisation of just how ridiculous the article was and he spoke between gasps of sudden laughter. "Maybe we should send hair as proof of life?"

The irony was not lost on them, they laughed because otherwise they would cry. They had never had a chance at a normal life before. Now, they would be killed as soon as someone saw them. They would be hunted until they were found. The stakes had been raised.

__

Pleasssseeee review! It makes me happy! 


	9. A Birthday and a Full Moon

_Everyone will probably hate this chapter too but if life went swimmingly for my lovely little family than it would be no fun! Things will improve but we need a base to work from so I promise after this you will like me again! Enjoy!_

The floor was littered with Harry's toys. Blocks, miniature dragons and a toy train set scattered in permanent disarray on the living room floor. Sirius paused in the doorway and frowned. Remus was kneeling on the floor quietly tidying the toys, placing the blocks in the toy chest that was carved with dancing animals.

"Harry settle?"

Sirius entered and crouched on the floor beside his friend. "He did." The man grinned. "Even let me tuck him in!"

Remus forced a smile to his lips and continued to stack the blocks away. He worked slowly, using his right arm only.

"It's his birthday next week." Sirius spoke brightly, a week of having Harry in the house had transformed him, especially after the little boy had offered him a shy smile and consented to allow Sirius to play with him and his toys.

Remus moved away from Sirius, his face was hidden and he continued to pack the last of Harry's toys away.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Look, Moony, I know that it's killing you that Harry is still frightened of you but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be excited about his—"

"Thirty-first is day after the full moon." Remus spoke flatly. "I will most likely be unconscious. Forgive me for not sharing your excitement." He rose stiffly. "I'm going to bed."

Sirius swallowed convulsively, cursing himself mentally. It was a week from the moon, having Harry here had driven every thought of the lunar calendar from his mind. Remus who Harry refused to speak to. Remus who was never alone in the same room as the little boy. Remus who spoke gently to Harry at every meal, praying, begging that one day the frightened, abused child could look past his scarred face, past the fact that tremors ran through his left arm from the silver-damaged nerves and frightened the boy who had once been Remus' whole world.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." He muttered slumping against a wall. "Idiot!" Not once had Remus allowed Harry to see the hurt brimming in his eyes, it was always the same calm, gentle voice that spoke rarely and only when Sirius was there for Harry to hide behind. Harry's birthday. The full moon. It was more than unfair. It was cruel.

Sirius heaved himself to his feet. Last month he had noticed the changes… This month. Gritting his teeth Sirius shook himself. Remus had been endlessly patient, listening to him talk about Harry, worry about Harry, in one week offering more encouragement than Sirius thought possible and what had he given in return? Nothing...

"Open the door, Remus."

The answering silence chilled him. "Remus! Please! I'm sorry! Just open the damned door!"

The door opened and Remus stood, arms folded, his right half supporting the left as if to hide the slight trembling that gave away his hurt. He stood, mute, looking at the floor at his feet.

"Moony, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Remus muttered.

"For forgetting that full moon is nearly here! For not noticing how tired you are! For… For letting you still work."

Remus looked up, disbelief and hurt written across his face. "You think that is why I am upset?" He whispered.

"It isn't?" Sirius frowned. "I… What's wrong then?"

Remus turned and began to close the door before Sirius shoved past him. "Don't shut me out, Moony."

"For the first time in five years I will be with Harry on his birthday and I will be unconscious!" The words exploded from the werewolf.

Sirius winced. No wonder Remus had looked so betrayed at his wild guesses. "I… There will be other birthdays." The comfort hung piteously in the room.

Remus leaned on the window and stared out at the moon. "In five days I will become a raging monster… I think that will effortlessly fulfil what Harry thinks of me."

Sirius winced. He stood beside Remus, their shoulders brushing. "He doesn't think that…"

"I'm not angry with him. He has been so badly hurt… But… his _birthday."_ There was a throb of pain in Remus' voice.

Sirius touched Remus' shoulder in a comforting gesture, drawing back swiftly as the werewolf flinched and sidestepped.

Remus hunched his shoulders. "Sorry." The word was broken.

"Shut up." Sirius banished the frustration he felt from his voice. "You know, you really should talk to me about that place."

"Talking about Azkaban?"

Sirius scowled. "I hate you, Lupin. I really do."

They stood beside the window for a long time, each wanting to speaking, neither knowing what to say as they stared at the moon that crept towards a glowing circle that had tortured Remus since he was Harry's age. The moon that was carved into their lives as Sunday Roasts were into other families.

* * *

"Harry, Uncle Remus won't be here for your proper birthday so we are going to have a huge lunch today and then it will be you and me, kiddo. How does that sound?"

Harry looked delighted. "You and me?" He grinned.

"Uncle Remus is very sad to be missing it." Sirius spoke firmly. He adored his god-son but the fact that he was still terrified to Remus was beginning to trouble him. They were meant to be happy, free of trouble.

Harry shrugged.

"Anyhow, Uncle Remus is sleeping, so you want to help me cook? We will make _lots _of mess!"

Harry laughed and shyly slid his hand into the one Sirius offered. The animagus was hard put not to should with joy. In fourteen days this was the first time that Harry had voluntarily accepted his touch. "Ready?"

The messy black head nodded and Sirius led Harry from his room to the kitchen.

Lifting his godson onto the bench he broached a question that had been nagging him. "Do you like living with us, Harry?"

Green eyes looked at him curiously, a too-old expression in them. He nodded slowly. "I like living with you." He admitted.

"Good." Sirius ruffled the black hair affectionately. "Because I intend to keep you locked up here until you are at least thirty."

Harry giggled. "You will be ancient!"

"Oh! You wound me! No licking the bowl for you, young man!"

Harry frowned suddenly. "I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered the vulnerable side of the four year old flashing.

Sirius sighed. Remus would be so much better at this. Constant mood swings in a nearly five year old were confusing. "Harry." Sirius spoke gently. "I was just teasing you. Honest. I love having you here and you will never make me mad. Well, you probably will, but that's ok because we will talk about it. Ok? You have the best godson ever and I love you."

Harry stared owlishly at Sirius for a long moment.

"Right." Sirius spoke firmly. "Let's start lunch! And then we can make lots of noise and wake uncle Remus!"

* * *

Sirius stood in the doorway and frowned. He had no desire to rouse Remus from his restless slumber but the werewolf had insisted. He approached the bed and gently bent to shake the frail-looking man.

"Moony? Wake up, old fellow." He spoke gently, wincing as Remus woke with a startled cry.

"Shh. It's just me?"

"Sirius?" The voice was pitched with panic.

"Shhh. Relax, Moony."

Remus crumpled back against the pillows and gave a shuddering sigh. "Sorry." He whispered and Sirius was struck by how similar Remus and Harry were.

"Shut up, you prat." He frowned. "You look awful."

"Thanks." Remus glared at his friend for a moment. "Give me a hand."

Sirius obediently helped Remus to his feet. He frowned as the werewolf swayed. "You really do look like death." He said bluntly, his eyes travelling over the almost translucent skin with visible concern.

"Where is Harry?"

"Kitchen. He helped me cook." Sirius brightened. "He held my hand, Moony!"

Remus' face softened with a weary smile. "Good." He murmured. "Maybe you will get your good night hug."

Sirius shrugged. "Not tonight." He shook his head. "He's still scared of me."

"He will come around." Remus leaned against Sirius as they slowly made their way down the stairs. There was a note of wistfulness in the tired voice and Sirius gently brushed the hand that clutched at his arm in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

"He is going to love you, Moony." He reassured and Remus was too tired to argue.

Harry frowned a little as his new guardians entered the room. Remus straightened and moved towards the table slowly, a limp visibly, the rough, silvery scars stark contrast to the ashen face.

"Hullo, Harry." His voice was hoarse. "Happy birthday for tomorrow." Remus' trade-mark gentle smile softened the disfigured face. "I'm sorry I can't be here." He closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness before continuing. "But I am sure that you and Sirius will have a grand time!" He ignored the way Harry sank into his chair and refused to look at Remus' face, after all, the child had been so emotionally damaged by his relatives that it was no wonder he was frightened of the deformed face of a stranger.

"We will." Sirius spoke a little too loudly and Remus winced. "Sorry, Moony. I forgot. Now, we will have a wonderful time, won't we, Harry! And then when Uncle Remus is back we will tell him all about it! You even get to open Uncle Remus' present today so he can see if you like it." Sirius began to dish the baked potatoes onto plates. Remus seemed to pale even more at the smell and Sirius frowned.

"You need to eat." His voice was firm, authoritative.

"Yes, Lily." Remus muttered.

Sirius grinned at the reminder of how Lily would hover over the werewolf, forcing him to eat before he transformed. "Hungry, Kiddo? Let's see who can eat fastest, you or me."

Harry looked confused for a moment before frowning and nodding determinedly. He was willing to go along with whatever hair-brained plan his new godfather came up with if it kept Sirius happy and meant he could stay.

They ate, Sirius ensuring that Harry laughed at the faces he pulled and carefully drawing Remus into conversation whenever he could. It was a dance the adults had perfected since Harry's arrival but still the newest arrival of the family refused to speak to Remus and only stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. The food was demolished swiftly and it wasn't long before Sirius brought out a lop-sided cake.

"Merlin, Sirius." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. You are the one who is better at baking."

"Mmm." Remus glanced at the clock. "Next year." He was beginning to droop.

Sirius forced himself to remain light hearted. "We are not singing Happy Birthday, Kiddo. I plan to do that tomorrow, but you cut the cake and then open Uncle Remus' present and then we can let him go for his trip."

Harry nodded shyly and held the knife just above Sirius' strong hands. "One, two, three!" Together they pushed the knife into the cake and their shouts of laughter rang out into the kitchen as the icing slid onto the plate along with the top layer of cake.

Remus was shaking his head, lips pressed together tightly in an attempt to hide his smile. "You need lessons, Sirius." He mocked gently.

"Good, after the— Trip, you can give them too me. Cake?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry, I have to leave in a moment. Here is your gift." A tired smile. "I hope you like it."

Harry glanced at Sirius swiftly and waited for the reassuring smile that appeared before carefully unwrapping the set of books that Remus had made Sirius buy. He traced the bright illustrations and smiled books of his own.

"Say thank you." Sirius prompted gently.

Harry shivered and glanced up. "Thank you." The words were mumbled swiftly and Remus sighed.

"I have to go."

Sirius frowned but nodded. "Harry, take them into the sitting room." He ruffled the black hair again. "We will play with the quidditch set?"

Harry grinned, slid from his chair and scurried away. He loved playing with the Quidditch set that he had been given and he and Sirius could spend hours over it.

"Can you walk?"

"'M fine." Remus slurred. He was so tired. So very tired.

Sirius pulled the werewolf to his feet and frowned. "You weren't this tired last month."

"Normal. More awake."

Harry' Birthday, the reason Remus had dragged his weakened body down the stairs and forced himself to smile, make conversation. Sirius tightened his grip on his friend; Harry _had _to see how much his 'uncle' truly adored him.

"Sirius?"

"Sorry! I got distracted."

Remus looked at the animagus for a long moment before he spoke again. "Take me to the basement now." The room was spinning around him and he was cruelly reminded of being worked till exhaustion and pain felled him in the compound. A violent shudder rippled through him and he unconsciously slumped closer to Sirius, the man who would never beat him for not being strong.

"Moony."

"Please."

Sirius nodded curtly and gently half-carried the werewolf down the steps to the basement. He swiftly cast a warming charm and conjured a soft bed. "It will vanish with moonrise." He soothed seeing Remus' frown. "Now, steady. I'll come to you before moonrise and help with your robes."

"Mmm."

Sirius drew a blanket over the shivering form. "Was it this bad in that place?"

"Worse." Remus forced his eyes open. "Please… Not…Now."

Sirius nodded. "Sleep." He turned and crossed to the door, looking back over his shoulder he sighed wearily, Remus shifted fretfully, unable to find a comfortable position. He had always been uncomfortable, tired and sore before the moon but this… This was torture to watch.

* * *

Harry frowned. Sirius was distracted and the little boy was frightened that he had done something wrong. It was strange this house, he had his own room with the amazing painting with animals that moved, toys were in every room now, his, the library, kitchen, and the sitting room he was never forced to clean them up but once, he had peaked into the sitting room and seen Remus doing it, kneeling on the floor and packing the toys up. It puzzled him, Sirius used his wand to clean them up but Remus seemed to enjoy packing them away in a normal way. Harry sighed and cautiously touched the colourful cover of the books. He didn't like Remus, he was scared of the quiet man and spoke in a calm voice unlike Sirius who was so… Loud. He wanted to like him, Remus was so nice… But the scars on his face frightened Harry so badly. Aunt Petunia had told him once that if he didn't stay silent in his cupboard a bad man who was ugly as sin would take him away. Now, he didn't know what 'as ugly as sin' meant but Remus seemed to fit the 'ugly' part. His face scared Harry, the uneven skin, the way his cheek caved inwards a little, at odds with the fine bones of the unmarked side, the eye that was red where it was meant to be white. And then his arm… His arm that was always trembling just a little. Harry shivered, it was clear Remus was the bad man who Aunt Petunia had warned him about and he had to make sure Sirius know that the person he thought was a friend was not a good man. Harry's lips trembled, he just wanted to be happy and having a normal life like other kids. Like Dudley, with a mum and dad who loved him.

* * *

"Remus, will you please stop!" Sirius glared at his friend. "It's only been five days! You should still be taking it easy!"

Remus straightened and wiped his hands on his pants to remove the dust and straightened. "I am fine." He sounded irritated; it was an argument which had been repeated often in the two hours he had been cleaning.

"We said, _you _said we needed to do this together!" Sirius scowled.

"Sirius, we went through this room, there is nothing that will eat me. Go play with Harry; he looked miserable when you followed me out."

"He is getting used to you."

Remus looked up incredulously before turning. "Mmm." He used his wand to flick the heavy curtains open and sunlight seeped through the grime-covered windows into the room.

"Fine. I'm going. You are a prat."

"Git." Remus called back obligingly after Sirius' back. He sighed as he heard laughter floating away and his shoulders slumped. Sirius was happy, it was good, the animagus had been through so much and if Remus forcing a light tone ensured that his friend remained happy than how could he argue?

An hour passed, and then two. Remus worked efficiently, finding to his surprise he missed Sirius' constant talking and attempts to draw him into conversation. Two months had changed him. A tiny, rueful smile flickered across his face. Two months had reminded him to live, that people loved him and needed him and that he needed them. Dust was banished from every surface and the sun shone brightly through the now clean window by the time Remus turned back to a dark wardrobe that had obviously seen better days and he found himself marvelling that the most Noble and Ancient house of Black still tolerated a cupboard that was falling off its hinges. Sirius had already tested it for Dark Objects and Remus stepped forward and pulled open the door. Immediately he was thrown backwards, blinding light and searing pain rushing forward in a flurry of bright flames. He screamed in agony before his head made contact with the floor and he collapsed into merciful unconsciousness. He never heard Sirius' frantic, desperate cries, never felt the man who loved him life a brother lift his unconscious body and hurry it to the bedroom, never saw the wide green eyes of a small, undernourished five year old watching in stricken silence as his god-father worked frantically to heal the skin burned by the fiery snake that had erupted from the cabinet as a result of _Fiendfyre. _

_Please review! And I will explain how the curse wasn't found by Sirius in the next chapter! I just wanted to leave it on a mean note :P _


	10. Healing

_A new chapter nice and fast because I became motivated again! Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers! I am going to reply to you all today! Super soon! _

_Now I might take a week or so to update this again! I am going to begin the sequel to 'Last Marauder'! And I will then alternate updating that and this (Or whichever captures my interest, but you know!)_

_**Hooked Reader: You got your wish, a photo of Remus before the silver! :D **_

_I hope everyone enjoys!_

Sirius stepped back from the bed and sighed heavily. Remus' scream had brought him racing had been up the stairs and a simple Augmenti had extinguished the flames that danced across Remus' body. He stared at the unconscious man grimly, the burns hadn't been as bad as they could have been, they had been healed with swift healing spells and dittany was spread across the reddened-tender flesh. Now Remus just needed to wake up.

Sirius rubbed a hand through his hair. He glanced at the bedside table where the bowl of Dittany sat beside the Dreamless Sleep Potion, once Remus had regained consciousness he would promptly be dosed to sleep for at least eight hours. He glanced towards the door and smiled at Harry.

"He is going to be ok, Harry. Why don't you come in, he will be happy to see you when he wakes up?"

Harry hastily shook his head and hid behind the doorframe. Sirius opened his mouth to speak again before turning back to the bed at a soft moan.

"Remus? Can you hear me?"

Remus' eyes fluttered open and he slowly focused his blue eyes on Sirius' face. "What?" He blinked in confusion. He could feel the soothing buzz of healing spells, the cooling balm of Dittany over raw tender skin. "Sirius?"

Sirius pulled a chair to be bedside and spoke in a grim, tense tone. "You were burned, Moony, attacked in the room you were cleaning. Do you remember?"

Remus frowned and shook his head. He winced at the movement and sank back against the soft pillows.

"I don't know what attacked you. I don't understand, I checked that room! There was nothing in there that would have attacked you!"

"Sirius." Remus' voice was feeble, the cursed wounds took their toll on him. "Not your fault. I'm…" He swallowed and Sirius immediately held a glass of water to his lips. "Thanks. I'm a dark creature, it wouldn't have reacted to you."

"You need to stop saying that about yourself." Sirius scowled. "Here, tea. Drink it will help you feel better."

He watched closely as Remus slowly drained the cup. "Good."

"You… Put… Prat." Remus struggled to keep his eyes open and Sirius laughed gently.

"Sleep, Moony. You need it." He gathered the remnants of the potions onto a tray.

"Come on, Harry, why don't you sit with Uncle Remus till he falls asleep?"

Remus listened drowsily as his eyes closed.

"No." The little, frightened voice tugged at his heart in an all too familiar pang he felt whenever Harry shied away from him.

"Why not?" Sirius crouched before his god-son.

"He's a monster!" Harry's fear became too much for him and the words exploded from his lips.

Remus, slipping rapidly towards a potion induced sleep, felt pain shoot through him. Harry thought he was a monster. The child would never be able to love him.

* * *

Sirius stared at Harry in horrified silence for a long moment. Finally he rose. Swallowing, he held out his free hand. "Come with me." He glanced at the bed and sighed in relief. Remus was asleep; he would never have to know what Harry thought. Leading the little boy into the kitchen Sirius stored the potions in the high cupboard and poured a glass of milk.

"Let's go back up to your room, Harry." He looked around distractedly. "That way I can go to Remus if I need to. Want a cookie?"

Harry nodded. He was surprised, Sirius wasn't mad with him even though his god-father seemed to really like the other man… The 'monster'.

Sirius pulled pillows onto the floor and flopped down, he was staring at the painting with a pained expression. "Sit down, Kiddo." He patted the space beside him and Harry obediently sat.

"Do you like living here?"

Harry nodded hastily.

"Good. I love having you here too, Harry." Sirius smiled. "You know, when Remus and I decided that I was going to take you he was so excited. He painted that wall for you. Took him hours and he had to go slow because his shoulder hurts him sometimes. But he wanted you to have a painting that you would love. When you were a baby we used to argue about who was going to hold you. Your mum used to have to time us so it was fair."

Harry giggled at the idea of two grown men fighting over him.

"Why do you think he is a monster, Harry?"

Harry huddled into himself and Sirius shook his head slightly, the similarities between the two people he loved most were incredible. "Are you mad?"

"Nope. I just want to know why you think that."

Harry scrambled to snatch a soft, stuffed hippopotamus that was on the bed and hugged it to him. He crept back to Sirius' side. "Aunt Petunia said monsters would get me if I was bad." He whispered. "She said monsters were ugly and had scars and…" He shivered and hugged the stuffed hippo to him. "And would hurt me…"

"Ah. And because Remus has a scarred face you thought he was a monster?"

"He is scary!" Harry stared at Sirius. "And he… He…"  
"Remus is pretty badly scarred… His face isn't like it used to be that's for sure." Sirius mused aloud. "And his arm, when he is tired or sore well it shakes and all that must seem pretty scary for someone who didn't know what he used to be like."

Harry watched Sirius closely.

"But you know, he wasn't always like that. _Accio _photo albums."

Harry grinned in delight as two books flew through the air. Sirius had shown him photos of his parents and a framed picture hung on the wall of his bedroom. Now there was to be more.

Sirius flipped the book open. "See, this one is of Remus and your mum." Harry stared at the photograph of his mother, heavily pregnant leaning against a tall man who was supporting her. They were laughing with each other and Harry watched at his mother stood on her tip toes to kiss his perfect cheek.

"She always said Remus was the only one who was sympathetic when she was feeling sick. Your dad never knew what to say and I always drove her insane." He turned the page and a photo of himself, James and Remus greeted him. Their arms were around one another and they were grinning happily.

"Just after you were born." Sirius smiled sadly. "Remus was pretty good looking back then."

Harry scrunched his face up as he stared at the photo. "Why?"

"Why?" Sirius turned the photo and smiled at one of Remus cradling baby Harry. "Why was he hurt?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Bad men hurt him." Sirius sighed sadly. "When I was in prison." He had explained to Harry that people had put him in jail for no reason. "Bad men held Uncle Remus in a horrible place where they were cruel to him because he was friends with me." Sirius was watching Harry closely. "They used to hit him and then they hurt his face that's why it looks horrible now and why his hand shakes."

Harry was frowning and looking at the arm that had been bruised by Vernon Dursley's cruelty.

"But Remus isn't a monster, he is very gentle. His family wasn't nice and when he met your dad, mum and I he got a new family. When you were born you became part of that family. He loves you so much, Harry."

"They made his face bad?"

"Yep."

Harry hugged his knees and stared at the wall. His small forehead was creased by a frown as he attempted to take in the words.

"I'm going to leave these here." Sirius unfolded himself. "I'll be in the kitchen if you want me, Harry. I better get some food cooking!"

* * *

Remus woke slowly and shifted against the pillows, wincing as the slight pull of freshly healed skin reminded him of the previous day's events. He glanced down at an unexpected pressure across his feet and smiled faintly at the sight of the big black dog that lay stretched along the foot of the bed.

He moved slowly, not wanting to wake Sirius, pushing himself to a sitting position before easing onto the edge of the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" A tousled, half-asleep Padfoot had transformed and a pair of indignant brown eyes glared at Remus.

"Shower?" Remus tested his muscles and was relieved to find only a dull ache accompanied the constant burning sensation of the silver.

"Lie back down!" Sirius hauled himself off the bed and Remus was reminded of the times he and James would force the animagus out of bed for breakfast back at Hogwarts. "Now!" Sirius glared and with a reluctant sigh Remus settled back onto the bed.

"Will I be allowed out today?" Remus felt a sudden heaviness wash over him. It hardly mattered if he left his room or not, Harry would still be desperately afraid….

"Later. Moony? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remus forced himself to smile, and failed. He wouldn't allow Sirius to hurt for him. The man had done more than enough already.

Sirius watched the pale face closely. He had seen a sudden realisation wash over Remus and the way the man's shoulders had slumped.

"Moony." Sirius settled on the bed. "Come on, confess. What is it?"

"I should have been more careful last night." Remus evaded. "It was foolish to be complacent."

Sirius shook his head. "We cleared that room." He reminded. "I was reading in a book that Harry is never allowed to go near and it was saying some families cast magic that will not harm their kin only others. It must have recognised that you were not a Black? Or perhaps just not pureblood."

"Werewolf might have helped." Remus muttered bitterly. "You should go, Harry will be looking for you."

"He knows where I am." Sirius was frowning now.

"He won't come in here. Please. Go."

Sirius unfolded himself. "Stay for another hour, I will bring tea up and then you can get up and I promise not to mother hen you too much."

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus spoke swiftly as his friend was leaving and Sirius smiled.

He paused in Harry's doorway, watching the five year old stare in delight at the animals that, aware of being watched, were frolicking on the grassy slopes. Remus had reacted badly when Harry was mentioned. In the past weeks he had never done that, he had never given up the hope that Harry would overcome his fear. He frowned and the horrifying truth washed over him. Only one thing would have changed his mind. Harry's terrified words spoken as Remus succumbed to slumber. The words that had been hurled at Remus his entire life. 'You are a monster'. He groaned loudly and Harry looked up. Life was never going to be easy for this mis-matched family. That was just too much to ask.

* * *

When Remus had finally been permitted to leave his room Sirius had point blank refused to let him out of his sight. The excuse had been simple 'I can't lose you too, Remus.' and the werewolf had been helpless to argue against the pain in his friend's eyes. They had eaten lunch, a silent meal where no conversation had been attempted and Remus, his eyes riveted to his plate never noticed the shy, curious glances from the small boy who sat opposite him at the table.

Harry was watching Remus closely, he was used to the two men talking at every meal, conversations about the weather, their plans, what was for dinner. But this silence was new… Even when Remus wasn't with them Sirius still talked now… Remus watched his place, Sirius watched Remus and Harry watched them both. His young mind struggled to draw parallels between the man in the photos with his parents and the man who sat opposite him. He had never seen Remus smile, Sirius smiled all the time at him, but he had never seen Remus smile. The little boy swallowed. Uncle Sirius had told him that bad men had hurt him worse than Uncle Vernon had hurt him… Harry had relished the love and attention showered upon him since his arrival… Maybe, maybe Remus just needed a little love too.

The sitting room was delightfully warm. Sirius had steered Remus into a comfortable chair by the window and Harry was sitting on the floor where he could stare at Remus unabashedly.

"I'll get you a book then?" Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Remus muttered. He was tired of being weak, sick. Tired of being an inconvenience. The blackness was beginning to overwhelm him again and he could feel the overwhelming need for it to end engulf him. If he wasn't here it would be Sirius and Harry. Sirius who adored Harry and Harry who had finally allowed his god-father into his heart. They didn't need him. A werewolf who was frail and broken. A monster. A slight shiver passed through Remus' frame. He could remember how his mother had always told him that he was perfect to her. When she had died… His world had shattered and his father was always there to remind him that he was a monster, that he had killed her by being a monster. That the stress was too much on her and she had died because of him.

"Uncle Remus?" A small voice made him jump and his blue eyes flew, startled, to the small boy who stood beside his chair.

"H-Harry?"

"Why are you crying?" Harry frowned at the tears that had been sliding, one by one, down the too-thin face.

Remus touched his cheek and produced a small, strained smile. "I didn't know I was."

"Are you sad?"

Remus looked over Harry's head towards Sirius helplessly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably before he blurted the words out that would change Remus' life. "I thoughted you were bad! But Uncle Sirius showed me pictures! Aunt Petunia said monsters were ugly and I thoughted you was one! But you aren't, you just Uncle Moony!"

Remus blinked before slowly reaching and cupping Harry's cheek. "Aunt Petunia told you monsters were ugly and would hurt you?" He sorted through the frantic words to find meaning.

Harry nodded. Remus' hand was gentle, much softer than Uncle Sirius'.

"And you thought I would hurt you?"

Another small, guilty nod.

"I would never hurt you, Harry." Remus' voice caught and Harry stepped closer to the werewolf. The little boy looked up at Remus closely.

"That's what Uncle Sirius said."

Remus met Sirius' eyes again and his lips trembled. "Thank you…" His voice was broken. He had no idea how much this meant, the fact Harry had accepted him. It meant the world to him.

Sirius smiled and moved to the chair. He rested his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Anytime, Moony old friend, anytime."

* * *

Dinner was different that night. Remus face was lit by a glow that had been absent for too many years, Sirius' smile threatened to break his face and Harry, Harry was learning exactly what it was to be loved and cherished by family.

"You should ask Uncle Remus to tell you a bedtime story, Harry." Sirius suggested. "He is the best at stories!"

Remus swiftly shook his head. "No, you have been reading him stories. It should stay like that."

"Come on, Moony, I really don't mind!"

"In turns?" Harry was remembering how his mother had once timed these two men.

Brown eyes and blue turned to him and Sirius barked a laugh.

"I told Harry how Lily used to monitor how long we held him when he was a baby. Guess there is a lot of her in you, young Harry!"

Harry blushed.

Remus' blue eyes studied Harry for a long moment before he turned back to his meal. He missed her, the red-headed witch who was the only sister he had ever had. The first to guess his secret, the first he had ever told about his sweet, gentle mother. Lily. Harry's mother.

"Taking turns is a good idea, Harry." Remus looked back up and smiled gentle. "A very good idea."

Harry beamed and began to eat his food again. He had finally accepted that food here would not be snatched away and that racing Uncle Sirius was a perfectly ordinary everyday occurrence, now all that was left was too figure Uncle Remus out and then, life would be perfect.

"Good night, Harry." Sirius gently brushed Harry's hair off his forehead and kissed him.

"Night." Harry mumbled sleepily. He was snuggled under the blankets, his stuffed hippo in his arms, Remus on one side of him, Sirius on the other. He felt the bed shift as Sirius rose and heard his god-father's footsteps fade away.

A gentle hand continued to comb through his unruly hair. "Harry?"

Harry snuggled closer to Remus. Sirius had been right, Remus' voice held a soothing quality that wasn't found in the animagus'.

"I love you." Remus brushed a gentle kiss onto the little boy's cheek. "Now, go to sleep, cub. I will wait until you do."

Harry smiled drowsily and it wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he didn't feel Remus rise and carefully cover him with a blanket.

Two men stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway of Harry's room that night and both knew that this was the healing step that was needed. Another step to tie them together in the single word that meant everything to both men and the sleeping boy. Family.

_Please Review!_


	11. Lessons in Love

_My registration came through! I am officially a nurse! Wooo! _

_Anyhow! Enjoy this chapter :P Non-depressing for a change! I shall reply to reviews soon! _

Sirius tossed feverishly in the bed. He could feel the dementors all around him. He could see Remus writhing in agony, could hear mocking voices, the moment he had been sentenced to Azkaban. The icy cold sweeping through him made him moan.

"Sirius!" A voice called to him. _The dementors hovered above him and James lying there, dead, eyes wide open…_

"Sirius!" _Lily, thrown like a discarded doll._

"Sirius! Wake up!" _Remus, bleeding everywhere, the cruel silver bars pressing on his skin._

"Sirius, wake _up_!" A pair of hands urgently shook his shoulders and Sirius was on his feet shoving the person against the wall, his wand pointed at the intruders throat.

"Sirius, it's me." The hoarse, strained note in Remus' voice snapped Sirius back to the present. He stumbled back and Remus relaxed with a grateful sigh.

"Moony! Merlin! I am so sorry!"

"_Lumos_." Remus lit the room. "You alright?"

"I could have killed you." Sirius crumpled down onto the bed. He looked at his friend through tired eyes. "I hurt you."

Remus settled beside his friends and shook his head.

"Liar. Your shoulder. I got the silver didn't I?"

Remus shifted under the scrutinising glare. "It's fine. Do you want any hot chocolate?"

A tired laugh. "Your answer to everything. Yes if you have some with me."

Remus rose and pulled Sirius to his feet. "Come."

They paused by the door to Harry's room and both smiled. It was barely a week since Harry had finally accepted Remus but already the house seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. The little boy's energy seemed to be endless and both his uncles were of the belief they were more exhausted than Harry at the end of the day.

"You shoulder?"

"I wish you would leave it." Remus glared at Sirius before moving down the stairs.

"Well I wish you would tell me how bad it is."

"I do and you don't believe me." Remus poured milk into a small pan and began to heat it on the muggle stove that he and Sirius had installed. They both had decided it was important to raise Harry linked into the worlds of both his parents.

"Only because I can tell you are lying. When you lie your hand trembles a little more than usual and you look down and to the left."

Remus turned to glare at the animagus but there was a glint of humour in his blue eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yep. James and I worked it out in second year."

Remus added chocolate to the milk and slowly stirred it. "It burns." He acknowledged softly.

"When?"

"Constantly."

"Merlin, Moony. How bad?"

Remus switched the stove off and poured the warmed milk into two mugs. He settled into a chair opposite his friend.

"Remus. How bad is it?"

"Remember when you burnt yourself in fourth year and Lily made you put your hand under cold water?"

Sirius grimaced. A Slytherin had ensured that his cauldron had been heated before Sirius had picked it up; the burn had caused blisters to rise across his hand. "I remember."

"Feels like that."

Sirius closed his eyes. He could still feel Lily shoving his hand under the cold stream of water that he had rebelled against, the cold against the burning flesh creating what he had called and 'icy numb burn'. He had never forgiven her for that.

"What was your dream about?" Remus effortlessly changed the subject.

Sirius swallowed. "Azkaban."

"Tell me."

"I can still feel them. The dementors. They made everything so… so cold." His eyes searched Remus' desperately. "It was always cold, Moony. And they could find the worst in me and there was more of that than good."

Remus was shaking his head. "No, you have so much good in you, Sirius, they stole that, and you need to remember it."

"Why?" There was a bitter note in Sirius' voice. "Why should I? It's my fault everything is like this. I am a failure."

"It wasn't a failure that saved my life, or has cared for me in the past few months. Without you I would have been dead, a horrible death. It wasn't a failure that rescued Harry and it wasn't a failure that Harry finally let touch him after four years of not knowing kindness. Don't let the dementors of your dreams hurt what you have done, Sirius. You are a good man, you always were. You made mistakes, yes, plenty of them, but you are _human_. James and Lily made mistakes to. I make a plethora of them on a daily basis… But it doesn't change the fact that you are a good person and you can't let them take that away from you."

Sirius stared at Remus for a long minute before smiling. "That's the most you have talked in one sitting since… Well… since you moved in."

"Since 1981 would be more accurate." Remus shrugged. "I never had things to say before."

"I'm glad you do now." Sirius sighed. "I… I should never have trusted that _rat_."

Remus reached out and gently squeezed Sirius' arm. There was nothing he could say to change their past.

* * *

Harry was playing a loud game of quidditch with Sirius in the middle of the living room floor. Sirius, who was being trounced by Harry's team, was not impressed.

"Come on, you idiots!" He yelped as a Beater from Harry's team knocked his Keeper to the ground. "Play harder!"

"Sirius." Remus low, pleading murmur made the animagus glance up contritely.

"Sorry, Moony."

"What wrong with Uncle Remus?" Harry whispered loudly as Sirius cast a muffling charm over them.

Sirius sighed softly and looked into the worried green eyes. "He isn't well, Harry, and he has a headache… I was being too noisy for him."

Harry glanced over to where Remus sat, his usual place by the window abandoned, sitting in a darkened corner as if the glare of the sun would make his headache worse.

"Hey, why don't you go make him feel better while I get some lunch together? Just remember to be nice and quiet." Sirius smiled down into the worried face.

Harry crept across the room and stopped beside Remus' chair. He frowned; even he could tell Uncle Moony was paler than usual.

"Uncle Remus?" The whisper made Remus' eyes open and as they lit upon Harry a small smile lifted the unmarked corner of his mouth.

Remus reached out and gently brushed thick black hair out of Harry's face.

"Are you sick?"

Remus frowned. "Is that what Uncle Sirius said?" His voice was hoarse.

Harry nodded and his lips trembled. He had just begun to love Uncle Remus, and now what if he went missing like Mummy and Daddy?

"I am a little sick, laddie, but nothing to worry about."

"You won't go to heaven like Mummy and Daddy?"

"Oh, Harry." Remus' voice cracked. "Come here?" He opened his arms to the small boy and Harry hesitated for a moment before scrambling onto Remus' knee. Remus gently enfolded the little boy in his arms and rubbed the stiff back until Harry relaxed against him.

"No, cub, I won't go to heaven. Not for a long time." Remus murmured.

Harry clutched at Remus' shirt. He had never allowed either man to hug him before but now… As he clung to Remus in desperate fear, he allowed himself to think that this was nice, being held in tight, loving arms.

"P-promise?" Harry whispered.

Remus shifted the boy in his arms and gently tipped his chin up so he could look at Harry's face. Green eyes faltered before bravely meeting Remus' blue orbs.

"I promise." He said very gently.

Harry frowned for a moment longer before nodding and nestling back against Remus, his head against the werewolf's chest where he could feel the steady thud of Remus' heart.

"Uncle Moony?"

"Mmm."

"Why does your arm shiver?"

Remus almost smiled at the odd choice of words. He sighed softly, he had been hoping this conversation would not come up yet but it shouldn't surprise him really, with the approach of the full moon the burn became worse and slight tremors ran the length of his injured arm.

"It was hurt a long time ago."

"Will it get better?"

"No."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Does it still hurt?"

Remus was quiet for a long moment before replying very softly. "A little bit."

"Oh." Harry twisted and frowned up at Remus. "I don't like them." He stated.

"Who?"

"The bad men that hurted you."

"Ah. No Uncle Sirius isn't too fond of them either."

"Who am I not…. My word." Sirius stared in delighted shock at the sight of Harry cuddled in Remus' arms. "Well, this might have made my day!"

Harry looked confused.

"Ignore him, laddie." Remus consoled. "He never made much sense!" His eyes warned his friend not to make a fuss but his small smile mirrored Sirius' grin.

"Lunch is ready." Sirius fought for normalcy.

Remus nodded. "Come on, Harry, ready to jump off?"

A small shake of the black head. "I like it here."

Sirius crouched down in front of the chair. "How about I give you a piggyback to the dining room and Uncle Remus can follow us and after lunch you can snuggle up with him again." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "This way we can make sure we can look after him properly."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes causing Harry to giggle. The little boy nodded and Sirius swivelled so his back was to Harry.

"You climb on Uncle Sirius back, Harry. Wrap your arms around his neck, make sure you choke him."

Harry giggled.

"And then wrap your legs around his stomach."

Sirius' arms snaked around to hold Harry in place. "Ready, kiddo?"

"Uh Hu."

He stood and Harry shrieked with surprise.

"It's ok. I won't drop you." Sirius reassured hastily. "Ready."

"Yes." Harry smiled and cautiously kicked his heels against Sirius' ribs.

"Oh! I see what we are doing!" Sirius was laughing. "Ready? Steady? Charge!" He took off in a gallop, once around the room and then jogged out the room, Harry's squeals of laughter filling the house with joy.

Sirius was back in the room less than a minute later. "I have been charged with the chore of making sure you come. Apparently our sharp-eyed marauder notices you skip meals at times." He offered his hand and Remus accepted it. Pulling the werewolf to his feet Sirius frowned.

"You ok?"

"Tired." Remus smiled wanly. "This is better than last month."

"Maybe, but I still don't like it."

"I've been like this my whole life, Sirius." They walked slowly, side by side, out to the kitchen.

"Never said I liked it at school either." He paused Remus at the door. "Are you going to tell?" He glanced swiftly at Harry who was driving a toy car around on the placemat.

Remus shook his head swiftly. "He is too young." Pain seeped into the blue eyes. "And he only just got over being terrified."

Sirius sighed. "You have to tell him eventually."

"I know."

* * *

"Uncle Moony?" Harry had made sure Remus was settled before running to his side and pleading for another hug. Four years of not receiving any, he was making up for lost time.

"Yes, laddie?"

"What happened to your face?" Harry was studying the damaged flesh closely and small fingers crept towards it.

"No, Harry!" Sirius spoke swiftly and the hand hastily dropped. Green eyes filled with tears at the unexpected rebuke.

Remus tightened his arms around his 'nephew'. "It's fine, Sirius. Be gentle, Harry."

"It hurts?"

Remus couldn't meet the innocent green eyes.

Harry's small fingers carefully touched Remus' cheek. "It's cold!" He frowned. "Uncle Moony? Why are you sad?"

Remus glanced at Sirius helplessly. He couldn't deal with this, not so close to the full moon.

"Uncle Moony is just remembering how he got hurt on his face." Sirius' voice caught. "It's not a very nice memory."

"Oh." Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and peered into his uncle's face. "It's ok, Uncle Moony. You don't have to be sad anymore, you have me and Uncle Sirius."

Both men laughed at the words that Harry had stolen from Sirius, the words that had been spoken again and again_. 'You will never be hurt again, Harry. You have me and Uncle Moony. We won't let you ever be hurt again'._

* * *

Sirius stared up at the full moon. The third since he had dragged Remus from the hell that had been his life. He sighed softly. He wanted to be down there, Padfoot would have been able to help, to reduce the wounds that the wolf inflicted on the body that was still recovering from four years of torture, but there was Harry now. Harry needed him more than Remus did. Sirius glanced down at the bed where the little boy lay sleeping, blissfully unaware that in the basement Remus was wreaking havoc on his own body. He sighed and gently pulled the curtains across the window. He wouldn't sleep tonight.

Padding barefoot down the stairs Sirius settled onto the carpet before the hearth and lit a fire. He stared at it for a long time before lifting the pile of newspapers that sat beside him. One by one he began to feed them into the fire. Each one was the same. _'No trace of the Boy Who Lived' 'Fears that werewolf has mauled Boy Who Lived' 'Dumbledore appeals to Werewolf to 'find his heart' and return Harry Potter' 'Traitor god-father refuses to give Harry Potter up'._

Articles that had been read mocked and discarded. Articles that cut both men to the heart. Sirius sighed and stared at the flames that licked at moving faces. Their fearless leader, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the wizard who had defeated Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore. He sighed wearily. The old man's betrayal had wounded him, Remus more-so and Sirius doubted that he would ever forgive the wizard for letting the werewolf rot in a containment facility that was inhumane, cruel and something that no man should endure.

Sirius gave the fire a viscous poke. Remus had done every mission asked, every cruel, dangerous mission. He would stumble into the Potter's living room exhausted, near collapse and not once had he complained. Sirius clenched his hands into fists. The months he had thought Remus was the traitor the man had been working undercover missions. And the moment that Voldemort was gone, the moment that Greyback wreaked havoc, the moment the ministry was able Remus had been thrown into a place where torture was routine, where cruelty was an everyday occurrence. Another viscous poke to the fire. Dumbledore hadn't even tried to remove Remus from that _place _and Sirius knew that he would never forgive the old wizard for that.

He sighed softly and added another newspaper to the fire. Azkaban was forgivable. No one had known that they had switched Secret Keepers. No one. Harry was not. His lips thinned and the fire received another angry poke. There was no way James and Lily would have permitted their son to go to her muggle family. Her wizard-hating muggle family. He should have gone to people who would love him. He should never have been afraid of being touched, being hugged. Harry should never have been frightened of being burned or of 'monsters' he should have been happy.

Sirius watched as the last of the paper burned quickly. They would forge a family of their own. A family that Lily and James would have been proud of. A smile crept across his face. Family. Something that for four long years had been absent from three lives.

* * *

"Uncle Sirius?" A bleary eyed Harry stood in the doorway of Remus' bedroom.

"Harry!" Sirius straightened and swiftly pulled the blankets over the freshly bandaged Remus. "Come in, kiddo. Remus?"

"Uncle Moony sick?" Harry ran to Sirius and held his arms up demanding to be lifted.

"A little." Sirius sighed and held Harry tightly. "I am getting him a cup of tea. Would you like to sit with him on the bed? You have to be very careful."

"He hurt?" Harry looked down at the ashen faced man anxiously.

"Yes, he is."

Small lips drooped and Harry carefully reached for Remus as Sirius placed him on the bed.

A soft moan broke from Remus and his eyes flicked open. "Sirius?"

"I'm here."

Remus relaxed and a tiny smile crept onto his scratched face as a small boy loomed over him. "Harry." His voice was hoarse and he swallowed trying to rid himself of the burning of a throat made raw by howling.

"Uncle Moony?" Harry sounded frightened. "You hurt!"

"Shh." Remus lifted his hand weakly and cupped Harry's cheek. "I'm… ok."

Harry carefully brushed hair of Remus' damp forehead. "You'll get better?"

"Of… course…" Remus struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Harry, leave Uncle Remus now. We will let him sleep. We have some shopping to do."

"Sirius!" Remus struggled into a sitting position, his eyes wide with panic.

"Shush, Moony. We will be fine. We are only going to the muggle village. We will be back before lunch and you will sleep."

"Sirius. Not. Safe."

"Glamour charms, old man. Now, sleep!"

Harry carefully placed a kiss on Remus' cheek and the drowsy smile that crossed the exhausted features made Sirius wonder if this would be Remus' swiftest recovery from the full moon.

"Come on, Harry. Let Uncle Remus sleep. You and I have a game to play!"

_Please Review!_


	12. London Days

_Sorry about the slow update I've had major writers block! I'm no good at writing just Sirius and Harry bonding so don't expect too much more but I had so much of a blank that I had no idea what to write! Soooo ideas people? _

_For all my 'Last Marauder' fans, I'm still working on it… Honest. It's just NOT working!_

_Anyhoo…. REVIEW! Please_

"Now." Sirius pulled out a fresh change of clothes for Harry and handed them to the five year old. "The game we are going to play is going to a lot of fun but we have to be very careful." Sirius frowned. He should have waited for Remus to help him explain this.

"Remember how I took you away from your uncle and aunt?"

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Well, the thing is Harry I wasn't meant to. I'm glad I did! But to everyone else it looks like I stole you."

Harry looked confused.

"This isn't working." Sirius groaned dramatically and Harry laughed.

"Uncle Moony makes more sense!"

"Oh! Traitor! Traitor! You wound me!"

Harry shrieked with laughter as Sirius began to tickle him.

"Let's see if Uncle Remus is still awake, he can add to my horrid explanation."

"He needs sleep." Harry folded his arms and frowned. He looked like James at that moment.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Sirius settled himself on the floor and pulled Harry onto his knee.

"Now, Remus and I are wizards, like you, but not everyone is. What are people who aren't wizards called?"

"Muggles!"

Sirius smiled, Remus had far too much influence over this child. "Good. Now, according to wizards and muggles I did some bad things and was put into prison."

"Did you? Do bad things?"

"No." Sirius tightened his arms around the little boy. "I didn't. So I escaped from prison and rescued Uncle Moony from a bad place too."

"Where the bad people hurted him?"

"Yes." Sirius swallowed. The raw, bleeding state he had found Remus in was still fresh in his memory. "Then we came here and made the house clean and got you. But, when we go out, Harry, we have to pretend so that people can't find us because if they do… If they do then you will be taken back to those horrible Dursley's. I would be sent back to… Prison and Uncle Remus…" Sirius' voice cracked.

"Would he die? Like Mummy and Daddy?" Harry clutched at Sirius' shirt. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes, Harry, he probably would. Which means, you and I are playing a game. Today will be a practise one. We will make a better game when Uncle Moony can help, how does that sound?"

Harry nodded. "We have to so the bad men can't get us."

"Exactly. So, you get dressed and I will put some muggle clothes on and think of some new names for us! How does that sound?"

Harry scrambled up and nodded energetically. "It will be pretend!"

"Exactly, Harry! And we will get ice cream!"

* * *

"So, who am I?"

"Uncle Max." Harry spoke gravely. "And you are my dad's brother and we are on holidays."

"Good boy." Sirius ruffled the now blond head of his god-son.

"Ready? I am going to hold you while we apparate and you have to remember to call me Uncle Max and I have to remember to call you—"

"Evan!" Harry interrupted loudly.

Sirius smiled. The innocence of the five year old was incredible; to him it was a wonderful game. His smile faded. Maybe Remus was right maybe it was too soon to introduce Harry to a world that hunted them. He looked around the kitchen and pressed his lips together. They couldn't keep a five year old in an old house, away from the world. It was time to risk everything, to take Harry and show him that the outside world was not filled with people who hated him. Sirius hoisted Harry into his arms and stared into the now blue eyes that were disconcertingly like Remus'. Glamour charms had taken care of their appearances, they would not be noticed.

"Ready?"

"Steady!"

Sirius laughed again and with a pop they were gone, leaving the kitchen empty, the house still for the first time since Harry had first laughed

They apparated on a back street in Chelsea, a place that Sirius, James, Remus and… that traitor had used many times. Setting Harry onto the ground Sirius smiled. "Feel ok?"

"I don't like app'rating."

"Apperating." Sirius corrected before crouching down. "Now remember. We are muggles, Evan. Ready to go?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Sirius straightened. He took the small boys and in his own and they stepped onto the street. Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at the people who hurried around him.

"There are lots of people." He sounded surprised

Sirius pressed his lips together for a long time. He hated Petunia with a passion. Harry had lived in London for four years. Four years and he had never seen the streets that crawled with people of all walks of life.

"What first?" Sirius looked down at the little boy at his side. "I think we should find a toy store? And a book store for Uncle Erm…"

"Jack." Harry supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Uncle Jack would like that and then we will go get ice cream! And then we will get food and then go and annoy Uncle Re— Jack."

Harry nodded, he was slightly overwhelmed. There were so many new things.

"We will have to eat all sorts of bad things too." Sirius smiled. "Let's go find a toy store!"

They wound their way through the busy streets and Harry's eyes were huge as he stared at the people who were running through the streets, barely conscious of one another.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"There are so many people here!" Harry clutched Sirius' hand tightly.

Sirius laughed. "There are, aren't there."

"Will Uncle Jack come with us next time?"

"No, Kiddo, he won't." Sirius sighed and guided his god-son through the busy street. "He… He doesn't like crowds." The words sounded lame to his own ears. "Why don't we talk about that at home?"

Harry nodded and pointed excitedly at a man who was selling balloons on the street. "Can we get one! Please! Please! Please! I've never had a balloon before!"

Sirius laughed and allowed the boy to pull him across the pavement. "What shape would you like?"

"A doggy?"

The clown grinned. "Ok, kid. Here comes a doggy."

Sirius watched Harry's face closely drinking in the rapt attention the child was paying to the man who was creating magic with rubber and air.

"Here you go, kid."

"Thank you!" Harry stared at the balloon animal in delight.

Sirius handed the man some money. "Thanks." His eyes, his natural brown, were filled with an emotion the clown couldn't recognise and as he ushered Harry away he was aware of curious eyes that followed them until Harry spotted a small, dreary looking bookstore and took great delight in dragging his uncle straight into the store.

Harry pulled at Sirius' hand. "What are we going to get him?"

"I don't know." Sirius laughed. "Let's pick the biggest most expensive books which will annoy him and then we can go."

Harry looked disgusted. It seemed Remus had already ensured the youngest member of their household had an appreciation of books.

"Can I help you?" An elderly man shuffled out and stared curiously at the pair who had disturbed the silence of his store.

"My brother is a great reader." Sirius spoke with ease. "He is somewhat of an invalid and has been ill recently. My nephew and I want to buy him something to cheer him up."

"Has he read Dickens?"

Sirius opened his mouth before closing it and shrugging. "No clue. Have you got any?"

The elderly man looked faintly disgusted before surveying the young man who was obviously well-dressed. "This way. I have first editions or cheaper ones."

"First editions." Sirius spoke swiftly. Remus had been deprived of too much… He needed something that would reach to him, to show him how grateful Sirius was that he was alive. And for Remus, it would be books.

The old man pulled a chain that rattled with keys from his belt and opened a cabinet. "There."

Sirius looked down at Harry.

"What do you think?"

Harry stood on tiptoes before nodding. "Uncle Jack will like them!" He crowed delightedly.

Sirius grinned and peered closely at the titles.

"Which are the best?"

"Most popular?" The old man seemed annoyed at the ignorance of the young man.

Harry was tugging on his hand and Sirius crouched down. "Let's get all of them? Please! Uncle Jack will like that. It will make him feel better."

Sirius ruffled the messy head and smiled. "Sure." He turned back to the shop attendant. "We will take all of them. And pay in cash."

The old man's eyes widened but he didn't argue as he carried the books to the counter and wrapped them carefully in brown paper. His eyes bulged as Sirius handed a thick wad of muggle notes across the counter and gathered the books into his arms. "Thanks. Open to door for me, Evan."

Harry obeyed and waved cheerfully at the still bemused store-keeper.

"That was fun."

"It was, wasn't it." Sirius pulled Harry into a side street and shrunk the stack of books before pocketing them.

"Now, let's find a toy store! And then, I am getting hungry."

"Yes! Ice-cream?"

"Real food first." Sirius winked. "Otherwise Remus will have my hide. This way, your dad and I found the best toy store when you were born, your mum said we nearly bought them out!"

* * *

To see the tall man and small boy walking through London's streets you would have thought them a delightful father and son who clearly tourists. The small, blond haired boy tugged at the older man's hand, pointing to various things, his blue eyes wide with excitement his voice loud even above the sounds of the city. The man himself looked as if he couldn't be happier, his brown eyes never left the child and there was a smile hovering at his lips at all times. Passer-by's smiled at them. They were a sight to behold.

It had been seven hours since they had left the house and Sirius knew Remus would be sick with worry. His lips twitched as he glanced down at the now quiet Harry. There were sticky ice cream smudges on his face and his feet were dragging. He still held the balloon tightly but their other purchases had been carefully shrunk and stored in the myriad of pockets that Sirius had sewn into his jacket. A present from Lily.

"Ready to go, Kid? We have everything now, food so we don't starve. New toys, books for the bookworm and catalogue of motorcycles. We can head off."

Harry nodded and brightened. "Will Uncle Remus be better?"

Sirius glanced around anxiously but no wizards descended on them. "The game." He reminded as he scooped the five year old into his arms. "But hopefully he will be better." He glanced around and before vanishing into a side street. "Hold on tight, kid. One, two, three." They vanished and a cat hissed loudly at the soft pop that carried them away.

__

PLEAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEEEWWWWWWWW!


	13. Truths, Hurts and Setbacks

_Please don't hate on the angst! I has a HORRIBLE day and it resulted in a nice long chapter… I fixed things… Honest! Enjoy! And I will reply to reviews in the morning! I promise! And my guest reviews will have a long AN next chapter cause I really love some of the ones I have gotten! They made my miserable day happier!_

_Actually, getting 22 reviews for one chapter made me VERY happy! Feel free to send me some more ideas people! The next chapter will tie up loose ends from this one! _

_Oh! And I'm sorry about random spelling/word mistakes! My head moves faster than my fingers so I am realllly sorry! _

_Anyhoo! Enjoy!_

"_What _are you two doing?" Remus sounded mildly horrified as he stood over the mud pit that had only an hour before resembled neatly ordered mounds of earth that were going to become a herb garden. His eyebrow was raised as he surveyed the pair who looked up at him, Sirius horrified, Harry a cheeky grin on his mud covered face.

"It was Uncle Padfoot's idea."

"It was not!" Sirius objected loudly.

"Hmm. Come with me, Harry, it's getting cold and you need a bath so you don't get sick." Remus vanished most of the mud of the little boy who, with Remus' help, clambered from the muddy pit.

"What about me?" Sirius looked indignant and Harry began to giggle as the man transformed into a dog and leapt at Remus flattening him and shaking, ensuring that the man pinned underneath him was covered in mud.

"Sirius." There was a note of strain in Remus' voice and the dog sprang away, becoming a man again, his face tense as he watched Remus rise ungracefully.

"You are going to clean this mess up and re hoe the garden."

"But Moony." Sirius whined only to be silenced by a 'prefect' glare.

"No. You were the one who wanted to grow your own potion ingredients and we still need to do the charm work to protect it from the weather. It's September, it won't be long before it starts snowing."

Sirius began to grumble about idiots who kept track of the weather as he turned to stare dismally at the mess he and Harry had been playing in.

"Sirius?" Remus paused at the step before entering the house. His hand was clasped in Harry's and his lips twitched slightly.

"What?"

"You have a worm in your hair." He gently pulled Harry into the house and Sirius' glare softened into a rueful smile before he shuddered and carefully pulled the worm from his dark hair. He hated Remus Lupin.

* * *

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yes, laddie." Remus was seated in a chair just inside the bathroom door. He and Sirius both had the irrational fear that Harry would drown if left alone and the little boy was quite content with the smothering love he received.

Harry was playing with the brightly coloured bubbles as he broached a subject that had been bothering him since his London excursion. The only trip outside the house.

"Why do people think Uncle Sirius did bad things?"

Remus hesitated for a long time before speaking softly. "A bad man who we thought was a friend lied to Uncle Sirius and made everyone trust him. He… He did bad things." Remus breathed in deeply and looked into the wide, innocent eyes that stared at him. "And everyone thought that Uncle Sirius did them."

"He killed my parents?"

Remus felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Harry…"

"It's ok." The little boy shrugged. "You and Uncle Sirius always look sad."

"Oh, Harry." Remus crouched beside the tub and gently pushed the wet black hair away from Harry's face. "Oh, Harry. We didn't want you to know."

"Can you tell me what happened?" The little boy looked at his uncle pleadingly and Remus swallowed. Those eyes, he could never resist those eyes.

"Yes." His voice was a whisper and the little boy stood up suddenly and flung his bubble covered body at Remus who reflexively snatched at him.

"Don't be sad."

Remus pulled a towel from the edge of the bath and wrapped Harry in it before lifting him into his arm. He grimaced at the pull in his back and carried the still too small boy into his bedroom.

"I'm not sad." Setting Harry on the thick rug Remus began to dry Harry swiftly. "I just wish you could have known your mummy and daddy." His eyes lifted to a photo of Lily and James on their wedding day and his heart clenched.

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry studied Remus' face closely for a moment before smiling cheekily at him. "Nothing."

"Ha! You sound like Sirius!" A smile blossomed across the tired face of the werewolf.

"Uncle Padfoot says I sound like you. Can I go play now?"

Remus laughed and nodded amusement breaking across his face as Harry ran from the room.

A pair of muddy legs appeared before him and a hand, wiped free from the dirt was offered. Remus accepted the help to his feet gratefully and stretched.

"I didn't mean to frighten you earlier." Sirius looked unhappy.  
"Wasn't your fault." Remus reassured too swiftly. "Just… the mud."

"Moony."

"Please, Sirius, don't ask me." Blue eyes were suddenly filled with tortured pain and Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Harry wants to know about Wormtail."

Sirius stared in shock at his friend for a long time. "What…"

"He knows you were framed and he somehow came to the conclusion that the person who did his killed…" A pained glance towards the photo of the laughing couple.

"He's just a baby." Sirius whispered.

"He needs to know."

"Remus, he is five!"

"He is old enough." Remus frowned.

"No! He's not! He is a child! Children of five shouldn't know about things like that! I am his god-father, dammit! He doesn't need to know!"

Remus' face had grown shuttered. "Shouldn't know and need to know are different." His voice was cold. "I learnt things at five that I _shouldn't _have known. And of course, you are his godfather, the decisions is yours." Remus turned and strode from the room. Sirius heard him descend the stairs and call to Harry that he would be in the kitchen.

Sirius stood for a long minute before abruptly leaving the room. His rage was simmering. How dare Remus practically accuse him of hiding things from Sirius?

* * *

Remus was in the kitchen, moving almost silently as he gathered the ingredients necessary for their dinner. His shoulders were slumped slightly. He knew Sirius hadn't meant the harsh words. He was hoping desperately that Sirius hadn't meant the words. He turned slightly as he heard the rapid heavy steps that belonged to Sirius.

The man's face was a mask of anger.

"You have no right." Sirius words were spoken in a harsh, furious tone and Remus flinched.

"No right to tell my what my god-son can and should know!" His voice rose and he never saw Harry appear in the doorway hovering like a ghost.

"You have no right!"

"Sirius—" Remus' face had drained of colour.

"No! I am sick of you telling me how I should run my life! It was always the same! Always! You say I need to tell Harry the truth! And you are right, you always are but you are a pathetic coward!" Sirius' voice was an angry roar now. "You won't even tell him your darkest fear! Monster! You are a werewolf! You claim to love him but—."

"Stop it!" Harry's voice stilled his god-father mis shout.

Remus' face was drained of colour, his eyes wide in horrified silence as he took yet another step backwards and Sirius realised for the first time that during his tirade Remus had been retreating from him, a hunted look on his face.

"You are making Uncle Moony sad!" Harry ran around his god-father but Remus seemed to realise his intention and before the small boy could reach him he whirled, flung open the kitchen door and fled.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry's beseeching cry seemed to wake Sirius from his trance and horror washed over him. What had he done?

"Uncle Moony!"

Sirius launched himself across the room. If Remus breached the wards that the blood protection offered he would become traceable to the ministry. He couldn't let the man go back to that hell he had left.

"Remus!" Sirius hesitated for a split second before lifting his wand. "Stupefy!"

Harry screamed as Remus crumpled and the small boy ran straight for the unconscious werewolf.

Sirius winced as he approached. Remus' face was deathly pale and his expression was so bleak and anguished. He had done this. Harry was tugging at the werewolf.

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Moony, wake up!" The little boy's sobs tore at Sirius' heart.

"Harry… He is ok."

"Go away! You made him sad! It's your fault! Uncle Moony!"

Sirius swallowed the hurt he felt at the words. "I have to get him inside, Harry, before we wake him up. Otherwise he will run and the bad men will… They will get him."

Harry's eyes were pools of tearful green. "You hurt him." He sobbed, his small hands fisted in the fabric of Remus' jumper. "Uncle Moony, wake up."

Sirius bent and untangled Harry from his… friend before levitating Remus' limp figure back to the house.

"I need to talk to Uncle Moony, Kiddo. Can you give us some time before you see him?"

Harry glared at Sirius in betrayed silence as the man lowered Remus onto his bed. "No." He folded his arms stubbornly.

Sirius closed his eyes. The five year old was right. He didn't deserve time with Remus.

"Ennerverate."

Remus woke immediately and pain seared through his heart. He cringed away from Sirius. "Why are you here?" His voice was bleak, the tones that had long been banished as love had softened him.

"You were about to leave the wards." Sirius whispered.

"So?"

"They would have found you, Remus!"

The werewolf curled into himself and a violent shudder rippled through him. "So?"

"Uncle Moony!" Harry clambered onto the bed and flung himself on top of his uncle. "Uncle Moony you have to stay here!"

Remus shifted slightly. How could he ignore that plea? His eyes traced the tear-stained face of the little boy and he gently pulled Harry into a protective embrace. "Shhh, Harry. It's ok."

Harry clung to Remus as if afraid his beloved uncle would vanish.

"Don't go." Harry was sniffling. "Please."

"Oh, laddie." Remus heart broke. This little boy would be terrified once he realised the truth. That Remus was indeed, a monster. "It's ok. I will be here for you as long as you want me."

"Forever."

Remus felt tears sting his eyes and he gently stroked the black hair of the small boy who refused to release him. He knew Sirius was still in the room, could sense the regret almost oozing off the animagus but he couldn't look at him. The memories that had flashed through his mind were vivid. Memories of accusations, insults, threats hurled at him followed by silver shackles, whips and lashes. He shivered and Harry mimicked the soothing movements that Remus and Sirius had showered upon him when he woke up from nightmares. His small hands gently patted Remus face and the werewolf let out a shaky strained laugh.

"Ah, Harry, you have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you too." Harry mumbled.

* * *

It was late, Harry had listened to Sirius pleading with Remus for forgiveness, and he had watched Remus refuse to even look at his friend and through-out it all Harry had refused to leave Remus' arms. Time after time the werewolf had attempted to push Harry towards his god-father and time after time both men watched Harry stubbornly refuse. Sirius had finally given up when Harry had spoken impatiently.

"I want to stay _here_! He made you sad and run away! I don't want you to leave. I love you." The glare that had been sent towards Sirius at that moment had been clear. He was to stay well away.

Now, Harry was curled up in bed, clutching his stuffed Hippo to him, waiting until the final light was extinguished. Remus had read until Harry had been 'asleep' and as soon as the werewolf had left Harry's eyes flew open. It was not easy to stay awake, especially for a five year old, but he was trying his hardest and he gave a sigh of relief when he heard Sirius' door close. He scrambled out of his bed and crept across the room to the small gap between the wall and closet. He sat waiting, patiently, until a black shadow slid to his view.

"What's a werewolf?" Harry asked the question that had been plaguing him for hours now.

The black shadow morphed into a bear and it tipped its head as it stared blindly at Harry.

"A dark creature." The shadow spoke in an eerie whisper. "Werewolves are shifters that change with the full moon. They resemble humans all the month until night of full moon. They turn into monsters that destroy all life and happiness."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No." He mumbled. "Uncle Moony wouldn't hurt me!"

"Werewolves have no feelings."

Harry kept shaking his head. There were tears in his eyes. "I thought you like me!"

"I do."

"You said Uncle Moony was nice."

"I was wrong. Sirius is right, the werewolf is evil."

"No!" Harry jumped up and glared at the shadowy bear. "I hate you! You lied!" Tears spilled down his cheeks and he fled from the room, running straight to Remus' bedroom, pushing the door open and startling the werewolf by jumping into his arms, displacing the book he had been attempting to focus his attention on.

"Harry!" Remus ignored the twinge in his shoulder as he hugged the little boy tightly. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry whimpered and his arms wrapped tightly around Remus' neck. "It said you would hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

"I would never hurt you, Harry!" Remus spoke swiftly. "Never!"

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Are you a werewolf?"

A broken sob tore itself from Remus. No, this was happening to fast. No! "Yes." He whispered. "I am."

"Will you hurt me?"

"Never." Remus choked out. "I would never hurt you."

"That's what I said." Harry mumbled. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You love me."

"Yes." Remus murmured. "I do." He frowned suddenly. "Harry? Who… Who told you these things? Was it… Sirius?"

"No! I don't like him." The nativity of a five year old. "It was someone called Bella! She's a Teddy in my room."

Fear shot through Remus and he swiftly disentangled Harry. "Harry, I need you to stay here. You mustn't come out of my room unless Sirius or I call you. No matter what you hear, you need to stay here. Understand?"

Harry looked frightened. "Did I do something bad?"

"No!" Remus kissed the top of his head. "You didn't. Oh, Harry, I love you but promise me, stay here, please cub." The endearment that had been used when Harry was a baby slipt from Remus' lips.

Harry nodded and watched Remus grip his wand tightly and he slipped from the room.

* * *

A knock startled Sirius and before he could speak the door was pushed open.

"Get your wand and come with me." His voice was curt.

Sirius stared at Remus for a long moment. "What?"

"Get your wand now." Remus spoke shortly. "Be quick." His impatience broke through and Sirius obeyed swiftly and approached the werewolf warily.

"I won't duel you, Remus." He muttered. "I am sorry! I have no idea—"

"Shut up and listen." Remus hissed. He couldn't meet Sirius' eyes. "There is something in Harry's room. He called it 'Bella'. It told him what a werewolf was."

Sirius caught his breath. "That's impossible."

"It's not. Your cousin was skilled at dark magic, it could be wandering Horcrux."

"A what?" Sirius looked bewildered.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" There was barely veiled impatience in his voice.

"Yes, a soul spilt into objects. They can wander?"

"Complicated, deadly magic but yes. If they wander they can absorb different shapes and influence people's thoughts and… Their words."

Sirius froze. "I…"

"We need to deal with it, quickly." Remus ignored him and led the way to Harry's room.

"_Homenum Revilo." _ Remus muttered the incantation softly.

"Will that…. Yes, apparently it will." Sirius felt the need to fill the heavy silence.

The shadowy figure was forced out of the space by the cupboard and Remus carefully manipulated the shadow to the middle of the room. "Who are you?"

"Monster! I will not answer to you!"

Sirius felt anger boil through him. "How dare you!" He snarled. "How dare you call him that!"

The shadow cackled and a sputtering image of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared. "Your words." She sneered.

"Through you." Remus spoke calmly. "He did not speak those words of his own violation."

Sirius blinked but his eyes remained on the shadow as she shrieked with rage and faded a little.

"Perhaps you would like the honour. After all, she was in your head." Remus spoke softly.

Sirius swallowed. Remus had forgiven him for the words he doubted he would ever forgive himself. "Why thank you, Mr. Moony. What spell do I use?"

"Unfortunately, good sir, there is only one." There was a heavy note in Remus' voice.

"Ah. Right." Sirius raised his wand and spoke slowly, clearly. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The shadow screamed and vanished with a cloud of smoke and the heavy scent of incense filled the room. The silence after the scream had faded was deafening.

"Remus."

"I don't want to talk about it." Remus turned. "Harry is in my room."

"Remus, I—"

"Enough! It doesn't matter!" His eyes flashed dangerously before he inhaled and removed the protective wards that he had covered his room with.

"Harry? It's alright now. It's safe."

Sirius watched Harry launch himself at Remus, watch Remus stagger as he lifted the small boy and the muscles in his back protested and he wondered exactly what he would have to do for their fragile friendship to be repaired once again.

_Please Review! After the initial argument things were going to be ok... then my hideous day happened. Sorry Sirius... :( _


	14. Love Thy Neighbour

_A new chapter! Not terribly long but things will start moving on from here! I almost have the next chapter planned out so it should be up in the next week or so! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You taking the time to tell me how much you are enjoying this makes my day! And inspires me to write more!_

_Oh! And a few people have asked where my story will end? I plan on going right through the series of books! It will, of course, be slightly different and still working on ideas time wise but rest assured this will be around for a long while!_

_**Rachel:** I am glad you are enjoying it! And I'm sorry, I know I am horribly cruel to Remus but at least there is Harry?_

_**Darren: **I think I have read your review at least six times! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your words meant to me! I think I teared up reading them! Thank you!_

_**HookedReader: **Thank you! :D Last chapter was rushed… I wanted to put it up before I thought the better of it and deleted the entire thing! I might go back over it later! And hopefully this chapter will help clear all those extra questions up!_

_**Eliona: **(What a pretty name!) Thank you! I am so glad you like the story! And my writing style! This chapter should clear up all those questions! I hope!_

_To the rest of my reviewers I will be replying to you in the next few days!_

* * *

"We need to talk." Sirius voice shattered the silence that hovered in the crisp air and Remus paused, his arm raised, his lips frozen mid incantation as he raised wards that would act as a greenhouse until the weather warmed and a proper one could be built.

He resumed his work after a long moment and the final words that broke from him solidified and a pulsating, blue ark rose above the herb garden. Finally he turned to face Sirius.

"About?"

"What happened last week…. What I said." Sirius swallowed.

"Ah." Remus' eyes slid past Sirius to the house and he frowned slightly. "Why is Harry watching through the window?"

"He's scared I will make you angry and you will leave."

"Oh."

"Remus, please. We need to talk."

Sighing heavily Remus settled onto the step that led into the house and waited for Sirius to join him.

"I'm sorry."

Remus' lips pressed into a thin line. He was sick of those two words.

"I did some research on wandering Horcrux's. How did you even know about them? Order work?"

Remus nodded once and Sirius continued.

"They are difficult to create that's why there isn't many of them." He sounded like he was quoting a book. "The person places part of their soul into an item like a normal Horcrux and then cast '_Momentum Peterbo'_. Moving trouble. The wandering Horcrux can take on various forms depending on who it is influencing. It can remain in a place for an extended period of time, years, before it manifests into a certain form. For Harry it was a teddy, for me…" Sirius shrugged. "Haven't worked it out yet."

"You were unable to see it. It didn't take on a form to you."

"Maybe. It used mind control, wandering Horcrux's are able to manipulate emotions, place words into a person's mind and possess them if they are weak enough…"

"You were not possessed. Influenced, yes, but she did not overtake your mind."

"I was weak." Sirius spoke heavily. "The things I said to you, Remus… I… I never meant them. I should never have said them! I accused you of having no influence in Harry's life and that's a lie! You do! Harry adores you, when things go wrong its uncle Moony he runs too. You do have a say in his life and you were right. He deserves to know about Wormtail. Merlin knows when you were five you went through a worse hell then Harry will ever know."

Remus was silent, his eyes riveted on his hands that rested in his lap.

"As for calling you a…" Sirius' voice faltered. "A monster… I… I can never tell you how sorry I am… I… It's not true, Remus."

"Yes it is." Remus spoke slowly. "It's not the first time you have said that, Sirius, and it's true. I am a... A monster."

"No! You aren't. Remember what James said! Monsters choose to become what they are. Greyback is a monster. But you are a man with a furry little problem. He is right, it's just that whenever I get angry I… I become all Black and say the things I know will hurt you the most and I am so, so sorry, Moony. But it's not true. You are no monster. You never have been."

Remus was silent. The growing chill went un-noticed by both men as twilight crept ever closer and neither of them noticed that the small face at the window had vanished, growing bored with the sedate conversation.

"It wasn't you." Remus spoke finally, his voice was barely above a whisper and Sirius had to lean forward to hear him. "Your eyes were different when you were yelling. It… I… I." He inhaled deeply before continuing. "It was like being back there…"

"Oh, Moony."

"I… couldn't see you face… It was the gaurds." Remus' words were halting and Sirius felt his heart break. The animagus moved closer and their shoulders brushed. To his astonishment Remus seemed to lean into the contact.

"They used to say things… That… my fault… James and Lily." He was shivering. He hated speaking about it but he knew Sirius needed to understand that it was not him he was angry with.

"It wasn't your fault." Sirius whispered roughly. He wrapped his arm around Remus tightly.

"When you came towards me… It… was like there… Being back… It was the Horcrux of course but I didn't know that and… It hurt… so much… I… I was… Back there…"

"And they hurt you?"

Remus nodded.

"I am so, so sorry, Moony. So sorry."

"Not your fault."

"We should have found that sooner. It should never have happened."

"Sirius." Remus' mummer commanded the animagus to look at him. "She didn't want to be found. She wanted this to happen. She would have had complete control over you."

"Why couldn't she influence you?"

"I have stronger shields in my mind."

"Prat. Remus?"

There was expectant silence.

"Will… Can we go back to the way it was?"

Remus was silent before he used Sirius' shoulder to lever himself to his feet. "We should talk more." He said finally.

"It hurt, what I said?"

"Of course."

"I…"

"Shut up." Remus smiled. "We just need time… and to talk."

Sirius nodded. "You were right. Harry needs to know about Wormtail. Tonight?"

A slight hesitation before a slow, agreeing nod. "He needs to know how dangerous I am." Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Another time. But Moony, you aren't dangerous, the wolf is. That's different."

Remus didn't reply but gratitude filled the sad blue eyes and Sirius knew that their friendship had just overcome yet another hurdle.

* * *

The fire crackled loudly in the hearth as the small family gathered for a discussion none of them truly wanted. Sirius dreading the explanation of someone he had trusted to a five year old, Remus terrified that once the entire truth was revealed the small boy would fear him, and Harry was frightened that the peace that had settled after a week of silence would be shattered and he would be once more, forced, in his mind, to choose sides.

Remus had make cookies and three large mugs of hot chocolate and Harry was waiting impatiently for one of the adults to break the silence.

"Come here, Harry." Sirius called the boy to his side and ruffled the dark hair gently. "We have lots of things to talk about but you are not in trouble, ok?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Sirius frowned into the fire.

"Harry, come sit with me." Remus voice was soothing and Sirius looked up, of course Harry would need reassurance. Trust Remus to think of that.

Sirius watched slightly amused as Harry snuggled into Remus arms. "Told you I needed you around."

"Harry… Merlin."

"Harry, remember why we can't go out to London all the time? Because we can't have people find us?" Remus' voice was surprisingly calm.

Harry nodded.

"Well, before you were born there was a very bad wizard who created a war for our people."

"Why?"

"He believed that only a certain type of person should be able to be a wizard. He was wrong, Harry, but he hurt many people. When you were born he decided to target you, Harry."

"Why?"

"That's not important, Harry." Sirius hastily filled the sudden silence. "But, Harry, when they were targeted your parents decided… They decided they were going to go into hiding to protect you." Sirius frowned. How could you explain something so complicated to such an innocent child.

"Harry, we are safe in this house because of magic. No one can find us because of spells that are cast on this place."

Harry frowned. He was so confused.

"Your daddy and I were going to cast a spell, Harry. It meant that no one would be able to find you unless I told them. But at the last minute… I… I changed and made another man, Wormtail, cast the spell. I… I thought he was my friend."

Harry looked between his uncle's. His small face scrunched in confusion. "Did you tell Uncle Moony?"

"No, Harry, I didn't know. But see, laddie, this other man, Wormtail, was meant to be our friend and Uncle Sirius decided that it would be safer if… If no one knew. Wormtail was a traitor but we… He betrayed us, Harry. He… He told the cruel wizard where you were and that's when…" Remus' voice choked and he clutched Harry tightly.

"When he killed my parents?" The little boy whispered.

"Yes." Remus forced the words from his white lips. "He made out that it was Sirius' fault and the police caught him and took him to prison."

"What about you?"

"Remus was in… A bad place, Harry."

"Oh."

"I think we confused you more than we helped didn't we, Harry?" Sirius laughed suddenly and the tension eased a little.

"You must be getting tired, laddie." Remus was rubbing circles on the small back. "Why don't we tuck you into bed?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Uncle Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Will the bad man get me?"

"No!" Remus' arm tightened convulsively around Harry. "No, he will _never _get you."

* * *

"That was painful." Sirius handed Remus a glass of fire whiskey and was surprised when the werewolf took it.

"Somehow I think we will be repeating that explanation in a few years." Remus stared at the amber liquid.

"He knows why we have to be so careful now."

"Yes."

"I want to take him out again. To the village. He needs to see other people."

Remus frowned. "He is young."

"He played well in London."

"If the wrong person heard something…"

"He is a good kid, we can't lock him up."

Remus unconsciously began to rub his left shoulder and Sirius set his empty glass aside.

"Moony? Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Remus frowned then realised what he was doing. His hand dropped instantly and a shuttered expression crossed his face. "'M fine."

"Remus… Merlin, why can't things be like they used to be!"

"At Hogwarts? When we were fifteen? Life can't stay like that forever."

Sirius sighed. "Before I screwed things up, before Wormtail changed… Yes, fifteen was a good age."

"You didn't screw things up." Remus denied quickly.

"James told me I did."

Remus shook his head. "Don't. It's not worth it. Empty regrets."

"You still haven't forgiven me."

Remus glanced up sharply. "For Snape?"

A slight nod. The alcohol was making him maudlin.

"Sirius, look at me." Remus commanded very softly. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. Long before that Halloween."

"But…"

"You thought I was the traitor but my feelings from Hogwarts never influenced the way I treated you. I was angry. I didn't trust you but I never brought up what happened." A small smile flickered across the werewolf's face. "It was Lily who had a hard time properly forgiving you."

Sirius laughed softly. "Last time I saw her I… I accused you of… You know, she slapped me so hard that night and told me I had never deserved a friend like you. James agreed. He… He was angry with me. It was just before they performed the Fidelius. They had seen you that day."

"I remember… Harry was coming down with a cold."

"Yes, I almost forgot about that! He wouldn't stop grizzling. It was like he knew." Sirius slumped back into his chair. "Merlin I wish things had been different."

"If wishes were galleons."

"Then you would be a millionaire." Sirius finished the words they had often spoken at school and they exchanged tired smiles. "Remus?"

"Mmm."

"Why are you always so bloody willing to forgive me?"

There was a long pause as Remus considered the words. "When my mother died I was nine. For two years I lived with a man who hated me and every single breathe I took. When I went to Hogwarts it was a miracle. And then I had friends, and when those friends stood by me when they found out my worst secrets. How could I not forgive you?"

"I seemed to hurt you all the time."

"You are human."

"But… You still do it."

Remus sighed loudly. "You have the thickest head, Sirius Black. You are my friend. The only friend I have alive, the only person who cared that I was rotting in that hell hole. You keep forgetting that. No one else pulled me out of there, it was you. And I know you are hurting and I've known you since we were eleven. When you are hurt you get angry. James and I were used to that."

Sirius half-glared before lifting his freshly filled glass. "To us. A friendship that will last forever. Even if I drive you insane."

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review! _


	15. This is Halloween

_I hope everyone enjoys the update! I will be working on differing dates! October for this chapter, Christmas the next and then from there… If there is anything people want to see let me know! I can try to work it in _

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I am so happy! 213 reviews! I want 223 before my next update! 10! That isn't too hard surely! _

_**Charlie: **__I'm sorry I made you cry! I seem to be saying that a lot lately… Thank you for your truly lovely review! It made my day! Your words certainly made me smile. Thank you! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

**October, 1985. **

_**Hogwarts.**_

"It has been four months since Harry has been taken and there is still nothing, Albus! Surely after this time, _something_ would have happened?" Minerva McGonagall was pacing the headmaster's desk. Her usual calm façade was shattered after a single, innocent comment by the oldest of the seven Weasley children.

Albus Dumbledore watched his deputy gravely. "You know that he will be biding their time. Both of them will."

Minerva threw a disgusted look at her friend. "I do not believe for a minute that Remus Lupin was in league with that… With Black." She spoke the name like a curse.

"Minerva, my dear, Mr. Lupin escaped the colony—"

Professor McGonagall snorted in disgust.

Albus ignored her. "Only days after Sirius escaped Azkaban. There can be no doubt that they were in collusion."

"You never tried to find out though, did you, Albus?" There was a frosty look in the transfiguration teacher's eyes. She had never forgiven Albus for his poor treatment of her favourite student. "And somehow, neither Poppy nor I were granted permission to see him."

"Minerva, it was for the best. Lupin and Black deserve a harsher treatment than either of them received that is obvious by the fact that Master Potter was taken." The old man sighed. "He was happy where he was." He ignored Minerva's huff. "He was being looked after and cared for. Now, now I fear it will only be a matter of time before Voldemort returns and all hope for the wizarding world will be lost."

Minerva pursed her lips. "The fate of our world does not rest on the shoulders of a five year old, Albus." She smoothed her robes. "Though I do hope he is happy." Her face was wistful. "Sirius loved that child."

"Black only wants to harm him, Minerva." Albus shook his head. "They are not the boys that you remember, the boys who would run around Hogwarts and cause all sorts of trouble." A shadow crossed the lined face. "The fact that this month marks four years since James, Lily and poor Peter were killed." He shook his white head. "Perhaps they are waiting to revisit the anniversary of their dark lord's death and resurrect him."

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "I cannot believe that Remus is involved." She whispered. "He loved Lily so dearly, they were inseparably, and he and James were such good friends. As for Peter, I am sure it was Remus that kept him in that little group of theirs. And when Harry was first born… Albus, you remember his face! He was so happy and… Despite everything, the fact that legally he wasn't even allowed to hold Harry, he doted on that child! How can you think that he would have betrayed them?"

Albus sighed. "We knew there was a leak, Minerva. Remus was offered a great deal by the death eaters. It is not hard to understand that he caved."

Her lips were pressed into a thin line. "What are you planning to do about Harry?"

"Severus is talking to his contacts, the Aurors are patrolling more frequently and there will no doubt be much more caution in our world when celebrations take place."

"Celebrations." Her voice was bitter. "On the day three people were murdered. What happens if you do not find him?"

"We wait." Albus murmured heavily. "And pray that any attempts to resurrect Voldemort fail."

"Poor child. He is barely more than a baby."

* * *

"Why is Uncle Padfoot funny?" Harry snuggled into Remus' side. He had padded into the werewolf's bedroom from downstairs where he had been watched Sirius pace restlessly, pull at his hair, mutter angrily before beginning the process again.

Remus sighed wearily. It was October 31. Halloween. Four years since their world had been torn apart. He tugged Harry closer and grimaced as the boy brushed against his recently broken ribs. Unlike the last two moons that he had healed rapidly from this moon had been agonising. Four days later and he was still restricted to his room with barely enough energy to leave his bed. He knew why, this time of year was always the same.

"Uncle Sirius is not having a good day." Remus' voice was hoarse and Harry looked up anxiously.

"You are crying!"

"I am sad too, Harry." Remus smoothed the black hair. "See, the bad man who killed your parents… Today… Today is the anniversary. Four years ago Uncle Sirius lost your dad who was like a brother to him and it… So he is sad."

"Oh." Harry was wiping the tears away from Remus' face. "How can I make you and Uncle Padfoot happy again?"

"You do it already, Harry." Sirius entered the room and met his friend's worried blue eyes with a pathetic attempt at a smile. "You make Uncle Moony's life and my life good and happy. You are the best part of our lives, Harry." He settled onto the end of the bed and looked at Harry. "Is Uncle Moony behaving himself?"

"He was crying."

"Traitor." Remus ruffled Harry's hair.

"Pain potion?"

"'M fine."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Uncle Moony is very stubborn, Harry. And silly."

Harry giggled. "We have to look after him."

"And who told you that?" Remus shook his head.

"Can you tell me about mummy and daddy?" Harry's green eyes were suddenly shy.

Sirius swallowed convulsively and his eyes locked on Remus. He slowly nodded. "Sure, Kiddo. Why don't I bring some sandwiches up and then we can tell you some stories?"

Harry nodded happily and leaned his head on Remus' shoulder. "Go make food!" He tried to mimic Remus' grave tones, failed and began to laugh helplessly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged amused looks and the animagus turned and vanished from the room. He had seen the worried blue eyes resting on him and knew that if things had been different, if Remus had been well, there was no way that the werewolf would had left him out of his sight. He glanced around the kitchen and his shoulders slumped. He wanted to go back in time. He wanted it to be 1981. He wanted James and Lily alive, Remus whole and for Harry to have never experienced the hell of the Dursley's.

* * *

"I still miss them so very much, Minerva." Poppy Pomfrey sipped her tea and sighed sadly. "I can't believe that it's been four years since we lost them. I still think I am going to see Lily sneaking into the infirmary, or James being brought in after some dreadful quidditch accident."

Minerva laughed softly. She could remember the young chaser well. He was fool-hardy. "I remember when they had Harry. They would bring him to school to visit. He was such a happy baby."

"Lily was such a wonderful mother. Harry used to catch at her hair." Poppy sighed sadly. "Did you talk to Albus?"

"Yes." Minerva shook her head. "He is still determined that Remus was somehow linked to Sirius."

Poppy made a disgusted noise. "Remus Lupin is one of the gentlest souled people I know. There is no way that he was involved in what happened to Lily and James! Really, Minerva, does Albus not remember that when James was injured in seventh year that Remus sat beside him all day? And what about when Lily was barely sleeping after Harry was born, Remus was beyond exhausted but he was there every day looking after Harry for a few hours."

Minerva sighed sadly. "Remus and Sirius were the most doting uncles that a boy could have. I can't believe it and it's been four years. Even Sirius… He was a troubled boy but… He…"

"He loved James, and he worshipped Harry." Poppy sighed sadly. "I some day's wish there had been a trial. I want to look him in the eye and ask why. Why did he kill them?" Tears slid down the healer's cheeks. "Oh Minerva, when I think of that little boy! He must be so frightened!"

"If Remus has anything to do with it Harry will be protected." Minerva brushed a tear from her cheek. "If I ever get my hands on Sirius Black I will—"

"Choke him." Poppy finished with surprising zeal.

* * *

"I remember when we were in second year at Hogwarts. Your grandma had just sent a massive box filled to the brim with cookies and cake. Your dad, generous soul that he was, charmed it so that if any of us touched it the chest would start screaming and our clothes would turn bright orange."

Harry was sandwiched between his godfather and uncle and he was listening with rapt attention to Sirius' reminiscing.

"Of course, I tried one morning before everyone else was awake. James was ready to hex me. I think he was more angry at the fact I had woken him up on a Sunday than the fact I was trying to sneak his gingerbread. Remus was the best with charms back then so he bullied Remus into charming me so that whenever I opened my mouth for the rest of the day I would sing some hideous muggle song."

Harry giggled.

"This was terrible for Uncle Sirius, laddie." Remus entered the conversation. "He never used to shut up back then and a whole day of silence. Ah, that was a good day."

"Did daddy talk lots?"

Sirius grinned. "Couldn't shut him up, Kiddo! Your mum used to put a silencing spell on him so she could have a conversation around him. He was too scared to retaliate because she had uncle Remus on his side and he is awesome at non-verbal magic." Harry looked confused. "He doesn't need to say something for it to happen." Sirius explained hastily.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned in excitement to the werewolf. "Show me?"

"I can't do it anymore, Harry." Remus looked unhappy that the topic had been brought up. Why don't we tell you a story about your mum now?"

* * *

It was midnight, Harry was asleep and finally Halloween was over. Sirius was checking Remus' injuries before he broached the topic that had been nagging him all day. Well, one of the topics. "You can't perform non-verbal magic anymore?" He gently probed Remus' side before pulling back, satisfied that the damaged ribs had finally healed.

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I've tried it. It happens after a stressful event. Stress on the body, both physical and psychological, causes a drain of the magical core. It is not yet known if the effects are long term or reversible."

"Merlin." Sirius sank into a chair. His eyes closed. "I miss them."

"Me too."

They were quiet for a long time.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm."

"I don't think I've ever thanked you properly."

"Thanked me?" Sirius opened one eye.

"For getting me out of there." Pain filled the blue orbs and Sirius leaned forward to grip his friend's arm. To ground him. "There is no way I would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

"You gave me back so much, Remus. I think that any debt you feel that you owe you is null and void." He kept his hand on Remus' arm. "You can, however, talk to me about that place whenever you want."

Remus smiled tightly. "The day you tell me about Azkaban is the day I will consider talking about the compound."

Sirius snorted. "James always did say you were the stubborn one. Ah, Moony, remember when he told us that he and Lily were engaged? I don't think I had ever seen him so excited."

Remus smiled. "He was when they found out that Lily was pregnant."

"Ah yes, being floo-ed at midnight by a drunk James and having to drag him home." Sirius laughed. "How long did it take for Lily to forgive him?"

"Only a few days. He was very persuasive." Remus' face twisted with sudden grief.

"They should be here." Sirius whispered. He slumped back in his chair and his face held a black despairing look. The ache that was his best friends would never leave.

* * *

"Mummy?" Nine year old Percy Weasley ran into the kitchen. Distress was clear on his small, freckled face, and in his hands was clutched a large, brown rat.

"What's wrong, Percy love?" Molly Weasley set down the wooden spoon and charmed the stove to keep the pot of stew at a gentle simmer. It was late and she had thought the children that remained in her home were all asleep.

The small boy held out the rat. "Scabbers looks sick!"

Molly sighed softly. Percy had found the rat just before Christmas in 1981, ever since then the boy and his pet had been inseparable. "Let's have a look at him shall we?" She looked closely at the rat whose whiskered were drooping and whose normally shiny coat was dull. "Maybe he has a cold?" Molly bit her lip. Rats were not her speciality. "I'll get some cheese, he usually likes that."

Percy sat stroking the rat's fur. He didn't like the idea of his pet being sick. Scabbers knew everything about him, more than his whole family. Being the middle child of seven was not an easy thing but with Scabbers to talk to everything seemed better. The rat would tickle his cheeks with his whiskers and suddenly everything was all right.

Molly handed her son the small piece of cheese and settled onto the opposite side of the table. "Maybe dad can take you into Diagon Alley on Saturday if Scabbers isn't feeling better? I am sure that one of the pet stores would be able to tell us if something was wrong."

Percy watched as his pet nibbled half-heartedly at the cheese. "I think he doesn't like Halloween."

Molly's lips twitched. "I doubt that he knows, Percy love. But maybe you are right." She sighed sadly. "Poor Harry Potter and now his horrible godfather and a werewolf have him." She shuddered.

Neither of them noticed the way the rat cringed. The news of Sirius Black's escape had hit Peter Pettigrew hard. Harder still when he had dragged Remus out of that compound. Peter knew what it would have been like, he had sat through listening to Lucius Malfoy talking about the plans they had that would be simple to install after one last strike by Greyback.

The rat twitched. Remus would know and he would probably believe Sirius, why wouldn't he? After all, the state that Sirius would have found him in, coupled by the fact that one of the Weasley's had written that Snape's potions cabinet had been broken into and Peter had no doubt on who had done that. Sighing, he felt Percy's hand wrap around his small body. He would be safe for now; as long as there was no interaction between this family and _them_ he would be safe.

_Please review! _


	16. Good Tidings

_Now, lots of my reviewers asked about why Dumbledore reaction and it gave me an idea that you will see in this chapter! He isn't evil in this fiction but he isn't the saint people picture either… He DID leave Harry with the Dursley's for his whole life remember! So yes! Thank you to all my reviewers who gave me the idea and I hope you like it! :D _

_And if things get angsty blame my car it keeps breaking down! -_- _

_**Lillian:**__ Thank you for your lovely words! They truly made my day! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_So please review! :D Cause you guys have no idea how happy that notification in my email makes me! :D And I promise to reply to all of them very soon! _

_**December 22**_

"Deck the halls with peanut candy! Tra-la-la-la-la! Tis the season to be jolly!" Sirius san loudly as he used his wand to string brightly coloured ribbons around the room. "God rest ye merry hippogriffs, let nothing you dismay! For Sirius will keep you safe, upon this Christmas day, and save you from the kitchen chores dum dum dum dum da dum!"

Harry sat on a high stool that belonged in the kitchen, laughing helplessly at his godfather who seemed to be entering the holiday season with a surprising amount of zeal which included changing as many Christmas carols as possible. The house had been decked with coloured tinsels and charmed ornaments that started signing choruses whenever someone passed them. Remus had been irritated within three days, Sirius and Harry were still finding the werewolf's reactions of glaring at them and muttering under his breath about the plans he had for payback hilarious. Now, Sirius was decorating the last free space, the library, and Harry was giggling gleefully at what Remus would say when he discovered them.

For Harry, life was perfect. Christmas had been a horrible memory before but now… He had never had this much fun in his life!

A red Santa's hat rested lopsided on his black head and Sirius had insisted that dressing the five year old as a muggle elf was the best idea he had ever had. Harry was happy to go along with it if it meant his family was kept amused.

"Sirius Orion Black." Remus stood in the doorway. He was carrying an armful of wood, his face was tinged pink from the cold and his scarf still held traces of snow. He was trying to frown but the slight twitch at the right corner of his lips showed that he was failing.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius gave the wand a final flourish and smiled broadly as bright red tinsel settled onto the chair Remus seemed to consistently gravitate to in front of an old desk.

"The _library_?"

"It was Harry's idea!" Sirius grinned and pointed shamelessly at his god-son.

"It was not!" Harry yelled indignantly.

Remus laughed softly and moved towards the fireplace. "I am sure it was." He winked at Harry.

Sirius relieved his friend of half his burden of wood. "You shouldn't be carrying that." He hissed so Harry couldn't hear. "Your shoulder…"

"Is fine." Remus glared at his friend warningly. "The full moon isn't for another week. I. Am. Fine."

"Yeah. Right." They stacked the wood carefully and Sirius cast a spell to ensure the wood would not catch alight until it was placed in the fire. Sirius cast a critical gaze over his friend as Remus unwound his scarf and draped it over Harry.

"Why is Uncle Padfoot frowning at you?" Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck.

"He is being silly." Remus lifted the small boy against him and kissed the top of the black head. His lips quirked, Harry had wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' neck and his legs around his uncle's waist making sure that he avoided Remus' 'sore arm and back' the child was precious.

"He's always silly." Harry mumbled through a yawn.

"He is, isn't he?" Remus carried his nephew across the room and settled into a chair rearranging the boy so he was cradled against the werewolf. "You should be in bed."

"Not… Tired." Harry's head rested against Remus' chest and struggled to keep his green eyes open.

"Of course you aren't." Remus murmured. His eyes met Sirius' and the men exchanged amused smiles. A spasm of pain shot through Remus' arm and he struggled to keep his face neutral. His gaze dropped to the small boy in his arms and he swallowed. Christmas for the first time in four years would bring pleasant memories for all of them.

"I'll carry him up to his room?" Sirius spoke in a whisper. He didn't want to disturb the image of his best friend and his god-son but he knew Remus was right; it _was _past Harry's bed time.

"Remember Harry's first Christmas?"

Sirius sighed softly and settled into a chair. "I remember." He smiled. "We were all there. Full moon had been the night before. You looked crap."

Remus snorted softly. "Thanks."

"It was…" Sirius swallowed convulsively.

"It was the last time we were really happy." Remus mused. "We should tell Harry about it."

"He has changed so much since we got him." Sirius shook his head. "I don't suppose you would let me go and curse Dursley?"

"No. The risk of you being caught is too high." Remus frowned. "You are far too impulsive."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes prefect." He teased. "Moony?" His mood was suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

Sirius hesitated. "Nothing."

_**Hogwart's**_

Albus Dumbledore walked the almost empty corridors of Hogwarts with a small, sad frown on his forehead. He knew Minerva and Poppy were angry with him, especially after Halloween had come and gone and the Dark Lord had not risen again. Let them have their foolish belief that Remus Lupin was innocent; let them think that the student he had risked everything for was not guilty. His lips pressed into a thin line and he turned and hurried towards his office. Tonight he needed to remind himself of the cold, hard facts. Remus Lupin was as much of a traitor as Sirius Black. More of a traitor. He had not only betrayed the people who thought he was a friend but he had taken the trust that Albus Dumbledore had placed in him and ruined it.

The wizard crossed his office and with a wave of his hand his pensive floated out of its cabinet. He held his wand to his forehead and a silvery stream was drawn away from him. Placing it in the pensive he bent forward and tumbled downwards.

_Dumbledore strode through the second set of gates. They had been curious at the guardhouse as to why such a prestigious wizard would visit the werewolf compound but they had allowed him entrance. He glanced around at the bare, empty yard and frowned. Snow lay heavy on the ground. It was December; winter was reaching its peak. He knew the werewolves were expected to 'earn their keep' and he had no doubt that labour would be manual but it seemed as if the ministry had allowed them to rest during the winter months._

_The Hogwart's Headmaster followed the instructions that he had been given and moved swiftly towards a small building. A man was standing outside the door._

"_Professor." The man's teeth were yellowed and chipped. "He's in here." _

"_Excellent." Dumbledore waited for them to open the door and stepped inside. There were silver bars surrounding a man who was huddled on the cold, damp floor._

_Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly. His once bright, promising student was reduced to a pitiful lump. He stared at the wall where images of James and Lily Potter flashed. His heart clenched, they were bright, promising students. And young Harry left alone in the world. Alone to fulfil a prophecy to forever to destroy Voldemort. _

_The figure that was his student began to laugh. A harsh sound in the silence. He clutched his hair and began to yank at the filthy brown locks. "Dead. Dead." His voice was a throaty whisper and his abrasive laughter filled the air. "They are dead!" _

_Albus Dumbledore frowned slightly._

"_Does this all the time." The guard sneered. "Only stops when he uses the stick to shut him up." _

_Dumbledore glanced at the long stick and his lips thinned as he stared at the silver tip on the end. _

"_I killed them." The new whisper broke from Remus. His laughter was loud and growing hysterical. He looked like Sirius had when he was arrested. _

"_I killed them!" His wild laughter rang out and Albus turned bitterly. He knew that Remus had been in league with Sirius. He had to be, it was only natural. He walked away from the last of the four boys who had filled Hogwarts with colour and he never saw the man crumple onto the concrete floor. The grieving figure of Remus Lupin began to sob. Heartbroken sobs as he mourned his friend, his sister, his nephew._

Albus pulled away from the pensive and sighed. It was just as well, really. He would have been forced to give the werewolf special treatment. It was better this way. He did not have to bother the ministry. He did not have to worry that Harry would be out of his sole influence. Albus scowled. His plans were well established until Sirius had escaped Azkaban and now, who knew what would happen to the wizarding world.

_**December 25**_

"Uncle Sirius! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Sirius hid his grin as he opened bleary eyes to gaze at the excited, flushed face of his god-son. "What time is it?" He groaned as he pulled his god-son into a tight hug.

"Early." Harry grinned cheekily. Remus had taught him to tell the time and normally he was happy to boast about his accomplishment.

"Early huh? Well, Mr. Harry, seeing it's Christmas I think it is perfectly acceptable to be awake!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You said it was last night!" He reminded. He bounced, landing on Sirius stomach and laughing as the animagus groaned. "Can we open presents?"

"We have to wake Uncle Remus up first!"

Harry looked doubtful and glanced at the clock making Sirius laugh loudly. "Come on, kiddo, where is your sense of adventure! Let's make lots of noise and wake him up. Besides, he promised up chocolate chip pancakes!"

Harry's green eyes widened behind his glasses and he was suddenly tugging the blankets of Sirius. "Hurry up! Come on! Faster!"

Sirius laughed at the enthusiasm. He remembered Christmas at Hogwarts where he, James and Remus would stay because for Remus staying was better than going home and neither Sirius nor James would let him stay there alone. Those days it was whoever woke up first played the most elaborate prank.

Sirius swiftly renewed the fading warming charm that was placed on the house to keep the chill out, the fireplaces were really just for show, Remus had shown him simple but effective charms that kept the cold outside where it belonged. Tugging on his dressing gown he softly 'accio'd' Harry's robe and made sure it was snug around the small boy before holding out his hand.

"Ready to make lots of noise?"

Mischief danced in the green eyes that were his mother's and the black hair flopped into his eyes as he nodded energetically. For the first time he could remember it would be Harry, not Dudley, who would be showered with love and gifts this Christmas.

Hand in hand the marauder and junior marauder crept to Remus' room. The door was partially open, it had been this way since Harry had come and the little boy was always made to feel welcome in both of his uncle's bedrooms.

Sirius pushed open to door and two faces scrunched up slightly as it creaked eerily. Harry was struggling to contain his giggles. Remus was going to be _mad_.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt. Full moon was in three days. Remus needed all the rest he could have. But then… It _was _Christmas!

Harry nodded eagerly.

"One, two, three. _Incedium Illuminere._" Immediately brightly coloured fireworks flew out of the tip of Sirius' wand and explosions erupted over Remus' bed, showering down gold's, silver, purples, blues and greens. The werewolf awoke with a startled cry and snatched his wand before realising exactly what had happened. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the two figures that had collapsed onto the floor shaking with laughter.

"Sirius Orion Black. Harry James Potter. _What_ were you thinking?"

Harry peaked anxiously up at Remus and was relieved to see his face twisted in a familiar, amused smile. "It was his idea!" Harry promptly pointed at his godfather before scrambling across the room to hide behind Remus' legs.

"Liar! It was his idea, Moony! All of it."

"It's all right, cub. I believe you." Remus ruffled the messy black hair. "But do either of you realise it is only five am?"

"Harry woke me up." Sirius' dark eyes were twinkling.

"Don't let him blame you, Harry." Remus shook his head. "Sirius is nothing but a big child about Christmas!"

"Can we open presents now?" Harry hopped on one foot impatiently.

Remus and Sirius both laughed and Remus slipped his own warm robe around him before carefully stepping into his slippers.

"I think we can manage that? What do you think, Sirius?"

"Indeed, I think opening presents is a wonderful idea." Sirius grinned happily.

Harry lifted his arms to Remus who sighed softly and gently brushed the black hair off the small boy's face. "Not today, Harry." He murmured.

"Come on, kiddo. Piggy back!" Sirius spoke swiftly before worry clouded the green eyes of a boy who seemed much older than five. "Ready? Let's race Uncle Remus downstairs!" He had swung Harry onto his bag and raced from the room before Remus could react and Sirius and Harry laughed at the insults that were rained down on them.

They were waiting impatiently in front of the living room door when Remus finally appeared only a minute later. Sirius cast a keen eye over the werewolf and smiled. "Merry Christmas, everyone." He said cheerfully. "Perhaps you will open the door, kind sir?"

Remus bowed slightly and Harry crowed with laughter, suddenly forgetting that Remus was too stiff to carry him with the excitement of his first real Christmas.

The door swung open, and Sirius who had placed Harry on the floor, and Remus found their eyes turned, not the bright tree, but to the small face of the child who was their world. Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open as he stared at the tree and mountain of presents that were piled underneath it.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Sirius smiled at Harry who suddenly remembered to move. He grabbed the hands of his guardians and half dragged them into the room.

Remus was laughing. "Slow down, you two!" He settled on the floor beside Sirius and Harry and gently pulled his nephew into a hug. "Why don't you open one present, Harry, and then we can have breakfast and open the rest after."

Two disappointed faces stared back at him and the werewolf rolled his blue eyes. "Fine. Two presents. But no more."

"Two each!" Harry insisted as he wiggled free of Remus. "Please?"

"Come on, Moony! Please!"

Remus laughed softly and leaned against the chair behind him. "Fine! Two each and then we make breakfast!"

Sirius shouted with laughter and his friend was hard put to decide if it was the animagus or the child that was more excited.

"Here you go, Harry! This one is from me!" Sirius dragged a large present off the stack and ignored Remus' huff of disapproval. "It goes with another one later."

Harry hastily tore at the paper and let out an excited yelp as a brand new Quidditch set was revealed.

"Merlin help me." Remus muttered as Harry hurled himself onto Sirius and began to demand that they take them outside at once and play with them.

"These are ones you can play on the ground with, Harry!" Sirius was explaining with a grin stretched across his face. "The snitch won't go too high!"

"Now? Can we go now? Please! Please!"

Sirius pointed at Remus. "I don't think Uncle Moony would be very happy." He pointed out. "We have to get some more presents and have breakfast first!"

Harry cast a longing look at his Quidditch set before sighing and pulling a present off the pile. "Who is this one for?"

Sirius took it. "Ah! This one is for me! From Uncle Remus!"

A dull red had crept into the werewolf's cheeks. "It's hardly a present." He mumbled uncomfortably. "After all, I'm using your money."

"Prat. I'll put a silencing spell on you." Sirius threatened before he tore off the paper in a similar fashion to Harry. He caught his breathe. It was a book on motorcycles and a rare copy of '_How to Charm Muggle Objects to Obey Your Every Whim'_. The book had been banned within two months of it being published but somehow Remus had gotten a copy.

"I thought…You might like another project."

Sirius looked up at his friend. "Thank you." His voice was gruff. "You'll help me?"

"Of course!" Remus smiled. "Pick another one, Harry."

"For me!" Harry shrieked as he recognised his name on the wrapping paper. "From Uncle Moony!"

Sirius caught his breath as the paper was removed and three large, stuffed toys tumbled out. A black dog. A magnificent stag. A wolf.

Harry promptly hugged the stag. "These are bigger than my hippo!" He crowed.

"They are." Remus' voice was hoarse. "And there are lots of stories behind them. See, Uncle Padfoot is the dog, your daddy is the stag and I…" He looked away but Harry guessed.

"Is the wolf?"

"Am the wolf." Came the automatic correction.

Sirius snorted. "Christmas day and still correcting grammar! Let's find one for Uncle Moony, kiddo!"

Harry obliged and snatched up a present that he himself had clumsily wrapped. "Here!"

Remus smiled and slowly began to carefully unwrap the gift in his hands. Harry wriggled impatiently as the last of the paper fell away to reveal a photo frame holding one of Harry's drawings.

Remus stared mutely at the picture. It was of five people. Two of them, a man with messy black hair and a woman with long red curls had halo's drawn sloppily above their heads, the other three, a small boy holding the hands of the men who stood either side of him, one with black hair the other with brown, were all smiling and above them was a full moon.

"Do you like it?" Harry's voice was small, frightened.

"Oh, cub." Remus pulled the boy into his arms and held him tightly. Tears filled his eyes. "I _love_ it!"

"I drewed it last moon when you was sick!" Harry explained.

"Thank you. It is… Beautiful."

Harry smiled brightly and lunged for the pile that had barely diminished.

"Ah! Another one for me!" Sirius broke the sombre mood that had fallen on the room. He looked at the untidy paper and grinned. "I wonder what this is!"

Harry began to giggle uncontrollably and Remus chucked. "Shh, Harry! You will give it away!"

"Hmm." Sirius made a show of shaking the package and his lips twitched as Harry yelped and ducked behind Remus for protection. Tearing the paper off he began to laugh and held the box aloft. "Dung bombs!"

"To be used outside only!" Remus spoke sternly.

"You said you and daddy used to play with them!" Harry had moved back to Sirius' side now the threat of the box exploding had diminished. "And I wanted them!"

Sirius laughed. "These are perfect, Kiddo. We are going to have heaps of fun!"

Harry grinned.

"Now, one more for Uncle Moony and then we can go make breakfast!"

"Do we have to get dressed?"

"Phh! No! It's Christmas!" Sirius pulled a face. "Pyjamas all day. Get one of the other ones you got for him, Harry!"

Harry obliged and Remus was presented with a gift that had obviously been store wrapped.

"It's a muggle one from last time Harry and I went out." Sirius explained.

Harry was watching with wide green eyes as Remus pulled the paper away and a soft laugh broke from him. A gold pocket with _Professor R J Lupin _engraved on it was nestled in a black box.

"Uncle Sirius said your one from him and daddy gotted lost. So that one is from both of us!"

"And, seeing Master Harry's lessons begin properly next week, the young sprog and I thought it terribly appropriate!"

They were lying in various stages of repose around the sitting room. The fire burned brightly and the coloured lights danced across the pine leaves. Harry was lying half across Sirius and smudges of chocolate were on the corner of his lips. The mountain of presents had been abolished and various books, toys and pranking materials lay around the room.

"Uncle Remus and I have one more present for you, kiddo." Sirius poked his godson in the ribs and the little boy clutched his full stomach. "Up."

Harry moaned and refused to move.

"Ok." Sirius rolled off the couch and Harry yelped as he tumbled to the floor.

Laughing, Sirius shuffled lazily across the room and pulled out a present that was half hidden behind the tree.

Harry looked at the long box curiously. His eyes flickered from Sirius' excited face, Remus' unhappy one and the box.

"Open it." Sirius urged.

Harry pulled at the string that tied the box and removed the lid. He gasped and stared at the contents in delight. "It's a broom!"

"It is."

"My own broom!" Harry grinned. "Can we go fly!"

"Yes!" Sirius lifted the broom out of the box. "Let's go!"

"Coming Uncle Moony?" Harry's danced around his uncle.

"No." Remus cupped the small boy's cheek. "Be careful." His blue eyes were filled with fear.

"He'll be fine. I will be with him the whole time." Sirius grinned happily. "Come on, Kiddo! We can let old Uncle Moony sleep and we can have fun!"

Sirius and Harry were out of the room and Remus could hear the door slam behind them.


	17. Brooms and Cold, Hard Facts

_This is one of those really long authors' notes! :D So, first I am sorry if the replies to people's reviews made no sense… It's been sunny for three days straight and my mood is incredibly high because of this! So I'm all over the place… _

_Second… The end of this chapter is a bit depressing… I wasn't going to but then it just happened so warning for suicidal talking… It's been two years (last week) since I lost a dear friend of mine to suicide and the emotions happened to spill in this chapter. Sorry guys!_

_Third… Thank you Sarah for feeding my obsession wayyyy back at the beginning when I was debating whether to write this or not! _

_Fourth…. I graduate on MONDAY! And that is also feeding my excitement…_

_**LightningSinger: **__Thank you so much for your beautiful review! I was truly touched by your words!_

_My reviewers, you honestly make me smile! You have no idea how special your words are to me! I love them! Thank you for making sure I keep writing and I am so glad that you truly enjoy this! _

_This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful person who suggested Harry learning to fly and I can't find the review now! -_- So you know who you are! And to my Jenny. RIP you darling idiot._

* * *

The snow covered the ground in a thick carpet. The sun was, surprisingly, shining and the sky was blue without a hint of the clouds that had hung heavy for over three weeks. It was perfect flying weather. Harry's excitement was barely contained; the deep snow barely slowed the five year old down as he waited impatiently for Sirius to begin his lesson.

The animagus was laughing at his god-son. It had taken a lot of convincing Remus to allow the purchase of a broom but the hours of pleading were suddenly worth it.

"Now, Harry." Sirius spoke firmly. "You have to listen very carefully to what I say. A broom is not a toy, it can be very dangerous and lots of people have been hurt because they weren't careful enough." The conditions had been that Sirius lectured Harry about safety and suddenly the animagus didn't mind so much.

Harry nodded.

"Harry." Sirius crouched down in front of the little boy and looked into the excited green eyes. "You have to be careful and you can only come out flying if Uncle Moony or me are around. If you got hurt… Well, think of how Uncle Remus and I would feel."

The little boy frowned but nodded slowly.

"Good, now, Uncle Remus made me charm the broom so that when you are on it, it can only go this high." Sirius indicated a height about six feet. "And you won't fall off, so you don't have to be scared, ok?"

Harry nodded again. He was impatient to be _on_ the broom.

"Ok." Sirius set the small broom beside Harry before placing his own on the ground beside him. "When you want you broom from the ground you have to say 'up'."

"Up." Harry parroted obediently.

"Good. Now, watch me." Sirius held out his hand so it hovered above the broom. "Up." His voice was firm, commanding and the broom flew into his hand.

Harry shrieked with delight and applauded.

Sirius grinned. This was more fun than he had anticipated! "Your turn, it doesn't matter if you don't get it first time! Your grandad said it took a week for your dad's first broom to listen."

Face tense with concentration Harry spoke in a loud voice. "Up!" The broom twitched slightly before falling back in the snow.

"Try again." Sirius urged. "That was good!"

"Up!" Harry's voice was still loud and Sirius had to hide his smile. The broom lifted a few inches off the ground before falling back into place. "Up!" This time Harry's voice took on a firm, almost annoyed edge and the broom flew straight into his hand. "It worked!"

Sirius laughed. He knew why people had children now, the way Harry's face had been, a mix of excitement and astonishment made every day worthwhile.

"Well done, kiddo!" Sirius couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. "That was excellent! You are a natural! Quidditch team in first year for you!"

Harry grinned and his eyes strayed to the window of Remus' bedroom. Disappointment flashed into his green eyes and Sirius crouched in front of the small boy.

"Hey, kiddo. Remus really loves you, you know. But he is scared of you flying, he was never too fond of it and he is frightened that you will get hurt. Uncle Remus hates it when other people get hurt so he is overprotective."

Harry frowned. "But he hurts."

"Yep, and that's why he doesn't like other people getting hurt. He's funny like that." Sirius straightened. "Besides, he's probably having a nap and that way he can stay up later tonight!"

Harry grinned. "Caramel popcorn! He promised! Can we fly now?"

The mind of a five year old would never cease to amaze Sirius Black. It rarely stayed on one topic, which, in this case was a good thing. His eyes flickered to the window Harry had been watching and he sighed. He hated full moons.

"Now, mount your broom like this." Stepping over the broomstick the animagus struggled to hide his smile as the small boy awkwardly attempted to sit on the broom. He straddled it and glanced over his back at the brush of the broom tail. "Good boy. Now, use your foot to kick off the ground!"

Harry succeeded first time and his smile threatened to split his face. "I'm flying!"

Sirius laughed. "Yes! Now a little bit higher, you have to channel your thoughts, Harry. The broom will respond to your thoughts, kiddo."

Harry's face was scrunched with concentration as he willed the broom higher. He began to fly in circles around Sirius and it was not long before his clear laughter rang out in the freezing air.

This was the essence of happiness. Of family.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Harry had fallen asleep and had been tucked into bed surrounded by the stuffed animals from Remus, the broom stick at the foot of his bed. The smile on his face had not vanished as sleep had claimed him and the dreams he had would be sweet. Memories had been made this Christmas, memories that the boy who would grow into a man would remember and cherish forever. Memories that would, one day, be passed onto his children.

The house was quiet now, the fire burning brightly was the only light in the room and the two men who sat in chairs before it were warmed by its heat.

Sirius was nursing a familiar glass of fire whiskey as was Remus; the animagus had coaxed his friend with the excuse that it 'was too lonely to drink alone at Christmas'.

Sirius was staring into the flames. He and Harry had spent hours outside in the cold, only returning when Remus ordered them inside, their cheeks bright red and their fingers and toes numb from the icy weather. It should have been James who taught his son, his prodigy, to fly, but it wasn't and Sirius was profoundly grateful that he had left Azkaban and taken the two people who were his world.

Remus' eyes were closed and Sirius frowned as he turned his contemplation from the fire to his friend. He knew Remus' body would be aching, it always had, even when they were just children, and he had no doubt that it had grown worse through the mistreatment Remus had received.

"Moony?"

Remus' eyes flew open at the vulnerable, frightened note in Sirius' voice. "What is it?" He straightened, unconsciously gripping his wand tighter in his hand. The wand that never left him now, always in his pocket. He had been without one for too long to take the simple thing for granted.

"Nothing… It's… Merlin if I had known how they were… what they were doing to you…"

Remus smiled as he relaxed back into the chair. "Ah, Sirius, will you ever realise it is not your fault? How were you to know? And you did find out and rescue me. You always seem to forget that."

"Not in time." Sirius was staring at the scarred face that was forever changed, the face that was far older than twenty-five.

"Not your fault." The werewolf's eyes closed again and he sighed softly. "Last year it was full moon the night before Christmas." His voice was soft. "I had a bad moon in October and November and the gaurds were already angry because I had not filled my work quota. Remember you asked about those scars on my lower back? They were from that Christmas. I was too weak to leave the building before the moon rose so they dragged me to the holding cell. They had shackles in there." Remus' hand closed over his wrist automatically and Sirius felt bile in his throat, he had seen the marks on his friend's wrists and calves, he hadn't wanted to ask, to destroy the fragile man who was still healing.

"I can't remember much after that… I was sick for over a week. I could have sworn I saw James and Lily while I was delirious with fever. I decided then that I would make sure I was dead before I saw another Christmas. That day you came… I… I had fallen when we were being inspected. They beat me and left but one of the gaurds had dropped his knife."

"They carried knives!" Sirius' voice was a choked whisper. He moved to kneel beside Remus' chair and his head was bent as his gripped the werewolf's hands as if to reassure himself that his friend was alive.

"They used the knives." Remus murmured. He gripped Sirius' hands tightly. He needed to keep going, to tell Sirius what he wanted to know, to finally reveal what he had endured. "It… It fell out of his pockets."

Sirius looked up; his face was twisted with grief. "Merlin, Remus."

"I… I had no hope. Nothing…"

"The blood… there was so much…" Sirius tightened his hold on Remus. His blood ran cold. "I didn't do anything." Remus whispered finally. "I… I was too weak but the knife… I… If you had not come, if I had survived that beating… I…"

Sirius was suddenly pulling his friend to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. He could feel shudders coursing through the slighter man and his heart ached.

"I'm sorry." Remus clutched at his friend as the emotions that held him in check for his whole life seemed to crumble away. "I'm sorry to ruin…" His breathing was coming too fast as he battled for his iron control that had slipped away rapidly.

"Shut up." Sirius shook his friend gently. "You are still as much of a git as when you were seventeen. Remember what Prongs said? You are our brother, you _have _to tell us things cause one day you will kill yourself by exploding from all the pain and hurt you store away. Merlin, Remus, you needed to tell me! And if forcing fire whiskey down your throat does it then I plan on doing it more!" He had dragged his friend to the couch and sat his arm tight around the slight shoulders that were hunched against the coming moon. "Thank you. For… Letting me in."

Remus laughed shakily. "I ruined your Christmas." His eyes were bleak.

"Hardly." Sirius managed a pained smile. "Christmas ended over an hour ago."

They were quiet for a long time before Remus spoke in a hushed whisper. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Being there…"

"You reciprocate."

Remus smiled wearily. He stood slowly, stiffly and Sirius couldn't help but notice his friend's pallor and the way he seemed to sway a little before regaining his balance.

"Moony? Sleep in tomorrow. Harry and I will make breakfast."

A small smile tugged at Remus' lips and he nodded. He moved to the door slowly before pausing and half turning. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. "Good night. Padfoot."

Sirius stared after his friend for a long time before slumping back. He had never been happier in that moment that his old nickname crossed his friend's lips but the price… He had no doubt Remus would never speak of the worst details, that tonight had been a weakness of the full moon, being truly happy and fire whiskey, but he wished desperately his friend had never suffered through that, lived through that… His eyes closed. Azkaban and that compound were in the past, they could move on now. They could finally, truly live.


	18. Lessons

_So, don't hate me for the long update time! And don't hate me for it being short! I needed a filler chapter before more drama! Enjoy! And I will work on reply to reviews soon. I have hideous amounts of work and I am moving in the new year so I am having to go through my things and cull! Excuses over!_

_Thank you to all my fantastic reviewers! You guys make my day!_

_January 1986_

"You can't possibly expect him to learn _all _of this!" Sirius frowned as he scanned the list that was written in Remus looped, immaculate writing.

"And why not?" The werewolf looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "You have marmalade on your chin."

Sirius swiped away the offending residue of his early breakfast and sighed impatiently. "Remus, he is _five_!"

With one last reluctant look at his book, Remus closed it and carefully smoothed the worn cover. "He is." His mild voice held a trace of steel. "And he can already read and write his own name, yours and mine. He can count to one hundred and soaks up anything I teach him like a sponge. I was reading one of the magical creatures books the other day and he came and sat beside me and almost demanded I read to him! He loves learning, Padfoot!"

Sirius frowned. "But that is basic reading and writing and maybe some knowledge on creatures! You want to teach him the theory of magic!"

Remus sighed. "Theory, basic spells, I don't plan on taking over History of Magic lessons! I just think he should grow up knowing how to do things the magical way and the muggle way."

Sirius rubbed his face.

"Besides, this isn't for immediately. Clearly I do not plan on teaching him potions yet."

"At all." Sirius grinned. "I will teach potions and transfiguration! You can have the rest."

"Thank you." Remus smiled smugly. "This means, of course, that you will have to send a list to Diagon to get the things I will need."

Sirius nodded. "Maybe I should go in." His eyes flickered over the werewolf. "You've been having headaches every now and then, I could get the ingredients for a headache reducing potion."

Remus waved his hand. "Nonsense. I'm fine. I think you should remain hidden. Surely Dumbledore would not have weakened the search. You have seen the papers."

"Pompous, horrible, disgusting, manipulative, conniving, arrogant—"

"Sirius. Enough." Remus rose swiftly, pushing his chair back rapidly. "He was our teacher and there was a time where we trusted him completely. You must not speak of him so, he is a great wizard." He turned on his heel and strode from the room as Sirius spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard.

"He might have been great, but he is not good, Remus John Lupin!"

* * *

Harry squirmed excitedly as he waited impatiently for Remus to join him in the library. He was seated on the opposite side of the desk to his uncle's usual place, his chair higher then other so the little boy could comfortably reach the top of the smooth wooden antique. He stared at the items that had been nearly set out. Three note books. A bottle of black ink. Four quills. Two books and finally, Remus' pocket watch. Harry stared at it impatiently. Remus needed to hurry up.

A gentle hand settled on his back and Harry jumped, nearly topping from his seat before a pair of arms wrapped around him, steadying him.

"Are you excited, cub?" Remus' warm blue eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Of course he isn't. It's school!" Sirius bounded into the room. "Don't let Uncle Moony convert you to learning everything." He winked at his godson. "And make sure you cause lots of mischief. Ouch!"

Remus, gripping his friend's ear, marched him out of the room and closed the door firmly. "Go make yourself useful!" He turned back and his face softened as he watched Harry giggling. A year ago… He had wanted to die… Now he couldn't image leaving the family they had made.

"Ready, laddie?"

Harry nodded eagerly. The lessons had begun.

Harry struggled to copy the alphabet that Remus had reproduced patiently time after time. He sighed unhappily and looked at his uncle who was reading a thick book. One of the many that Harry was forbidden to touch.

"Everything all right, cub?"

"It's not working." The small voice sounded pitiful and Remus looked up. He reached across the desk and lifted the paper. "That looks good to me, Harry."

"It's not like yours!"

Remus smiled, the half smile that Harry had come to love. "Harry, cub, I have been doing this for a long, long time. When you are my age your writing might look like mine. For now, I think this is very good!"

Green eyes lit with joy.

"Do you want to try one more time? And then we can do something else?"

"Uh hu! Reading?"

"You want to learn to read properly huh? Sick of me reading to you?" Remus teased gently. He swiftly recopied the alphabet onto a fresh sheet of paper.

"I want to read to you."

Remus frowned as he carefully placed the paper in front of his pupil. He waited for the small boy to continue.

"Uncle Padfoot said you are sick when the moon is big. Reading makes you happy." Harry looked up shyly.

"Oh, sweetheart." Remus reached out and gently cupped the soft cheek of his boy. "You are such a good boy."

Harry grinned before turning his attention back to the paper. He was determined to make Remus proud.

* * *

Harry shrieked with laughter as Sirius chased him around the house, the little boy clutching a muggle magazine filled with pictures of girls. Harry wasn't entirely sure _why_ Sirius had hidden it, but the end game was hilarious.

"I am going to kill you!" Sirius bellowed, the result being ruined by the fact he was nearly put of breath from laughter.

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Moony!" Harry bolted into the study and made a dash for Remus who immediately swung him onto the protection on his lap.

Sirius stopped in the doorway and glared at his godson. "That is cheating!" He announced.

Harry grinned. "He started it!"

Remus, carefully extracting the magazine from Harry's hands, raised an eyebrow. "I don't doubt it, cub." His face twisted into a frown as he studied the magazine. "Harry, why don't you go play in your room for a few minutes. Uncle Sirius will come out and fly with you soon."

Harry obediently slid off Remus' lap and ran from the room singing loudly. The room felt very silent.

"Remus…"

"You left this where Harry could see." The werewolf was on his feet in one swift movement. He flung the magazine onto the floor like a gauntlet. "In front of _Harry_!"

"It's not as if he understands!" Sirius snapped defensively.

"Yet! Merlin, I thought you were more careful! This was fine _in school! _ You are Harry's guardian! His role model! If you are going to read this at least have the decency to hide them!"

"Yes, because you have no flaws!"

Remus stared at his friend for a long moment before speaking, his voice dangerously soft. "You are going to hide you s_tash_." The sneer was unmistakable. "And then take your godson and fly with him. I will have dinner on the table in two hours. We will not say another word." Remus stalked from the room.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. He had done it yet again.

* * *

Remus was watching from the kitchen window. He had never liked flying but he and Lily could spend hours watching Sirius and James chase each other through the air in gravity defying stunts. Harry was a true prodigy of his father. He turned back to the kitchen and began to chop the vegetables again with concentration that he didn't require. He was worried about Sirius. The man had always enjoyed the company of women, he had attracted hoardes of them in Hogwarts, had never been without a girl on his arm. Remus closed his eyes. Even in the Order, before suspicions began falling, Sirius had always been flirting with the single, attractive women in their number. He charmed the knife to continue cutting the carrots and pulled a fresh loaf of bread from the pantry. He worked without thinking of the task at hand.

He hadn't given a single thought to how Sirius was handling the exile, he was used to silence, quiet, being withdrawn from society. But Sirius was a Black who had lived with the Potter's. Sirius was used to being in the spotlight.

Slumping into a chair Remus ran his fingers through his hair. He stared blindly at the wall. They were so isolated and suddenly the isolation weighed on him heavily.


	19. Gifts

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is leading somewhere I promise! And no one will like where its leading but then after that things will start moving forward! So a few dramatic moments and then…. HAPPY TIMES… _

_Too all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Thank you so much! I would be lost without you! I am going to reply to the ones from chapter 18 but 17 I think I have done some… And then people would have half a dozen replies… and Yesh, you can see my problem! I shall stop rambling!_

_Pleaseee Review!_

**Full moon. June, 1986**

Harry was reading the book carefully. It was placed on Remus' desk and the nearly six year old sat on a high chair that was positioned beside Remus' usual place. He was frowning intently, his chin propped on his hands, his glasses sliding forward as he read the entry about hinkypunks. He had decided he didn't like them.

Sirius stood in the doorway, watching, an amused smile hovering around his lips. Lessons had been going on for six months now and Harry had excelled, he had swiftly learnt to read and write and the little boy took great pride in counting to one hundred and beyond to impress his guardians.

It had become tradition that every full moon Remus would set his nephew a project and three days later, when Remus was once again well enough, he would talk to Harry about what he learnt. This month was one of the many dark creatures of their world. It amused him to see Harry, almost a carbon image of Remus, sitting concentrating so hard. The werewolf would be proud.

"Hey, kiddo. Having fun?" Sirius pulled the book away from his godson and set a plate of sandwiches in front of him.

"Is Uncle Remus ok?" Bright green eyes were worried and Sirius swallowed a lump in his throat. Lily's eyes had always been filled with tears the morning after a full moon. This boy was so like the mother he would never know.

"He will be." The bloody state he had found his friend in rose into his mind. "He just needs some rest, and we will eat dinner upstairs with him like normal."

Harry nodded slowly before taking the bread and chewing it. "I don't like the full moon." He confided softly.

"Me neither. But, you know Uncle Moony will be up tomorrow and teaching you again the day after that! I thought you would like having a holiday!" Sirius nudged the boy's shoulder hoping to elicit a smile.

Harry shook his head. "He's tired and…" Green eyes met grey. "I… He hurts more doesn't he?"

Sirius swore mentally. Why did the kid have to be so perceptive? "Yes, he does. Now, how is this month's project going? Remus told me he gave you a hard one and that I could help if you want!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I want to do it." His voice was stubborn.

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, you spend too much time with Remus! Why don't we go for a fly and then you can come back, my little scholar! I am sure Uncle Moony doesn't want you getting hunched shoulders like him from reading so much!"

Harry, well used to the good natured teasing between his uncles, laughed. "Uncle Moony doesn't have hunched shoulders." He scolded as he stuffed the last sandwich into his mouth. "Come on!" He scrambled off his seat. "Race you!"

* * *

Sirius was in the kitchen re-heating the pie that Remus had made three days ago and kept with a simple preservation charm. The werewolf and Harry had conspired that there would always be edible food after ever full moon and the little boy was glad of that. He snuck past the door carefully. Sirius thought he was finishing the chapter of the book on the strange little lamp bearing creatures, but in truth there was only one place Harry wanted to be. They had flown on their broomsticks for nearly three hours, chasing the gold snitch that danced around their fingertips, before rain had driven them inside. Now, satisfied that Sirius was busy in the kitchen, Harry raced up the stairs to peer into the room where he always felt safe and warm.

If you had asked the boy which was his favourite place in the house the answer would have been simple. Uncle Moony's room. Sirius was his fun uncle, the uncle you pulled pranks with and got into mischief but Uncle Moony was the one that fixed things and made things better again.

The door was closed. The only day of the month where it was shut tightly and Harry chewed his lip before carefully twisting the knob, pushing it open, and stepping inside. He hated full moon, he had since he realised that it seemed to hurt his Uncle Moony and make the gentle man sick. The fact that Sirius hated it was fuel to his disgust and Harry was still trying to plan ways to get rid of the horrible orb that hung heavy in their lives.

Remus lay, ashen faced, on the bed, a blanket draped loosely over him, bandages visible on his left arm that lay strangely immobile. Harry swallowed as he crept closer to the bed; he had long ago learned that the only way Remus' 'twitchy' arm was stilled was when a spell was cast on it. The small boy stared at the suddenly frail looking man for a long time.

He hated full moon.

* * *

Remus felt consciousness slowly return and with that came the aching pain. He could taste the faint, bitter after taste of pain potion and could feel the soft buzz of healing spells racing over his body and he felt a grateful surge of affection to Sirius who had once again pulled him out of the basement in the early hours after moon set. He could hear the soft breathing of a child and he forced his eyes open.

"Harry." His voice was a pained, hoarse whisper. His face took on a familiar, softened expression and he moved his hand slightly, an invitation.

Harry carefully scrambled onto the bed and sat staring down at the werewolf.

"I'm ok." Remus pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes against the wave of dizziness that washed over him. "Cub, can you get my wand?"

Harry obeyed and gently pressed the wand into Remus' hand.

"_Finate incatum." _His left arm spasm-ed before settling into the slight tremor that Remus had grown used to. "Do I get a hug? Or are you going to keep staring at me." Blue eyes twinkled with humour.

Harry smiled and carefully cuddled into his uncle's arms. He sighed, content, as he heard Remus' steady rhythmic heartbeat against his ear.

The werewolf smiled sleepily and his eyes slowly closed again. He could feel the fiery pain of the silver in his back as it reminded him cruelly that it was still capable of weakening him at any moment, could feel the ache of muscles and bones torn apart, but with this little boy in his arms none of it seemed to matter.

Sirius chuckled softly. Harry lay very still in Remus' arms. The werewolf had fallen back asleep and it was obvious by the large, worried green eyes riveted on the pale face that a certain young man had no intention of breaking his 'watch'.

"Happy now, kiddo?"

Harry frowned. "He looks yucky."

A sleepy chuckle made his two visitors turn and Remus grinned. "I looked yucky do I?"

Harry nodded gravely.

"Maybe if Uncle Moony eats something he won't look so yucky?" Sirius was battling to hide his smile. Only Harry would ever get away with such blunt assessments.

"I have to move?"

Remus tightened his hold on his nephew and Sirius saw the flash of a long ago hidden pain in his eyes. His own father had never cared enough to check on his son after a full moon but this child could hardly bear to let the werewolf out of his sight.

* * *

New Moon. June, 1986

Sirius woke slowly and smiled as he registered the fact the sun was high in the sky and he hadn't been woken up by the ball of energy that was Harry. Remus had had mercy on him. He could feel the warmth of heating charms and knew that leaving his bedroom would not inflict a frigid breeze but he was so comfortable… So very comfortable. A soft knock as his door made him moan. There went staying in bed all day.

The door was pushed open and amusement flittered across Remus' face. "Is nearly midday. Harry is worried you will starve."

Sirius shoved the blankets back and shuddered dramatically. "It's freezing! And he is right. I am rather hungry." The smile he had hoped for didn't appear and he frowned. "Moony?"

"Hmm?" The werewolf flinched as if startled.

"Are you feeling ok? You didn't recover as well as normal after that last moon." His grey eyes were suddenly filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Come downstairs. Harry and I have a surprise for you." Remus smiled swiftly and vanished leaving Sirius to decide whether having a shower was worth it…. It did mean delaying not only food, but a surprise. And surely it would be kinder to Harry… Remus' voice rang out from halfway down the stairs.

"Shower! You smell like a wet dog!"

Sirius grinned and shouted back. "I am a dog!" He could hear Harry's laughter, cut off as the door to the library closed with a firm bang that said more than any reply could have. He laughed softly as he headed towards the bathroom. Surprises evidently had to wait.

Sirius considered shifting into his animagus form and showering Remus with water before he remembered the ashen face that had refused to change from white in the past two weeks. He was about to push open the library door when a small hand snagged his arm and tugged at it urgently.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius hoisted the rapidly growing boy into his arms. "Why the frown?"

"Uncle Remus has another headache." Harry spoke gravely after half-strangling his god-father in greeting.

Sirius sighed and carefully pushed open the door of the library, he caught a brief glimpse of Remus, head between his hands as he tried to banish yet another migraine before too sensitive hearing heard movement and he looked up. "Ah, I see our mangy mutt has appeared." He rose and caught at the desk as if to steady himself. "Shall we keep him in suspense a little longer, Cub?" The endearment slipped naturally from him now.

Harry nodded. "Lunch?" He suggested helpfully and Remus laughed.

"My goodness." He brushed past Harry and Sirius. "Is food all the two of you think about?"

Harry and Sirius grinned. "Yes!"

"We can make it you—" Sirius hastily broke off before he could finish at the look that he was given.

"Harry, let's sit down and Remus can make us sandwiches."

Harry grinned. "Guess what!"

"What?" Sirius obligingly played along.

"You have to guess! Come on, please!" Harry squirmed.

Sirius sighed loudly. "You managed to get a day off lessons?"

"Nope."

"You convinced Uncle Moony to make chicken pie?"

Harry giggled. "No."

"You… I'm running out of ideas here, kid!"

"I'm not telling."

Remus smothered a laugh as he placed two plates in front of the small boy. "That's mean." He reproved.

"He's mean!" Harry pointed at Sirius and the animagus looked indignant.

"This is true. Shall we reveal our surprise?"

Harry swallowed the mouthful he had bitten into. He nodded eagerly.

Remus pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Harry who, grinning, handed it across to Sirius.

"Open it!" Harry was suddenly excited and Sirius grinned. It was his turn to torment the little boy.

"Hmmm. An envelope. Young Harry has written my name on it. It smells like peppermint and chocolate so clearly Remus has spent a long time around it." The two friends exchanged amused looks as Harry grumbled something under his breathe.

He unfolded the paper and caught his breathe as he scanned the words. His eyes lifted to Remus and he swallowed. "I… This… What…"

"That is a 'one day pass'." Remus' blue eyes were warm. "Read it aloud. You might process better."

"'Harry and I have decided that you need a day out of this musty old house to be young again. So, we are sending you out whenever you want. You are ordered out for at least eight hours. We have everything covered. You don't have a choice.'."

"But… What if something happens?" Sirius was looking between the letter, Remus and Harry.

"Told you." Harry spoke smugly.

Remus smiled. "This covers it." He pulled a signet ring from almost mid-air. "It will heat if we need you. Depending on what we need will depend on how much heat will be produced."

Sirius fingered the signet ring with the Potter crest. "How… How will it know?"

"It is linked to various rooms in the house. There are objects we can use to activate it. I have my wand and we are sorted for Harry."

"Remus…"

Remus smiled. "There are two port keys. This one will take you to outside the Malfoy Manor and this second one is traceless and will bring you straight here."

Sirius laughed. "Moony, you thought of everything!" He stared at the watch that would take him to the manor and the gold chain that would bring him home. "But… I…"

"Harry, why don't you go gets your scarf and coat? We can go build a snowman."

Harry raced from the room leaving the two friends alone.

"Padfoot, you need freedom. You being cooped up. It's not healthy." Worry lines marked the unscarred half of Remus' face. "I've been working on this for months. It's fail proof. I have a back-up portkey for you, Harry and I had muggle clothes sent to us and you can get muggle money from Gringotts. There are ways that we can alert you to danger and you will be carried away instantly. The charms that are used for the portkeys are untraceable. Well, the one leading to Malfoy has his signature all over it."

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, Remus. You put so much thought into this!"

Remus ducked his head. "You deserve it. Now go build a snowman!"

"You have to come out!" Sirius insisted. "Come on, it will be more fun with the three off us!" He pulled his friend to his feet and flung an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Lets build a snowman!"


	20. Authors Note : Not hating me!

NO HATING ME! This is something I swore I would never do… I am not giving up! I promise! Buttt I decided yesterday I am doing Nano (write 50,000 words in a month: Ha! As if I will get it done!) But I NEED people to tell me IN THE FOUR DAYS LEFT if they want me to do 50,000 words on this or a totally new fiction… Remus centric of course :P

The downside is there will be no editing. I will still upload it but editing will happen later so no one can be picky and reviews are a must! So tell me what you wonderful people think!

I plan on putting up the next chapter soon!


	21. One Week

_It's November! Which means I am planning to write 50,000 words! I will be updating VERY frequently BUT I will most likely have errors as I will not be editing anything other than the basic spelling and grammar! So PLEASE have patience with me because I am presuming most of my loyal readers don't want me going underground so I will do my best to have it making sense! No more snow in June… _

_Thank you for everyone who 'voted' and told me what they would like! I truly hope I can get at least 30,000 words! Ha! _

_And thank you Hidez for the word count calender! I LOVE it! _

_I plan to reply to reviews on here (word count booster :P) But please, if I don't mention you by pen name it doesn't mean I don't appreciate you! I do! _

_So, starting word count is 51,593 words…. _

_Thank you to everyone sticking with me! And I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Remus could hear them laughing as Sirius used charms to conceal his identity as he prepared to make his first real, happy foray into the muggle world. There had been others of course, an hour here or there, sometimes with Harry, but this was different, a day of Sirius doing whatever he wanted. Of, for a moment, forgetting her was a fugitive. Of being alive. Of being the young man with the devil may care attitude that had long ago vanished. Remus swallowed and stared at his reflection in the small mirror that hung on the inside of his cupboard. It was a muggle mirror; Sirius had purchased it for him after they both got sick of the insults that any mirror in the House of Black seemed to heap upon the werewolf.

Remus lightly touched the left side of his neck. The last full moon had increased the spread of silver from his registry mark. It had moved rapidly, creeping dangerously towards the arteries at his neck. His shoulder throbbed; Veins of silver had spread along his muscles, visible under the skin like the map of a London Subway. His lips pressed into a thin line as he twisted his head attempting to see how high the silver was creeping up his neck. It was only a matter of time before it killed him. Today was probably the last time Sirius would be able to leave, to be free, perfectly happy for a very long time.

He sighed and pulled his robes around him. He had to keep it from Sirius as long as possible, the animagus would be frantic, he would risk his own life to save his friend's. Remus couldn't allow that. Harry needed his godfather. Sirius would risk everything to save his friend's life and Remus couldn't, wouldn't allow that. The price was too high. Sirius would be kissed. Harry sent back to people who loathed him. It was better this way. Better that the two people he loved most were left to grieve together. His own last days would be spent in peace, comfort….

Blue eyes flickered to the desk that sat under the window and the letters that lay, concealment charms used to ensure they were not seen… He sighed wearily and made his way slowly towards the door. He needed to pretend for one more week. One week seemed like impossibility.

* * *

"Uncle Moony!" Harry launched himself at his uncle and Remus lifted him into his arms, trying desperately not to flinch as pain seared through his back.

"Having fun, Harry?"

"You should see Uncle Sirius." Harry pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "He looks silly!"

Sirius emerged from the bathroom at that moment with a cocky smile plastered over his face.

"Oh my." Remus' eyebrows shot upwards. "Padfoot. You are _not_ leaving the house looking like that."

Harry giggled. "Told you so."

Remus was hard put to hide the smile that would only encourage his friend. Sirius wore a pair of platform shoes, flared jeans and a rainbow dyed t-shirt. He looked like he had stepped from the 70's. He sported a full beard and head full of dreadlocks.

"Aww, come on, Moony!" The teeth were bright behind the black beard.

"I thought you wanted to attract girls?" Remus set Harry onto the floor but pulled him close; the little boy's arms snaking around his waist as he listened to an exchange he knew would only become more interesting.

"Are you saying I am not attractive?"

Remus snorted. "Yes actually, that is exactly what I am saying. GO and put something sensible on."

"You, Remus John Lupin, are a party pooper. A wet blanket. A kill joy. A stick in the mud."

Harry was smothering his laughter against Remus robes as his uncle stood, impassive; arms folded waiting for Sirius to finish.

"You… suck." Sirius nodded once, spun on his heel and stalked into his bedroom.

"Your godfather is a fool, Harry." Remus mused loudly. "What are we going to do with him?"  
"Feed him to a hipp-hippa— what's it called?"

"Hippogriff?" Remus hazarded a guess.

"Yes! One of them!"

"I heard that!" Sirius shouted from his bedroom.

Harry giggled again. "Can we wait up here till he is done? Please?"

Remus laughed softly. "Accio chair." The seat from his room flew to him and he settled onto it, opening his arms to the little boy who climbed onto his knee.

"Does your shoulder hurt today, Uncle Remus?" Harry was suddenly very grave.  
"No, Cub, why?"

A loud, argumentative huff was heard from the direction of the animagus.

"Uncle Sirius says it always hurts and we have to be careful of it and not hurt it more."

"Does he now?"

"Uh Hu." Green eyes were suddenly accusing. "He says you lie about it! But you told me lying is bad! DO you lie?"

Remus frowned. Sirius was going to pay for this. "I… I think that Uncle Sirius should mind his own business. It _does_ hurt me, Harry. Remember when you had a splinter? And how it hurt when it was there but once we pulled it out it was all better?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Well, my arm is like that."

"But it hurts when we touch it?"

"My scar does, yes."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to ask yet another question when Sirius emerged. Apparently he had decided it was time to rescue his friend.

"He still has the silly hair."

Remus rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at his friend. The beard vanished, leaving a fine trace of stubble in its place. Harry watched in delight as the dreadlocks seemed to shrink before his eyes and messy black hair that mimicked his own appeared in the place.

"You did it non-verbally!" Delight lit Sirius' brown turned green eyes.

Remus half shrugged. "A basic charm, Sirius. Even Pe—" He broke off. "Breakfast?" He eyes the blue denim jeans and leather jacket Sirius wore. "Much better." He gently pushed Harry off his knee and rose, keeping his shoulders erect and using the boy as a distraction so that Sirius didn't notice the way he swayed for a split second.

"I want coffee! Lots of it!" Sirius swung Harry onto his shoulders.

"We don't have coffee, Padfoot." Remus sounded amused. "Neither of us drinks it and I think that Harry is a trifle small for coffee. There is tea. And toast."

"But…"

"You can buy coffee. Milk, Harry?"

"Yes!"

"Yes please." Sirius swung his godson into his seat and winked. "Remember. Manners make a man. Ouch!"

Remus slapped the back of the animagus' head and Harry crowned with laughter.

"You clearly never grew up so obviously you could take a lesson from that. Eat your toast and leave us in peace."

"Hey!" Sirius snatched a piece of toast from Remus' plate. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes!" Harry piped in quickly before Remus had a chance to speak. "We are going to have fun without you."

Sirius sighed sadly. "I don't feel very loved right now."

Harry grinned and munched on his toast.

Remus watched them with a shuttered expression. They would be fine. They had to be fine.

* * *

Harry sighed loudly for the fourth time in ten minutes and Remus allowed the smile that he was struggling to hide to slide onto his face. "Everything all right, Cub?"

"Can we have a day? Please! Uncle Sirius and I have them where we fly and play outside!"

Remus leaned back and considered the eager face for a long time. "I don't think I am quite up to playing outside, laddie."

Harry frowned. "I don't want to. But we can read! And you can tell me stories! Please, Uncle Moony! Please!"

Remus swallowed. How could he say no? Not now… Not when he wouldn't survive the next full moon. "I think that sounds wonderful. Shall we light a fire? We can use that charm to make sure we don't get too hot?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "The one Uncle Padfoot used to make snow?"

"That's the one." Remus stood slowly and hissed as pain seared his side.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry slid from his seat and ran to the werewolf. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cub. I am fine." A pained smile was forced to the scarred face. "You run up and get your blanket, Cub, I will get us some hot chocolate and some of that cake." He waited till Harry had scampered from the room before he leaned heavily against the desk. Not today. One week. One week was all he was asking.

* * *

Remus moved slowly, lighting the fire, setting the temperature before moving slowly towards the kitchen. He paused in the pantry. His eyes flickered towards the shelf where Sirius kept the potions he brewed. His lips thinned and he reached for them. Struggling to ignore the pain racing through his back and shoulder as he moved Remus gripped a bottle and pulled it into the light. A faint sigh of relief broke from his lips and he swiftly poured a measure. He was so very grateful Harry was pre-occupied. So very grateful.

The stabbing agony was eased almost immediately and it dulled to a level he could stand. Breathing in deeply Remus closed his eyes. One week.

Harry was waiting impatiently for Remus in the sitting room. He grinned as he caught sight of the tray Remus was levitating ahead of him.

"Don't look so happy. And don't tell Uncle Padfoot I am feeding you ice cream in the middle of the day."

Harry wiggled over allowed Remus to settle onto the lounge beside him. "I love you." The little boy sighed contentedly as Remus handed him the bowl of ice-cream and fudge sauce.

"Before or after the ice cream?" Remus pulled Harry against him, holding him tightly.

"Both."

Remus ruffled his hair. "I love you too."

"Uncle Moony? Can you tell me about mummy? Uncle Sirius tells me about daddy but I want to hear about mummy!"

Remus swallowed convulsively. A lifetime of stories that only he knew in one week. "Your mum and I became friends in our first year at Hogwarts. She was very pretty, her eyes were always sparkling, and she was always smiling. I was sick after one full moon and she marched up to him and told me that if your dad and Sirius were bullying me then I was to tell her and she would fix them."

Harry snuggled closer and clutched at Remus' robes. "What did you tell her?"

"I made up some lie about my mother being ill. She found out that I was a monster…" The word slipped out reflexively before he could think. Years of conditioning in the commune had taken its toll.

"You aren't a monster!" Harry looked up into Remus face. He looked unhappy.

"Sorry, cub."

"Would she have been sad about your face?" Harry's small fingers reached carefully for the damaged flesh.

"She would have been sad." Remus closed his eyes as small fingers carefully grazed his cheek.

"Would my dad have been sad too?"

A lopsided smile. "He would have been angry like Uncle Padfoot gets."

Harry shifted so he was looking directly at Remus' face. He was frowning. "Why did they hurt you?"

"Because they believe werewolves are bad creatures."

"You aren't bad!" Harry shook his head adamantly.

Remus smoothed Harry's hair away from his face. "Some werewolves are bad, Cub."

"I still don't like them."

Remus pulled Harry against his chest. His heart constricted. "Neither do I." He whispered. It didn't matter that he was out of their clutches; all that mattered was he was dying and that he would never get to see this wonderful boy grow up.

"Do you know that your mum made your dad ask me permission before he married her?"

Harry settled himself more comfortably. Here was a story he wanted to hear.

* * *

There werewolf leaned on the bannister. Harry was searching for his child's version of wizarding chess and Remus had accompanied him upstairs when the waves of dizziness crashed, unrelenting, over him. He felt ill. Noise seemed to fade away and reality seemed to tilt. He could feel his legs give way, the sharp edge of the stairs under him. Harry's scream before everything went black and his world, ceased to exist.

Harry was pulling thing from his toy box when he heard the thudding. Frowning, he scurried out of his room to see Remus' limp form tumble down the last of the stairs. His scream of terror filled the air. "Uncle Moony! Uncle Moony!" The little boy ran down the steps and tugged at his uncle's robes. There was blood on the left side of the cheek, blood that tricked rapidly down the distorted, silver marred flesh.

Harry felt panic well in his chest. "Uncle Moony! Wake up!" He begged. Remus had never ignored his calls before. Even in the night he always woke. "Uncle Moony!" Scrambling to his feet Harry dashed into the kitchen and snagged the glass of water that Remus had gotten for him earlier that day. He ran back. Tears trickled down his face as he crouched beside the slumped figure. "Uncle Moony?" He shook the lifeless form. Lips trembling he poured the water over the werewolf's face. "Please wake up. Please, Uncle Moony!"

* * *

Remus choked as water trickled onto his face. His head ached with unrelenting pain as if a hammer was bashing at his skull. He couldn't breathe evenly. Pain raced along his entire body and the searing anguish in his neck told him everything he needed to know.

"Uncle Moony! Wake up! Uncle Moony!"

"Ha-Ha-ry?" Remus struggled to fix his swirling vision on the boy who called desperately for him.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry's anxious face hovered into Remus blurred sight.

"Pad… Need…" His chest constricted and his eyes closed against the pain.

"Uncle Sirius?" The little boy guessed.

"Yes… Harry… Quick." Remus gripped his nephews arm with as much strength as he could muster. "Back…"

"Come back?" Harry's lips were still trembling.

Remus managed to nod. He struggled to keep the blackness from over-taking him. Harry… He needed Harry back. He had to protect the child who was his entire world.

Harry returned, clutching in his arms the toy that with one touch would alert Sirius that they needed him. Immediately.

Remus lifted his hand, weakly, and Harry dashed into his arms. "Uncle Moony." His voice was frightened.

"Listen… You… Stay… with… me. Until Padfoot comes. Stay."

Harry nodded and jumped as he felt a warm bubble close over him. His eyes widened with surprise as he watched a blue circle rise above him.

"Promise…" Remus' voice was slurred.

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Moony don't fall asleep again! Please don't!"

"Talk." Remus cupped the rosy cheek before his hand fell away.

"You can't fall asleep! You have to stay awake! Uncle Sirius will be mad if—"

A loud bang cut off his words and the orb of light around them seemed to thicken.

"Remus! Remus! Remus! Where are you?" Sirius' voice rang through the house.

"Here! Uncle Sirius! Quick! He's hurt!" Harry shook the werewolf; he could see the man was asleep again.

Sirius ran into the room and froze. "No. Merlin. No." He started forward, flinched as the barrier around Remus and Harry glowed brighter. "Dammit Remus! It's me! Remus, it's Padfoot! Come on!" He looked helplessly as Harry shook Remus, begging him.

"Hurry up, Uncle Sirius!" The little boy whimpered desperately.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" The words were desperate. The protective orb vanish and Sirius launched towards his friend.  
"What happened, Harry?" He lifted Remus into his arms and winced. His friend was skeletal. How had he lost so much weight since the last moon?

"He fell down…" Harry followed Sirius up the stairs. "Why won't he wake up?"

"He's hurt, Kiddo." Sirius laid the frail body onto the bed and pulled the robes back. "No." The word slipped from him. "No. No." He could see the silver that had snaked upwards towards Remus' ear. "No. No. Remus! Wake up! Dammit! Wake up!"

Blue eyes flickered.

"That's it. Come on, you can't leave me, come on Moony. Wake up."

"Pad…"

"I'm here. Can you breathe?"

The werewolf slowly focused his gaze on Sirius. "Harry?"

"Right beside us. Moony…"

"It's ok, Padfoot." Remus lifted his hand. "It's ok."

"No." Sirius gripped the thin hand tightly. "I am not letting you go, Remus Lupin. You are staying here. With us. You are not allowed to go anywhere."

__

REVIEWWW! Please!


	22. Friend or Foe?

_Work and people deciding to have engagement parties/ baby showers is killing me creatively! I have a few late shifts so hopefully I can boost my word count_!

_Thank you to EVERYONE for reviewing! I think this chapter just gone, the reviews made me smile and laugh so much! I revieved so many 'kill Remus and die' death threats! So I am truly hoping you enjoy this chapter! A little more suspense but this way it will be updated sooner :P_

_My housemate just had a baby and for some strange reason I find him more exciting than writing!_

_Amolior Corpus is a spell off my own creation and literally means Remove Substance. Context understood as you read!_

_Again! Thank you to ALL my reviewers! Honestly, without you WONDERFUL people I would be totally lost! _

"Drink." Sirius pressed the edge of the china cup to Remus lips and the werewolf swallowed gratefully. "It's tea." Another mouthful and Remus frowned.

Turning, an accusing glare evident in his blue eyes, Remus slurred out a few words before a potion induced slumber claimed him. "Nothing stupid! Harry!"

Sirius laughed almost bitterly. "Nothing stupid, Lupin? You have been dying in front of me and I didn't even notice!" He looked around the room, helpless for a moment. Harry had cried himself to sleep in a rocking chair near the window. The window where a desk sat. Sirius frowned and studied the top of the desk closely. There was a curious cloudy appearance hovering above it.

"Finate incantatem." He murmured and the concealment charm fell. He swallowed. Charms like this always weakened with the casters strength. The letters, his and Harry's name on two separate envelopes, seemed to be the final straw. A shuddered passed through him and he reached for the paper that carried his name. His fingers paused and he shook his head. He would not read it. He refused to.

He looked at the werewolf, lying prone on the bed, breathing shallow, un-marred skin a curious grey and he knew he could not allow him to die. There was no way he and Harry could survive without the werewolf to keep them together. Sirius waved his wand and muttered a series in incantations. The ward that Remus had cast, using so much of his depleted energy, had given him an idea. No one would be able to breech this. Only the caster or someone who was given permission. He knew Remus had developed a series of wards; it had been sheer luck that the first he had guessed was the one the werewolf had cast. Now he would do the same.

"Harry?" He shook the little boy awake. "I am going out for about twenty minutes, Kiddo. To get help for Uncle moony. You stay here. If anything happens you go into his cupboard and hide. Ok? If I'm not back in thirty minutes you make Uncle Remus drink this." He handed the little boy a cup of antidote to the sleeping potion. "Be careful and don't leave this room."

Harry, his eyes wide, nodded. He clutched the cup tightly in his hands.

"Will Uncle Remus be ok?" His small voice was frightened.

Sirius swallowed and glanced back at the bed. "I hope so, Harry. I truly hope so."

* * *

There is an appaeration point just outside of Hogsmede in a lonely area of the moor that is little known. Of course, Sirius being a marauder knew and he also knew that it was the easiest way to get into Hogwart's dungeons without being seen. It was dark, twilight, and he found himself desperately hoping that the person he was about to visit would be in his rooms. No one noticed that black dog that ran silently across the Hogwarts grounds and vanished around the west wall and under a shrub.

His plan was simple. Kidnap Severus Snape and force him to heal Remus. Of course, reality was much harder than the planning.

* * *

Sirius remained hidden, disillusioned and pressed against a wall as he watched a group of Hufflepuff's walk past. They were small, first years maybe and Sirius watched silently until a shock of bright pink hair left him staring, open mouthed at the cousin he had almost forgotten existed. Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda's girl. The tiny baby who had been born when he was 13. The tiny girl who was not so tiny and most certainly _not _a baby.

She seemed to trip over thin air and Sirius winced before a tall red-headed Gryffindor caught her.

"All right there, Tonk?" The boy grinned. "Fancy polishing the floor again?"

"Shove off, Charlie!" The girl scowled. "I can't help that I'm a klutz. Is Professor Snape in his dungeons?"

"Detention?"

The smaller girl glared. "You know I do!" She muttered. "You gave it to me, Charlie Weasley!"

"Oh come on, Tonks. Be a sport! Its fun to see Snape all riled up! Come on! I'll walk the long way with you!"

Sirius slipped down the hallway before they finished. He needed to get to Severus before the children did. He needed no witness' to what he was about to do.

"_Alohorama_." The word was whispered very softly. He would not alert the potions master where he was. Severus Snape was his only hope. The room reeked of potion ingredients. There, his back towards the door, was Severus Snape. Arch Enemy of the Marauders, dressing in long black nose. His hair as greasy as ever. Raising his wand Sirius spoke a single word. "_Stupefy._"

The black cloaked figure crumpled and Sirius smiled. It really was easier than he anticipated.

His eyes swept the room, there, on the bench, was a wooden box that was so very familiar. The wooden box that Professor Slughorn had used to transport potions to the hospital wing was full. Triumph spread through him. Things were looking so very, very wonderful.

Shrinking the box, Sirius tucked it into his robes. He levitated the still figure and moved rapidly towards the floo. He could hear voices and he frowned as he recognised the deep voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"I am sure his wards reacted, Minerva! The only way this would have happened if someone meant harm to Severus."

His breathe caught. And he stepped into the green flames, muttering his destination as the door opened in time for him to hear Minerva McGonagall's voice re-join with. "But who would have wanted to harm— Severus!"

The world spun sickeningly and Sirius tumbled into his kitchen, cutting off all remaining connections with a swift spell that would ensure his travel would be perfectly untraceable. He could not risk Aurors descending on them. Not now. Not ever.

Letting Severus drop onto the floor he inhaled deeply. Everything rested on this single moment. Everything. "_Ennerverate._"

Severus Snape woke with a start. His dark eyes widened and he stared at the object of his hatred for so long. The man who had tortured his teenage years at Hogwarts. The man who had killed the love of his life. Who had killed Lily. Sirius Black who was holding a wand to his neck.

"I, Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, invoke the life debt you owe to him. The life debt that was not repaid when he died. I invoke this and you cannot harm me, or my household. I invoke this act on the oldest magic. On Merlin. On the Founders of Hogwarts. I invoke the life debt. On your head I invoke it."

Severus glared as magic swirled between them and the life debt he owned his mortal enemy transferred to yet another mortal enemy.

"What do you want, Black? Kidnapping me to kill me? Or am I aiding in another plot to bring back the Dark Lord and make you happy?"

Sirius flinched. "I wasn't their secret keeper." His voice was curt as he dragged Severus to his feet. "Peter Pettigrew was."

"You killed Peter Pettigrew." Severus' voice was filled with contempt.

"No. He caused the explosion. He is an animagus. A rat. I am surprised _you_ didn't know that." A cold look at the potions master. "After all, you had to know that Lily and James were in danger." He paused. "If you do any harm to any person in this house. I will kill you." Prodding Severus up the set of stairs Sirius prayed desperately that his friend had grown no worse.

* * *

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry was sitting beside Remus' head. "Who is he?" His eyes locked on Severus with fearful uncertainty in the green depths.

"So you did take the Potter brat. And the werewolf."

"Harry, this is Professor Snape, Remus and I went to school with him. He and your mother were friends."

"Are you here to help Uncle Moony?" Green eyes. Lily's eyes. Looked into the stern, cold face with hope and trust. It was a look of innocent pleading, a look that had been in Lily's face so often. Severus could see the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The scar that represented the only woman he had ever loved, the scar that represented her sacrifice.

"You owe Remus a life debt, Snape." Sirius gripped his shoulder and shook him. "He saved you. He recognised you. April, 1981."

"I know." Severus spoke roughly. "I was there remember." His eyes were locked on the prone figure. "Why should I help you?"

"Probably because if you don't save his life I will kill you."

Harry whimpered and Sirius gritted his teeth. "Harry…."

Severus shook his head in disgust. "You are not fit to raise a child."

"Severus… Remus… Please."

The man's eyes turned back to the child. Green eyes, pools of tears. He couldn't say no to those eyes. TO the life debt he owed the werewolf who had let him escape…. Who had allowed his own friends to believe he was the traitor in order to allow a person he had never liked to escape.

"What is wrong with him?"

Sirius closed his eyes with relief. "He… The compound used silver mixed with ink for their registry tattoo. It breaks through muscles and skin and destroys them… I… I don't know what happened."

Severus nodded curtly. "My wand." He demanded. As soon as his fingers closed over the wood he began to work, monitoring charms being cast over Remus. He frowned and bent closer. "Silver has wrapped around his carotid artery and jugular vein." His dark eyes slanted towards Sirius. "You didn't notice him weakening?"

"No."

"And you call yourself a friend." He bent back over the unconscious man. "Take the Potter boy away. This will not be pleasant." He waited till Sirius was at the door before speaking again. "Black, why did you not get Madame Pomfrey?"

Sirius, his arms tight around his godson who was squirming in a desperate attempt to escape back to his uncle, paused. "If anyone can help him then you can. You have every reason to hate me but please… Please help him."

"And if I do and he lives? What then?"

Sirius swallowed. "Then you are free to go."

"Black. I will need you in here." Severus turned back to Remus and pushed up the sleeves of his robes. He needed the werewolf awake. And the furious part of him who would carry a grudge for eternity, ensured that the waking process would not be pleasant.

He conjured a basin and set about examining the thin yet tenacious stings of silver visible under Remus' skin. His lips tightened. He had hated this man, but what had been done to him was cruel. Of course, his thoughts would _never _ be voiced aloud.

"What do you need me to do?"

Severus curled his lip. "I never thought I would see you come grovelling to me, Black. My my, Azkaban did change you."

A muscle jumped in Sirius' jaw. "You don't believe me."

"About? We need to empty his stomach to ensure the last of the potion you gave him has left his body. It will be messy."

"Isn't there another way? He is so unwell already…"

"No." Severus lifted his wand and pointed it directly at the werewolf. His voice was strong as he spoke. "_Amolior Corpus._"

Remus' eyes flew open almost immediately and he moaned as his stomach began to churn. His eyes, flickering around the room in an effort to process what was happening, fell upon Severus and his face seemed to, despite being ashen, pale a little more.

"Padfoot!" His voice was high pitched with fear.

"I'm here." Sirius spoke soothingly as he helped Remus into a sitting position. It would only take a few moments for the spell to work and for the contents of Remus stomach to be removed.

"Don't let him take me! Don't—" His words, filled with terror, delirious with pain and fever, were cut off as his stomach churned and he began to vomit. Sirius held hi friend tightly as Severus positioned the bowl to catch the contents of Remus' stomach that was being forcibly expelled.

"Shh, Moony. It's all right."

"No…" The words were broken, gasping, panicked as Remus struggled to speak between lungful's of air and the bile that forced its way up his throat. "Please… Don't let him take me back."

Sirius' arms convulsed around the werewolf as the meaning became clear. "Merlin, Remus, how could you think that! You are _never _going back there, do you hear me? Never! He is here to help me. TO help you, daft idiot! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Remus, exhausted, his throat raw from the sudden bout of vomiting allowed himself to crumple into the solid arms, the protection his friend offered him. His blue eyes were looked on Severus with worry, fear and uncertainty.

"I… Didn't want you doing anything stupid." He mumbled.

Severus snorted. "Your mutt invoked life debts, there is nothing I would rather do more than kill you. Unfortunately, I cannot. Black, stop hugging him like a girl and come here."

Sirius frowned and made to argue when he felt Remus tense frame go limp once more. The werewolf had once more lost consciousness. It was getting worse. Settling his friend against the pillows Sirius made his way to where Severus was examining the potions that had been brought through the floo.

"DO you believe me?"

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"About Pettigrew being the secret keeper?"

"No."

"Why would I have kept Harry alive?" Sirius' voice was edged in desperation.

Shrugging, the potions master pulled out a blood replenishing potion and set it aside.

"Use veritaserum on me!"

"Why is it so important that I believe you?"

Sirius glanced back at the bed. "Because… I cannot bear to think that you would leave here and tell Dumbledore that I do have Remus and Harry with me. Because I am afraid that eventually our location would be known and that… When I found Remus he was nearly dead. It took me weeks before he was well enough to leave his bed. Months before he could be touched. I know you hate us, you have every reason to. But Lily…. She loved Remus, he was her brother, and you loved Lily. I do not think you would dishonour her memory."

Severus laughed mockingly. "I do not care what you do with the wolf. Potter seems well enough."

"After you help Remus, let me prove it to you."

Severus studied the man for a long minute before nodding curtly. "This is going to be painful. And bloody. Ensure the boy doesn't come in."

"I have a charm on his room. Harry knows that you are here to help Remus. He will listen to me."

"I have to remove the silver from where it sits beside the veins. There will be a great deal of blood. It is twisted around the artery." Severus spoke almost to himself as he inspected the injury. It would be complicated. "After that I will spell the silver so it doesn't travel through his body any longer. You are lucky he has lasted so long." Severus muttered as he removed Remus' robes and stared at the skin that was warped and glowed faintly. There was not an inch of skin that was unmarked by scars. Weather from the silver or the wolf, Remus Lupin's body was a map of cruel memories that would never leave him. Skin littered by scars that were layered from years of being a werewolf.

"Can you not remove all the silver from him?"

A cold laugh erupted from the thin-lipped man. "And kill him? Or leave him unable to speak or move? Removing silver is like removing muscle. This will be bad enough, he will never turn his head normally again and he will probably get bad neck-aches or headaches from the wasted muscle. Unless you want him to die…?"

"Never say that again." Sirius' dark eyes blazed.

"So convinced _he _was the traitor." Sirius sneered softly. "Penance will never be paid in your pathetic opinion."

Sirius pressed his lips together. Snape was antagonising him. He wanted him to lose control, wanted him to curse him. One more look at Remus was enough, his friend was dying, had hidden the ugly truth for weeks. There would be time enough later to hex Severus Snape into eternity.

_PLEAAASSSEEEE Review! _


	23. Healing and Truths

_A slightly shorter chapter then my last two but I think this sums all the cliff-hanger up nicely! Thank you so much to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! I always smile when I see a notification and reading your words is real encouragement to keep on writing! I am so glad everyone is enjoying! And I have had so much entertainment reading over the reviews (procrastination! Never!) where death threats and anguished pleas for Remus not to die have kept me giggling. Until I realise to have written very similar reviews! _

_Also! People, when I make stupid mistakes like __**KeepCalmAndMarryAMaurader **__pointed out when I called the London Underground the subway PLEASE tell me! I had no idea… Australian's like their trains above ground :P _

_So I am going to stop rambling to add to my word count and go start a new chapter! ENJOY! And pleassseeee, keep reviewing!_

Sirius swallowed and stared at the ropes that bound Remus to the bed. Snape had deemed them a necessity, if Remus awoke while he removed the silver it could be disastrous, but to Sirius, all he could see was the bleeding, broken body lying in a silver cell. A man who had given up.

"I will have to make an incision the length of his neck." Severus' cold voice interrupted Sirius troubled thoughts.

"It will be bloody?"

"Obviously." Severus drawled. "I would not waste my potions on him if I could help it."

Sirius frowned.

"You must do exactly what I say. But, after Azkaban, following orders must be simple."

"About as simple as your arm burning every time your beloved lord and master wanted you." Sirius smiled but his eyes were equally as icy as Severus' voice. He had won this war.

Severus, his shoulders stiff, checked the bond briefly before he set aside his wand and lifted a sharp flint knife.

"You aren't using your wand?" Panic seeped into the animagus' voice.

Severus sighed. This would take twice as long having to answer every question that this fool would ask.

"Wand movements will not be as accurate. Hold the bowl. He will wake."

Positioning the knife above the werewolf's throat Severus breathed in deeply before pressing the blade beside the vein that was visible under the almost translucent skin. With one swift movement the knife sliced the skin open and blood flooded across the towel placed under the werewolf's head.

Remus' eyes flew open and his face contorted.

"Remus! Remus you need to relax!" Sirius spoke firmly. He forced himself into his friend's line of vision ensuring that Severus could not be seen. "It's all right! You will be ok!"

Severus carefully peered into the deep, bleeding wound. "_Scourgify_." He muttered and nodded slightly as the blood miraculously seemed to clear away from the wound.

His eyes darkened a little as he looked at the way strands of silver had twined themselves around the veins and arteries in the man's neck.

Remus whimpered and Severus attempted to block out to soothing litany that broke from Sirius. He was not liking the fact his mind considered the possibility that maybe Black hadn't been the secret keeper for the Potter's. For his Lily.

"Keep him still." Severus snarled as his fingers secured the strand of silver.

"Moony. Listen to me. He is helping you."

Remus, weakened by the fever ravaging him, stared into Sirius face. "It burns!" He whimpered. "Pads…"

"I know. I know, Remus. But it will be better. It will be ok. You idiot fool. Why didn't you tell me? Just a little longer and the burn will ease."

Severus spared a glance for the grey hue of the werewolf. "Give him an ounce of the blood replenishing potion. Lie still, wolf."

Sirius snarled something under his breathe a he carefully poured the thick potion between Remus' white lips.

Remus screamed suddenly as Severus' fingers began to carefully untwist the silver from around the blood vessels that it strangled. His body went limp and Sirius eyes flew, panicked, to Severus.

"The pain will be intense." Severus muttered as he continued to unwind the silver. "Got it!" A swift severing charm removed the ugly metal close to Remus' shoulder and Severus raised his wand and began to mutter soft words.

"What are you doing?" Sirius felt drained. What if, after all this, Remus still died? What if it had been too much on his frail body? What if the coming moon killed the werewolf?

Severus flicked his wand once and the long gash on Remus' neck healed itself almost immediately.

"The silver is contained." He wiped the blood from his hands on an old cloth. "It will no longer spread."

"Will he awake?"

"Perhaps." Severus shrugged. "He will need to rest and have good nutrition until the next full moon."

"It's only eight days away." Sirius removed the ropes that bound his friend. "I… Severus. Thank you. Thank you."

Snape turned and surveyed the man with contempt. "I owed him a life debt. I presume I am allowed to leave now?"

Sirius nodded once. "I ask you…."

Severus turned, his black cloak swirling, and a small, green bottle seemed to appear in his hand. "If you want me to keep your secrets you must first reveal your truths."

Sirius nodded once. "Let me bring harry in. He will be worried."

Severus nodded slightly. He waited for Sirius to leave before touching his wand to Remus' forehead. "_Ennerverate_."

* * *

Remus eyes fluttered.

"You must not move. It could damage the muscles in your neck." Severus spoke curtly.

Blue eyes focused and a small frown appeared on his face. "What…?"

"You have been ill. Your beloved _friend_." There was a sneer behind the word. "Has given you two measures of blood replenishing potion and a fever reducing potion which is the only reason you are not still delirious and begging for him."

"Ignore him." Sirius entered, Harry holding his hand. "You were very ill. Prat."

Remus, his face pale, stared at Harry's tear stained cheeks. "What happened?" His weak voice held an authoritative note.

It was Harry who answered his uncle as he climbed onto the bed and huddled into the werewolf's side. "You got sick and fell down the stairs. Then Uncle Sirius got him and they sent me out."

Remus, frowned as he struggled to fit the pieces together. The moment he did was clear to both Sirius and Severus as a look of absolute horror dawned on his face. "No!" His words were a broken cry and he struggled to sit up. "No! You were not meant to! Why! Why!" His eyes, desperate with grief, turned to Sirius. "Why!"

"You wanted me to let you die!" Sirius gripped his friend's shoulders desperately. "I couldn't do that, Remus! I just couldn't!"

"This ruins everything." The broken voice tore at Sirius' voice. "You are meant to be safe… with Harry."

"He will not tell Dumbledore." Sirius soothed, his heart hoping desperately that he was speaking the truth. "We will still be safe. I swear it, Remus. Harry will never go back to those muggles, he will grow up with us and I will never, _never _let you return to that… place." The last word was spat out.

Remus' eyes closed. He looked exhausted. "Fool." The only word that broke from the white lips. He clutched Harry almost desperately. It was evident he did not believe the passionately spoken words.

Severus, contempt clear on his face, held out the bottle. "Even your precious monster doesn't believe you without the use of truth serum." He mocked. He saw Harry stiffen, saw the shushing motion Remus made and he was reminded cruelly of Lily. Lily who had flown at him in a rage when he called the werewolf a monster. Lily who, might have forgiven the word 'mud blood' but would never forgive the words of 'monster, dark creature'.

Sirius; hand was clenched by his side. How _dare_ this man offend Remus! "Three drops, Severus, just so you are perfectly sure."

"Sirius…" The faint, weary murmur from the bed was ignored. Remus, it appeared, had no strength to fight.

"You name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How did you escape Azkaban?"

A faint, distressed murmur broke from Remus and he was firmly hushed by an impatient Harry. "Be quiet, Uncle Moony! Uncle Sirius isn't silly."

A faint snort.

"I am an animagus." Sirius was glaring at Severus.

"What is your form?"

Lips pressed tightly together for a moment before words spilled traitorously. "A dog."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No!"

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"How did he escape? And his finger?"

Sirius eyes were shadowed. "I chased him. He accused me in the street. Caused the explosion. Cut off his finger."

"And where and how would he have escaped?"

"I don't know where." Sirius looked resigned. "He was also an animagus. A rat."

"A rat." Severus was frowning slightly. "Why did you send me to the Whomping Willow in sixth year?"

Sirius bit his lip. His eyes flickered to Remus. "I hated you. You were Slytherin you were evil. You were pathetic. That night you mocked us. You told me you knew where Remus went. What he was… You … You said that you would tell the entire school. I hated you then. I … I never thought of the consequences." His eyes were locked on Remus' face. "Never."

Severus nodded once and handed over the serum that would counteract the truth potion.

"Believe me now?" Sirius forced the words out as casually as he could.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I have little choice." He sneered softly.

"Severus… It is a great deal to ask of you. But please… Please. We are happy here. Harry … They mistreated him. He was not cared for by those muggles! They … And Remus. You have seen what they did!"

"You do not beg for your own life?" Snape was almost surprised.

"Once maybe. Now … A life without family is not worth living. I learnt that in Azkaban."

Severus was silent for a long time. "You have my discretion." He spoke finally and Sirius shoulders slumped in relief.

"Thank you."

"I have a condition." He addressed Remus who was regarding him with world weary blue eyes.

The werewolf regarded him almost curiously. "Condition?" His voice was hoarse.

Severus seated himself and leaned back. "I demand to have part in Potter's education until you see fit to send him to Hogwarts.

"What!" Sirius stared at the man in incredulous horror.

"You will teach him rubbish. A balanced education is needed."

"Yes." Remus smoothed the dark hair of the curious boy very gently. "Sirius or I will be in the room."

Severus inclined his head. He had expected no less. "I will return tomorrow to see your condition. You might wish to allow me access to your floo network."

Sirius nodded curtly. "You will have it. The house is heavily warded, Sniv— Snape. If you mean harm to any of my family it will kill you. You would never make it out of the fireplace." His words were a warning and threat at the same time. "The Black family practised some of England's darkest magic. I do not approve, however, the wards we have in place are helpful, especially to those we do not like."

Severus rose. His eyes were filled with amused contempt. "Until tomorrow, Wolf." He addressed Remus with mocking disdain.

Harry, suddenly sick of this strange, frightening man calling his beloved uncle cruel names, wiggled free of Remus' feeble embrace. He stood on the end of the bed, arms folded, green eyes blazing behind his glasses.

"Stop saying mean things! He is my uncle and I don't like you! It's not nice to say horrible things to people! You are mean!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And you are like your mother." He muttered. He almost smiled. "Very well, Potter. What shall I call him?"

"My name is Harry." The little boy said staunchly. "And he is Un … Just Remus." Suddenly, Harry's courage deserted him and he dove back against Remus, never seeing the werewolf flinch as he struck the cruel burn against his shoulder in his haste to be back in the safety of a pair of arms belonging to a person who loved him.

Severus had seen and he watched as Remus attempted to tighten his hold on the boy. Remus Lupin loved the boy like his own. It shouldn't surprise him, he thought, after all, Lily and Remus were practically brother and sister.

"Very well, _Harry_. Do not excerpt yourself and tell the boy to be more careful, _Remus_, I doubt your 'nephew' would want to be the cause of your pain." With this parting shot, Severus turned and swept from the room. A bitter smile twisting his lips as he heard the childish demand of.

"Why do I need to be careful? Uncle Moony? Did I hurt you?"


	24. Who Protects You?

_Another chapter! I am going away for four days so hopefully I will get TONS of writing done! But I might not be able to upload so I am muchly sorry!_

_Thank you wonderful reviewers! _

_**Marie Fisher**__…. I am sorry it was gory and painful! Blame the nurse in me! I like gory!_

_I want to reply to everyone one! And believe me, once November is done you are ALL going to get messages! I just can't explain how encouraging your words are to make me write more! So thank you!_

_Also! I am in dire need of some idea for fluffy scenes! I need fluffy ideasss! HELLLLPPPPP! _

_Thanks! Also, word count so far is…. Approx. 10,380 words as of this chapter! No life :D I need to write faster…. _

_Thank you again to all my WONDERFUL reviewers who are motivating me to keep going!_

* * *

The house was quiet. The sun had set hours before and Harry was sleeping, curled against Remus' side, the small boy refusing to leave his uncle, his pleading cries finally allowing both men to cave. Remus, his face pale, was staring at the roof. He could hear Sirius moving around downstairs and he knew the animagus was avoiding him. He also knew they needed to talk.

Finally Sirius entered the room and their eyes met.  
"You should be asleep." Sirius mumbled. He transfigured the rocking chair into a small bed and settled onto the edge.  
"Padfoot…" Remus' voice was still weak. He sounded so tired.

Sirius looked up. His face was filled with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? You let me go out today knowing you were ill!"

"I didn't think it was that bad!" Remus pleaded desperately. "I would never have let you go! I … wouldn't do that to Harry! I swear!"

The small boy at his side stirred slightly and unconsciously moved closer to Remus. Harry's fingers were clutching the fabric of Remus' shirt as if he was desperately afraid that by letting go his uncle would vanish.

"You knew you were dying." Sirius whispered the words he had wanted to deny.

Remus eyes faltered and dropped. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me! You … You are my best friend and you didn't tell me that you knew you were _dying_!"

"I was frightened you would do something stupid!" Remus snapped. "And you did! Merlin, Sirius, what if Severus hadn't agreed to pay the life debts? What if you had been caught inside Hogwarts! Did you think of that? What then? I would never have survived the next moon! And Harry? What about Harry?" During his impassioned speech he had pushed himself half into a sitting position. He began to cough and crumpled back against the pillows, shuddering, panting for breathe, his blue eyes filled with accusation.

Sirius closed his eyes before crossing to the bed. "Here." He moved pillows behind the werewolf's back. "Better? Is it your neck?"

Remus ignored the question. "I would never have forgiven myself …" He whispered brokenly. "If something had happened. It was …"

"You were meant to die and we were meant to grieve you in safety." Sirius concluded. He sank onto the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I am so sorry." Remus pleaded. "I ... I never meant to hurt you."

Sirius laughed shortly. "You underestimate your worth." He gripped his friend's hand tightly. "Harry and I would be lost without you. Swear to me, Moony, if something like this ever happens again you will tell me!"

Remus searched Sirius' face before squeezing Sirius' hand with as much strength as he could muster. "I swear."

"You need to sleep. Severus told me you were to stay in bed until the full moon. You need to gather your energy up." He frowned. "This will have weakened you badly."

"Did you guess that from me fainting dozens of times or falling down the stairs?" Remus spoke lightly and Sirius let out a surprised bark of laughter.

"Both." He confirmed. "But Moony, Harry won't let you out of bed anyhow." They both turned to the little boy. "He adores you."

"Both of us." Remus murmured.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Sleep. I will be here." He watched as almost immediately blue eyes closed and it was only a few minutes before Remus' breathing evened and the werewolf fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sirius stayed at the end of the bed for a long time that night. His eyes were locked on the two people who were his entire life. He had never contemplated losing one of them before. He never wanted to have to do it again. He was furious with himself, if truth be told, Remus had hidden something from him, but he should have been able to see it. Everything made sense now. Remus' more brittle smile, the fact he had grown so very tired so very quickly in the last few weeks. His pallor. The way he swayed for a moment after he stood. How could he have missed something so very important. It was unforgivable. Sighing softly he transformed and curled against Remus, the side that was not occupied by Harry. He huffed softly as Remus fingers lightly brushed his fur before the werewolf slipped, once more, into a deep, healing slumber.

* * *

_****_

Full Moon

Sirius supported Remus as they slowly made their way down the staircase towards the basement. The animagus' worried eyes flickered over the drooping figure who had been barely able to plaster a weak, reassuring smile onto his face as he said goodnight to Harry. His fever had risen again and Sirius could feel the slight tremors that ran through his friend.

"Moony?"

"I'm fine." Remus muttered.

Sirius resisted the urge to argue and instead bit his lip. In the entire time since his escape from Azkaban never had he wanted to be with the werewolf then tonight. They were in the kitchen now and Sirius wished desperately they had time for Remus to rest. To sit. One brief look out the window told him that there was no time.

It was another five minutes before Remus collapsed onto the torn, ruined mattress on the floor of the basement. His breathing was ragged and his hand clutched his side.

"Go." He whispered. "I will be fine."

"Be safe." Sirius fled. He couldn't bear to watch his friend suffer. To wait in torment for the moon to rise.

* * *

Sirius slept in Harry's room that night waiting desperately for the moon to set. Waiting to heal the wounds that the wolf would inflict. He watched Harry sleeping, the little boy was peaceful. There had been enough reassurances given to him. Enough sugar coating of the full moon to ensure that the boy did not truly understand the risks of the one night every month where gentle Remus Lupin transformed into a creature that knew neither friend not family and, in lieu of human victims, would tear himself apart. Sirius could only hope that tonight, one of the shortest full moon periods of the year, proved to be kind.

It was five minutes until the moon vanished and Remus would be free for another lunar cycle. Free from the wolf that shadowed his entire existence. The floo roared to life suddenly and Sirius tensed, wand ready, to intercept anyone who had somehow broken their wards. What he saw made him gape in surprise.

Severus Snape, a case in his hand, stepped from the fireplace. His eyes swept over the animagus. "You look surprised." He drawled lazily, taking in the crumpled robes and the black circles under Sirius' eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Some of my best healing work is in your pet wolf. I do not wish to see it wasted."

Running his tongue across his dry lips Sirius nodded. "Thank you." His eyes flicked to the window. The moon had set. "Wait here."

Severus leaned against the wall. "Unlike you, I do not have all day. Meet me in his room. I trust the Patter brat will not disturb us?"

"Harry is asleep. There are already supplies in Remus' bedroom, feel free to look over them. I shall be there in a moment." With another, bewildered look at Snape Sirius hurried down the short stairwell to the basement. He swallowed. The moment of truth.

* * *

Severus looked up as Sirius hurried into the room and quickly placed Remus' unconscious frame onto the bed. He took charge immediately. "You work from his feet up." He snapped as he positioned his own wand and began to heal the most severe wounds that spilled dark red blood onto the counterpane. The flow was sluggish, testament to how little of the life was inside Remus Lupin, and Severus, his lips moving swiftly as he sealed muscle and skin, forced Blood Replenishing Potion between the blue tinged lips.

"This is no worse than usual." Sirius spoke softly after a while. "I was frightened it would be worse."

"He stayed in bed until the moon? And took the potions?"

Sirius nodded.

"It had no reason to be more severe." He stepped back. "I will begin lessons with Potter next week. Ensure you tell …" He hesitated. "Ensure you tell Lupin to expect me to discuss these."

"Of course." Sirius hid his smile. Lupin was much better than wolf. He watched the black cloaked figure stalk from the room, his robes billowing and sank into a chair. Remus needed to hurry up and recover, he could not wait to relate this story to the werewolf!

* * *

****

Three Days Later

Harry was nibbling on the square of chocolate that Remus had broken off and handed to him. They were listening, yet again, to Sirius fume about the fact that Severus was going to be joining them in teaching Harry.

"He is a prat! I mean, he doesn't even like us!"

Remus sipped the cup of tea he held in his right hand and carefully placed it on the tray that rested on the quilt beside him. "He has been good to me." His voice was softly, mildly rebuking.

Harry, who had refused to leave Remus since the full moon, frowned. "He called you names." Harry pointed out. He was eyeing the werewolf as if forgetting this fact was somehow a smirch on his state of mind.

"Professor Snape was at school with Uncle Sirius, your father and me, Harry. We were not kind to him, it is hard to forgive us. We used to call him things, cruel, horrible names."

Harry looked unimpressed. So did Sirius.

"I think it's still foolish that—"

"Sirius!" Remus interrupted his voice brimming with exasperation. "Let it be. One of us will always be in the room. He is a knowledgeable man. He will be an excellent teacher, Harry."

Harry nodded slowly. "He helped you."

"Yes." Remus agreed softly. "He did."

Sirius sighed and slumped onto the end of the bed. This was one, undeniable fact. He had saved Remus' life. If it wasn't for Severus Snape then … He shook his head. The thought was one he didn't want to complete.

"But …" Harry was frowning. He was sitting on the mattress, cross legged. "You aren't fixed."

Sirius grinned. He was going to enjoy this. Remus saw the smirk and shot Sirius a withering glare.

"Come here." He pushed the tray away and motioned Harry closer.

Curling against Remus' right side, the little boy pulled at the long fingers on Remus' left hand, the hand that trembled slightly in the small hands. Remus watched him with a soft expression. Complete acceptance.

"Why didn't he fix you?" Harry repeated firmly.

Remus sighed softly. "He couldn't fix me, cub. He could only help me. See, Professor Snape had to work hard because …" Remus hesitated. "See the scar on my face?"

Sirius watched his friend closely.

Harry nodded.

"It is from silver. Silver is not good for me so I was very, very sick last week because of it. Professor Snape had to take some of it out of my body and that saved my life."

Harry was frowning. "Is silver bad for me too?"

Remus looked at Sirius helplessly and the animagus effortlessly took over. "No, kiddo. Silver can't hurt you and me. The only people that silver effects is … werewolves."

"Why?"

Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it. "I actually have no idea."

Remus forced a smile to his lips. "Creatures like me—"

"People who were bitten by a werewolf." Sirius interrupted.

Remus ignored him. "We are allergic to silver so people can protect themselves against attacks."

Harry was frowning. "But you would never hurt anyone!" Harry pulled at Remus' hand impatiently.

Remus sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation. Leaning back he rested his head against the pillows and tried to ignore the pull of muscles in his neck. "Harry … When I am in my wolf form then … It … I am not myself. I don't have the memories of my human self."

Harry was frowning.

"That is why, at the full moon, Uncle Sirius stays in your room with you, Cub. Because, if I managed to get out of the cellar, I …" Remus stumbled over his words. "I would hurt you."

Harry hugged Remus tightly. "You wouldn't!"

"You are right." Sirius entered the conversation. "But, Harry, Uncle Moony is right too. It is dangerous to go near him at the full moon. If he hurt you … Well, he would never forgive himself."

"So Uncle Padfoot stays with me to protect me?" Harry spoke slowly.

Remus nodded. "Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper. Was this the moment Harry began to fear him? He couldn't bear that.

Harry was frowning. He looked at the hand that trembled in his own and then turned to his uncle with sad, worried green eyes. "Uncle Moony?"

"Yes, laddie?"  
"If Uncle Padfoot is with me and protects me. Who protects you?"


	25. Curiosity brought the cat

_Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I am ridiculously behind the word count where I should be but you know, life tends to get in the way! One day I will take the month of November off work and just write… Ha. Last chapter was probably one of my favourites! Especially that last line so I am glad everyone seemed to enjoy it! :D _

_**Ferret Assasin:**__ I am going to try and work out how those nasty compound people and Vernon pay! They will be punished … Eventually!_

_**Lupinesence**__: Thank you for reviewing EVERY chapter! I really appreciate it!_

_**MSA: **__How many words are you up to? Each one counts! :D_

_**SarcasticSpirit: **__I have absolutely no idea how Severus will turn out… Silly man isn't telling me!_

_I wish I could reply to every review! And Once I have finished I plan to do just that! Until then, know I am extremely grateful to everyone one of you!_

_This is a bit of a slow chapter … But it will get exciting again soon!_

****

October 1987

"I don't like potions." Harry mumbled as he walked reluctantly towards the front room of the house that had been turned into a school room nearly twelve months previously.

Remus glanced back over his shoulder and hid a smile. "It is important to learn about these things, Harry." He consoled. "And you have to think, by the time you start Hogwarts you will be one of the most advanced students. Besides, Professor Snape doesn't just teach you potions. He has been helpful with teaching you mind control."

Harry pulled a face as he settled into his seat. "Why do I need to learn that?"

"Because, Harry, one day there is a possibility that neither Sirius nor myself will be here and we want to make sure you are as well protected as you can be."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop being stubborn." Remus watched the boy with an amused twinkle clear in his blue eyes.

Harry grinned. "Yes, sir. What am I doing today?"

"Sirius wants to work on some transfiguration with you this afternoon and I think that you need to keep working on your arithmetic."

Harry wrinkled his nose. He hated arithmetic. "Can't I look up a magical creature instead? Or do charms?"

"No. I want you to do these questions." A sheet of parchment floated from Remus' desk to Harry's and the boy looked at it glumly as it settled on the table in front of him.

"You are mean." He mumbled half heartedly. "How long do I have to do it?"

"An hour and a half. Which is how many minutes …?"

"Ninety minutes." Harry grinned. That one was easy.

"Excellent. I will attempt to find you something more exciting for after you finish your sums."

Harry was quiet for a moment before speaking suddenly. "Uncle Moony?"

Remus looked up instantly. "Yes, cub?"

"Why is Professor Snape still mean to you?"

A soft chuckle escaped the werewolf. "Professor Snape isn't good with most people, cub. The fact he addressed your Uncle and I by our last names is a great achievement."

"He still calls me 'Potter'."

Remus sighed. "He does. Unfortunately, Harry, Severus Snape is a law unto himself and he will be extraordinarily stubborn if he believes that he is right. Sometimes even when he knows he is wrong he won't back down."

Harry was frowning. "That's silly."

Remus sighed. "Yes, it is. And if you ever were that silly then Sirius and I would hang you from the rafters in the attic."

Harry laughed. "You are silly, Uncle Moony."

"Am I now?" Remus' lips quirked. "Enough procrastinating. Maths, Harry James Potter."

"Cause the world was founded on arithmetic." Harry mumbled.

Remus ignored the grumblings but his eyes were amused as he watched Harry lift the muggle pencil and begin to laboriously complete the work that Remus had set him. His head was bent and his tongue poked out the side of his mouth. The werewolf let his eyes dwell on his 'nephew' the boy who made a life in seclusion bearable.

* * *

"Where does Severus go every Saturday, Minerva?" Poppy Pomfrey sipped at her tea and looked expectantly at the deputy head mistress. "You are probably the closest to him out of all of us."

Minerva sighed. "I'm honestly not sure, Poppy. I have asked him about it, but you know how he is, he just looks at me and stalks off. He is so reclusive; it can't be good for him! Never associating with the other teachers." She shook her head. "It was like this when he was a student; I suppose I had hoped he would change now circumstances are different."

"Did he love Lily Potter?" Poppy's question startled her friend who set her tea cup down with a click.

"Whatever makes you say that?"

"Well, it is drawing closer to Halloween and when they were at school, especially in their early years those two always seemed quite attached."

"It is possible. It was obvious James Potter was infatuated from the first time he saw her." Minerva smiled reminiscently. "But I never even considered that Severus … It makes sense, Poppy. Poor man, he never seems to be able to be happy." She shook her head. "But, those Saturday visits. I am worried, Poppy. He has been badly influenced before …" Minerva frowned.

"Perhaps we ought to follow him? He would be quite angry, of course, but really, that boy needs some mothering and we are the only ones who would do it."

Minerva nodded slowly as she contemplated the idea. "You know, I think you could be right, following him _would_ be the best option." She sighed heavily. "I just hope he can forgive us for it."

Poppy waved her hand airily. "We are two meddling old ladies. He will accept that. Now, Albus … Is he still in charge of the search for Black?"

Minerva leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Stubborn as ever. I do wonder why he hasn't turned up yet, he, Remus and poor little Harry seemed to vanish quite effectively."  
"Perhaps Remus was able to save poor young Harry and Black is dead?"

"Why wouldn't Remus bring him to us?" Minerva glanced out the window. "Albus is convinced he went bad … But … You remember how close he and Lily were. And Remus didn't have a bad side to him. Poor lad."

Poppy patted her friend's hand. "Perhaps this coming Halloween will yield us more answers. I do wish we knew … Even just to know that they are alive and safe."

Minerva nodded. That was the only option that could be voiced really. The idea of gentle, quiet Remus Lupin and the tiny, innocent, orphaned Harry Potter being dead, or under threat of death, was too much to bear. They needed to dream that everything was alright.

* * *

They were flying again. Chasing one another through the sky, Harry in hot pursuit of his godfather who was holding a quaffle in his hand and laughing as the boy shrieked indignantly at the injustice of stealing the ball. The crisp autumn air painted their cheeks pink and a stranger, if they could see them, would have been forgiven for mistaking them for father and son. Their voices shattered the silence and peals of laughter could be heard amidst shrieks of:

"Give it back, Uncle Sirius! It's not fair! I can't fly as fast! Uncle Padfoot! Give it back!"

Sirius loud, barking like laughter, filled the valley and drew Remus from the house where he had been cooking, ensuring both of the starving males that flew in circles above him had enough food to sustain them in the upcoming moon. Shading his eyes against the afternoon sun, he smiled as he watched the godfather and godson interact. Sirius flew close to Harry, the little boy's fingers grazing his robes, before pulling his broom up sharply and rocketing skywards.

Harry, who had caught sight of his uncle, gave an indignant yelp. "Uncle Remus! He keeps cheating!"

The werewolf laughed. "I do not settle disputes that take place on brooms!" He replied as he moved towards the greenhouse that he and Sirius had erected that spring. The glad building was host to a variety of herbs for both the potions that Sirius made, often when Severus was around to irritate him with his mediocre skills, and for the dishes that Remus was constantly surprising them with. Harry had quickly discovered that cooking with his uncle provided endless amusement and the boy was almost always 'helping' especially when it came to baking and there were bowls to be licked.

There was a bench beside the greenhouse and Remus settled onto it, content to let the argument and laughter above him wash over him with soothing normalcy as his body braced for a full moon that was rapidly approaching.

"Bet he isn't asleep." Harry's whisper was loud.

Sirius, struggling to banish the mirth from his voice, spoke confidently. "Bet he is."

"Nuh uh, he does this during lessons and then I stop writing and he tells me off."

Sirius chuckled. "I've known him forever, he is definitely sleeping."

Harry didn't look convinced as he tipped his head to one side to regard Remus.

"How about we test it? And if he _is_ asleep then you have to be my slave for a month."

Harry giggled. "And me? What happens if I win?"

"Then I will be a slave to you and Uncle Moony for a month."

Harry considered this for a long time before smiling slowly. "Deal." He was trying hard not to laugh and Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "How are you going to check?"

"Like this." Sirius conjured a grass snake and held it above his head. Harry clapped his hand over his mouth, struggling to hold in his laughter.

Sirius held the snake that twisted in his grip and moved it closer to Remus, he was about to drop the snake down the werewolf's robes when a voice stopped him.

"Do not even think about it, Sirius Orion Black." Remus didn't open his eyes and Sirius jumped. He watched as Harry shrieked with laughter and collapsed on the ground beside his broom. Lips twitchinf, Sirius vanished the snake and stood arms folded, glaring at the two miscreants.

"Did you plan this?"

Remus opened his eyes finally and surveyed Sirius with a faint smile. "Would we plan something like this?"

"Yes, you probably would." Sirius grumbled. He reached out a hand and Remus accepted it, allowing the animagus to pull him to his feet. Flinging an arm around Remus' shoulders Sirius sighed long sufferingly. "The things I put up with. So, what is my first duty as your slave?"  
"Finish dinner." Remus smiled and took the broom from Harry. "And then serve it to us in the library."

"Can we read?" Harry's eyes widened pleadingly as he ran in circles around the men who walked slowly towards the house, both carrying the brooms that only minutes before had been used to fly. "Please! Please, Uncle Moony!"

Sirius chuckled. "Good luck escaping that one." He took the broom from Remus' hand and stored them in the closet. "How high is the risk of me burning dinner?"

Remus, Harry already tugging at his hand, laughed at his friend. "Non existent. There is a heating charm on stew for tonight and fresh bread; the rest will be kept for the full moon."

"You are a saint, Remus Lupin!" Sirius declared loudly as Harry succeeded in dragging his uncle away. The animagus laughed softly. He adored watched Harry interact with Remus. The werewolf, who, even now was frightened that Harry would believe he was a monster, was never happier than when he was around the boy whose boundless energy was curbed during the days before and after the full moon when things that Sirius didn't even think about seemed to drain and exhaust his friend.

Sirius sighed as he looked around the spotless kitchen. Heating dinner was hardly going to take an hour. He knew that Remus was giving him time alone before the lunar cycle overcame him and Sirius would be forced to take over lessons and spending time with Harry. The animagus shook his head, one day his idiot best friend would get it into his thick skull that no matter how he seemed to think he was a burden he wasn't … That neither he, not their impossibly energetic nephew cared that the moon ruled their lives.

* * *

Severus glanced briefly around the room. He was not impressed; it would be full moon tomorrow night, which meant that both Potter's guardians would be in the room as he conducted his lessons. The werewolf was bearable, he would sit in silence the entire lesson, listening but to have Sirius Black, eyes watching his every move, derision in his entire body, it was the one lesson a month that was unbearable. Severus lifted a box of small glass vials. Pain potion, stronger than most people could make, one of the only two reasons that Black allowed him into his house. A sneer touched his lips. He much preferred when the full moon occurred mid week, it meant he didn't have see the pathetic werewolf dramatize his condition.

Another brief glance around the room and Severus stepped into the floo network. He never saw the two women who were disillusioned. Never knew that as soon as he had vanished, before the destination faded from the network two women hurried into it and were spun to a location that neither could have imagined.

_PLEASSSSEEE REVIEW! _


	26. Satisfaction

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!_

_Dear darling Sarah! REVIEW BETTER! That is all._

_**8SimpleSecrets: **__Thank you for your lovely review and I am so glad you are enjoying! I know the drama I create probably drives everyone mad but I am grateful you enjoy it!_

_**doxy-phobic lycanthrope: **__I haven't worked out when Dumbledore comes into it! Haha I should work on that_

_**MSA:**__ Glad you liked the chapter title! I had fun creating it!_

_**Sarcastic Spirit:**__ Glad you liked it! This chapter will answer most questions! I think?_

_**ElizabethAnneSoph:**__ Thank you! And, it's Remus, did he ever realise he wasn't a monster? _

_**Dontgiveahoot**__: You TOTALLY gave an awesome idea for a scene later on! THANK YOU! _

_I can't wait to thank you all personally! You guys mean so much to me taking time to review! THANK YOU! _

_Enjoy!_

The floo spat the two witches out and they stumbled from the fireplace into an elaborate room lined with books. They were prepared for anything, wands gripped firmly in their hands, prepared to drag Severus back from whatever madness he was involved with. What neither of them expected was to see a boy who could have been James Potter's twin sitting at a desk or the two wands that were pointed directly at them.

"Sirius Black!" Minerva's gasp was horrified. She stared in fury at the man who had ruined so many lives, both wizarding and muggle alike.

"Well, well, I see we have company." Sirius spoke jauntily but his knuckles were white as he attempted to edge between the two witches and his family.

"Do not move!" Poppy shrieked suddenly. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_ Remus effortlessly blocked the spell and stepped in front of Sirius, shielding him. His face, already pale and drawn from the pull of the moon, seemed to grow a little whiter. His wand hand shook a little.

"Remus?" Minerva stared at the man who had once been her favourite student.

"Professor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey, this is a surprise." The werewolf kept his voice light but he refused to move from the protective stance he had taken. There was no way he would allow harm to either Sirius or Harry.

"Why are you protecting him?" Poppy was furious. "He killed James and Lily!"

Remus flinched.

"No he didn't." Severus stepped from the shadows of the room. "Might I ask how you came here?" He was frowning.

"We followed you. Severus, has Black cast Imperious on you?" Minerva eyed her colleague unhappily. "I thought more of you, conspiring with a murderer!"

"He isn't!" The James Potter look alike shouted as he made to dash around his uncles only to be caught by Sirius and hoisted into his arms. "He isn't a murderer! Tell them, Uncle Remus!"

"Take Harry." Remus spoke swiftly.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Sirius objected sharply. If the two women took Remus back to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore there would only be one fate for the werewolf. The fate that he had never stopped dreading.

"Take Harry." Remus repeated firmly. "Nothing else matters."

"You think we are going to let you leave!" Minerva spoke harshly. "I thought better of you, Remus Lupin! But I see now that Albus was right, you were in conspiracy with him!"

Remus winced at the unspoken accusation that he was nothing more than a dark creature. "Sirius is innocent, Professor." He spoke firmly. "He was not the Potter's secret keeper."

"Oh, Remus." Poppy looked unhappy. "Has he fooled you?"

Severus laughed loudly diverting the attention away from Remus to himself. "You have such faith in a dark creature, Poppy." He sounded bitterly amused. "Would it be such a leap for your precious student to turn traitor? But rest assured, in this case you are both wrong. The werewolf is right, Black is innocent of all charges. He was not Lily's … The Potter's secret Keeper."

Minerva looked uncertainly between the three men who, not so long ago, had all been her students.

"Peter Pettigrew was." Remus spoke quietly, a hint of desperation in his voice. "The switched just before the spell was cast. No one would suspect Peter. No one."

"But … Sure you would have known?" Minerva looked troubled.

A harsh, bitter laugh exploded from Sirius. He stood close behind his friend, Harry pressed protectively between them. "And because Remus was treated with such kindness after that Halloween the truth would have been revealed!"

"Sirius …" Remus spoke in a low tone. "Take Harry out of here, he doesn't need to hear any of this."

"No!" Harry pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. "I'm not going!" He was glaring at the two witches angrily.

Remus, gritting his teeth against the intense burning where Harry leaned against the silver scars, spoke tensely. "You come uninvited into our home. It is only fair you …" His voice faltered and Sirius whispered something to Harry that made the boy hastily pull back. "It is only fair you listen, uninterrupted, to our side of the story."

The silence was heavy, filled with emotions and finally the two women, exchanging long looks nodded slowly.

"Sit." Sirius spoke coolly. "And I would advise you to cast no spells to harm myself, Remus, or Harry because my house is unforgiving."

Sitting on a long settee the two women waited expectantly, watching as Sirius, flicking his wand, slid two comfortable arm chairs towards himself. There was a slightly, barely obvious gesture as he forced Remus into one and set Harry on the ground while he stood, silent, arms folded beside them as if one word from either woman and he would curse them into eternity.

They watched as Harry leaned against Remus right shoulder and the werewolf turned to speak in a low voice to the boy who nodded slightly and scrambled into the chair, pressing as close to his uncle as he could, his bravado seeming to have vanished.

Severus, arms folded, stood watching.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Minerva spoke impatiently. She didn't have time for this.

Remus and Sirius exchanged long looks.

"I am an animagus." Sirius' voice was edged with impatience. "We all were. James was a stag, Peter was a rat. That is how he escaped, he accused me of … Betraying them, blew the street up, cut off his finger and vanished."

"You never argued it!" Poppy was wary.

"When would I have done that? The only person who I thought might have believed me was locked in a compound where they were doing their best to kill him! And neither of you blinked an eye at that. Yet you claim he was your favourite student." His voice was bitter.

"Don't, Padfoot." Remus spoke in a very quiet voice. He refused to meet the eyes of the women who sat across from him.

"Severus?" Minerva looked warily at the wizard.

"It's the truth."

"How long have you known?"

Severus glanced sharply towards the trio who clung together and his eyes locked with Remus' desperate blue orbs. "Long enough." His voice was calm. "I tested him with veritaserum. Black is innocent." His lips curled. "As much as it pains me to say that, it is the truth."

Minerva placed her wand on her lap. "When did you become an animagus?"

Another look was exchanged between the two friends before Sirius spoke quietly. "We succeeded in fifth year."

"Fifth year!" She stared at him in shock. "Whatever for?"

"They made my transformations easier." Remus spoke calmly. Both women couldn't help but notice the way his arms had remained tightly around Harry through the entire conversation. "Being there meant that the wolf wasn't as angry."

Poppy studied the man who had spent hours under her care. "Did you know that he was not the secret keeper?"

"No." Remus half shrugged. "But it wouldn't have made a difference would it?"

"We … Remus, we were told that you were in allegiance with … With Sirius. Poppy and I never believed it."

Sirius laughed suddenly and the sound grated on the witch's ears. "You never believed it?" He mocked. "Yet you allowed him to rot in a place that is the most inhuman concept I have ever seen! Look at him!"

"Sirius." Remus frowned and shook his head. He refused to allow the animagus to objectify him and turn him into a lesson on what should have been."

"What happened?" Poppy broached the subject abruptly. The entire conversation she had been staring at Remus, her eyes taking in his scarred face and the way Harry's hands were wrapped around Remus' left arm, that arm that never ceased to tremble, her sharp healers eyes noting the weakness that only ruined muscles, nerves and ligaments could cause.

Remus stiffened and it was Sirius who answered. "I think that is a question for later." He seated himself on the arm of Remus' chair and used to werewolf's shoulder to balance himself on. "Do you believe us?"

Minerva and Poppy exchanged long looks before the professor nodded once. "We do." Her voice had softened. "Why didn't you send word to us, Mr. Black?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Would you have believed me? 'Dear Professor, I am innocent, Harry and Remus are safe and well, love an alleged mass murderer'."

Minerva frowned slightly and her three former pupils were all amused by her 'detention' face. "You have lived here the entire time since your escape?"

"Yes." Sirius folded his arms. "And before you ask the …" He trailed off as Remus made a faint noise in the back of his throat. His eyes flickered down to Harry and he nodded curtly. "We have one thing we demand." Sirius' voice was authoritative. "You will not reveal our location to anyone."

Poppy glanced at Harry before turning her gaze back to Remus. "You wish to remain hidden? What of Harry's education?"

"Uncle Remus teaches me." Harry spoke suddenly.

"Does he now?" Minerva smiled. "Yes, I imagine he would. But, will you send him to Hogwarts?"

Severus spoke for the first time since the confrontation had begun. "Albus is adamant in his belief that Black is guilty." He shrugged. "I doubt that even veritaserum would convince him."

Poppy shook her head. "He is right. Have you looked for … For Peter?"

"How are we meant to find a _rat_?" Sirius sounded tired. "He may be a coward but he is not entirely without brains."

"Perhaps the Order …?"

"With all due respect, Professor McGonagall, I highly doubt the Order would welcome either myself or Remus back into their midst."

Minerva sighed. "Well, we have to do something. Harry ought not grow up alone, without children his own age. I have no doubt that he is healthy and happy, but he is so secluded here. It is not healthy for a child."

* * *

"She is right you know." Remus ran his finger around the lip of his mug and stared at it moodily.

Sirius frowned. "Who is right about what?"

"Professor McGonagall. She is right; it is not good for Harry to grow up without children his own age around."

"We don't have much of a choice, Moony." Sirius leaned back into his chair but his eyes never left his friend.

"If they could convince Dumbledore that you were innocent … If the Order were to know, surely … The Weasley's have children his age and I am sure there are others now. Surely they would believe Albus?"

"It would mean compromising this house." Sirius frowned. "As it is, the three people who know, it is enough of a security breech."

"But if people believed the truth then you could take Harry to them! He is too young to grow up with only us."

Sirius ran a hand through his messy hair. "You are right, I suppose. But Remus, your identification number, it is traceable, it still wouldn't be safe."

A look of amused disbelief swept onto the werewolf's face. "I would stay here, Padfoot. I doubt that any respectable wizarding family would want to associate with one of the most notorious werewolves in history, aside from Greyback of course."

Sirius leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"You are a good person, Sirius, but even you cannot hide every newspaper that besmirches my name."

"The papers are wrong." Sirius was on his feet and began to pace.

"Padfoot, sit down. I know that, you know that, but to others it will be easier to forgive someone who is wrongly accused of crimes than to forgive a werewolf who will forever be marked as one." He motioned to his face. "How are people to understand this? To explain it to their children? 'He looks like a monster because he is one'?" Remus shook his head firmly. "It is better, for Harry's sake, that it is you."

"I wish you wouldn't say stupid things like that, Moony." Sirius looked unhappily at his friend. "I do not want Dumbledore told. Not yet. It is bad enough McGonagall and Pomfrey know …"

"He can't stay here forever. He will resent us for it if we do that."

Sirius sighed and collapsed back into his chair. "You are right. Maybe it will be good for him? Feminine influence and all? Not that he needs it with you around; you would make a perfect house husband!" Sirius laughed as a pillow was flung through the air and he caught it with ease.

They were quiet for a long time after that, Remus, eyes closed, could feel the troubled gaze that Sirius was bestowing on him and a small smile traced its way across his face. "I am fine."

"I … I wish I could be there with you."

Remus eyes opened swiftly and he was shaking his head before he had time to speak. "Harry needs you. It's not safe."

"Rubbish. We have so many charms on this house, Harry would be safe!"

"What if he woke up? You weren't there? He knows where I am on full moons!" There was a desperate plea in his voice. "Merlin, Sirius, what if he came in! There is no way you could control me … Not after the wolf smells human blood!" His voice rose with panicked desperation.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius cross the room with a few quick strides and he bent, gripping the werewolf's shoulders firmly. "Remus! Listen to me! Listen!" He gave the man a slight shake and panicked, terrified eyes lifted to Sirius' face. "Nothing will happen, do you hear me? Nothing will happen to Harry! He will be safe! You will never hurt him, I promise, Remus, you will never hurt him."

"Sirius, I … I …"

Sirius sighed heavily. "I know. Come one." He pulled Remus to his feet. "You need to sleep, paranoid old man." He guided his friend from to room. Resting an arm across the slightly hunched shoulders he spoke lightly as they ascended the stairs.

"This has been an interesting day. The saying curiosity killed the cat must be true."

Remus smiled painfully at Sirius attempted humour. "It didn't kill her." He pointed out.

"Well, the satisfaction that her favourite student wasn't associated with a killer must have brought her back."

Remus laughed very softly. He allowed Sirius to half push him into his room and onto the bed. "Thank you, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled. "Why don't I sleep in here tonight? Moony looks like he needs company?"

A faint hesitation before a brief, grateful nod.

"Good. Change into something comfortable and then I will be in. I want to check on Harry."

* * *

The house was quiet that night. Peaceful. The almost full moon shone gently through the window of Remus' room illuminating the three figures that lay, sprawled on the bed. Remus, face ashen as the moon approached was holding Harry tightly, the small boy half sprawled across his uncle, his head pillowed on Remus' should, the werewolf's cheek resting on the messy black hair. Sirius, in his animagus form, lay across Harry's feet, his front paws resting on Remus' leg. It was a picture of innocence, happiness and contentment. It was a picture that said family; it was a picture of love.

_Please Reviewww! _


	27. Halloween of 1987

_I am sunburnt…. Badly. So if this chapter seems to be a bit all over the place blame it on sunstroke and the lack of sympathy I am getting from my horrid friends. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers! :D_

_Things will start speeding up…. When I work out what is going on and we will start skipping dates so just remember that you need to pay attention to the dates at the top of each chapter! We began in 1985 and its 1987…. _

_Please review! I will send you imaginary cake and tea!_

* * *

October 1987 would forever be remember at the year it snowed in October and in a small house in a rural area of London it would be remembered as the sixth year anniversary of the worst day of their lives. Sirius was outside, the snow had started the night before, only a few days after the October full moon, and he was working on charming their greenhouse so that the snow would not stay on the glass panes and only warmth would permeate to the herbs.

Harry was watching him through the window. He had not followed his godfather, there was a question nagging at him mind that only one person could answer and that one person happened to be watching him a worried frown creasing his forehead.

Remus had just removed the last of the beef pies from the oven when a figure appeared at his side and tugged at his hand.

"Uncle Sirius said you should still be taking it easy." Harry's green eyes were worried and Remus ruffled the dark hair lightly before pulling Harry into his arms.

"Want to know something?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Sirius worries about me too much."

Harry shrugged. "You still look like a sheet."

This time Remus laughed. "You need to stop listening to conversations." He scolded gently, he couldn't be angry with the lad for showing concern.

"Can we light a fire?"

Remus nodded. Tipping his nephew's chin up Remus regarded Harry closely. "What is wrong, cub?"

"I want to ask you something."

Remus nodded slowly. "Why don't you get the cake out of the cupboard? I can meet you in the library."

Harry nodded and watched Remus leave the room before grabbing the cake tin. He didn't want to ask this question. Asking these things always made his uncles sad and quiet, but he wanted to know. Needed to know.

Scampering towards the library Harry paused as he watched Remus studying the fireplace with a brooding expression. The man's hands were clenched by his side and Harry watched as a small flame sparked in the fire before fading. He watched Remus shoulders slump and with a brief, bitter sigh the werewolf raised his wand and whispered a word that instant made the fire spring to life. Harry was frowning, Sirius never tired anything without his wand, and it didn't make sense for Remus too.

"Come in, Harry." Remus had seen him by the door. To the boys delight there were two mugs of hot chocolate on the small table beside one of the comfortable lounges.

Remus settled comfortably and waited patiently as Harry hesitated and looked between lounges before diving into the seat beside his uncle and curling into the werewolf's side.

"Well, cub, what makes you so sad on the first snowfall of the year?"

Harry had snared Remus' left hand once more and the werewolf looked curious. "Why do you like holding my shaking hand, Harry?"

The boy tipped his head to one side. "When I hold it, it doesn't shiver so much." The seven year olds explanation was simple. "So it doesn't hurt."

Remus was silent for a moment before he bent and kissed his nephew's forehead.

"Uncle Remus?"

"Harry?"

"Can you tell me about my mum? When she was little?"

Remus smiled. "Of course I can, Harry. Why did you look so worried about that?"

"It makes you sad."

"Oh, Harry, no! Talking about your parents does not make me sad. I miss them so much, but they are here." He pointed to his heart. "And I see so much of them in you."

Harry brightened. "Really?"

"Every day. Your mother … She was one of the most incredible witches I have ever met."

"Do you miss her and my dad?"

Remus pulled Harry more tightly against him. "Oh, yes, cub. Each and every day."

Remus was quiet for a moment before speaking slowly. "I met your mother when she was eleven. Did you know that Professor Snape knew her when she was just a little girl?"

Harry looked at his uncle disbelievingly.

"Oh, it is true. They knew each other long before Hogwarts. Maybe you could ask him about when your mum was small."

A horrified look dawned on Harry's face.

"Now, Harry, Professor Snape is a good man … He just doesn't have many friends and he forgets what it is like to be able to be happy." Remus spoke slowly. "Do you remember when you first came here, Harry? How scared you were of me."

Harry frowned. "That was silly."

Remus shrugged. "Was it? You were so very small and I … Well, I would not win a beauty contest. But you came to love me eventually. Professor Snape is a good man. He just forgets how to be kind sometimes."

"So I shouldn't be scared of him?"

Remus smiled. "Exactly right."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll try not to be scared of him. Now can you tell me about my mum and dad?"

Remus laughed. "That's my boy. Let me think … Have we ever told you about the first time your dad asked your mum out?"

* * *

Sirius stepped through the floo into Severus' chambers. This was only the second time this had happened and he was more unhappy now than he had been then. The potions master looked up and reflexively scowled as he caught sight of his nemesis.

"What do you want, Black?"

Sirius' glare intensified. "Remus wants to know if you want to join us this Halloween."

Severus froze. This was not something he had expected.

"He said to tell you that you have as much right to grieve as we do and that he would be honoured if you joined us." Sirius was not impressed to be speaking the words that the werewolf had all but ordered. "We talk about them, tell Harry stories. Remus and I never had a chance to grieve, not properly. I was in Azkaban thinking my only living best friend hated me and he was in a place where they tried their hardest to kill him. This way we mourn and … It's good for Harry."

Severus was quiet for a long time before he nodded once. "What time?"

"Come just before noon, we will eat. Harry loves listening to stories." His eyes darkened suddenly. "You will remember, James Potter was our best friend, he was Harry's father, and you will not speak a word against his name."

"Or the precious dog will attack me?" Severus spoke mockingly. His dark eyes swept up and down the animagus. "I will be there." He returned to marking his papers, dismissing Sirius without another word and the man frowned before stepping back into the floo network and spinning away.

As soon as the green flames died away Severus raised his head. The invitation was unexpected, so strange that he had not been able to refuse before he had found himself accepting. Halloween with his school enemies, with Lily's child. The day the wizarding world celebrated and he grieved for the woman he had never stopped loving.

* * *

"What in the world is wrong with Harry?" Sirius entered Remus' room without knocking and there werewolf glared at him.

"There is a door; it was closed for a reason!"

Sirius surveyed his friend grimly. "Yes. You hide out behind it and stare at your face as if you would willingly cut it off." He glanced at the robe that had been discarded. "Your back?" He lifted the pot of ointment that Severus had provided and inhaled the smell. "This is revolting."

Remus smiled thinly as he straightened, attempting to ignore the fact that his chest was bare under his friend's worried, scrutinising gaze. "It's hurting?"

Remus turned, exasperated, and snatched up his robe. "I am not in the mood for this." He was about to swing the arm fabric around him when Sirius rested a hand on his arm. "Want me to put the ointment on your back?"

Remus sighed and his shoulders slumped. "It is not that bad." He glanced briefly at the clock on his wall and slipped the robe over his shoulder before Sirius could object again.

"We should go downstairs. Severus will be here soon and Harry is always distracted today." He walked out of the room leaving Sirius behind him, a pained expression on his handsome face. He hated Halloween.

* * *

"Do you remember the time James managed to set fire to the defence teacher's robes in third year?" Sirius was leaning back in his chair a reminiscent smile curving his lips.

Harry's eyes widened. "Why!"

"Oh, he was being a prat about werewolves and how they are never good, only evil, and so James set fire to him. Shut him up pretty fast!"

Harry giggled and Remus turned to him with a mock glare. "Do not even think about it, Harry James! No setting teachers robe on fire!"

"But Uncle Remus!"

"Nope." He rose and began to clear the table. "No setting fire to anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are a spoilsport."

"I know. Why don't the three of you make yourselves comfortable in the library and I will finish clearing up?"

Sirius' chair dropped back onto four legs with a thump. "Let's go, Kiddo! Before uncle Moony makes us help clean up!" He lifted Harry over his shoulder much the child's amusement and galloped away from the room.

Severus was watching the werewolf closely. "Why did you invite me today?"

Remus paused before he continued to stack dishes in the sink. "You have as much right to grieve as us."

"You hated me at school."

Remus turned swiftly. "I never hated you!" He spoke firmly. "Never! But I was too weak, too much of a coward to defend you and I am truly sorry for that."

"No defence for yourself?" Snape sneered.

Remus sighed. "You would not understand why I did what I did. Justifying it will not help. But you are not here for that, Lily was fond of you, even after you called her that disgusting name."

"She refused to speak to me after that."

Remus glanced up. He opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it. Casting a charm that set the dishes to washing themselves he turned. "Shall we join Sirius and Harry?"

Severus was regarding him closely. "You were one of the most powerful wizards in our year." The words were unexpected. "Yet you cast basic spells with a wand now?"

A slow, dull red crept into Remus' face. "I can no longer perform non-verbal magic."

"For how long?"

Remus glanced at the man sharply. "That is none of your business."

"The compound then? The silver sapped your magic core I presume?"

Remus was frowning, lips pressed into a thin line and shoulders erect.

"It may be fixable."

The anger seemed to melt away from the werewolf and Severus felt a stirring of pity.

"How?"

"I will need to discuss it with Poppy. Do I have your permission?"

Remus nodded. "Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice.

Severus nodded. He allowed Remus to lead him from the room but already his mind was searching for a reason of why silver would have affected the werewolf with such cruel effect.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor beside Sirius who had conjured a cushion and was sprawled in front of the fire, ignoring the contemptuous looks he was receiving from Snape. The boy's arms were wrapped around his legs and his chin rested on top of his knees. One week since Remus had gently encouraged him to talk to the professor that frightened the boy so much. One week for curiosity to build in Harry to an almost unbearable point.

Talk had slowly eased as stories were exchanged and Harry sat in silence as if he was struggling to work up enough courage to ask a question of the man that terrified him.

He could feel Remus' eyes on him and he looked up to see warm blue eyes filled with gentle encouragement on him. Harry swallowed.

"P – Professor Snape?"

"Mr Potter?"

"I was wondering … I wanted … Uncle Remus said you knew mummy before she went to school." Green eyes were willed with hopeful pleading. "Would you … Can you tell me about her?"

Severus glanced between the werewolf and his pupil. He had not expected this.

"You knew Lily before any of us. You know stories that Sirius and I would have never dreamed of." Remus pushed himself to his feet. "Padfoot, give me a hand upstairs."

Sirius sat up and frowned. "But Remus!"

"Now." The tone brooked no argument and grumbling the animagus followed his friend from the room.

Harry, suddenly shy, ducked his head under the scrutiny of the remaining wizard.

"Lupin told you I knew your mother?"

Harry nodded shyly. "He said you were friends before he met her."

"Yes."

"Were you friends with her when she died?"

Severus felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart. Oh for the innocence of a child. "I met your mother when we were seven. She was already showing signs that she would be a great witch. She was the most intelligent witch of her age. Did you know that?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Moony says that all the time."

"Yes." Severus' lips twisted bitterly. He envied the werewolf the close relationship that had sprung up between him and Lily in first year, the friendship that had co-exited with his own and the beautiful witch until sixth year. The year he had called Lily a mud blood. The year he had told Remus Lupin he was nothing more than a blood thirsty monster … He closed his eyes as realisation washed over him. It was not the fact that he had called her mud blood, she had been furious, but one day, one day she would have forgiven her. The moment he told the man she loved like a brother that he was a beast was the moment she truly hated him.

"Will you tell me?" Harry whispered.

"She was a wonderful child. Always so curious about anything magical. She would find small things that magically raised children would take for granted so fascinating."

"Like what?" Harry sounded eager.

"Have you caught a snowflake and held it?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding. "It didn't melt. Uncle Sirius said it was accidental magic to preserve things."

Severus nodded. "Your mother loved that … Anything beautiful she loved."

"Professor Snape?"

He raised an eyebrow and Harry squirmed. "Do you miss her?"

"Everyone that knew her misses her, Harry." It was the first time he had ever uttered the boy's name.

The boy nodded. "Can you tell me more about her?"

* * *

"You left him alone in there with _Snivellus!_"

"Sirius!" Remus' eyes were blazing with sudden anger. "Enough! It was a childish hatred you need to get over it!"

"He took the prophecy to Voldemort!" Sirius hissed. "He has said so himself."

"And? He did not know who it was about! We have made mistakes too! He is as responsible for their deaths are we are! It was not our fault! It was one person and his only. You cannot hold onto a stupid grudge!"

"He acts like a git!"

"And nothing will change until you stop being an immature prat!" The werewolf's blue eyes were dark. "I should have stood up for him at Hogwarts but I was _weak!_ Does that make it my fault that Lily and James are … are dead?"

Sirius stepped back and the anger drained from him. "Remus … You don't really think that?"

"Circumstances, Sirius. It is the past, we can't change it, but James would not want us blaming ourselves."

Sirius slumped onto the edge of his bed. "I miss him, Remus. So, so much."

"I know."

"My last conversation with him was an argument! What will I tell Harry when he asks? I told your father that Uncle Remus was the spy and he got angry with me?"

"Sirius!" Remus gripped his friend's shoulder. "It is _not_ your fault! But we can't go on with school boy grudges, please, please try to let it go!"

Sirius nodded once. "James would have called you a soft touch."

Remus laughed softly at the pained attempt at humour. "Yes, he probably would have."

"They wouldn't forgive me you know."

"For switching secret keepers? Or course they would, fool! They knew you trying to protect them."

"I know that." Sirius smiled. "You keep bashing that fact into my thick skull."

Remus frowned. "What do you mean then?"

"Every time I look at you I see how I failed you. If I had trusted you … I would not have gone to Azkaban and you would …."

"Regrets won't change anything." Remus pointed out. "It is in the past. We both survived. That in itself is reward enough."

"James would have hexed me into eternity."

Remus squeezed Sirius' shoulder firmly. "And then embraced you like a brother because you came for me before it was too late."

"Did I?"

_Please Review! _


	28. An Offer

_I am a horrid author! Work has been hectic and I had a horrible case of writers block so PLEASE throw ideas out for me! I promise the next chapter won't be three weeks away! _

_Between organising to move and packing and working full time my chapters might not be as long or interesting…._

_Thank you to all my reviewers who have stuck by me! Just shove me firmly to keep me updating! :D_

_**April 1988**_

Sirius read over the letter again and frowned before handing it to Remus. "Why was Severus here on Wednesday?"

"I needed to see him about something." Remus didn't look up from the letter until he had finished it.

"I don't like it." Sirius pointed to the letter. "All three of them here at once. Dumbles will be sure to know what happened."

"Sirius." Remus glanced at him reprovingly. "Show respect. I know it is risky. However, as Minerva said it is holidays, she and Poppy aren't even at the school, they will be floo-ing in from separate locations. Severus will come from Hogwarts … It is as safe as it can be."

Sirius' shoulders slumped and he nodded. "I …"

"Like to be careful." Remus clapped his friend's shoulders as he walked past him to the window and peered into the darkness. "I know. But it sounds serious, they want to talk to both of us at New Moon. Something is happening. I can feel it."

Sirius joined the werewolf by the window. "You can predict change now?"

"Didn't I tell you? I am a seer!"

Sirius laughed. "Yes. I always knew there was something strange about you."

"The one and only thing unusual." Remus' smile didn't reach his eyes.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "What is going on, Remus Lupin?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is something different about you."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Paranoid git." His tone was affectionate.

"Padfoot will bite you."

"You know, I think I just discovered the one and only reason that you knew about Harry before me. You must have asked Jamie every day if Lily was pregnant."

"I think I used the term 'knocked up', from memory. But yes, I think I might have. So?"

"Severus believes he and Poppy have found a way to properly heal my core and maybe help this." He gestured disparagingly at his left arm.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Truly? Remus! That is wonderful news! Think of how much better you will feel! Will they be able to stop how the silver hurts you."

"Sirius." Remus sounded tired. "Enough. This is why I did not want to tell you." His blue eyes were unhappy. "It might not work. I could be left worse off or no different. Do not get your hopes up."

Sirius was quiet a long moment before lifting troubled eyes to regard his friend. "Remus, you have to be positive."

"It only leads to being disappointed." He turned so he didn't have to see the worry shining in Sirius' eyes. "I am going to bed. Make sure the fire is unlit before you leave."

"Moony." Sirius called to him. "I want to talk to Poppy and Snape when they come."

Remus' shoulders stiffened but he nodded. "Fine."

"And I am going to bash positive thoughts into your head until you cave!"

There was no response as Remus vanished from the room and Sirius was left alone, his mind warring between the thought that his friend wouldn't suffer so much and the concern that Remus was right, that no amount of work between the school healer and an expert potions master would make a difference. That the powerful wizard that Remus had once been was forever to be a memory.

* * *

"We need to tell Albus." Minerva McGonagall wasted no time to getting to the point of the conversation. It was nearly nine pm. Harry was tucked up in bed, sleeping contentedly, and the three Hogwarts teachers had entered through the floo network to be met by hot tea and scones.

Sirius scowled. "No."

"Hear her out, Black." Severus' voice was impatient.

"There are five of us against one, Sirius. I know you are concerned but Harry cannot live like this forever!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged long, helpless looks. "What if he won't believe the truth?" It was Sirius who spoke finally.

"We will have escape plans of course, he will not be here, and you will need to come to him."

"No!" Remus spoke for the first time, his voice was harsh. "I will not allow Sirius to go to Hogwarts! He would never get out of there!"

"You don't think that the headmaster will believe you?" Poppy looked unhappy. "Remus … You were always so fond of Albus."

Sirius snorted at this. "Key word being fond, Madame Pomphrey." He had never been able to address her by her given name. "You keep forgetting what his did to Remus before I escaped Azkaban."

Remus rose and paced to the window. "I would have killed myself if Sirius hadn't come for me." His tone was conversational and he ignore the two sharp gasps from behind him. "So you will have to forgive me if I do not trust Albus Dumbledore implicitly. He can come here. The wards are strong and if we had to we would leave."

Sirius nodded curtly.

"You have other houses?" Severus looked curious.

"Of course, you would not know about them. And Harry would be left with only Remus and me again."

Minerva nodded. "Then we need to ensure Albus agrees."

Severus frowned. "I will ensure that I have Veritaserum. He… He will want to use Legilimency on you."

Sirius laughed suddenly. "Let him. I will ensure he knows exactly what I think. What good will it do?"

"Harry will be able to have friends; he will be able to attend Hogwarts. Surely you want that for him?" Minerva spoke firmly. "The Weasley boys—"

Severus snorted in disgust.

Minerva ignored him and continued. "Are good boys. Ron is Harry's age, the twins, Fred and George are only a little older and there is a girl who is a year younger. Then there is Neville, Frank and Alice's boy … He and Harry are cut from the same cloth and that poor child…"

"After the full moon." Sirius spoke slowly. "Give us one month." His eyes were locked on Remus' back.

Minerva nodded. She and Poppy exchanged long looks before speaking again. "I … Poppy and I want to offer our services for this full moon. We can come and watch Harry so that you can be with Remus."

Poppy entered the conversation. "You said it makes it easier."

Remus turned; already he was shaking his head. "No. I feel better knowing Sirius is with Harry. I don't know how the wolf would react. No."

Sirius scowled. "Remus…. One full moon. If it doesn't work we never have to do it again!"

"Harry." Remus spoke curtly.

"Minerva and Poppy would be here." Their eyes locked and Sirius spoke very softly. "You know it would be safe." There was unspoken meaning behind his words. If either woman wished them harm that house would protect its own.

Remus looked away helplessly. He knew he would never win this argument. Sirius had been begging for months now to join him, to allow his animagus form to soothe the werewolf. "Only if Harry agrees."

A loud snort exploded from Sirius. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry crept into Remus room and stood watching the werewolf for a long moment before a slight smile on the pale face beaconed him to the bedside.

"Does your head hurt?"

Remus waited until Harry had climbed onto the bed before pulling him into his arms. "No." He smiled, Harry smelt like chocolate and sunshine. "Harry?"

"Uh Hu?"

"You know, if you want Uncle Sirius to stay with you tonight he will. You don't have to stay with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey."

Harry frowned and wiggled out of Remus arms. He sat close to the werewolf, cross legged, facing him. Arms folded. A perfect miniature James.

"Uncle Padfoot helps you doesn't he?"

Remus frowned.

"And if he is there as a doggie you won't…" Harry bit his lip and his eyes flattered before he bravely met Remus' once more. "You won't hurt yourself. I don't like it when you hurt yourself."

"Oh, cub." Remus swallowed.

"'Sides, Madame Pomfrey said she was gonna tell me about when you were small." Harry grinned cheekily. "Then Uncle Padfoot and I are going to get payback."

"Payback?" Remus relaxed against the pillows. "What have I done now?"

Harry shrugged. "Uncle Sirius said you have probably done something so we need to get payback just in case."

A deep chuckle followed this announcement and Sirius entered carrying a bowl of broth in his hand.

"Stop giving away our secrets, Kiddo. Uncle Remus will already be planning his next prank otherwise." Sirius eyes swept over his friend noting the pale face and black circles under his eyes with grim concern. "Hungry?"

If it was possible Remus seemed to pale more and he hastily shook his head.

"Uncle Moony went green." Harry looked torn between worry and amusement.

"It's ok." Sirius set the bowl on the dresser and nudged Harry over to make room on the bed. "We can fatten him up after the full moon."

Harry nodded.

"Why don't we let Uncle Remus sleep and we can finish the plans for the head builder for your tree house."

Harry's eyes widened with delight and he flung himself bodily at Remus, giving the werewolf a swift hug before he ran out of the room. His uncles both watching his departure with amused affection.

"So, still trying to talk him out of letting me into the cellar?"

"Sirius … I could _kill_ you."

Sirius sighed loudly. "No, you _won't_. We will just need to remind the wolf that I am not going to hurt him. You need to relax! I know the change is worse when you are upset." His eyes flickered to the scars that Remus had acquired after that horrible Halloween.

"I…"

"You need to sleep." Sirius smiled. "I will be up in a few hours to help you downstairs. If Harry and I get too noisy just yell at us to shut up." The animagus grinned before leaving the room in much the same way as his god-son had, his feet thudding loudly on the stairs.

Remus shuddered and his arm spammed badly in reaction to the tension that coursed through his body. He was do desperately afraid yet so desperately glad… If Sirius was there… the wolf would be calmer…. He would not tear himself to shreds yet again.

* * *

Sirius watched Remus closely, worry shining bright in his dark eyes as the approach of moonrise drew steadily closer. Harry was content with his two new 'keepers' watching him as it appeared the six year old had decided he was going to be a wolf in a zoo for the night.

Remus had managed an exhausted smile at the news he had been told and he ruffled the black hair and told his cub to be a good wolf for his future teachers.

Sirius had seen the tears in Poppy's eyes at the sight of Remus who's body seemed to suffer from the full moon far worse than it had in his school days.

"Pads?"

His voice was tight with pain. Immediately Sirius was crouched beside his friend. "I'm here, Moony."

Fever bright eyes searched the growing shadows until they locked on Sirius' face. "Thank you." The words were spoken very softly as Remus convulsed and Sirius flinched. The moon was rising. He had forgotten exactly how bad it was.

Remus shuddered as pain rippled through him and a scream of anguish was wrenched from him as his bones began to shift and tendons snapped. "Sirius!" His cry of anguish rang out loudly in the cellar and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"I'm here Remus! I am here! It will be ok!"

Pain exploded in his hands and feet as fur burst through the skin followed swiftly by razor sharp claws. His back arched and pain exploded his vertebrae appeared to shatter. "Change!" He gasped desperately. He could feel Sirius' arms holding him, the comfort the animagus offering was like a soothing balm but he could not risk Sirius' life. "Change!" Another scream wrenched from him as his face began to shatter and re-form and he could feel the sudden absence of comfort that held him together before a black dog materialised in front of him, a last, human scream that turned into an anguished howl escaped him, and everything went black.

_Please Review!_


	29. Legilimency

_I am so sorry that my time between updates is taking so long! I am currently in the process of moving interstate which means saying goodbye to everyone at work and my friends… VERY depressing! So I will try and update in early January if not before but please forgive me for my slowness!_

_Also! I would LOVE it if people threw around some ideas for scenes they would like to see! I would muchly appreciate the help! I am stuck!_

_Thank you for sticking with me even with the slow updates!_

_**May 1988**_

It was already three am. Neither of them had slept and neither of them had any desire to leave the living room. Lights were dimmed and stars were visible through the partially open window.

"Everything is ready if we have to leave?" Sirius asked the question for the fifteenth time since midnight.

"Yes." Remus shifted in his chair. "Everything will be shrunk and kept with us. We have the portkey; I will be able to activate it non-verbally."

Sirius frowned. "Will you be able to?"

"Yes." Remus frowned. "Severus and I have been working on it." A brief smile crossed his face. "I believe he is taking great pleasure in making me use _Accio_ and treating me like a first year."

"You like him."

A soft chuckle filled the room. "Don't sound so betrayed, Padfoot."

Sirius scowled. "It will be draining? Activating a portkey sounds a little bit more intense than summoning something."

Remus found himself wishing, not for the first time, that Sirius wasn't quite so perceptive. "I will probably be a little tired."

There was a loud, disbelieving snort before Sirius changed the subject. "So. If everything does work out all hunky dory."

"Hunky dory?" Remus raised an eyebrow, the effect lost in the darkness.

"James said it once. Not the point. If the old fool does actually swallow his damned pride, I want to be with you next full moon."

Remus rose restlessly and paced to the window. It was new moon, only the stars illuminated the darkness and the restlessness he usually felt during the moon's cycle was absent. "Sirius." His voice was low. "I don't want you there."

"Why?" Sirius' voice was loud in the silence. "You recovered faster than any other moon! Harry was fine! Minerva and Poppy didn't mind. You are being stubborn!"

Remus took a long time to reply and when his voice was heavy. "What if they change their mind? What if something happens and … And they take him." Remus' voice cracked.

Sirius blinked, startled. This was meant to be him having the doubts, not Remus. "Moony?" He crossed to his friend's side. "This isn't like you. What's going on?"

"You and Harry are all I have … I… If something happened at full moon, I would _never _forgive myself."

"You have to trust them, Remus. They mean no harm to Harry. They wouldn't take him. I swear it to you. If you want I can put up extra wards and protections. This house obeys my command, you have to remember that."

Remus glanced over at the animagus and he half smiled. "You must think me a fool."

"Nah, just the overprotective mother hen that Harry and I have to put up with. Ouch!" He clutched his arm where Remus' swift reflexes had landed a punch before Sirius could move.

"Mother hen indeed." Remus glared.

"Yes. Come on mother hen, we probably should sleep." Sirius eyes swept around the room.  
"Merlin, Remus, I hope he listens to us. I don't want to have to leave this place." His eyes swept around the room, books lying beside Remus' chair, toys on the floor. It was untidy, it was lived in, it was home.

* * *

"Harry, no matter what happens you stay beside me or Uncle Remus, all right?" Sirius' voice was surprisingly grave as he addressed his godson. "And you keep hold of hippo."

Harry clutched the soft toy in his arms more tightly. "I don't want him to come."

Sirius ruffled the messy black hair gently. "It will be ok, kiddo. And if it all works out we won't have to hide as much."

"Uncle Moony will." Harry kicked the carpet rebelliously and Sirius frowned.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause his…." A frown. "His number is… traceable?"

"Traceable." Sirius corrected absently. "When did you hear this?"

Harry squirmed.

"Listening in on conversations isn't polite, Harry." Remus entered the conversation and Sirius sighed in relief. He hated having to play disciplinarian. Remus tipped the boy's chin up and looked into the unhappy green eyes. "It will be all right, cub. Whatever happens, we will be together."

Harry nodded slowly.

"But, just because we are worried, doesn't mean you are allowed to eavesdrop."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Sirius glanced at the clock. "Come sit down, Harry. Now remember, stay beside us no matter what."

Harry shrank instinctively against Remus who wrapped an arm around the boy and gently guided him to the lounge. "It will be fine." The werewolf murmured. Neither he nor Sirius were sure if it was meant to comfort Harry, or them.

* * *

The floo roared into life and Severus and Poppy stepped into the lounge room followed closely by Minerva and the man that Sirius had fostered a bitter hatred against for too many years.

"You promised to hear us out, Albus!" Minerva spoke sternly as the old wizard's blue eyes narrowed.

"Not about this! Really, Minerva!"

"It is not as it appears, Albus." Poppy spoke in a surprisingly stern voice. "You will sit down and you will hear _all _of us out or mark my words you will have my resignation by the end of the day."

Albus Dumbledore glanced between the medi-witch, his professors and the three, silent figures on the lounge. He nodded once and settled into a chair.

"Black was not the Potter's secret keeper." Severus spoke curtly.

"And _you_ believe this Severus?"

"I have used veritaserum to prove the truth. Black was innocent."

"It can be overcome." Albus was frowning.

Sirius laughed loudly, bitterly. "Yes, of course it can. But then, what would you care about innocence? You had me in Azkaban without a trial. You had Remus in a _commune_ for Merlin's sake! And as for Harry, you had a child living with a family who kept him in a cupboard! I hardly think you are in _any_ position to judge innocence."

"Sirius." Remus' eyes were locked on a point above Dumbledore's head.

Sirius scowled.

"I was under the very strong impression that Mr. Lupin was in league with you. In fact, I went to the sanctuary –."

A loud, disbelieving snort broke from Sirius.

Dumbledore continued as if he had not been interrupted. "And all indications were that he was quite guilty."

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked his former headmaster in the eye. "I never saw you." The respect that had once coloured his voice was gone and his tone was cold, flat.

Albus, unable to look his former student in the face, the face ravaged and distorted by silver, folded his hands. "It was some time after that October. You claimed to have killed them."

"Uncle Moony didn't kill anyone! Neither did Uncle Sirius!" Harry's voice broke the silence. He clutched his purple hippo in his arms and he clung desperately to Remus' hand.

Sirius glanced down at the miserable boy and bent to whisper in his ear. "It's ok, Harry. He can say what he wants about Uncle Remus and me. We know it isn't true and you have to remember that we love you very much. Ok? And we won't let you go back to the Dursley's. Ever."

Harry nodded. He frowned as Remus gently pulled his hand free, only for a soft, relieved sigh to break from the little boy as he was pulled onto Remus' lap. Evidently at nearly seven he was still happy to receive comfort when he needed it.

"I don't care what you do, or how you do it, but I am innocent and Remus had _nothing_ to do with what happened. Peter Pettigrew was secret keeper. We switched the day before the charm was set, I suspected Remus and I pestered James enough that he caved. I was a fool and the only one that suspected Remus no matter how many people in your precious order frowned at him because he happens to have a furry little problem.

Albus watched his former pupils gravely. Sirius had moved closer to Remus and Harry, the little boy's feet were on his godfather's lap. Small fists were wrapped in Remus' woollen robes and Harry's face was pressed against the werewolf's collar bone.

"Why would I believe this?"

It was Remus who replied, he caught Sirius' eye, silencing the animagus before continuing, his voice soft and low. "You do not have to believe us. We have not harmed Harry once and we have had ample opportunity to do so. The Dursley's who you placed him with were treating him …" He swallowed a sudden surge of anger. "You placed him with people who kept him in a _cupboard. _Sirius escaped, came and quite foolishly rescued me from a place that I was told I would never have to go and then took Harry. He is healthy and happy; there is no way we would allow harm to come to him. You don't have to believe us, but understand, sir, if you try to take Harry away, if you attempt to place Sirius back in prison without trial, yet again, we will vanish and you will _never _find us."

Sirius was silent. Remus' low tones had been deadly steel and he found himself grateful that he was not on the receiving end of the werewolf's silent fury.

"I wish to use Legilimens on you."

Sirius nodded. "Me only."

Dumbledore frowned. "I think it would be only right to perform it on both you and Remus and also Harry."

"No!" Sirius was on his feet fury rising swiftly. "You will not even think about it! He is a child!"

The child in questioned whimpered at the anger in his guardian's voice and Remus tightened his arms around him. "Shhh Harry. It's all right."

"You can perform it on me, and me only, Dumbledore. You know Remus reacts badly to it, and I will not allow you to use any kind of magic on Harry."

"Sirius…" Remus' blue eyes were shadowed.

"Not on Harry." Sirius scowled.

"Of course not!" Remus looked annoyed. "But…" His eyes flickered.

"No."

"Black is right, Lupin." Severus' silky tones entered the conversation. "The headmaster will, of course, remember that using legilimency on werewolves is not only pointless but can be quite dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Minerva was distracted for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "Yet you still wanted to use it? Really, Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore pressed his lips together. "It is not lethal." His voice was curt.

Sirius looked like he was about to snap out a reply before Remus' soft cough made him pause. "On me only."

"Uncle Moony?" Harry's whisper was loud in the sudden silence.

"Yes, cub?"

"Will the mean man hurt Uncle Sirius."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, is going to use a special kind of magic to read Sirius' mind."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, kid, I will be fine."

Harry looked wary.

"Professor Dumbledore will not hurt Sirius, Harry." Poppy crossed the room and tipped Harry's chin up so she could look into his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore knew your parents."

Harry frowned. "He thinks Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus hurt my mummy and daddy, Miss Poppy."

"Yes, but we know he is wrong. And he will know that once he uses the magic to read Sirius' mind."

Harry looked between Remus and Poppy. "It won't hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt."

"Are you ready?" Albus had been watching the exchange grimly.

Sirius settled back onto his place on the lounge, swift looks were exchanged between the marauders and Remus nodded briefly. The back-up plan was simple. If Dumbledore doubted, they would flee.

* * *

Dumbledore broke contact abruptly, his face was troubled as he watched Sirius slump back against the seat. Remus pushed a cup of too sweet tea into the animagus' hands and Harry leaned forward to wrap his arms around his godfather. The werewolf's eyes were blue ice. "Well?" His voice was curt. He had watched his best friend be tormented by images that should have been shut away, to be only relieved on his terms.

Dumbledore forced himself to meet Remus' eyes. He had been shown images of Remus bleeding, wishing for death, Remus in agony and he knew Sirius had held nothing back.

"I believe that there are inconsistencies that I was un-aware of."

Sirius snorted. "Like the fact I had no trial?" His voice was mocking. He sounded tired. "The fact you left Remus in a place where he was—" He broke off, eyes flickering to Harry. "Well, you have seen what they did to him." He sneered in a manner very reminiscent of Severus. "And we have already talked about your treatment of Harry already. So yeah, I think you are right that there are just a few inconsistencies."

Minerva hid a smile. It had been a long time since she had heard that particular bite in the young man's voice.

Albus clasped his hands together. "I would like to know where you think Mr. Pettigrew might be hiding."

Sirius rubbed his forehead. "I don't know." The tension seemed to be melting away now he knew that the headmaster believed them. "Remus and I have discussed this… But we have no idea."

"This is something we will have to think on."

"Do you believe us?" Remus' uncertainty was obvious.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, I do. And I owe you both a great debt because of the unjust treatment you have received."

"You will have to forgive me for demanding that you perform an unbreakable vow that you will not harm any of us." Sirius leaned forward. His eyes were steely. "You will of course, understand my lack of trust in you."

Albus nodded once. "I am truly, truly sorry."

Sirius resisted the urge to point out that sorry truly wasn't enough?

"I will word the vow. I want Remus and Severus to be witnesses."

Albus nodded once again. He owed these two men so much. He had ruined four years of their lives, he had hurt a child. He had subjected Sirius to dementors. He… He still could not look at Remus' face, the arm that Harry's hands were wrapped around, the slight tremors that ran through the damaged limb.

There were scars in these men that would never heal.

"You may word it. I would like to come back tomorrow, once I have thought about what you have shown me."

"The vow needs to be performed now." Sirius stood and lifted Harry into his arms before Remus stood. Dumbledore's eyes sharpened at this but he remained silent.

"Severus, you will be a witness?" Remus' voice held a hint of the strain he was feeling.

"Of course."

The process had begun.


	30. Molly

_FINALLY another update! This one was hideously hard to churn out! But I got there! Now, I move in 4 days to what is quite literally, the middle of nowhere so I don't know how good my internet connection will be! Please bear with me! Thank you all for not giving up, no matter how long it takes me to update! I have an excuse... moving house is hectic! Then I got distracted by stealing **SweetDeamon's** world and writing a one shot for her 'Meet the..." Universe which can be found on her page! I found it much more interesting!_

_Things start to move along in the next chapter and we skip a year or so in the chapter after that! _

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys mean I keep writing or I would seriously just give up!_

_Ok. So Because I keep confusing myself this is set in May 1988. Harry will be 8 in July!"_

_Also, a HUGE thank you to **Rochwen97 **who is translating this epic long rambly story into German!_

"You mean to say he was innocent all along?" Molly Weasley stared at the headmaster incredulously.

"Yes. I am afraid that Mr. Black was unjustly imprisoned. You are the first of the Order members to be told this news. I … I must admit, I was hoping to ask a favour."

Molly rose and automatically began the motions of making tea. A flick of her wand to set the water to boiling. A summoning charm to fetch the tea from the pantry. "A favour?" She was still reeling from the astonishing news that the handsome young man they had all thought a traitor was innocent.

"Albus." Her voice rose suddenly, frightened. "Is Sirius is innocent how… How did Lu— The werewolf get out."

The headmaster of Hogwarts sighed wearily. It was his fault that Molly Weasley spoke so poorly of Remus. She had never known him during their time in the order and since the werewolf compound had been opened. No, Albus conceded mentally, it was since he had brutally condemned a heartbroken man, the attitude of kind-hearted people such as Molly had soured.

"Sirius was the one who assisted Remus to escape his prison."

"But he admitted to being involved in the Potter's death!" Molly's face paled.

"Remus is quite innocent. When he was convinced of Sirius' involvement he blamed himself for not seeing the signs." Albus shook his head wearily. He doubted if he would ever be free from the recriminating looks he was receiving from Sirius in regards to Remus' treatment.

"He is the wronged party, Molly. I hope you can understand that and sympathise with him."

The woman's lips pressed into a thin line and she busied herself pouring water over tea leaves.

"You wanted a favour, Albus?" It was Arthur Weasley who reminded the old man his true intentions in the busy Weasley home.

"It is about young Harry."

Molly gasped. "He is well?" Her mothering heart seemed to go into instant overdrive.

"Indeed, I doubt that child has ever been more loved in his entire life then in that house. He is very fond of his little family. But, they are two adults and he is shy. I was wondering if perhaps you would consent to meeting with Sirius and Remus and allowing Ron and Harry to play together. And of course, the twins. They will be attending Hogwart's this year is that right?"

A shout punctuated the air and Molly rolled her eyes. "The house will be quiet! I do apologise in advance for them, Albus."

The elderly headmaster chuckled. "Not at all." A sad expression crossed his face. "I am sure, after the Marauders, nothing will surprise me. Will you agree to meet with Sirius and Remus?"

Molly and Arthur exchanged long looks before nodding.

"I am afraid Sirius demands that you travel to them. The house they live in is heavily warded and there are numerous blood protections cast by his family from centuries ago."

Molly bit her lip, a worried expression creasing her face. "Is it safe?"

"Perfectly! Myself or Minerva would be there, of course, to make it less awkward and you will find that neither Sirius nor Remus has changed over-much."

* * *

"We are to be set upon by hoards." Sirius groaned as Remus entered the room and settled into a chair. The werewolf raised a confused eyebrow.

"Hoards with red hair. With children so that Harry can be." Here he consulted a piece of paper in his hand. "'A normal, well-adjusted child'. Weasley's!"

Remus' slow smile had spread across his face. "They won't be that bad."

"Do you remember Molly Weasley?"

"Her brothers were good men." A tired look made the smile vanish.

"Molly Weasley." Sirius groaned dramatically. "Surely you were mothered by her at least once!"

Remus was quiet before speaking lightly. "I am afraid that Molly was frightened of me and so I was able to escape her mothering!" He didn't add that in the last weeks before their world's had collapsed Sirius, one of Molly's 'projects' had implanted the idea that Remus was a spy and the entire Order had taken to ignoring him and casting him looks filled with suspicion and disgust.

Sirius winced. "She was frightened of _you_? Gideon and Fabien swore you were worth twenty of the rest of us!"

Remus glanced up. "Did they?" His eyes softened. They had been killed only two weeks before James and Lily. "When will the 'hoards' be descending?"

Sirius glanced at the letter again and moaned. "Tuesday."

"Excellent. We can make sure the house is presentable and there is food. You will have to tell Harry, we don't want to frighten him with so many people. They have a boy around his age don't they?"

Sirius peered at the parchment. "Yes. Ron, and their youngest, Ginerva, is a year younger."

"Good. It will do him no harm to have other children to play with so stop frowning so much, Padfoot."

"I don't want the old fool in this house any more than necessary." Sirius' face tightened. "He is trying to be nice and make up for what he has done. I won't have it, Remus!"

"People make mistakes, Padfoot. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and a good ally. Do not alienate him when you will need him later. He could be what stands between your freedom or the Kiss."

Sirius scowled. "Why do you have to be so damned sensible?"

"One of us has to be!"

"Well I wouldn't mind it too much if you gave me time to sulk."

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Harry tugged at Remus' robes and the older man bent, straightened his nephew's collar and gently smoothed back the boy's thick black hair.

"How could they not like you, Cub?"

"Dudley didn't."

Remus sighed sadly. He hated hat fact Harry had memories of that place.

"Cub, you listen to me. They will love you. Mrs Weasley loves everyone and I am sure that Ron will quite like someone his own age to play with."

Harry brightened.

"All ready?" Sirius hurried into the room and ran a hand through his wet hair. He grinned. "Ready, Kid?"

Harry nodded bravely.

"That's our boy. They should be here in—"

The floo roared into life and Sirius threw Harry an encouraging grin before he turned to greet their guests.

"Molly Weasley." Sirius bowed deeply to the red-haired matriarch once the headmaster, Minerva and the Weasley's had amassed in the suddenly crowded living room.

"Sirius! Oh you poor boy!" Molly enfolded the younger man in her arms and Sirius grimaced as she patted his back. His eyes locked with Remus' and he could see the mirth that the werewolf was struggling to hide.

"Arthur, it's good to see you." Sirius detangled himself from Molly to shake her husband's hand.

"You too, Sirius." His brown eyes were apologetic. "We should have known it wasn't you."

Sirius shrugged. "Ah well, you know now. Harry, come meet Mr and Mrs Weasley. They were friends of your parents."

"Oh." Molly's eyes widened as Harry, nudged by Remus, stepped forward. "He looks…" She recovered. "How are you, Harry. These are my children, Ron and Ginny."

Ron and Harry stared at each other for a long tense moment. "Want to see my Chocolate Frog Collection?" Ron broke the silence first and Harry grinned.  
"We should compare collections! Can we, Uncle Remus?"

The werewolf smiled. "Of course, why don't you take Ron up to your room?"

"Mr. Lupin." Molly waited until the boys had left before she addressed Remus. She was staring in ill-concealed horror at Remus' destroyed cheek.

"Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Arthur, frowning at his wife, stepped forward to shake Remus' hand. "It's just, Arthur if you please, and I hope I can call you Remus?"

Tension ebbed away and Remus nodded. "Of course. Excuse me, I will go and get some tea." His eyes flickered to Ginny who was looking miserably at the door her brother had vanished through. A speculative expression appeared.

"I will join you, Remus." Minerva, flickering a disapproving glance at Molly, led the way from the room. Her voice was loud as she began to enquire about a spell that Remus had been explaining to her only the week before. Evidently she did not approve of the red-haired lady's reluctance to speak to her star student.

"Please, sit." Sirius spoke with all the politeness he could muster. He was doing this for Harry. The words were a chant in his head. For Harry. For Harry.

"How have you been? Your children are all well?"

"Oh yes." Molly's eyes lit with delight. "Bill is taking exams now. He is in sixth year and a prefect! We are so proud of him."

"Remus was a prefect." Sirius noted helpfully.

Molly ignored him. "He is quite nervous about NEWTS of course! Charlie is in forth year and he is quite an exceptional seeker! He hopes to be captain one day."

Sirius smiled. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Percy is second year now. Dear boy, he will go far. I think he is the most studious of all the children." Maternal pride in her 'scholar' shone through.

"You remember the twins?"

Sirius chuckled. "Fred and George! How could I forget, the two mischief makers!"

"Well they go into first year in September. I am afraid that Albus and Minerva will quite have their hands full."

Sirius smiled wistfully. "It won't be the first time. Are they all in the same house?"

"Of course! All Gryffindor's."

"Naturally, a Weasley could never be anything but!"

Arthur smiled proudly. "They are all good boys. During the holidays we would love for you to meet them. We didn't want to overwhelm Harry today so we thought it best to leave the twins with some friends."

"Probably a wise idea. I think the Weasley twins will give you and your friends a run for your money." Minerva spoke as she entered the room carrying a large wooden tray.

"How very muggle of you, Minerva!" Remus followed her and smiled as the witch placed the tray onto a low table, flickered her wand, and waited for the tea pot to start pouring tea.

"Do you like colouring, Ginny?" Remus crouched down near the little girl who stared at him with wide eyes.

Molly stiffened and placed a protective hand on her daughter's shoulder. A movement that did not go un-noticed by any of the rooms' occupants."

"Answer Mr. Lupin, Ginny." Arthur shot his wife a stern look.

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "Yes." Her voice was a shy whisper.

Remus smiled carefully. He knew all too well from experience his appearance was frightening for a child. "Well, Harry has some nice pencils and a lovely colouring book. I thought you might like to do some colouring so you don't get bored." He offered the book to her, careful to use only his good hand.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled shyly as she hastily took the book and settled onto the floor. Her eyes widened in delighted surprise as she took in the pictures that had so much potential.

Remus straightened and moved to a chair as far away from Molly and her daughter as possible.

"Thank you, Remus. I didn't think to bring something to keep Ginny amused." Arthur looked grateful.

"The always leave me." Ginny muttered.

"Yes, brothers have a habit of doing that." Remus sounded amused.

"Do you have brothers, Mr. Lupin?"

"Ginny!" Molly spoke sharply. "Don't be impertinent."

Sirius' face darkened. "I—"

"Harry." Remus cut the animagus off sharply. Their eyes locked in a silent battle and Sirius nodded once, his lips pressed into a thin line, all pretence of politeness vanished.

"No, Ginny, I don't have any brothers." Remus spoke very calmly and Minerva found herself inwardly applauding her former student.

"We want to discuss Harry having more regular contact with your children." Sirius' voice was short. "Remus and I cannot make up for playing with youngsters his own age and _Professor_ Dumbledore seemed to think that you would be willing to allow him to play with Ron and the twins."

"Of course we are!" Molly, her attention diverted from being afraid of Remus, spoke with more warmth then Sirius had expected. "But perhaps we ought to bring him back to the burrow to play? It would be healthier for him to experience changes and new environments."

"We have quite a nice yard for Harry to play with!"

"We aren't questioning that, Sirius." Arthur soothed hastily. "I think what Molly is saying is that, by necessity, Harry has been isolated, he knows this house well. It would be wise to introduce him to new environments so he will be safe. After all, it is only another three years until he goes to Hogwarts."

Sirius snorted. "Remus?"

"They have a point."

"I would want to be there every time Harry comes to visit." Sirius spoke firmly. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just… Harry means a great deal to us."

"Of course." Molly's eyes softened. "We can establish wards to make sure you are both safe."

"Will you be joining them, Remus?" Arthur shot his wife another stern look at her hastily inhaled breathe.

"No. I am unable to leave the wards. Which is probably better for everyone involved." A small smile flittered across his face. "Excuse me. I want to check on the boys."

"Molly!" Arthur turned to his wife with a deep frown as soon as Remus had left.

"I can't help it! He frightens me!" The woman's face flushed. "He always had."

"A pity indeed." Albus interjected. "For you could not find a kinder, more forgiving person then Remus Lupin."

Sirius breathed in deeply. For Harry. This was all for Harry.

* * *

"Did you like Ron?" Sirius watched his godson hastily gulp down a glass of orange juice before replying to his question.

"Yes! He is fun! We swapped cards! He didn't have Morgana and I didn't have Wendelin the Weird! And we had doubles! So we swapped and now I have her." He tipped his head to one side for a moment. "She was weird."

"That would be why she is called Wendelin the Weird." Sirius replied gravely.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Would I do that, Harry James?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Where is Uncle Remus?"

"Here!" The man in questioned entered the room, the first time Sirius had seen him since Molly's thinly veiled terror and disgust at his presence.

"Did you have fun with Ron?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "We swapped chocolate frog cards!"

Remus smiled. "Well, I am sure it can be arranged you can meet Ron again." He glanced at Sirius who nodded. "Perhaps going to see his house next time?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" His excitement was short lived. "What about you?"

Remus poured himself a cup of tea before replying. "What about me?"

"Will you come?"

"You know I can't, Harry." Remus smiled reassuringly. "And I will be able to get some work done without noisy Uncle Padfoot running around!"

Harry glanced at Sirius who was brooding over his own cup of tea. "Do you want to go to their house, Uncle Sirius?" His voice was very small.

"Of course I do, Kiddo!" Sirius straightened and grinned. "There will be lots of Weasley's there! And more when School holidays start in June!"

Harry frowned. "Will it be scary?"

"Nope, and if it is, I will be there!"

Nodding happily, Harry began to attack his dinner. He was oblivious to the way Sirius was watching Remus, and the way Remus was carefully ignoring his friend. It was an oblivion that would not last long. There would soon be a lesson that Harry would never forget.


	31. Harry James Potter

_I am sorry about the delay yet again with uploading! But I have completed my move and am mostly settled in! My plan is to try to update once a fortnight, sadly it most likely wont be more frequently as full time work and study associated with that work will by tying up most of my free time! I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out by Wednesday but we will see how that goes!_

_I want to thank all my reviewers! I couldn't do it without you and I am sorry if I don't always reply to them but just know it means the world to me! _

_Just so everyone knows I like Molly Weasley! Quite a bit actually but for this plot point to work we needed her to be anti-werewolf which will change as she gets to know Remus! :D_

_This chapter and the next is dedicated to __**Daughter Of The Full Moon**__ who came up with the idea noted at the end of this chapter and that will be taken into the next. So everyone can blame her! _

_Again thank you to all my reviews! You truly make my day when I get that email alert! And enjoy the update!_

_**June 1988**_

Weekly visits to the Weasley's had become something of a tradition in the five weeks since Harry and Ron had met. Harry had quite quickly fallen in love with the loud family and he was always brimming with excited stories to tell Remus when he and Sirius returned. He had met the twins, and surprisingly, had handled them quite well. Ron, having support in Harry, was finally standing his ground and Fred and George were both slightly crestfallen that their younger brother was not reacting nearly as well to the harmless pranks they pulled and had therefore, turned their attention to tormenting their younger sister. Harry seemed to find this oddly unfair.

He was jumping around the house eagerly. Sirius was letting him take his broom over for the first time and the little boy could hardly wait. The idea of flying in the large open areas of the Burrow with other _children_ seemed to have the same effect that coffee might have on the small boy. He wanted Sirius to hurry up.

Sirius, however, was not happy. His eyes were locked on Remus' figure, hunched beside the basin, black smudges under his eyes, and the slight, sour odour of vomit clinging to him.

"I don't want to leave you like this!"

"Rubbish!" Remus straightened and winced. "Its full moon tonight, I will only sleep all day and it's not the first time I have been ill before the moon."

"Doesn't mean I like it!" Sirius scowled.

Remus pushed himself to his feet. "You can't deprive Harry of a day out." He rebuked lightly. "You know I will sleep better knowing Mrs Weasley is feeding you both."

Sirius snorted. "My cooking isn't that bad." He grabbed at Remus before the werewolf could fall.

"You are _sure_ you will be all right?"

"Perfectly!" Remus crumpled onto the edge of his bed before twisting so he was against the pillows. "Tell Harry good bye and to be good."

"Yes, old man." Sirius strode to the door. He frowned, Remus had already fallen asleep. This moon was promising to be a bad one.

* * *

"Did you bring your broom?" Ron greeted them as they stepped from the floo and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Can we fly now?" Two faces instantly turned to Sirius who laughed.

"Of course you can." He un-shrank Harry's broom with a flick of his wand and Ron's eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Harry, one hand grasping the broom, one hand pulling at Ron dragged his friend from the room and voices could be heard at the twins tumbled downstairs to join their younger brother and his friend in what would soon become a game of air borne tag.

"Hullo, Ginny." Sirius smiled at the little girl who was standing at the kitchen window watching her brothers miserably.

"Hello, Mr Black."

"Mr. Lupin asked me to say hello to you." Sirius watched as the girl's face lit up. She had taken a shine to Remus and Sirius could only guess that it was because of that one miserable day when he had been the only one to show her kindness in a strange house.

"Hello to him!"

"Sirius." Molly was frowning, disapproving. Evidently her opinion had not changed. She had only been back to the Black house once since their first meeting and she and Remus had managed to quite successfully encounter one another only once.

"Molly." Sirius nodded tersely. "I'm going to watch the kids fly." He strode out of the kitchen. He really didn't like her.

"Sirius!" Her voice stopped him before he was halfway across the yard and he sighed before turned with a look of feigned interest.

"You don't like me." She was out of breath from running to him.

Sirius raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I know it's because of… Because of Lupin."

"Remus." Sirius spoke coldly. "His name, is Remus."

Molly nodded once. "I think it would be best if we could be civil to one another. For Harry. He will notice before long and I am worried it might influence him." Her eyes strayed to where the black haired child was flying with her sons and she smiled. "He needs normalcy, Sirius and I believe that we are able to give that to him. You spoil him. That isn't a bad thing but here, well there are four children here now! In a few weeks there will be seven, it's good for him to be away from adults."

Sirius gritted his teeth. He hated it when the damned woman was right. "I still won't like you." He countered.

Molly shrugged. "I still won't trust a werewolf." She countered firmly. "But we are even." She turned and swept back inside and Sirius, glaring after her, had to admit, however grudgingly, that no matter what her faults, Molly Weasley was honest. Cruelly so.

* * *

"Harry dear, would you like some more cake?" Harry's eyes widened as Molly handed him a thick slice of chocolate cake.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes dear?" Her brown eyes were affectionate.

"DO you think I could take some home to Uncle Remus?"

The woman stiffened but her smile remained firmly fixed in place. "Of course dear. I'll wrap a piece up for him."

Harry beamed happily and began to shovel the moist black luxury into his mouth. Evidently Remus had passed on his chocolate addiction.

Molly frowned at Sirius who was smiling smugly and she turned away, clashing dishes together with slightly more force than necessary.

"I have a question, Sirius." She turned back suddenly and Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"Oh?"

"Harry's lessons are always interrupted by the full moon. I was thinking that he could maybe join the children in their lessons."

Sirius face darkened as anger began to bubble up. Before he could say anything Harry spoke with child-like innocence.

"But I _like_ Uncle Moony teaching me, Mrs Weasley." Harry's green eyes were earnest. "He is really good! And makes it interesting."

Sirius smiled complacently. "Well done, Harry!" His eyes locked on Molly. "Remus enjoys teaching as much as Harry enjoys learning. I thank you _not_ to take that away. Harry, you can't go on you broom for an hour after you eat."

Harry frowned. "Please?"

"Nope." Sirius shook his head. "You know the rules."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"None of that!" Sirius struggled to hide his amusement. "Go play. On the ground!" He waited until the children had left before turning on the woman. "How dare you!"

"I meant no harm." She huffed. "I wanted there to be options open for the boy. He is too young to have his life ruled by a… sick man."

Sirius counted to ten before replying. "Remus is a damned good teacher. And I thought better of you, Molly Prewitt. Being so judgemental! Fabian and Gideon would have been disgusted! They counted Remus as a far better friend then I ever was and they made sure I knew it. They would be ashamed of how you treat him. Excuse me." He stormed from the kitchen. Leaving Molly white faced and trembling.

"Harry!" Sirius shout made the four young flyers reluctantly return to the ground. "It's time to go."

"Already?" Harry looked disappointed. "Can't we stay for just another twenty minutes."

Sirius shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Please, Mr. Black! We just want to finish the game!"

"Please Uncle Sirius!" Harry joined Ron's pleas.

"Don't you want to say goodnight to Uncle Remus before he goes downstairs?"

Instantly Harry's eyes widened. "I forgot." He admitted.

"That's ok." Sirius ruffled the dark hair. "But if we go now we can see him beforehand. Say good bye and I will see you in the lounge room." Sirius shrunk Harry's broom and placed it in his pocket. Winking at the twins he strode away.

"I'll see you later." Harry grinned. "We can finish the game then!" He ran after his godfather, impatient to thank his hostess before returning home to bid his werewolf uncle goodnight.

* * *

Remus turned as his bedroom door opened and Sirius winced. He hadn't seen his friend look this bad for a long time.

"Want me to see if Minerva or Poppy can come over?" His voice was hushed.

Remus shook his head wearily. "They are both busy. School night. Where…" His face softened as Harry ran into the room.

"How… How was Ron's?"

"Good. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, cub. Just tired." Remus managed a wan smile. "You had fun?"

"Uh Hu! We were flying for ages! And Mrs Weasley sent home chocolate cake for you!"

Remus looked at Sirius and a flash of amusement filled his exhausted face. "Is it safe?"

Sirius grinned. "I was thinking that maybe I should hunt up Mad Eye and let him check."

Remus laughed, a laugh that turned into a coughing fit and he collapsed against the pillows pale faced and trembling. His eyes darted to the clock and he paled a little more.

"Sirius." His voice was a whisper. "I need you to get me to the basement." He mustered a smile for Harry who was looking at him gravely, before allowing the animagus to haul him to his feet.

Neither man said anything. Words would be empty. It was going to be a hard moon. Of this, they were sure.

* * *

"Uncle Sirius?" Harry was hugging his knees.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" Settling onto the edge of Harry's bed Sirius smiled . "What's wrong?"

"Does Uncle Moony like teaching me?"

Sirius blinked. "Yes of course he does. He loves teaching you."

"I thought maybe he didn't. That's why Mrs Weasley asked?"

"No, Kiddo. Mrs Weasley…" Sirius swallowed the harsh words. "Mrs Weasley just wants to make sure you are happy."

"She doesn't like Uncle Moony does she?"

"Harry, Mrs Weasley is frightened of Uncle Remus. A lot of people are."

"Why?"

"Because he is a werewolf."

Harry hugged his stuffed hippo tightly. "That's silly." He spoke flatly. "Uncle Moony won't hurt anyone. Just himself."

Sirius swallowed and pulled his godson into his arms. Just himself was enough.

* * *

There was blood everyone. Blood on the walls, decorating the floors in large pools. In the middle of the floor, body twisted in a cruel, unnatural way, lay Remus. Sirius would never forget that sight. He would never forget how Remus was breathing so shallowly that at first he barely looked alive. Sirius fell to his knees beside his friend. "Merlin." His eyes traced the shattered body. "Merlin, Remus. Just… just live." He lifted the unconscious body into his arms, flinching as ribs shifted un-naturally in Remus' body. He moved swiftly. Swift commands had a sheet flying across Remus' bed and he eased the broken body onto it.

"_Accio healing potions!" _His voice was pitched in panic. "_Expecto Patronum! Snape, need you. Bad moon. Please."_ He snatched the blood replenishing potions from the box that hovered beside him. He forced the potion down Remus' through and stepped back. He swallowed. Bones first.

Downstairs he heard the floo roar and relief swept through him as footsteps hurried up the steps. "What happened?" Severus, not a hair out of place despite the early hour, swept into the room. Immediately he raised his wand and fine webs of blue and red began to appear over the werewolf.

"It was a bad moon. I didn't know it would be this bad." Sirius' voice cracked.

The room was suspended in time for a long while, the only sounds were muttered incantations and the clink of glass vials against one another. Finally the two men stopped and stared at the werewolf. They were exhausted.

"Thank you." Sirius spoke very slowly. "You saved his life."

"I think it's a little too soon for that." Severus spoke curtly. "He lost most of his blood. He may not wake."

At these words there was a frightened cry from the doorway and they both turned, horror etching into two very different faces as they caught sight of Harry. Barefoot, clutching his hippo to him, tears welling in his bright green eyes. "Uncle Remus is going to die?" His voice was high-pitched with terror.

Sirius swore.

Severus crouched down before Harry and spoke very gravely. "I don't know, Harry. I have given him lots of potions to help him. He just needs a great deal of rest and care. Your Uncle Sirius will be very busy watching him and making sure he doesn't bleed anymore."

"Watch him a moment." Sirius spoke quickly before running past Harry and down the stairs. Severus scowled. He did not like to be left alone with small children who were crying.

Sirius was back in what seemed like an eternity. "Harry, Mrs Weasley said you are welcome to go and play at her house today."

"I want to stay here." Harry's eyes were glued to Remus' motionless figure.

"No." Sirius spoke sternly. "I won't be able to watch you. Uncle Remus needs me today, Harry. You can play with Ron today and when I come pick you up tonight hopefully Uncle Remus will be better."

"But I want to stay! I want to help look after Uncle Moony." Harry's voice trembled with tears.

"Stop being silly." Sirius' voice was unusually harsh. "Thank you, Severus."

"I will come over after classes." Snape nodded curtly and strode away. Behind him he could hear Harry's pleas and his lips curled before he stepped through the floo back to his office.

"Stop it!" Sirius, patience worn thin. "Harry, I can't today. Remus needs me. I have to look after him because I really don't want him to die. You can go and play at Mrs Weasley's and by the time you get home he will be awake. I just have to make sure he gets all the right potions to help him. Come on." Sirius summed Harry's clothes and shoved them into a bag. "You can get changed there." He cast an anxious eye over his friend. Remus who was barely breathing, whose face still seemed white then the sheets that covered him.

"I want to stay!" Harry's voice bordered on whining and Sirius shook his shoulder roughly. "Enough!" He pulled the boy down the stairs and paused before the floo. His dark eyes met Harry's frightened green ones.

"Harry, I am sorry." Sirius swallowed. "But Remus, he needs me today, Harry. He hasn't been this ill for a long time."

Harry shrugged. He had fallen silent. He didn't even want to talk to Sirius. All he wanted was Uncle Moony to make things better. To snap at Sirius, to ease the tension.

"Come on. This will be the last time you get to play with Ron before the three oldest boys get home from Hogwarts." Sirius grabbed a handful of floo dust. "The Burrow!"

* * *

Harry stared miserably at his shoes. The past four hours had been a blur. Sirius had left him at the Burrow and Mrs Weasley had hurried him into Ron's room, enlarging the bed with a swish of her wand. She had tucked him in, given him a smile that was filled with worry and hurried away. An hour later Ron had woken Harry with a shout of delight. Then there had been breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon all of Harry's favourites but none of it brought a smile to the boy's face. Ron and the twins had tried to coax him to play exploding snap, quidditch, tag and had even offered to let him throw gnomes but nothing seemed to draw him out. It had only been fifteen minutes till they had decided to leave him alone. To let him sulk. Ron knew only that Mr Lupin was ill and he couldn't understand _why_ Harry looked so lost, so frightened.

He shuffled along the side of the house and paused outside a window as he heard his name.

"It's not fair on poor Harry!" Mrs Weasley sounded angry and upset all at once.

"Molly, Harry is a happy child." Mr Weasley sounded tired.

"Hardly! Look at him moping around! That poor boy, Sirius was beside himself and he treated Harry badly because of it. I think Sirius is a dear of course, but that werewolf causes trouble. Nothing but trouble! He is a dark creature and I think it disgusting he be allowed anywhere _near_ Harry! He is a monster, Arthur! And I hope he dies today, that way Harry can have a normal happy childhood and not be tied down by a werewolf."

Harry felt frozen. Hurt flooded through him. Sweet, motherly, kind Mrs Weasley speaking of Uncle Remus like he was… Like he was lower than the dirt she walked on. He turned slowly and stared at the little girl who stood just behind him. Brown eyes huge as she watched Harry warily.

"Why are you here?" Harry mumbled.

"I wanted to see if you were all right." Ginny whispered. "She didn't mean that!"

Harry was backing away slowly. As if he suddenly realised how much Ginny looked like her mother, freckles, bright red hair. He turned suddenly and began to run. The little girl's shoulders slumped as she watched him run and run and then…. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and snatched Harry up. Ginny began to scream as the sounds of numerous disapparitions filled the air and the Boy Who Lived vanished into thin air.

* * *

It was lunch time. Remus hadn't woken yet and Sirius had pour potions down his throat every half hour. He was nervous. On edge. Something wasn't right and he refused to leave Remus' side. He was damned if he would let his friend die.

It was just before noon that Remus' eyes fluttered open slowly. There was more potion then blood in his system and he stared at the ceiling in groggy confusion.

"Moony? Can you hear me?" Sirius hovered over his friend.

"Pad…" Remus' voice was slurred. He groaned.

"Are you in pain?"

A glimmer of amusement shot through the reddened eyes. "Mmm." His eyes closed and he winced as Sirius lifted his head so he could pour another pain potion down Remus' throat, raw and aching from a night spent howling.

"Harry?" The scratchy whisper was breathless but Sirius smiled.

"At the Weasley's. He wanted to stay but I didn't think it would be good for him here."

Remus nodded as his eyes drifted close once more.

"Sleep." He turned and frowned as the downstairs floo roared and Albus' voice boomed through the house.

"Sirius!"

Remus flinched as the sound grated on his still sensitive ears and he glanced at Sirius, anxiety etched deep in his scared face. He struggled to push himself into a sitting position and Sirius scowled, pushing him back against the pillows and strode to the door. "Stay here." He spoke sternly before vanishing and hurrying down the stairs.

"Professor." Sirius looked frustrated. "Last night was full moon, Remus is –"

"I am aware of how unwell Mr Lupin is. Severus informed me." Dumbledore's face was very grave. "We have a situation, Sirius." He bent his head as if unable to find the words. Neither of them noticed the figure that clung to the banister for support behind Sirius. The colour of Remus' faces reflecting the white sheets of the bed he had just left. His soft brown robe hanging on his frame as if the full moon had robbed him of pounds of weight and left him looking like the starving prisoner he had once been.

"Harry has been taken."

Sirius' exclamation was drowned out by a desperate, anguished cry.

"No!"

The animagus spun around and an incantation from their former headmaster was the only thing that stopped Remus from tumbling down the stairs.

"You need to be in bed, Mr Lupin." He watched Sirius half carry the shaking form up the stairs.

"What happened?" Sirius spoke harshly. He eased Remus onto the edge of the bed and watched as the werewolf buried his face in his hands, desperate shudders racking him.

Albus hesitated. "Harry was upset." He spoke carefully. "He ran off. Ginny was the only witness, she said he reached the tree line and then a man appeared. The tree line is where their wards cease and once Harry crossed that they fell. The girl said that he grabbed Harry and apparated. There were about seven others."

"How do you know?" Remus was still hunched into himself. He sounded as if he were about to faint. "How many?"

"I performed Legilimency on her." Albus admitted. He flinched at the ice cold look that settled into Remus eyes that were slowly raised to look at the headmaster. "We have formed a search party. Classes have been suspended at the school and Severus is out looking for Harry."

"I am coming." Sirius spoke firmly and Albus nodded.

"I expected that."

"I—" Remus began only for Sirius to pin him with a glare.

"You are staying here. You were nearly dead not three hours ago, Remus. I… Please."

"I will have Molly come and stay with you." Albus watched Sirius gently manoeuvre his friend back into the bed. He sighed. It was his fault Remus was so frail. It was his fault that Sirius didn't trust him. He had damaged so many lives.

"I don't think she will." Remus' skin was chalky.

"She will." Dumbledore's voice was grim. This was his fault.

* * *

Molly crept up the stairs uncertainly. Ginny had told them that Harry had run away after hearing her harsh assessment of his beloved uncle and remorse had overcome her. She was not impressed, however, that she had been ordered to go and watch the werewolf while others searched for Harry. She peaked in the first open door and smiled. It was Harry's room. Her eyes took in the unmade bed. The toys on the floor before coming to rest on the wall. She stepped closer and frowned a little. There was a wolf, lying in the shade of a tree, a dog at his side, watching him mournfully. A stag standing watch protectively and a doe curled against the wolf's side. A memory, sharp and painful came to Molly. James' patronus had been a stag, Lily's a doe and Albus had told her and Arthur that Sirius was an animagus. A dog. He watched as the dog reached and nudged the wolf's head and the way the wolf opened golden eyes and batted his tail.

A sound drew her away. A sound she was well used to as a mother. It was the sound of sobbing, harsh, racking sobs. She paused outside the closed door and whispered the incantation to open it. The site made her heart ache. Remus was clutching Harry's stuffed hippo to him, tears fell down his cheeks. He looked frail in the bed, his left arm pinned against the hippo by his right, his skin taut like paper over a frame, ashen. The scars of silver stood out more clearly than ever. He looked as if he could curl up and die at any moment. Molly remembered her words. She bitterly regretted them now. Watching Remus, she could see exactly how much this man cared for his 'nephew'.

She moved towards the bed and gently smoothed the sheets over the shuddering figure. He flinched, startled blue eyes meeting hers and she could see the signs of fever building, a flush building beneath his pallor, sweat beading. And finally Molly began to fuss over the man who was too weak to do anything but let her. Yet still, nothing would assuage her guilt. It was her fault he was in this state, grieving, hoping, desperate for little Harry Potter to come home. And in that moment Molly realised that Remus was a man who was grieving for a child he loved dearly and that the affection Harry felt for his 'uncle' was not manipulated or forced. In that moment Molly Weasley had never felt smaller in her entire life.


	32. Harry James Potter Part 2

_This chapter is a little shorter because I decided to be cruel and cliff-hanger it! Now, just to let people know Peter hasn't actually SEEN Harry yet! He is at school with Percy and will most likely be introduced next chapter. I haven't quite decided on my plans with him… So if anyone has any idea they would like to throw my way feel free! It might get my brain re-working! _

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I am going to get back into replying to you all very soon! I am concentrating at the moment on updating, my new job and various other things! So please, please, please know I TRULY ADORE your reviews! 3_

_Dedicated to **Daughter Of The Full Moon** who begged for this when I first started writing it! :D _

It was dark and cold. Harry was terrified. He was tied up, left on the damp floor while people in long black cloaks whispered to one another. He wished he hadn't run away, even if Mrs Weasley had said horrid things about Uncle Remus, he wished he was at home, sitting on the edge of the bed, he and Sirius engaged in the monthly competition of 'make Uncle Remus smile after the full moon'. He was so very, very scared.

"You took him in broad daylight! You are a fool! You should have killed the witnesses and we would have had more time! As it is no doubt they are searching for him." A tall man, his face covered by a mask, only his long very blond hair visible, spoke in a harsh voice.

"I have been attempting to contact Se—" A quick glance at Harry. "Our spy. But there has been no luck." This man was only a little shorter, also masked with dark hair that was considerably shorter than his counterparts.

"That is because he will have been ordered to join the search, you fool!" The blonde man looked as if he wanted to strike the speaker.

"If Wormtail hadn't let Black blow him up this would all be a lot simpler." A third man joined the conversation.

Harry shivered. He had heard Sirius speak of Wormtail, deep disgust in his voice; Remus had said that Wormtail had been his parents Secret Keeper. Neither of his guardians had liked speaking of him.

"Wormtail caused the destruction of Our Lord." The blond man said. "He would only be redeemed if he did something great."

"You think he is alive?" The third man sounded surprised.

The first shrugged. "We must prepare." He ignored the question. "We shall perform the ceremony here. You." He nodded towards the second man. "Get something from his father's grave and you will give the flesh for this potion to work. You may get the potion started in lieu of our potions master not being here."

He waited until the room was empty before speaking to Harry. "You are about to die." He spoke conversationally. "We are going to kill you and raise our Master, He Who Must Not Be Named, then we will find Black, the most disgusting blood traitor and his dark creature friend and they will die." He laughed humourlessly. "Perhaps we will set the werewolf on the traitor and then watch the wolf kill himself when he sees what he has done."

Harry whimpered and tried to curl into himself. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to go home. He wanted Uncle Sirius to come and make everything better. He wanted this man to go away.

* * *

"Listen to me! Sirius Black is innocent!" Albus sounded frustrated. He glanced around the select few Order members he had summoned. Mad-Eye Moody who looked more pleased than anyone else that Sirius was innocent. Elphias Dodge was there, still looking suspicious, Emmaline Vance, eyes narrowed, Minerva, impatient and Severus silent, unmoving. Worried. "We have Harry to find. I believe he is an important part of a spell to bring Voldemort back."

There were sudden gasps.

"But he is dead!" Emmaline spoke sharply.

"Alas, he is not. And we will discuss this after, but Harry is in danger. We need to find him." The customary twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was absent.

There were nods.

"We will split up. Sirius, you, Mad Eye and Severus will join up. Emmaline, you and Minerva. Elphias, old friend, shall we? We will each cover a different area of importance to Voldemort. Minerva." He hesitated and glanced at Sirius whose face was deathly pale. "Minerva, you go to Godrics Hollow. Severus, you to the Riddle Mansion. And Elphias and I will speak to the centaurs and see what they can tell us." He looked around. Sighed, and then he and Elphias disappeared.

"Well?" Mad Eye spoke gruffly. "Shall we?" They apparated away silently, Minerva and Emmaline soon following.

* * *

Remus eyed the witch warily.

"It is a fever reducing potion." She reassured. "Exactly like the one I gave you an hour ago."

"I don't want more potions."

"Well, you need them." She spoke firmly. "You have a fever and I want it gone."

"I always get fevers after…" He swallowed a wave of nausea.

Molly spoke softly. "It's my fault, you know."

"I beg your pardon?"

He was so polite. She wondered how she had never noticed this before.

"Drink this." She pressed the cup to his lips and stood glaring down at him until he had swallowed the bitter liquid. "I was angry this morning. I… I thought it was unfair that Harry should have to get so terribly upset after every full moon because you were hurt. I told Arthur… I told him that you were causing the boy problems that…" She swallowed. "I said…"

"I was a monster?" Remus' eyes were compassionate. "It wasn't only your fault, Mrs Weasley. Harry was upset, Sirius had probably been harsh with him, and I was ill, closer to death than Harry would ever remember. Your words… Your words were only the tip of the iceberg so to say. Harry has high opinions of me, he just hasn't learnt that the world does not paint creatures like me in a very kind light." A pained looked crossed his face. "No matter how many times we tell him." His words were soft.

She stared at the man in astonished silence. "You aren't angry?"

"No. Besides, it would make no difference seeing I'm too weak to even lift my wand." He closed his eyes. "I forgive you." He murmured, knowing she needed to hear the words. "But, I wouldn't tell Sirius if I were you. Especially if…" His voice trailed away. He could not complete the thought. Especially if Harry never came home…

Molly turned away, he needed to rest, her heart ached. She had caused him so much misery… Every belief, every fear was suddenly gone and in its place, raw, aching guilt.

* * *

The Riddle Family Mansion was eerily still when the three men apparated into its yard. The sun was beginning to set and long shadows were cast over the graveyard. Sirius swallowed it had already been six hours since Harry was taken, the first five had been spent in fruitless searching until finally proper decisions had been made. Five hours. It was a long time. He wished it was morning again, wished he could take back all the harsh things that he had said to Harry. He wished he had let him stay home.

"There." Severus hissed suddenly. He was pointing to a window high in the attic. There was a glowing light pulsating behind the dusty glaze.

"Call for back-up, Snape." Mad Eye spoke curtly. "Black, with me."

Severus spun away and the two remaining men moved cautiously towards the mansion door. There was a guard that fell heavily with a silent incantation and a flick of Mad-Eye's wand.

Sirius looked at his former mentor. "Thank you." He whispered suddenly and the man's false blue eye spun in its socket to confront him. "For believing in me."

"Don't thank me yet."

They moved cautiously. Slowly up the stairs, wands drawn and ready. Sirius' heart leapt into his throat as he heard words clearly spoken in a voice he remembered all too well. His blood ran cold.

"Bone of the Father, unknowingly taken, you will renew your son! Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master."

Mad- Eye nodded once.

"Blood of your enemy—"

The door was flung open and the incantation stopped.

"Stupefy!" Startled, two death eaters dropped unconscious to the floor.

Spells began to fly around the room and the sounds of apparition could be heard outside, the Order was making its presence known.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius Malfoy, stripped of his mask, pointed his wand at Harry and grinned evilly. There was a flash of green. The boy was lying, limp, splayed on the floor.

"No!" Sirius roared and lunged towards his god-son. Suddenly the Death Eaters in the room didn't matter. "No! No! No!" He gathered the limp figure into his arms and clutched the child tightly. He could hear others in the room. A loud curse as Lucius escaped before he could be apprehended and through it all he clutched Harry to him and sobbed. "No. No. No!"

Suddenly silence fell.

"Sirius." Minerva's hand was on his shoulder. "Is…?"

"They killed him." Sirius was uncaring of the tears the flooded down his face.

"Oh, Sirius…" The woman closed her eyes. "Come, let us take him home. Let him be at peace in a place he knows."

"Remus." Sirius looked up wretchedly. "How… How can I tell him?"

"Poppy or I will tell him." Minerva reassured. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Let me take him, Sirius." Elphias moved forward but Sirius clutched his godson more tightly.

"No. I want to carry him."

* * *

It was a sorry group that floo-ed into the Black mansion. Sirius, refusing to allow anyone to take Harry, some grieving for the boy they loved, the others mourning the child that had survived his parent's death only to be killed himself.

Minerva looked at the stairs. She did not want to do this. But he had to know… Sirius stared at her. He looked vulnerable. Lost.

"I will call you." She murmured before moving gracefully up the stairs. Molly met her and tears sprang into the woman's eyes as she looked at Minerva.

"Oh no." She whispered.

Minerva swallowed. "How is he?"

"Better. He is awake… Waiting…" Molly crumpled against the wall. She could see Sirius at the foot of the stairs holding him. Holding Harry.

Minerva touched her shoulder and then slowly walked into the bedroom where Remus was waiting. His eyes filled with a pitiful hope that died in one horrible second.

"I am so sorry, Remus." Her voice shook. "We… We were too late."

"No." Remus denied. "No. It's not true."

"I…"

"It's true." Sirius' deep voice filled the room. He stood in the doorway.

"No." Remus whispered. "Harry…. No…" He began to shake.

Sirius crossed the room slowly and Remus looked bleakly on as Sirius lay the boy into his arms.

"No." Remus cradled the boy to him. There was no heartbeat. His skin was cold. "No."

He looked up at Sirius, identical looks of helpless grief were written on their faces. Harry was dead. The child who brought so much joy to their house, to their hearts. He was dead. Killed in a cruel, senseless action. Killed when he was alone and frightened. Harry, the sweet, fun loving little boy, was dead.


	33. The Strangest Birthday

_So, here is a nice long chapter to make up for the super short one from last time! _

_I am honestly trying to work on answering reviews but I have been flat out with work! So as soon as things even out for me I will! Just know I am verryyyy appreciative to all the lovely people who take time to leave me reviews! They keep me writing :P_

_Anyhow! Enjoy! :D_

_Sorry for the chapter playing up guys! I uploaded it a few times and it never seemed to want to work! :S It seems as if the site hated me!_

The house was eerily silent when Severus and Poppy arrived, nearly an hour later. His face was a mask of rage. "Lucius got off free." He hissed before Albus could speak. "Where is Harry?" He has seen the limp figure in Sirius' arms before Moody had forced him to identify the two captured Death Eaters.

"Leave them to grieve, Severus." Albus looked exhausted.

"That wasn't what I asked." His voice was like ice.

"Upstairs." Minerva looked at the younger teacher disapprovingly. "Albus is right, Severus…" Her voice trailed away as he stormed from the room. She knew he had been fond of the small boy, but clearly he was more distraught then she had even imagined.

"Let me see him." Severus spoke gruffly as he entered the room. The hem of his robe was wet from the dew that had already begun to settle on the ground. Sirius was standing beside the window, Remus in a chair; his head bent low yet his eyes still locked on the motionless form on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus' voice was a whisper.

"Testing a theory." Severus muttered. He glanced sideways at the werewolf before he drew a vial from his pocket and forced it between Harry's lips.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded. He stepped towards the bed, anger tracing its way across his tormented features.

"Yes, that's it. Good boy." Severus gently massaged Harry's throat so the potion would slide down. "Lucius did not hit him with the killing curse." He spoke assuredly. "He gave him Draught of the Living Death."

Remus rose shakily. "He is breathing." He swayed visibly and Severus roughly pulled him to the edge of the bed.

Sirius turned to face the former Death Eater swiftly. "What did you give him? Will he be all right? How did you know?"

Colour was beginning to fill the boy's cheeks.

"He should be. I gave him Wiggenweld Potion. It is the only antidote. The Dark Lord was fond of this particular potion, it amused him to see family mourn and bury a person only to discover they were not truly dead."

Remus looked up. He had drawn Harry into his arms, he was shaking, from weakness or relief Severus was unsure. "But the Killing curse… How did you know it was not genuine?"

"It would have been the most effective way to silence him. They would not want to kill him if they truly believe that the Dark Lord will appear. He would have fought them. I doubt that the potion had been administered long before our arrival. He will be fine. Watch him for a few days, he will probably be tired, but he will make a full recovery."

"Severus." Sirius' voice stopped him as he was about to leave, he was sitting on the bed now, hands running over the boy's dark hair. "Thank you."

* * *

The creak of a floorboard made Remus stir. He had not been able to sleep. Harry had awoken, dazed, confused, frightened and he had been reassured. He had been held tightly, but it had not been long before Poppy had marched up and ordered Remus back onto bed rest. The werewolf, exhausted, in pain from his transformation, and emotionally drained had not even argued as the medi-witch fussed about him. Now, hours after Harry had gone to sleep, Sirius lying in dog form on his bedroom floor, he could hear the soft footsteps that heralded his nephew.

"Can't sleep, Cub?" It had only been eight hours since Harry had been brought back to them.

"No."

"Come on then." Remus shifted and lifted the blankets, allowing Harry to scramble under them. Remus always felt cold for at least two days after the full moon and Harry was, for once, glad of the comforting weight of the blankets.

"I was scared." He admitted. Remus' right arm had curled around the boy, drawing him close.

"I was too." Remus whispered. "I think you were very brave, Cub."

"I was bad to run away wasn't I?" His voice was small in the darkness.

Remus was quiet. "I think you were upset." He said finally. "And I hope you never do that again."

"I won't." Harry promised. "Uncle Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you are dangerous. Or a monster. You are just Uncle Moony. I love you."

"I love you too." Remus smiled. "Go to sleep, no one will hurt you here."

Harry nodded against the recently healed ribs and his eyes closed. Through the window, the waning moon cast light on the bed and Remus watched Harry for a long time before sleep finally overcame him, only stirring briefly when a large black dog joined them on the bed.

* * *

_31, 1988_

"Wake up!" Sirius yanked the blankets off his godson and poured a cup of cold water onto the boy's face. "Wake up!"

"Padfoot, give him a moment." Remus, somewhere behind Sirius, sounded amused.

Harry spluttered indignantly and sat up. His untidy hair, stuck at odd angles, half slicked down where the water had touched it, the other half an unruly mess.

"Happy Birthday, Kid!" Sirius was grinning broadly.

Harry's grin matched Sirius' and he launched himself at his god-father. "I was meant to sleep in on my birthday!" He mimicked Remus' words from his birthday just gone. The werewolf laughed and performed a drying charm on the wet hair.

"You don't need sleep!" Sirius grinned. "You need presents!" He turned his nephew around and the boy's eyes widened. There was a pile beside his door, presents of all shapes and sizes.

"All for me?"

"Nope, they are for Remus and me. Of course they are for you, idiot."

"Sirius." Remus frowned and was ignored.

"Come on! Open presents!"

Harry obediently raced across to the pile. "Where first?"

"This one." Sirius thrust a heavy, square box into Harry's hands.

Remus, lips twitching, shook his head as he moved closer. Sirius was more excited than Harry.

"A new Quidditch sett!" Harry yelped. "Brilliant!"

"Now this one."

"Be careful!" Remus warned hastily as Harry ripped of the paper and dropped the flat disk with a yelp.

"What is it?" He glared at Sirius who had collapsed against the wall laughing.

Seeing the animagus was unable to reply, Remus spoke, his voice brimming will ill-concealed amusement.

"That is a fanged Frisbee. Fred and George assured us it was what every wizarding child would want."

Harry peered at it and a grin crossed his face. "Fanged Frisbee." He repeated. "Cool."

There was a new set of exploding snap, a proper wizarding chess set, from Remus, a puzzle that changed design every time you began it again, a new set of robes with a Gryffindor lion on it, books, and last of all Sirius held out the last present.

"This is a strange one, Harry." He spoke gravely. "This one is a muggle present; it is in memory of your dear, dear mother."

Harry glanced uncertainly at Remus who smiled. "Ignore him, Harry. He bought it because he wants to play with it."

"Hey! That's unfair!" Sirius' broad grin betrayed him. "Anyhow, it's charmed so that we don't have to re-re—"

"Re-charge." Remus supplied.

"Yeah, that. But just make sure Mr. Weasley doesn't know it was tinkered with."

Harry grinned.

"Well, unwrap it then."

Harry surveyed the small box curiously. "What is it?"

"A game boy!" Sirius dropped to the floor. "See, here are games for it, and you put them in here and then you can play."

Remus's lips twitching against a smile interrupted. "While you two work that out I am going to make breakfast. Any requests, Cub?"

"Pancakes?" Harry asked without looking up.

"Feel free to move downstairs." Remus spoke lightly before leaving the room.

* * *

The kitchen was peaceful and clean compared to the disarray that Harry's room had become. Remus glanced around and moved his hand through the air, whispering incantations softly, relief and unmistakable joy filling him as the required ingredients for pancakes marched out of the cupboards and arranged themselves on the bench.

"You should not exert yourself over such simple tasks." A cool voice made Remus turn and smile ruefully.

"Ah, Severus. You caught me, I see." He began to carefully measure out the ingredients for the batter. "Perhaps I should not." He admitted. "But it is a triumph, and the more I practice the stronger I become."

"It was only full moon last week."

"Yes. And it was one of my better ones."

"The one before that was not; you must ensure you take it easy, wand-less magic can drain you quickly."

"I used to perform it all the time."

"Yes." Severus looked annoyed. "But then you were incarcerated, starved, beaten and half murdered with silver. How is your arm?"

"Much the same." Remus glanced briefly at the potions master. "Can we perhaps discuss this another day, Severus. I do not want to ruin Harry's birthday."

"You are a sentimental fool." There was no censure in Severus' tone. "Have the spasms in your arm eased?"

Remus sighed. "What does it look like?" He glanced disparagingly at his left arm.

"You have some use of it. It is better than it could have been."

"I know, and I am grateful. But it does not change the fact that I will forever be at a disadvantage in a duel."

"A minimal one." Severus frowned. "As I recall you were one of the better duellists in the Order."

Their eyes met, the blue of the werewolf locking on the black of the former death eater. "Yes, well, you would know." Remus mocked lightly and Severus' lips twitched.

"If you are so worried…" He frowned and shook his head. "I am willing to train with you."

"What would you get out of it?"

"You should have been Slytherin." Severus spoke gravely and Remus inclined his head at the compliment. "You were an excellent duellist. It will be a pleasure to be equally matched once you have regained lost skills. Also, I wish to have certain… Skills for when the Dark Lord returns."

Remus nodded once. "You will go back, won't you?"

"A spy is needed."

"Won't you stay for breakfast?" His sharp hearing detected footsteps.

"I—"

"Professor Snape!" Harry raced into the kitchen. "Are you staying for breakfast?" His green eyes were bright. "It's my birthday and I got some awesome presents!"

"I am aware." Severus drew a small package from his robes and set it on the table, a flick of his hand and it enlarged.

Harry's eyes, wide as snitches, turned to the potions master.

"Well?"

"It's for me?"

Severus sighed loudly. "Of course it is for you. I knew Black would get you foolish toys and that Remus would have little say because Black has influence over him."

Harry looked bewildered but opened it. "Cool! It's a potions set!"

"It is only to be used when Professor Snape is here." Remus spoke hastily.

"Thank you!" Harry looked strangely delighted by this unexpected present.

Severus nodded. "I will send an owl with times that suit me." He addressed Remus briefly, ignored Sirius, nodded once to Harry before he stepped into the floo and vanished.

"I have influence over you?" Sirius was struggling not to laugh and Remus chuckled.

"So it would seem, take that to the schoolroom, Padfoot. Harry, sit up at the table. The Weasley's will be here in two hours so you will want to finish up breakfast before that."

Harry grinned. He waited till Sirius was out of the room before launching himself at the werewolf. Remus instinctively put his arms around his nephew.

"Thank you for the books." He grinned, pulled away and scurried to the table. Remus sighed wistfully. Harry was getting too old to be wanting hugs, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he, like Sirius had already, lost the privilege.

* * *

"They are all your brothers?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Uh Hu." Ron looked glum. "That's Bill, he is 17 _and _a prefect for two years." He pointed to the tall young man who was talking eagerly with Remus, much to the werewolf's amusement.

"That's Charlie. He's fifteen. He is a Seeker on the Quidditch team! He wants to be captain someday." He stared glumly at his athletic brother who was looking over Harry's broom with Sirius deep in conversation. "Then comes Percy." He rolled his eyes. "The one reading the book. He is boring and goody-two shoes."

Harry nodded gravely. "Ginny likes Bill."

Ron shrugged. "He spoils her." He spoke in a voice of great disdain. Ginny was leaning against Bill's side and his arm was draped casually around her shoulder. "Dunno why. She is a girl and girls are boring."

Harry frowned but before he could speak Molly bustled in. "Lunch everyone! Bill, stop annoying Mr. Lupin with questions!" She scolded her eldest son.

"I don't mind, Molly." Remus reassured quickly. He smiled at the witch, all animosity between the two was gone and she treated Remus as one of her own, to be fussed over and fed.

"Hmm. Charlie, Sirius, put the brooms away and come eat. Percy, love, come back to the book later. Where is Scabbers?"

"He is scared." Percy pushed his glances up higher on his nose. "There is too much noise in here."

Molly sighed. "Scabbers is Percy's pet rat." She explained as Sirius shot her a bewildered look.

"Right. I'm afraid Remus and I aren't too fond of rats."

"No." Molly winced. "I don't imagine you are."

* * *

It was outside when it happened. When Harry's life took yet another turn, this one, for the better. They were all full. Bill and Charlie had consented to playing quidditch with the twins, Ron and Harry while Ginny had been left, forlorn and alone until Remus had gallantly rescued her and begun to amuse her with stories of Lily and how she had always gotten revenge on the boys whenever they had left her because 'she was a girl'. Percy was reading and a stone's throw away Arthur and Sirius sat, bent over the muggle game boy, re-enforcing Remus' belief that the toy was just as much for Sirius as it was for Harry. Molly was in the kitchen, she had refused all offers of help and now she stood near the window, smiling happily, blissfully content that her family had grown by three.

It was a day that no one would ever forget.

"It's ok, Scabbers. See, no one is going to hurt you." Percy was speaking softly to his rat and Sirius glanced up, amusement draining from him as he caught sight of the fat, grey rat huddled against the middle Weasley.

"Remus." His voice was like a whip crack and the werewolf was on his feet, wand in hand immediately.

"What is it?"

"Percy." Sirius forced himself to speak calmly. "May I look at you rat?"

Remus' breathe caught abruptly as his eyes followed Sirius' pointed finger.

"Arthur, you might want to take the children inside." Remus spoke very carefully.

"Why do you want to look at my rat?" Percy scowled. "He is scared of you!"

"Please, Percy, we will… We won't hurt him."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Won't we?"

"Ouch!" Percy looked shocked as a drop of blood squeezed from his finger that his rat has sunk sharp teeth into.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius snarled. Missing the rat completely.

The quidditch game seemed suspended in mid-air.

"_Impedimenta!" _There was a flash of green light from Remus' wand and the rat froze.

Sirius glanced at his friend and nodded.

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded sharply.

"You recall Albus saying that Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius for the murders and escaped?" Remus advanced towards the rat slowly.

Arthur nodded.

"Let me kill him!" Sirius snarled.

"They need to understand, Padfoot." Remus spoke firmly. "Peter was an animagus. They all were, it was to help me with my transformations. Peter's animagus form was—"

"A rat." Sirius interjected.

"Is that Wormtail?" A small voice behind them made Remus turn sharply.

"Merlin." He whispered. "Harry, you take the others and go inside."

"But what if he hurts you."

"He won't." Remus reassured gently. He could see Molly hurrying towards them. "Please, Cub. Uncle Sirius, Mr. Weasley and I will be fine. I need to try and floo for Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore."

Harry nodded slowly. His eyes were locked on the rat. "He killed my mum and dad?"

Remus gently tipped Harry's chin up. "Go inside, Cub." He pleaded very gently.

"Come on, Harry." Charlie rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We can get the professors and then play some exploding snap."

"You go inside too, Bill." Arthur spoke grimly.

"No." The young man stood, wand held tightly. "I am of age."

"You are too young." Sirius muttered.

"You were 17 when you joined the Order."

"Stay where we can watch your back." Remus spoke firmly. "Now. Shall we?" His eyes met Sirius and together they spoke the incantation that soon sent the rat into his natural form. His human form.

"Sirius… Remus…" The short, obese man twitched desperately.

"Do not speak to us!" Sirius snapped. He was shaking with anger.

"Please! I never meant harm!"

"You killed James and Lily!" Remus spat out. Arthur was suddenly frightened of quiet Remus Lupin, amber glinted in his blue irises and he, unlike Sirius, was rigid with rage.

"I was afraid! You would have done the same!"

"Lies!" Sirius exploded. "We would not have! We would have fought to protect them! We would have protected you!"

"You don't know what they threatened." Peter whimpered.

A cold laugh broke from Remus. "I do, Wormtail, it was offered to me. I _refused_ they were my family! You betrayed them! Betrayed their trust!"

"You killed them." Sirius's voice was calmer now. "You ensured that Harry was left alone and unwanted for four years. I rotted in Azkaban and Remus… You let Remus be taken to a place where they tortured him! You can _see_ what you did to him!" His rage seemed to rise all over again. "I should kill you!"

"Don't!" It was Bill who spoke quickly. He glanced at Remus quickly, suddenly seeing the terrible silver scars for what they were, a deep betrayal of friendship. "You can't kill him! It's not what James Potter would have wanted."

Sirius opened his mouth but Bill spoke quickly.

"He wouldn't have wanted his friends to become murderers. And you need him! To prove your innocence!"

"He is right." Remus's relaxed stance fooled neither Sirius nor Peter. He had been the best duellist in their year, one of the best in the Order.

"Well, well, I never expected your incompetence to yield results." A new voice joined the conversation.

"S-Severus! You must help me!"

Severus looked at the rat disdainfully. "I will do no such thing!" He snapped. "Have you put up charms so that he cannot transform back into a _rat_."

"Yes." Sirius scowled. "Did the Headmaster come?"

"I did." Albus advanced slowly. "Ah, Peter. We have finally caught up with you."

"Headmaster… Please… I…"

"_Silencio_." Arthur spoke harshly. His son's pet had been _Pettigrew_.

"I believe that I will take him to the Ministry of Magic. I will contact you once Peter's statement has been noted."

Sirius frowned. "I would much rather go with you."

"You would be put in chains at once." Remus never took his eyes of the rat. "Let Professor Dumbledore take him, Sirius. Severus will go with him and he will be able to come and take you when it is time for your testimony."

"I still think killing him is a good idea." Sirius spoke casually as Severus and Professor Dumbledore bound Pettigrew tightly.

"I quite agree." Severus spoke coldly and Peter cowered.

"We will be in contact with you shortly." Albus activated a portkey he had made out of an old show. He, Severus, and Pettigrew vanished and the clearing fell silent.

"Well." Arthur looked between the two old friends. "I am so very sorry."

Sirius turned and managed a tired smile. "It wasn't your fault, Arthur. How were you to know your son's pet was a…" He swallowed and looked away.

Remus rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We owe Percy a new pet." He spoke lightly.

"No, no you don't!"

"Nonsense." Remus' voice was calm. We rather rudely took his away. He will have a new pet before summer is over." He hesitated. "Would you give us a moment."

Arthur and Bill hurried towards the house.

"Merlin." Sirius sank onto the grass and breathed out a deep sigh. "Merlin." He whispered again.

Remus crouched beside him and nodded. "Yes." He looked at Sirius and smiled ruefully. "Well, we found him. Merlin knows we should be celebrating that."

"We should." Sirius agreed. "I'm sorry." He spoke abruptly.

"Sorry?" Remus was staring at the grass, where the sun cast shadows through the leaves of the tree they sat under.

"I always seem to use you as an object lesson when I am mad."

Remus looked up and chuckled as he caught sight of the humour glinting in Sirius' eyes.

"Yes." His tone was light. "You really should stop doing that. One day your object lesson might object."

"I do blame him. For what he did to you."

"It was all of us, Pads. You were in Azkaban, and that hasn't left you un-marred. Harry still has shadows of memories from his aunt and uncle. We are all scarred, I am just…More obvious."

Sirius grinned. "Just a little." He pointed to where Harry was approaching them slowly. "He makes it better doesn't he?"

"Merlin, yes." Remus spoke fervently. "Harry makes everything bearable."


	34. Trouble In Paradise

_First, I want to apologise for whatever decided to do last time I uploaded a chapter! I really don't know what I did but support fixed it for me! So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I am updating a little earlier to make up for it! _

_Second, for all the readers of __**The Last Marauder**__ do you actually want me to attempt to continue on with the sequel? My enthusiasm for it waned rather quickly but if people want me to try to finish it I am willing to give it a shot! _

_Third, the angsty Harry… Blame a bad day at work. And he is a kid; they all do this at some stage: P _

_And pleasssseeee review! Or I will think you hate it! _

_February, 1989_

"I don't understand." Remus placed his tea cup on the table, the cup rattling against the saucer with the tremor of his hands. His face had bled of colour in only a few moments.

"With this act the werewolf containment facility would be banned. The people in the compound would be housed and there would be a small pension to each of them as… Re-payment." Albus hesitated. "It is poor, but it is a start."

"I…" Remus looked away.

Sirius leaned forward. He was frowning. "Where would these houses be?"

Albus sighed. "That has not been announced yet."

Sirius snorted. "In a segregated part of the community, no doubt. What about work?"

Albus shook his head. "I am afraid it will be the same as before." His voice was grim.

Remus spoke in a voice was barely above a whisper. "Will that mean… I… People like me…"

"You will no longer have to hide, you will no longer have to fear being captured and taken back… They will never do this again, Remus."

Remus rose abruptly and left the room. His back was rigid, his head bent. Sirius watched helplessly, knowing Remus needed to process this alone. Process the news that he could finally have a semblance of a life.

"When will it happen?" Sirius turned back to the headmaster.

"March at the latest. It will not be easy for him, Sirius."

"What do you mean?" Sirius was frowning.

"I am branded." Remus was in the doorway. Both eyes were blood-shot and Sirius could tell it was only Remus' iron control that was keeping the werewolf from crumpling.

"I don't…" Understanding dawned on Sirius face. "Oh, Merlin." He stared at the scars that had disfigured his friend's face.

"Yes." Remus turned to Dumbledore. His voice was detached. "When I was in the… facility. There were not many who had visible scars, this will change now the laws have been introduced. You may need to offer protection to werewolves from the gaurds. They generally kept their beatings confined to areas that could be hidden when there were inspections."

Dumbledore rose. "I will go and speak to the minister. I will ensure that there will be protection for the others in the camp." He looked at Remus for a long moment. "If you need anything, you must—"

"Thank you." Remus interrupted quickly. He was staring at a point above the headmaster's head. The floo roared and Albus Dumbledore vanished.

"It will be better than it is now, Remus." Sirius spoke slowly.

"Yes. Of course it will." Remus sank into the chair he had abandoned.

"Remus… I…"

"Don't. It will be better. I will have more freedom." He forced a smile. "And who knows, perhaps in a few years Severus will discover how to cover the scars." His gaze drifted to the window and he fell silent. But Sirius watched him, saw the clenched jaw, the lines of strain around his eyes, the way his hands were knotted in his lap and he knew that Remus was torn. He would finally be free, finally not be confided to one house, finally able to leave the wards but then… He was still as much of a prisoner as he had always been and no laws would ever change that fact that Remus Lupin would be ostracized from society from the branding of silver scars that ruined his face.

* * *

Harry was scowling as he stared at the unintelligible script in front of him. His short essay on frogs had been returned and Remus had written only one thing across the page.  
_"Rewrite it. NEATLY!"_

He looked out the window and sighed. It was a perfect morning for Quidditch. The sun shone on the snowy ground, making the snow glisten and sparkle. Sirius had promised they could play and now Uncle Remus was being horrible and making him re-write his frog assignment!

"Can't I do it tomorrow?" Harry whined.

Remus looked up from his desk. He had been staring blindly at the page of sums that Harry had handed to him. He frowned. "No. You can do it now. If you had written it properly yesterday you wouldn't have to re-do it now."

"But Uncle Sirius said we could fly! And I haven't been able to fly for three weeks because it keeps snowing!"

Remus remained unmoved. "Re-write it." He spoke firmly.

"But it gets dark so early!"

"Harry!" Irritation flashed across the werewolf's face. "I have told you what to do, now please complete your task in silence."

"It's not fair. Uncle Sirius wouldn't make me do it now. I hate you." Harry mumbled under his breathe, green eyes flashing with fire.

Remus sat frozen, a stricken look on his face. His eyes closed. Harry was just angry. He repeated again and again. The words did nothing to soothe the wound that the boy's words had ripped into his heart.

"Hey! Coming flying?" Sirius was standing in the door.

"No he isn't. Not today. He if finishing re-writing his atrocious essay and then going to his room for being rude." Remus rose abruptly. "Supervise him for me, won't you, Sirius. I have things to do." He was out of the room before Sirius could recover enough to respond.

The animagus turned to Harry. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" The reply was sharp and defensive.

Sirius sighed and closed the door behind himself. "Harry, I'm not angry, but Uncle Remus clearly is… Erm. Upset? What happened?"

"It's not fair! He is making me write things!" Harry shoved the paper off his desk. "You said I could fly! And he is being horrible! He makes me do stuff I don't want to! He is mean and never lets me do anything fun! I hate him."

Sirius closed his eyes. Merlin, this was worse than he thought. "Harry… Did you say that?"

"Yes." The boy stared at his feet stubbornly.

"Merlin." Sirius slumped into the chair Remus normally sat in. "Right. Harry. First of all, do you really hate Uncle Remus?"

"Yes!"

"Would you like me to send him away?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No."

"Then you mustn't hate him." Sirius leaned back in the chair. "Why did he tell you that you needed to re-write that paper?"

"Because it was messy." Harry mumbled.

"Mmm. I see. And Uncle Remus is a much better teacher then me isn't he? He has more patience?"

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"So, Harry, do you _really _hate Uncle Remus?"

Harry shook his head very slowly.

"I am glad to hear that. Do you think what you said might have made him sad?"

Harry was silent.

"Right." Sirius rose. "I'll tell you what we will do. You re-write whatever you are going to do. While you do that you think of how you are going to tell Uncle Remus you are sorry."

"What if he is still mad?"

"Remus loves you more than anything else in the world, kiddo, he might be upset but he will forgive you." Sirius rose. "You work on that piece of paper. I will go see how cross Uncle Remus is." He winked at his god-son before striding away.

* * *

"Moony?" Sirius scowled as he waved a cloud of dust away from his face.

"What?" Remus' curt voice emerged from a dark corner of the attic. There was a flash of light as he flung spell after spell onto an old chest that was spelled shut, Sirius had forgotten about it.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yet. It is only a matter of time before he actually means it." Another spell flew through the air and Sirius winced as wood splintered.

"And how did you manage to come to that assumption?"

"I am a monster." Another vicious spell. "And it won't be long before he realises it. I had hoped it would not be until his third year at Hogwarts."

Sirius frowned. "How long have you been thinking about this?" He had worked his way through the piles of old furniture to stand beside Remus.

The werewolf glanced at his friend. "For a while." The frustration from his voice was gone, replaced now by weariness. "I know he didn't mean it, Padfoot, but that doesn't mean it didn't pierce me when he said it."

"He won't hate you as you get older. He loves you too much for that. When he isn't being stubborn."

"My father hated me and he was actually related."

Sirius winced. "Remus…"

"Don't. I hope you didn't undo my punishment for him?"

"Of course I didn't. He is re-writing it now and practising an apology. He was… He…"

"Is eight. It's fine. You should go down." Remus paced to the small attic window. "I'll come down shortly."

Sirius left with a heavy heart. He was not used to having to be the rationale one and how could he reassure the werewolf that Harry would not hate him when the boy had said cruel, unjust words to him today. Sirius paused at the bottom of the steps. He had no idea Remus was so terrified that Harry would grow up to hate and scorn him but suddenly it made sense. The fact that the commune was closing would mean publicity against werewolves would increase and none of it would be kind. Remus words haunted him. _I am branded_. Never able to live a free life because of the silvery deformation of his face. His eyes closed. Harry must never hate Remus because of what he was. Never.

* * *

Remus was in his herb garden, kneeling on the soft ground. It was five days since the full moon that had been cruelly long and gruelling. Sirius had surmised that the growing unrest reported in The Daily Prophet about the imminent release of werewolves from the compound had made him more viscous. He had only been partially right.

Now, after finally escaping the house and Sirius' stern eyes, he was alone in the peaceful greenhouse, protected from the snowstorm outside. He worked slowly, methodically, cautious of his still bruised ribs and the residual stiffness that seemed to last a little longer after each lunar cycle.

"Are you mad with me?"

Remus jumped, startled. "Harry! When did you sneak in?"

Harry grinned a little. "Not long ago, you were busy."

"Well, very impressive." Remus wiped his hands on a rag and leaned back on his heels.

"Are you mad?" Harry persisted very softly.

"Mad? About what, Harry?"

Harry was finding it very hard to meet Remus' blue eyes. "What I said? Because, I didn't mean it! I don't hate you!"

"I know. I am not mad." Remus smiled.

"But you are still sad." Harry persisted. "Uncle Sirius said you were still sad and you have been awful quiet."

"It was full moon, Harry. I tend to be 'awful quiet'." Remus bent back over his herbs.

Harry sat quietly for a long moment.

"I am not mad, Harry." Remus reassured again.

Harry moved suddenly and pushed in between Remus and the herbs. The older man looked up at the boy expectantly.

"I don't hate you." Harry spoke firmly. "I love you." The boy swallowed and Remus felt a small smile tug at his lips. It was the first time Harry had said the words since Christmas, he was getting to 'old' to say them now. "And… And I wished I hadn't said anything 'cause I don't mean it!" There were tears in the bright green eyes. Remus' withdrawn silence had evidently been noted by his 'nephew'.

"Ah, Harry." Pushed himself to his feet Remus pulled the boy against him. "I haven't meant to upset you." He rubbed circles on Harry's back. He could feel the shudders passing through the child's body.

"I thought maybe you didn't want me anymore." Harry's voice was muffled and Remus' arms tightened.

"Not want you? Cub, how could I not want you? You are such an important part of my life."

Harry pulled back a little. "But you haven't smiled…"

Remus swallowed. "Come sit down."

Remus kept Harry tucked against his side as they sat on the stone bench. "You did make me sad, not mad, just sad. Remember when Mrs Weasley said that I was a monster and you got angry?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I was scared that maybe you had started to think that was true."

"But you aren't a monster." Harry sounded indignant.

"But many people see me as that. I transform into a beast every month. During that time I can hurt and kill people without knowing. So, I am, in a way, a monster." Remus spoke slowly. "You are getting older now, Harry. You will begin to read things and hear things about werewolves and none of it will be good." Remus looked at Harry closely. "Do you understand?"

Harry was frowning. "People will say bad things about you?"

"Yes."

"But I know you aren't bad."

Remus smiled ruefully. "Promise if you read something and get worried you will talk to Uncle Sirius or me?"

"Promise." Harry confirmed.

"Good. Now, going to help me with the weeding?"

"Yup!" Harry jumped up. He hesitated. "I really don't hate you."

Remus mussed the messy black hair. "I know."

* * *

Sirius flung the paper away from him in disgust. "This is ridiculous." He snapped. "How can you be so calm?" He stared at Remus who had briefly glanced up from his book.

"About?"

"What the papers are saying!"

Remus glanced over at the paper and caught sight of the photo of the werewolf commune, the dark, high walls, the silver gates, he shuddered and, reaching for the paper turned it over so the picture was no longer visible.

Sirius bluster died away. "It's killing you isn't it?"

Remus sighed. "Do we really have to have this conversation?"

"Yes."

Remus scowled. "Prat. I am glad the compound is closing but it won't change anything. People like me will always be 'monsters' in the wizarding world, this will make it worse. We will still be traceable; we will be identified by the silver on our bodies. I will never be able to walk through Diagon Alley without people staring at me, cringing away, cursing me. You saw what it was like before the war, even when were at school and people suspected. It will be worse now."

"And you are branded." Sirius rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"Yes."

"Snape is working in concealing charms."

"They make the burn worse." Remus admitted. "I would rather be scorned or live as a recluse than have that burn."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you had so much hope for it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "James always said you would be a martyr until the day you died."

"It won't be easy for you, Sirius, once it is known for certain I live here, with you and Harry. It might be a good idea if I—"

"Not happening." Sirius interrupted. "Merlin, if you think malicious gossip will mean I force you to leave you don't know me well!"

"Padfoot, I live here on _charity_. I don't… I am—"

"You are my _friend_ who I let down badly a few years ago and I will spend a lifetime making it up to you. And for Merlin's sake, Remus! We couldn't do without you! Harry would be a terror if you weren't here and me, well I probably would have gone raving mad."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I thought you were?"

Sirius grinned. "I need you here; if you weren't here I would have no one to tell me that seeing a different woman each weekend is bad for me!"

"When you get a hideous disease do not come sulking to me." Remus spoke sternly.

Sirius grinned. He hated this conversation, hated that Remus still thought he was a burden, but he knew that, at least for now, the reassurances would be enough.


	35. Eleanor Branstone

_So, the last two chapters haven't had as many reviews as normal! I am hoping people are still enjoying the story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter that takes a little twist and please refer to my authors note at the end of the chapter for any additional information!_

_Sorry about this chapter being a little slow going up! It's been a horrid week and I have been flat out reminding myself that I actually really do enjoy nursing…._

_March, 1989_

"We should wake him up." Sirius spoke firmly.

Harry shook his head. "He will be mad."

Sirius scoffed. "Remus doesn't get mad. We woke you up."

"But it was only full moon three nights ago."

"True." Sirius frowned. "However, it is tradition, when it's someone's birthday, we wake them up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "." You didn't let us wake you up on your birthday!"

"Yes, this is true. I still vote we wake him up."

"We should let him sleep for a bit more."

"Nope! We are going to wake him!" Sirius lifted his wand. "_Aug—"_

"Don't even think about it." Remus' voice was muffled.

"Spoilsport." Sirius grumbled. "Wake up." He yanked the blankets off the werewolf and Remus groaned.

"Get out."

"No." Sirius waved his wand dangerously. "Up, or I will get you!"

Remus reluctantly sat up and mock glared at his friend. "Thank you for defending me, Cub."

Harry grinned and handed Remus his blue dressing gown. "We have presents." He informed his uncle. "And we are going to make you breakfast."

"Oh dear. Is that quite safe?"

"You insult me!" Sirius sounded aggrieved. "Come on! We want you to open your presents!"

Remus let Harry drag him from the room, smiling as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and began to run around them barking loudly. "Madhouse." He remarked to no one in particular as Sirius transformed again.

"Now, close your eyes." Sirius folded his hands over Remus' eyes and felt his friend stiffen. "Easy." He whispered. "It's only me."

"Watch the burn." Remus forced a light note into his voice and he felt the fingers on the left side of his face loosen.

"Now, open the door, Harry."

Harry was laughing uncontrollably as he pushed open the door.

"Now, walk, walk, walk and stop!"

Remus sighed loudly. "Are you two having fun?"

"Yes!" Harry sounded like he was having trouble breathing through his laughter.

"I am frightened."

"You should be. One, two, three." Sirius pulled his hands away and Remus' eyes widened before he began to laugh. The room was covered in streamers and balloons, Gryffindor colours, and a banner was hung across the wall. "_Happy Birthday to Everyone's favourite Professor Moony!"_

"I am impressed." He chuckled as he approached the desk he usually sat at during Harry's lessons. On top of the desk was a muggle version of a wizard's hat, bright purple and covered with stars. It looked like something Albus Dumbledore might wear. Beside it was an oversized mug with I love chocolate in bright red letters, a solar system, and instead of the sun being at the centre Sirius had charmed it to be the moon and above it, a small sign: "Our world revolve around you!"

Remus touched the sign gently and swallowed. His laughter soon returned as he lifted up a bright pink, lacy apron. "What is this?"

"Oh, you are the perfect housewife here!"

"You need to get married, Padfoot." Remus retorted.

"Why? You are a charming housewife. Now, Harry and I especially like this one." Sirius pointed to a small, toy parrot that was sitting on the desk beside the hat.

"Why?" Remus looked wary.

"Just tell him to 'Speak'."

"Speak." Remus intoned obediently.

"Severus Snape has a big nose! And is a sticky beak! And is a prat! Severus Snape has a big nose!"

"Sirius Orion Black!"

Harry collapsed on the floor laughing. "It's hilarious!"

"Professor Snape is your teacher." Remus was trying and failing to hide his smile.

"We have another surprise for you. A better one." Sirius promised. "But breakfast first. Oh, and on your chair is something you might like a little more."

Remus moved the books onto his desk with a graceful movement of his fingers. Harry applauded loudly. Unwrapping the simple paper his lips curled into a smile. _Defensive Spells for the Wizard Who Enjoys a Challenge. _And, _Duelling, Strategy for Advanced Specialists._

"Where did you get these? They are…" He frowned.

"Exactly the sort of present I knew you would want. Now, breakfast. The best present is still coming. I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Do you like the books?"

"Oh yes, I do indeed."

"Will you teach me how to duel, Uncle Remus?" Harry was leaning against the desk beside the werewolf.

"When you are older I will. Right now need to concentrate on your usual lessons. And when you are supervised you can practice with my, or Uncle Sirius' wands."

Harry nodded slowly. "You promise to teach me one day?" He looked old suddenly and Remus felt his heart clench.

"I promise."

* * *

The floo in the kitchen roared to life and Sirius and Remus both turned, wands at the ready, only relaxing a little when Albus Dumbledore stepped from the green flames.

"Ah, excellent, I was hoping you would be in here." He spoke calmly. "Remus, happy birthday, you will forgive me for interrupting your day."

"Of course."

"Excellent. You will be pleased to know that all the werewolves have been removed from the compound. I do have a rather strange question for you. Do you remember a couple named Adam and Rose Branstone?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Well, I am afraid they were killed two years ago." Dumbledore looked mournful. "They were former pupils of mine, a few years ahead of you. As Remus knows, they were attacked by Greyback; Rose was pregnant at the time. She had a little girl in the camp."

Sirius frowned. "Did the child survive?"

"Yes." It was Remus who answered. "At least, she was still alive when you rescued me."

"She is, she is almost five; her birthday is in August."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Remus, she is alone. The women in the camp had been looking after her but she needs stability, a proper family to grow up in."

"With all due respect, Headmaster, she has grown up with these women, surely they are wanting to take her with them."

"No. After Rose died two years ago, one of the women, Luanne Peterson, took Eleanor under her wing."

"Was she bitten?" Sirius' elbows rested on the table.

Albus hesitated for a moment before sighing. "She was born a werewolf." He admitted. "It is rather incredible she survived really. Rose was pregnant when Greyback bit her, she would have been four or five months along. It is remarkable that she didn't lose the child. But, as a result, Eleanor is a werewolf."

"How did she survive her first transformations?" Sirius demanded.

"We believe that it is because she built up strength whilst in her mother's womb. Luanne wants the best for the child, and after speaking with her she requested I talk to you about this."

Remus was pale. His eyes flickered to Sirius briefly. "I already live on charity here, sir." His voice was curt. "I have no way of supporting myself let alone a child."

"There is plenty of money in the Black family vault and James and Lily left you a small fortune."

"Which I cannot use because of what I am."

"Remus." Sirius frowned. "If you _do_ want the child then know that I will not hold you back. Having a girl around would be good for Harry."

Remus nodded slowly. "I want to meet with Luanne." He said finally. The way he said her name made Sirius glance sharply at him. "And discuss Eleanor."

"Of course. Shall we meet at Hogwarts?"

"Would she be granted entrance to Hogwarts?" Remus spoke, a fine edge to his voice that had been absent through the entire conversation. "If she is magical, will you give her the opportunities you gave me?"

Albus nodded slowly. "If I am still Headmaster then yes, she will attend Hogwarts."

Remus nodded, pushed back his chair and rose. "If you will excuse me, I have a great many things to think about." He strode from the room and Harry, who had remained silent, almost forgotten jumped to his feet.

"Harry! Let him alone for a while." Sirius spoke quickly. "Give him an hour before you go upstairs, Remus just needs a little time."

* * *

"I am going for a walk." Remus spoke softly and Sirius and Harry looked up quickly from their game of exploding snap.

"Can I come?" Harry pleaded as he dashed to Remus' side.  
"Not this time, Cub." Remus pulled the boy close against him. He looked above Harry to Sirius. "I might be a while, I will stay in the grounds so don't worry."

Sirius nodded. "Are you all right?"

"We will talk tonight. Go pound Uncle Sirius, Harry. I will be back later and we can…" He trailed off.

Harry hugged him tightly, the boy sensing only part of Remus' distress. "Can you read to me tonight?"

"Of course." Remus pressed a kiss gently on top of the messy hair.

"Don't forget a robe, it is cold outside today."

Remus nodded and quickly left the room.

"Doesn't Uncle Remus want to take the little girl?"

"I think he does, Harry, but he is frightened."

"Why?"

Sirius smiled ruefully. "I have no idea."

* * *

"You never ended up getting the rest of your birthday present." Harry mumbled sleepily as Remus tucked the blankets tightly around him.

"You can give it to me tomorrow." Remus soothed. "You go to sleep, Harry. I love you."

Harry mumbled something that may have been 'Love you too' and Remus crept from the room.

"Library?" Sirius was waiting for him outside Harry's room and Remus nodded once. They walked side by side down to the library where Sirius had already placed a decanter of firewhiskey on the desk.

"Right. Talk." Sirius poured a tumbler of the bronze liquid and handed it to his friend.

Remus half smiled. His eyes were pained. "Would you mind?"

"Eleanor coming to live here? Of course not, Moony! I think it would be excellent, Harry would have the opportunity to be a big brother."

"She will be like Harry was when he first came, if not worse." He hesitated. "She will… She will be frightened and that will take a long time to break down, she will be separated from people who, in a fashion, love her."

"You know this Luanne, don't you?"

A faint shudder. "Yes." Remus downed the firewhiskey and rose to pour himself more. "She was one of those people who knew how to manipulate people in favour for herself. She was very… pretty… and used her beauty to her advantage. The gaurds did not touch her. She did not like me, however."

"Why?"

"She was a year above us at Hogwarts, she couldn't believe that I was a werewolf at school, that I was friends with Lily and James and she assisted in the rumours that I was involved in their… Their deaths. She was bitten during the war, she was Slytherin."

"Ah, enough said." Sirius frowned. "But surely she would have not wanted to make enemies?"

"Everyone knew I was bitten by Greyback, it was not hard for the gaurds to spread that I was biting people. It was also not hard to scorn me, I was branded the day I entered there." He motioned to his cheek. "Once the others realised that the gaurds hated me, then it was easy for them to take their own anger out on me."

"She was the worst?"

"She was not pleasant." He admitted softly. "Rose helped me just once… I was bleeding after a particularly bad beating and she bound my wounds. She was kind, despite what Greyback took from her, she was gentle to me."

"What happened?"

"They told her I was responsible for James and Lily, that I deserved everything I got and that I… I was in league with Greyback. The gaurds told her that if she ever helped me again they would kill her child."

"Merlin."

"If Eleanor is to come here she would have to sever all ties with the people in the commune. Luanne was not a good person, she had bitten people, she felt that she could help Voldemort with her new found power, she was dangerous."

"Poor little Eleanor." Sirius studied Remus' face. "This has brought back bad memories hasn't it?"

"It is my dementor."

* * *

"Why can't I come?" Harry looked annoyed. "I want to come to Professor Dumbledore's office! I don't want to stay with Mrs Weasley! I miss out on all the fun."

"Harry." Sirius frowned. "You like playing with Ron! It will be fun, Mrs Weasley has your favourite cake and I know that you are going to be allowed to fly! It will be much more fun than a boring old meeting."

"But Uncle Remus is sad! I should be there to cheer him up." Harry pleaded.

Remus glanced over and his lips curved into a small smile. "Harry, I don't want you to meet the person that Uncle Sirius and I are seeing." He explained gently. "She isn't very nice."

Harry sighed. "Why are you seeing her then?"

"Because we have to see her to find out if Eleanor wants to come to live with us."

"I hope she does." Harry sounded wistful. "I want a little sister."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, Harry had eavesdropped on one too many conversations.

"We will discuss this when we get home. Go and play with Ron!"

Harry nodded obediently and scampered off to where Ron was waiting for him impatiently.

Molly motioned for Sirius to follow her to the kitchen.

"Is Remus all right?" She demanded. "He looked so distracted and his eyes are…"

"Haunted." Sirius sighed. "We are meeting with someone he knew from the commune, someone who he didn't particularly like, but there is a child involved, a little girl of four and her life has been miserable, Remus and I both want to help her, to take her in and give her a family, but first we have to meet with this… person…. It is bringing back too many bad memories."

Molly nodded. "You should stay for dinner tonight, it will save Remus worrying about cooking and Harry will be too distracted to ask questions."

Sirius smiled. "You are a lifesaver, Molly Weasley. Thank you."

* * *

Minerva placed a gentle hand on Remus' shoulder. Her eyes were compassionate. "Albus and I will be in the next room if you need us, Remus."

The werewolf nodded, glanced at sideways at Sirius and then pushed open the door to the headmaster's office.

The first impression Sirius had of Luanne was that she was a thin woman, a permanent sneer fixed on her angular face, her hair was black, her eyes were black, she looked evil.

"Lupin." Her voice was cold.

"Madam." Remus nodded once. His blue eyes flickered to the little girl seated on Luanne's lap and his face softened.

Sirius settled into the chair beside Remus, his eyes were locked on his friend's face. Remus was ashen.

"_Disgusting! You were let into the hearts of people who you then killed! It is hilarious if you ask me, the best friend of James and Lily, the most sought after enemies of My Lord and you betrayed them! And the best thing is! They knew!" Luanne's voice was pitched with mocking laughter. "They knew what you were! And now look, wouldn't they be thrilled to realise that they have revenge! You are a branded monster!" She scooped up a broken bottle and flung it at the huddled figure that lay_, _defeated. The jagged edges sliced into the skin of his arm and blood flowed._

"_And now you lie, pitiful. They are dead! And it is because of you!" _

_The man raised himself shakily. He held his right arm protectively, it had evidently been broken recently. His face, raw from where the silver urn had been thrown at him, the silver keeping the wound open, still seeped blood. His blue eyes locked on hers._

"_I did not kill them." His voice was barely a whisper. _

"_Oh but you did! Everyone here knows you did and do you know what, I think you deserve to die!" Luanne smiled viciously. "You killed your friends and, even that poor ittie, bitie baby, little Harry Potter. He was tortured and killed. He died screaming!"_

"_No! No!" Remus felt a blow to the base of his back and he crumpled, curling instinctively as a booted foot connected with his ribs._

_He could hear her voice mocking him. "You killed Harry Potter!"_

"Remus!" Sirius shook his friends shoulder.

Remus blinked, and inhaled deeply. "You wished to meet with me?"

Luanne nodded once. "You escaped and you look much better than when I last saw you."

"Food and care will do that." Remus spoke calmly.

"You are still marked and crippled." There was a slight mocking note in her voice and Sirius half rose.

"Don't." Remus murmured. "Yes, but you would know, of course, that silver spreads unless otherwise treated."

"Indeed. They mixed our registration tattoos with ink, it stopped the spread."

"So I was targeted." Remus didn't sound surprised. "Perhaps you could introduce us?"

"Eleanor, this is Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. This is Eleanor."

"How do you do." Remus smiled very carefully.

The little girl's dark blue eyes widened and she twisted to hide her face in Luanne's neck.

"She is shy."

"Strangers do not mean good." Remus shrugged. "I can't blame her."

Luanne nodded. "You have made a family for yourself. You have Harry Potter?"

"Yes." It was Sirius who spoke.

"I want her to have the things she won't have with any of us. We cannot provide for her like you could." Her eyes flickered to Sirius. "You are wealthy, Mr Black, Eleanor could have anything she wanted."

"Do you want me or Mr. Black to adopt her." Remus' tone was acerbic.

"You." Luanne shrugged. "You know what it is like, you can relate to her, he can't."

"If she were to come with us she would have nothing more to do with you ever again."

The woman swallowed and nodded slowly. "I understand."

"You would have to sign papers to this effect." Sirius spoke firmly. "And we would take her immediately."

"Sirius, a minute." Remus rose and walked slowly to Luanne. He knelt beside the woman he had no affection for. "Eleanor? My name is Remus, and I know you must be very frightened. But, I promise we will not hurt you. My face is a little scary isn't it? When the compound first opened someone threw a vase at me and it was made of silver, it hurt me and because it's silver it won't heal."

Blue eyes were peaking at Remus from behind her light brown hair.

"Sirius and I have a little lad at home called Harry. He is eight and very much wants to meet you. Would you like to come and live with me? You will have your own room, and some new clothes and toys."

"Luanne come?"

"No, Eleanor. You have to go with this man. Your mummy wanted you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Don't want to go. Stay with Lu?"

"No." Luanne pushed the little girl off her knee and rose. Her face was pale. "You can't stay with me. I don't want you." Her eyes locked in Remus'. "Do not hate her because of me." She nodded once and stalked from the room.

Eleanor's eyes widened and a shiver ran through her body. Remus reached out a hand to her. "Don't be frightened. Would you like to see your new home?"

"Lu?"

"Moony? Do you want to take her to the Weasley's?"

"No." Remus kept his eyes on the child. "No. You go fetch Harry and explain, I will take Eleanor home and show her the house."

Sirius nodded. He rose, looked sadly at the little girl and quickly left the room. It would be like when Harry first came, they had to start all over again.

* * *

"What is she like?" Molly demanded as she rummaged through the attic in search of clothes from when Ginny had been smaller.

"She is so tiny, Molly! She is the size of a two year old, not a four year old! She is in desperate need of a bath, her clothes are rags and Merlin knows she probably hasn't had a proper meal in her life."

"Poor little mite. Here." She handed him a pile of clothes. "Use these, no need to give them back. And if you need anything else feel free to let me know. You will need to tell Harry to be gentle, I think he will, but she is damaged."

Sirius nodded. "We are good with damaged." His voice was grim.

"How did Remus take it all?"

"I thought he was going to collapse when he first saw Luanne, there are bad memories there, Molly, things I will probably never hear about. It shook him up."

"Poor boy." Molly shook her head. "You floo us if you need anything, Sirius! And here, I have a chicken pie and chocolate cake for you to take home. You best talk to Harry."

* * *

"So she was hurt?"

"She hasn't had a very nice life, so she will probably be very scared of all of us because we are strangers. We have to be very nice to her and gentle and she might not want to play at first."

Harry frowned. "Is it because she was at the place that hurt Uncle Remus?"

"Yes."

"Did they hurt her too?"

"Not as much as they hurt Uncle Remus. But her parents were killed in there."

Harry looked up. "Like my parents?"

Sirius winced. "Not really. But close enough. So we have to make sure we are very nice and gentle with her."

Harry nodded. "She can play with me toys." He offered generously. "Can we go now? I want to meet her."

_Note: Eleanor Branstone is not an OC she is Goblet of Fire. And now she is in here! I hope people are very nice to her cause she is a sweet little Munchkin that will turn into a lovely young lady! _


	36. Adjusting

_Happy Birthday, Remus! In honour of this lovely day I am uploading another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you for the positive feedback on my little Miss Eleanor! I hope everyone continues to enjoy! _

_I plan to introduce the Tonks family in the next chapter! And then i have to make the decision if Remus and Dora do end up together... I LOVE them together but I'm just not sure it would work with this fic... Votes?_

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I am very grateful for your lovely words! _

"Eleanor, this is your new home." Remus gentle placed the trembling child onto the floor.

"Want Lu." Was the pitiful response.

Remus nodded. "I know, Sweetheart, but Lu has gone away. What if I show you where you can sleep?"

She stared at him for a long time before slowly, warily, nodding. Strangers did not give kindness without a price.

"I knew your mum before you were born." Remus hid his wince when she ignored his outstretched hand. Leading her carefully up the stairs the werewolf was forced to swallow the protective urge that screamed at him to swoop her into his arms and hold her close.

"This is your room, for now anyhow." Remus paused at the door of the room he had woken up in almost a lifetime ago. "It is right next to my bedroom and there is a little door here so if you get scared you can come in." The room was plain, walls that were painted lemon, a bed, a chest of drawers. "We will make your room pretty later and you can help." Remus carefully guided her out the door. She was so small.

"This is Harry's room. Sirius has gone to get him from his friend's house. He is eight and I hope you and he will get along."

She was quiet. Staring at him with huge blue eyes that will filled with accusation. "Lu don't like you." She stated suddenly.

Remus nodded once. "You are right." She was unusually perceptive. "Are you hungry? We can go to the kitchen. Sirius and Harry will be here soon. Perhaps after you eat you can see where we keep some of the toys. Sirius and Harry will get you some of your own soon; we were not entirely sure what you would want."

She blinked at him and Remus swallowed. She was a child. A frightened child.

* * *

"I bought some clothes from Molly." Sirius set the packages on the table and enlarged them with a flick of his wand. "How is…?" He glanced at Eleanor and Remus shrugged.

"Harry, this is Eleanor. Eleanor, this is Harry, he has lived with us for a few years now."

Harry looked at the girl curiously. "Why are her clothes funny?"

"Harry." Sirius straightened. "Eleanor hasn't had many new clothes. We have some from Molly. So, Miss Eleanor, you have some pretty new clothes to wear. Hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah. Uncle Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still sad?"

"No, Cub. I am not." Remus ruffled the dark hair affectionately. "I am just hungry." His eyes flickered to the little Eleanor. Looking at her brought back memories he had worked so hard to forget. Her eyes were haunted; her skin showed signs of sores, of bruises, mostly faded now. She flinched whenever there was noise. She was plainly terrified of the strangers who had taken her from what she had known.

"Moony?" Sirius nudged his shoulder. His dark eyes were concerned. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Remus busied himself with serving dinner. "We will need to see Severus." He glanced back at where Harry was talking to Eleanor. The little boy looked determined to make her like him. Remus felt a rush of pride, he had so much of Lily in him.

"Minerva said she would arrange for him to come over." Sirius murmured.

"Good. Eleanor, this is stew, make sure you eat it nice and slow."

He placed the bowl in front of the child and her eyes widened. She hunched over it protectively and Sirius winced. "Will it be too much for her?"

"No." Remus smiled thinly. "It will be fine. Stop staring and eat up, Harry."

Harry frowned. "You aren't eating." He accused.

"Harry, don't talk to Uncle Remus like that. Molly sent us chocolate cake; if you two eat up everything you can have some."

Amusement settled into Remus' blue eyes. "Very generous." He said dryly. "Slowly, Eleanor."

* * *

"Well, you will have issues getting the potions into her, so we will start with small doses." Severus glanced at the sleeping child. "She is severely malnourished. She will need vitamin supplements and she will probably be very weak for a long time. She has been…" He hesitated and glanced at Remus. "She has been forced to work, there are cuts and callouses on her hands."

Remus, face buried in his hands, moaned.

"There are bruises on her, but they look like they are mostly faded. I saw some of the other werewolves, Remus." His voice was low. "She was not treated as harshly."

Remus looked up and nodded. "She has known nothing but that compound. It is her spirit I am worried about."

"She is a child. She will heal faster than you anticipate. You healed."

Remus nodded jerkily. He rose. "Excuse me. I am very tired."

Sirius turned to Snape. "How bad was it?"

"You took him out of there. Surely you remember the conditions he lived in."

"Yes. He refuses to speak of it though."

Severus nodded. "It was not pleasant. I would not wish that life on anyone."

"It won't be easy on him." Sirius sighed. "He… He said that reminders of the compound were his dementor."

"That surprises you?"

"No." Sirius paced to the window and stared at the glass that threw his reflection back at him. "No, it doesn't."

* * *

Harry was playing with his Lego when he heard a noise in the doorway. Looking up he saw the girl that had come to live with them.  
"Hi." He offered a shy smile. "Want to come play?"

Eleanor shook her head quickly and Harry frowned. He remembered Sirius telling him that he had to be gentle with her. "Ok." He slowly went back to playing with his blocks. _Remember when Uncle Remus was sick? We had to be gentle? We have to be like that with Eleanor because she has had a sad life._

He saw the edge of a red skirt and looked up again. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

She slowly sank onto the floor. "What is?" She whispered as she pointed at the blocks.

Harry blinked. "They are blocks." He sounded surprised. "Haven't you seen blocks before?"

She shook her head. Remus had spelled her hair clean, she refused to go anywhere near water.

"Here, you use them to build things." Harry began to demonstrate exactly how blocks were used and Eleanor watched, silent, attentive.

It was mid-day before things changed. The whole morning Eleanor had barely uttered more than six words. Remus and Sirius watched her closely, watching Harry delight in coaxing smiles out of her. And then. It changed.

"Eleanor?" Harry sounded worried. The little girl's face had paled and she darted to the corner of the room. He walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't hurt me! Please! I will be good!" Her voice was shrill with panic.

Remus, appearing suddenly in the doorway spoke quickly. "Don't touch her, Harry! Sirius, take Harry outside."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Just take him outside!" Remus' voice was shaking.

"Come on, Kiddo." Sirius swung Harry onto his back and hurried out of the room.

"Eleanor?" Remus settled onto the floor, cross-legged. "It's midday, when the guards in the compound would come to inspect everyone and make sure that everyone is working." He swallowed. "But you know here, you don't have to work, Sweetheart. We want you to play and have fun. You don't have to work any more You are safe. The guards are not here and Sirius and I will _never_ hit you. You are safe now."

Her whimpers of terror has ceased and she was looking at Remus warily.

"The guards were not nice, were they? I remember they used to hit us if we didn't do enough work."

"It hurt."

"Yes." Remus nodded. "It did hurt didn't it? And they would come around at midday, and if we hadn't done enough work we wouldn't be allowed to eat. And then they would come again at seven and it was the same."

"Hit you?" Eleanor was only a foot away from Remus now.

"Yes, they used to hit me. You must not be afraid of us, Eleanor. We won't hurt you. Were you having fun playing with Harry?"

A slow nod.

"Good. Why don't we go find Sirius and Harry and then have some lunch?"

Another nod. Remus rose stiffly. He held out his hand, dropping it when he saw the child flinch. "Outside we go then." He forced a light note into his voice as he led her out of the room.

* * *

"She ok?" Sirius watched, amused, as Harry scoffed down sandwiches and Eleanor watched, nibbling slowly on her own.

"She will be. Eventually, when she realises she is safe here."

Sirius nodded. "Are you ok?"

Remus nodded. "Yes."

"Moony."

"They hit her."

Sirius swore softly.

"They used to come around twice a day to see if we had reached our quota of work. She is a baby and they forced her to work." He shuddered.

Sirius turned to rescue a glass of orange juice that Harry knocked but his eyes continued to drift to Remus' haunted features. This would be much harder than he could have anticipated.

* * *

"Here, I thought you might like to have a teddy to sleep with." Harry held out a fluffy teddy to Eleanor. "I used to sleep with my hippo. But I am a big boy now so I don't need to."

He didn't see the amused looks Sirius and Remus exchanged above their heads.

"So, you can keep it if you want."

Eleanor nodded and clutched the teddy to her chest. Her cheek rested on the soft fur of the bear.

"Ready for bed, Eleanor?" Remus' voice was gentle. "Harry, I'll come in to tuck you in soon."

Harry grinned. Turning to Sirius he tugged at the animagus' robes. "Chess?"

"Sure. But you are still getting into bed at eight whether we are finished or not!"

Harry sighed dramatically before dragging Sirius away.

Remus lifted Eleanor onto her bed. "Do you like it here, Eleanor?"

She nodded.

"I am very glad. Perhaps tomorrow we can wash your hair?" Remus lightly brushed the hair from her cheek. "And give you a nice warm bath? When I left the compound the first thing I remember enjoying a bath quite a lot. I brought a book in; perhaps I could read to you until you fall asleep? Would you like that?"

Eleanor looked at him with fathomless blue eyes before she nodded.

Remus smiled carefully and opened the book. His soothing voice lulled her to sleep in a matter of minutes and Remus finished the book, watching the child wistfully. He desperately wished she would relax, that she would smile, that she would talk. He wanted her to heal; he wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Sirius had become quite adept at watching and reading Remus. From the day he had carried the emaciated werewolf from the compound, to the day Harry had finally accepted him, to when Peter Pettigrew had finally been caught. He had watched him, had learned to decipher Remus' moods like he had been able to do, a lifetime ago when James was still alive. Now, Sirius watched Remus more closely than he had in a long time. He was worried, Remus looked haggard, he was barely sleeping, even Harry was noticing. It had been three days since Eleanor had collapsed, shrieking with terror at the thought she would be punished for not working, three days since Remus had been forced to give a little more information about the hell he had endured for four hellish years. He watched as Remus patiently spoke to Eleanor, coaxing her to look up him, to talk in whispers. He watched him struggle for normalcy as he played with Harry, tried and failed.

"Moony?" Sirius knocked on the half open bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Remus looked up from the book he was reading.

Sirius half smiled. "Nothing has changed in fifteen years I see."

"You expected it to. What is it?"

"How do you know I didn't come in to chat? We never seem to just talk anymore."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Because you are dancing around questions. What is it?"

Sighing, Sirius settled into a chair on the opposite side of the window that Remus sat on. Their eyes met.

"Are you all right? And don't give me your standard response. Having Eleanor here is bringing back memories for you because you have to face them to help her."

Remus half smiled. "You are much more perceptive then you were when we were children."

"I grew up. Stop deflecting."

Remus closed his book and set it on his desk. "Every time I look in the mirror I am reminded of that place and what you saved me from. When I look at Eleanor… She is a child yet they treated her no different. Of course, her work quota was lower but that is all. She still has a tattoo that has silver in it, she is still traceable, she will grow up to be scorned and hated for something that is not her fault. She was looked after, in a way even loved by the other werewolves. They protected her. But she still knows what it is to be treated harshly. She is still terrified that this is a joke and we will beat her or starve her." He shook his head. "It breaks my heart, Sirius, and every time something else happens, every time she apologises for not working hard enough it is like I am back in the commune and can hear them screaming at us to work harder."

"What did they make you do?"

"Me specifically?"

Sirius nodded.

Remus was staring at his hands for a long moment, long enough for Sirius to regret asking, before he spoke slowly. "There was a group that were the lowest of the lows, the worst offenders. Mainly Greyback's henchmen. Five of them, including me. They had all bitten and slaughtered innocents. We were forced to dig ditches. I could never manage as much work. My arm alone could not hold up to the strain of a shovel but because… Because I was educated even when I was a werewolf it was a thousand times worse, they would beat me and then force me to work. The worst was in winter. I would wade through ice cold mud. Fifteen hours." His voice choked to a stop and he shuddered. "If I didn't fulfil my quota, and I rarely had the strength to, then I would be starved. Of course, that was before it became more fun to torture me." He glanced up and winced. "Padfoot, this is not your fault! You have to remember you got me out of there!"

Sirius, his face ashen, stared at Remus' slighter frame for a long time. "We always tried to protect you, me and James. You were easily the smartest but you always _looked_ so frail. We always wanted to protect you from the world."

Remus smiled. "I know. I was never as frail as you thought. Werewolves are surprisingly, I suppose, deceptively strong, but I knew you tried to protect me and I was grateful." His lips twitched. "Amused, but grateful."

Sirius grinned briefly. "I don't know how you survived." He murmured.

"You survived Azkaban, why does my surviving surprise you?"

"Because in Azkaban it was mental torture for you… For you, you were beaten, abused and then forced to live through James and Lily's deaths."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "Do you know the first happy memory I have since then? It was when I finally was able to believe you. To believe that you were not the traitor. To believe that Harry was alive. That was the moment I wanted to live again. You gave that too me, Sirius. You must not forget that, ultimately, you saved me twice."

* * *

A giggle. It was the first time she had laughed and it was Harry who had pulled the laugh from her. He was giving a puppet show. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the lounge, Eleanor on the floor in front of Harry's stage and he played out a pantomime that rivalled any Judy and Punch show he had seen in Muggle London.

At the sound of her laugh, Harry's head popped above the stage, he was grinning, almost smugly before he went back to performing for his new 'sister' the puppets becoming more absurd the more that giggles spilled from the little girl.

Remus' eyes were bright with tears. One week and they had a giggle. It was musical in his ears. Sirius was beaming proudly. She was turning into a much harder case then Harry had been but with the sound of her first laugh, it seemed worthwhile. One stone at a time to break down the wall she had drawn up as protection. One step closer to her finally being able to love them. To be loved.


	37. Raising Girls

_So, a short chapter this time! I wanted to end it where it was and I hope people like it! I uploaded a one-shot last week called Numbers, if you haven't read it! Go read it and tell me what you think!_

_Now, I would like a vote. Do people want me to skip ahead to Hogwarts? Well, just before anyhow. Or shall we keep going like this and pass time normally? I am happy with either at this point and the story will work both directions! So vote away and let me know what people think! And read the AN at the end for another question! _

_Thank you to all my reviewers! :D_

_._

"We are starting your lessons again today, Harry." Remus' announcement at breakfast was met with a loud groan.

"Aww, no fair, Uncle Remus! Do I have to! I don't…" He trailed off suddenly and squirmed. Sirius looked surprised. "What? No more complaints? I expected more from you, Harry."

"No, Sir." Harry cast a hasty, worried look at Remus before he continued to chew his toast slowly.

Remus looked closely at the boy for a long moment before comprehension dawned.

"Eleanor?" He waited until the little girl's eyes lifted to his. "Would you like to make some more puppets for Harry's theatre today?"

"With you?"

Sirius didn't bother hiding his smile.

"Yes, in the room with me and Harry." Remus voice was soft. "Why don't you run into the school room now, Sweetheart? Harry and I will be in in a moment?"

Eleanor slid down and scurried away. Yesterday she had laughed for the first time. Now, she wanted to stay close to Remus. Sirius clapped his friend on his shoulder. "I will be back after lunch."

Remus nodded. "Be careful." Even now, six months after Sirius' name had been cleared and Pettigrew thrown into Azkaban, people still stared at him as if he was a monster. The news that Remus Lupin indeed _did_ live in the same house at the ex-criminal and Harry Potter only increased the dark looks the wizard received.

Sirius smiled. "I'll be fine. Have fun, Harry." He winked at his god-son before striding outside to the apparition point.

Harry and Remus were alone in the kitchen. The boy rose, desperately wanting to flee before Remus' soft voice stopped him.

"Cub."

Harry's shoulders slumped.

"Come here." Remus tipped the boy's chin up to look into the green eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Harry squirmed.

"Hmmm, let me guess, Ron has an idea that saying 'I love you' to his parents is babyish?"

Emerald eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I was young once. But, we will talk about that later. You know, I don't get upset if you tell me you don't like school."

Harry looked up nervously. "I don't hate you." He reassured hastily.

"I know that, Cub. And I am not angry, you know that."

"You always say that just because someone isn't angry anymore doesn't mean that the words don't still hurt."

"Yes, that's right. But I know how much you love me, Harry, and I know you wish you didn't say that too me."

"Uncle Sirius said you think I will hate you when I get big."

Remus frowned. "Did he." Mentally he decided to murder Sirius when he returned.

"I won't hate you."

"I know." Remus pulled his nephew into his arms. "You are a good lad, Harry James, and I meant what I said. I love you very much."

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

"Now, let's go organise some lessons."

"Do we _have _to?"

* * *

Sirius paused on the front step before he knocked quickly. The door was opened quickly and Andromeda Tonks beamed at him.

"Sirius! Come in!" She pulled her cousin inside and led him to the sitting room. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my favourite cousin?" Sirius looked insulted. He had finally been able to seek Andromeda out when he had been cleared and finally had the reunion that had been sweet and heartfelt.

"You usually bring Harry." One carefully sculptured eyebrow rose.

"Ah." Sirius accepted the cup of tea from her. "Remus began lessons with him again today."

"Began?" Andromeda frowned. "Has he been unwell?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. You heard the commune had been broken up?"

"Yes, Nymphadora said there was a great deal of controversy about that at Hogwarts. But what does this have to do with Harry's lessons? Shouldn't Remus be pleased at this news?" There was the faintest trace of contempt in her voice.

Sirius set the cup aside. He knew Andromeda had never approved entirely of Remus, the fact he was a werewolf something too large for even the outcast of the Black sister to swallow, it seemed that recent public opinion had not softened her views.

"He is branded, Andy, I have the opportunity to be free. Remus never will. The moment people see his face they see him as a monster. The commune shutting down was a relief, but a bittersweet one. There is more, Andy, and I need you to try to look past the werewolf thing."

"It's not that I dislike Remus for being a werewolf, Sirius… It's just…"

"He makes you uncomfortable. I know." Sirius sighed. "But if Molly Weasley can overcome her prejudice and allow her children to associate with him I think you could be a little kinder. That isn't what I came to tell you. He adopted a little girl."

"What!" Andromeda set her cup on the table with a distinct click. "He what?"

"He adopted a child. She was born in the commune, her parents died. Her mother was pregnant when she was bitten, somehow Eleanor survived. When the commune closed Dumbledore asked Remus to take her. He said yes."

"Sirius, don't take this the wrong way, but." She hesitated. "Remus lives on your charity, him adopting a child… It is taking advantage of your kindness."

Sirius swallowed. "I thought you would be a little more understanding about this, Andy. I owe Remus a debt that you can't understand. If it wasn't for me, he would be healthy and whole. When James and Lily died they left him money, he can't access it as a werewolf but I can and he insists on using that to raise her." Anger had seeped into his voice. He was sick of having to defend his best friend to his _cousin. _

Andromeda raised a hand. "I am sorry. I shouldn't talk like that. Prejudices are hard to overcome."

"Well, I would appreciate if you tried harder." Sirius' teeth were gritted.

"I will. You came all this way to tell me this?"

"No. I came to ask how to raise a girl."

Andromeda began to laugh. "Oh, Sirius." Her eyes danced. "When I work that out I will be sure to tell you! Girls are a law unto themselves. Remus will have to learn by trial and error. Of course, if either of you ever need anything you must call me! Your or Remus. When can we meet her?"

"Not yet. She is… They were not kind to her. She was a mess when we got her, bruised and scrapes on her hand from where they had made her work and she had cut her hands. We have had her for nine days now and she has only just started following Remus around and she laughed for the first time yesterday."

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears. "How old is she?"

"Four, five in August. A baby."

"She will just need love, and lots of it. And toys. We still have Nymphadora's toys from when she was small; I will give you some to take home today! How is Harry?"

"He seems to be adjusting well. That might all change when the novelty wears off but I hope not. "

"Is she magical?"

"Yes," Sirius grinned. "She made us very proud by levitating a bear to herself last night."

"Will she be able to attend Hogwarts?"

"So Dumbledore says." A bitter look crossed Sirius' face. "I wouldn't want to be him if he changes his mind. Remus loves intensely, that child will be the luckiest girl in the world."

"He will have to be careful he doesn't favour her over Harry."

Sirius smiled ruefully. "He wouldn't. When Remus loves someone it is fierce, Andy. He isn't close to many, few people make their way into his heart but when they do." He half smiled thinking of the nights that Remus had forced him to speak of Azkaban. "He would do anything for the people he loves."

* * *

Harry and Sirius were outside, flying, naturally. Sirius had said that it was because Remus didn't like Harry out during winter. Harry had grinned and nodded before the two had escaped ignoring Remus as he pointed out that snow had never stopped them flying before. Now, Eleanor was playing on the floor with the doll that Sirius had given her from Andromeda. The girl's tiny fingers were gentle as she stroked the hair off the doll's face just like Remus brushed the hair off hers when she was going to bed.

Remus was sitting in his usual chair by the window, reading; his blue eyes often flickering from the pages of his book to the child that played in silence. The window was open, the crisp autumn air filling the room, carrying the laughter and shouts from Harry and Sirius into the library.

Remus jumped when a tiny hand touched his. "You are very sneaky, Eleanor." He smiled carefully at her.

"Hop up?" Her blue eyes were wide with trepidation.

Remus swallowed, immediately lay aside his book, and pulled her onto his knee.

She looked at him gravely for a long moment before reached up and gently touching the left side of his face. "Hurt?"

"Yes, love. It was hurt."

"Bad people?"

"Yes. It wasn't the same back people in the camp though. Different ones."

She nodded. Her fingers remained carefully on his sunken cheek before dropping to his shoulder. "Hurt arm too?"

"Do you know that number on your back?"

She nodded. "Cause we is bad." Her voice was plaintive.

"No!" Remus pulled her close against him and waited until she relaxed before he continued. "We are not bad. We are werewolves and some are bad, but you and I are not."  
"But hurt?"

"Yes. I was hurt because they didn't like me. The numbers on my back were different to yours; they made me very sick and hurt me."

"Still hurt?" She was frowning.

"Yes. But you and Harry mean that it doesn't hurt so much. You and Harry make me happy."

Eleanor considered this for a long moment. She wiggled in his arms before resting her head against his shoulder. She was so tiny, so fragile.

"Lu no like you."

Remus winced. He had hoped they had gotten past this. "No." He sounded tired. "She doesn't."

"El'nor like you." Her voice was shy.

Remus smiled broadly. "I like you too, Eleanor. Very, very much."

"Like Harry?"

"Yes." Remus chuckled. "Just like I love Harry."

She nodded. Yawning she fisted the loose fabric of the robes in her hands.

"Sleepy, Little girl?"

She nodded against him.

"Rest now, you are safe. No one will hurt you ever again. I am here." Remus lifted his shaking left hand to stroke the wispy hair off her cheek.

She caught it in her free hand. "Will you…" She yawned. "Will you be my daddy?"

_Nawww, hope people liked it! Now, what shall Miss Eleanor call Remus? Da? Daddy? Papa? Any other suggestions please feel free to tell me! :D_


	38. A Boy Called Neville

_This chapter will bring the word count to over 100,000 (I could have written a novel!) So I would just like to thank everyone who reviews A Life More Ordinary! Without you guys I probably would have abandoned it a long time ago! _

_April 1989_

Remus was pacing, hands clasped behind his back, his face strained. Sirius was watching him, eyes wary, ready to leap at the werewolf if his steps faltered. It was full moon in two days. Full moon, and Remus was already as white as a ghost. The children were asleep, it was nearly midnight and yet Remus was restless, unsettled.

There was a noise in the doorway and Sirius glanced towards it, a glimmer of relief showing in his eyes for a moment. Severus Snape.

"What are you doing?" Snape's voice shattered the silence and Remus stumbled mid-stride. Startled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your pet dog was _worried_ you would kill yourself before the full moon." Severus' voice was cool. "And I do not want my best work wasted."

Sirius snorted.

Remus slumped into a chair.

"So?" Severus leaned lazily against the wall. "What is troubling you _this_ time, Wolf."

Sirius growled softly and half rose but Remus' soft huff of amusement stopped him.

"Eleanor." Remus' voice was very soft. "It will be her first full moon here."

Severus looked bored.

"What if I hurt her? What if…. What if I kill her?" Remus' voice was pitched with panic.

Sirius' eyes widened.

Severus sighed impatiently. "She has been transforming with other wolves her entire life!"

"Yes. And I haven't." Remus began to pace again. "What if I attack her?"

"You won't." Sirius spoke firmly. "You won't hurt her. I will be there when you transform. I will speak to Minerva, she has volunteered to be there before. With the two of us you will be fine."

Remus was shaking his head. "Eleanor has never transformed with me before. I am not going to endanger you and Minerva as well as that child."

"You are pathetic, Lupin. You cannot lethally harm them when they are in their animagus form." Severus pushed Remus into a chair and stood above him, arms folded. "Would it not be safer to have them with you. We can ward the basement so that Minerva and Black have a safe section that you and the child cannot get to. I will be here to repair you yet again the morning after."  
"And Harry?" Remus whispered .

"Poppy will be more than happy to stay here with him."

'Too many teachers from the school."

"Rubbish. There are still a dozen there. Stop being such a blood martyr. Now, if you will excuse me, I have classes in the morning." He turned, his black robe swirling around him as he strode out of the room.

"Nothing like Severus Snape to make you feel like your worst nightmares are trivial keeping him awake." Sirius half smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you were so worried, Moony?"

"You don't need to listen to every breakdown I have."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Really, Remus, you are so thick sometimes. We are friends aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Well then, stop being such a prat." Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Everything will be fine. It has to be."

* * *

Remus was shivering as Sirius half carried him down to the basement. The added stress of Eleanor's first transformation had meant that the build-up to this moon had been more exhausting than ever. Settling his friend on the floor Sirius stepped back.

"I'll run and get Eleanor and make sure Harry is ok. Try not to worry, old man."

Remus managed a weak smile before closing his eyes. He listened as Sirius' footsteps faded away.

"You will be fine and so will the girl." Severus' voice made the werewolf jump.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak in without me hearing?"

Severus snorted. "You are avoiding the subject. Stop worrying. I will see you at moon rise."

* * *

Eleanor would not remember her first transformation with Remus and the only memories the older werewolf had were of feeling complete and the urge to protect the tiny cub that had invaded his domain. There were two people who would remember, who would tell the story again and again, awe and wonder in their voices. The way that the older wolf had reacted to the smaller one, the way that he had protected her from herself, the way he had let her turn her rage on him and never once bitten her. The way that Remus briefly regained consciousness as they carried him up the stairs and only one question had been on his chapped, bloodied lips.

"Eleanor?"

"Not a scratch." Sirius whispered soothingly. "Sleep, Moony."

When Remus had woken again, briefly, at ten his blearly eyes took in the fact that two children were sitting on his bed. "Eleanor? Harry?" His voice was a hoarse whisper and instantly two head snapped around to stare at him. Little Eleanor looked tired, but uninjured and Remus felt relief swell in his heart. Harry slid off the bed and vanished, his yells for 'Uncle Padfoot' making Remus wince.

Eleanor crept closer and Remus smiled reassuringly at her.

"You yook af'er E'nor." She whispered. "Uncle Sirius said you yook af'er E'nor."

Remus lifted his hand weakly and cupped her cheek. "Always, little one."

Sirius entered the room and Remus' hand dropped away.

"Harry, why don't you take Eleanor down to the kitchen and eat those sandwiches Madam Poppy left for you." Sirius lifted the little girl off the bed and Harry grabbed her hand. He looked anxiously at Remus and was rewarded with a weak smile. There werewolf waited until the children had left before turning tired blue eyes towards his friend.

"Did I hurt her?"

"No, Moony, you didn't." Sirius lifted Remus' head and poured another potion into the man's mouth.

Remus grimaced.

"Blood replenishing potion." Sirius settled his friend back against the pillows. "You have five minutes before you need sleep."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Snatches. Nothing more."

"You were brilliant, you claimed her as your cub. Whenever she tried to attack herself you would stop her and she used you as a chew toy half the night." Sirius grinned. "You wouldn't let Minerva near her, growled every time she approached."

"You?"

"I was allowed, but you glared at me the whole time." Sirius grew sober. "It can't be like that every month, Remus. Her presence didn't stop the fact you turned on yourself. We need to work on how we can protect her without her attacking you."

"I don't feel as bad as normal."

"You aren't. She kept you distracted, but maybe once you grow used to one another it will change."

"Stop worrying." Remus was struggling to keep his eyes open. "We will take it one moon at a time. She can use me as a 'chew toy' so long as she… Doesn't hurt herself."

Sirius shook his head. "Go to sleep, you selfless fool."

* * *

"Is Ron coming today?" Harry looked eager and Sirius laughed at him.

"Yes the Weasley's are coming over today." He glanced at Remus. "You sure you are up for it?"

Remus looked up briefly. His face was still pale and his movement slow, cautious, stiff even now, five days after the full moon. His ribs had taken a bruising from the small, displaced cub.

"Harry." Remus' voice was calm. "How do you feel about tackling Uncle Sirius and beating him up for me?"

Harry grinned. "Want to help, Ellie?"

Eleanor giggled and nodded. The full moon had shifted the last of her shyness.

"Good." Harry began to stalk his godfather, his green eyes were sparkling.

"Oh no! Save me! Save me!" Sirius jogged away from his godson only to have a limpet latch onto onto his leg.

"Hey! What is this!" Sirius swung the girl into his arms. "Are you ganging up on me?"

Her bright eyes were sparkling. "Yes!"

Harry's arms wrapped around his waist and Sirius staggered dramatically. "Save me! Remus! Save me!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and watched, with a trace of smugness, as the dishes flew to the sink and began to wash themselves. "I will not save you, Sirius Black, you brought it all on yourself."

"That is so unfair." He set Eleanor back on the floor and looked gravely at the two children. "I think I am about to chase these two. What do you say, Mr Moony?"

"I think, Mr Padfoot, that those two should run." He covered his ears reflexively as loud shrieks escaped Harry and Eleanor and they fled the room.

"Serves you right, werewolf." Sirius grinned, transformed and raced after the excited children. Remus rolled his eyes as he rolled the sleeves of his robes up and began to gather the ingredients for lunch. Their life was one that could certainly never be called dull!

* * *

"She is adorable." Molly looked indulgently at where Ginny and Eleanor were playing with a doll house that the Weasley's had brought with them. The red-haired girl was delighted, finally there was a girl for her to play with. Her own personal doll.

"She is." Remus agreed. "And Ginny is brilliant with her. She is such a patient child."

"Ginny is enjoying having a girl to play with. Watch out, Lupin, it won't be too long before our girl is teaching yours to play quidditch." Arthur's eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, if Ginny beats Harry to that lesson I will be very surprised." Remus chuckled. "I have seen Sirius and Harry with their heads bent over broom catalogues when they think I'm not looking!"

"I saw little Neville Longbottom last week in Diagon Alley." Molly abruptly changed the subject as Sirius entered the sitting room.

"Ah yes, wasn't there rumours he was a squib?" Sirius settled on the lounge.

"Yes." Molly shook her head crossly. "Algie, Augusta's brother, dropped the poor boy out of a window! A window!"

"Did he bounce?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Molly looked furious.

"He didn't mean it, Molly." Remus glared at his friend. "How is Augusta?"

"She is her usual self." Molly shook her head. "She was never the same after what happened to Frank and Alice."

"Perhaps." Sirius glanced at Remus. The werewolf nodded slightly.

"Perhaps we could introduce more children into Neville's life. Augusta was never one for being bigoted, she wouldn't care that Remus is a werewolf. Would you be willing to let your children play with Neville?"

"Of course not!" Molly's eyes widened. "Would Augusta allow it though? She keeps that child very… Protected."

"We will work on her. Poor kid shouldn't have a life with no fun just because his parents…" Sirius glanced away.

Molly nodded firmly. "Of course. Perhaps you should approach her, Sirius. You worked with Frank and Alice in the Order. She can bring Neville to the Burrow and we can all meet there."

Shouts of laughter echoed from Ron and Harry where they were playing outside. They were children, playing like children should and the minds of each adult went to the child who was sitting, alone, staring out the window wondering how he could possibly be magical when his entire family doubted it each and every day.

* * *

"Sirius Black." The woman who opened the door looked at her unexpected guest appraisingly.

"Mrs Longbottom." Sirius resisted the urge to duck his head. He was not a schoolboy! "How are you?"

"I am quite well." Her dark brown eyes swept him up and down. "I do not think that you came to ask after my health?"

"Not entirely." Sirius smiled easily. "Perhaps I could come inside?"

Augusta sighed. "Well, having you stand on my doorstep will only cause gossip. Come." She led him down the narrow hall.

"Neville, we have a guest."

A small, plump boy looked up from the kitchen table and Sirius' breath caught in his throat. He looked like Alice. The brown eyes that were so miserable were the same eyes that had sat in his mother's face.

The boy's eyes widened curiously. "You are Sirius Black."

"Don't state the obvious, Boy." Augusta snapped and Sirius was struck by how _tired_ she sounded. "Go outside and play."

He obediently slid out of his chair and scurried away.

"No potential. No wonder, after what he saw."

Sirius felt ill. "He watched them…?"

"He was there. Poor boy." She lowered herself into a chair. "Why are you here, young man?"

"I… I was friends with…"

"I know." Augusta folded her hands. "They used to talk about you and your friends. Alice was fond of Lily. They both admired the werewolf. Lupin isn't it?"

"Yes. They were good people."

"I know that. Why are you here, Mr Black."

"Harry and Neville are the same age. Voldemort marked both of them."

Augusta winced.

"Remus and I have been talking to the Weasley's. Molly and Arthur, you remember them? They have a boy, Ron, the same age as Harry and Neville."

"Your point?"

"We were thinking that it might be good for Neville to play with children his own age."

Augusta stiffened. "Are you implying I don't know how to raise my grandson!"

"No! Nothing of the sort! I only meant. I mean perhaps to give you time alone, without the lad… It would be good for him to have other children around."

Augusta sighed. "He is not an easy child. Nothing like his father. Frank was so wonderful! He was showing so much potential at Neville's age and the boy… he barely shows a trace of magic!"

Sirius swallowed. "Neville had a traumatic incident in his life. Something like that is hard to overcome. Please, it would be good for all the children."

Augusta was silent for a moment. "Would Mr Lupin be present when Neville is playing with Harry and Ron?"

Sirius felt anger rise within him. It would always be the same! "If you do not wish it, of course he would stay away."

"Nonsense. I used to hear about you and your friends from Frank. Mr Lupin was the only one who could control you. He will be there when Neville plays with the children."

"So you agree?"

Augusta looked at Sirius wearily. "I am an old woman, Mr Black. I should have a dozen grandchildren visit me and go home. Instead, my grandson and I visit his parents who have no idea who he is, who I am and who they are. If playing with children makes my grandson happy then I am willing to try it."


	39. Apologies

_So, in this fic you will notice Remus calls Eleanor __**Cenau**__. It is the Welsh variation of 'cub' and according to Google Translate is pronounced 'Ke-NA'. I am going with the 'Remus' mother was Welsh' for this express purpose! _

_Also, I have just uploaded a new fic called __**Scarred Roots**__ it's a modern AU set with no magic and filled with romance between Remus and Dora! Go read it and leave me lovely reviews!_

_Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review! _

_June 1989_

"Papa?" Eleanor's fingers curled into Remus' and the older man glanced down at the child who had worked her way into his heart.

"Yes, Cenau." He lifted her onto his lap and the little girl rested her cheek against his scarred one.

"Is scared."

"Why, little one? Because all the Weasley's and Tonk's are coming over?"

She nodded.

"But, you have met Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron and Ginny and you like them don't you?"

Another small nod.

"Well, Cenau, the others are just like them. All very friendly and very loud." Remus smiled. "So you need not be afraid. They will love you, just like the rest of the family."

Eleanor's fingers had curled into his robes. "What about Nym-Nymph—"

"Nymphadora?" Remus guessed. "I have only met her once, little one. But she seemed very nice. And Mr and Mrs Tonks, you have met them, and they were nice."

"Mrs Tonks doesn't like you."

Remus laughed softly. "She does, my perceptive girl, she is just a little frightened of me."

"Why?" Eleanor frowned.

"Because of the scars on my face. They frighten many people."

"Why?"

"Because… Because they show that I am a werewolf and most people are frightened of werewolves."

She was quiet for a long time. "Is that why 'Fessor Snape and Miss Poppy look after my face? So people don't know?"

Remus felt his stomach clench. She was too young. "Yes, Sweetheart, that's why they heal your face straight away."

"They are here!" Harry appeared for an instant in the doorway, his green eyes bright with mischief. "Ron and I are going to get the twins!" He vanished again and Remus rose. Eleanor clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck, legs tight around his waist.

"It's ok, Cenau, you are safe." Remus whispered soothingly. "Let's go meet the new people. You are safe with me."

* * *

"Oh she is so cute!" Nymphadora Tonks squealed as Remus entered the room, Eleanor clinging to him tightly, her eyes wide as she took in the room filled with strangers, large strangers at that.

"Nymphadora! Be quiet, you will frighten her. Remus, how are you?" Andromeda smiled a little too brightly at her cousin's best friend

"Fine, thank you, Andy. Yourself?" Remus smiled at Bill Weasley as he approached.

"Congratulations on finishing, Bill!"

"Thanks." The oldest of the Weasley's grinned. "You must be Eleanor; my kid sister Ginny has told me all about you. I'm Bill." He offered the little girl his hand and a shy smile peaked across her face. Unwrapping an arm from around Remus' neck she shook his hand gravely.

"Have you decided what you want to do now you are finished?"

Bill glanced over at his mother before lowering his voice. "I was wondering if I could come and talk to you about that this week. I have a few ideas and I would like your opinion."

"Of course." Remus nodded quickly. Bill had been writing to him the whole of the past year and Remus had enjoyed conversing with the young man who was so full of life.

"Shove off, Bill, we want to meet the little 'un." Charlie, grinning broadly, gave his brother a good natured nudge.

"How was school, Charlie? Nymph—"

"Tonks." The girl in question spoke firmly. "Nymphadora is a stupid name invited to torture me." Dimples appeared in the girl's heart shaped face as she smiled at Eleanor. "Hi, Mr. Lupin."

"Remus." The man spoke firmly. "Mr Lupin was my father."

"Remus then. Who is this?"

Eleanor was watching the girl closely. "Your hair is funny."

Charlie's shout of laughter made her hide her face against Remus' neck.

"Shut up, Dolt!" Tonks spoke sternly. "What is your favourite colour, cutie?"

Two blue eyes peaked up at Tonks. "Pink." Was the answering whisper.

"Watch this." With a toss of her head the once bright blue spikes of hair transformed into a cascade of pink ringlets.

"Oh!" Eleanor's eyes were wide.

"Cool, huh? What's your name?"

"El'nor."

"That's a much nicer name than Nymphadora. Want to go play with Ginny?"

Eleanor glanced to Remus for permission and was rewarded with a gentle smile. "Go on, Cenau." He handed her into Tonk's outstretched arms and watched as the girl spirited her away followed by a very devoted looking Charlie.

"Well, it seems as if young Dora has found herself a new plaything." Ted Tonks approached Remus with a smile. "Sirius said she had adopted you as her father. How is parenthood sitting?"

Remus smiled at the older man. "It seems much more terrifying with her then Harry, being 'Uncle Remus' isn't nearly as frightening as being 'Papa."

"It suits you!" Ted encouraged. "You make a brilliant guardian to Harry. Whenever he visits he always chatters on about what you taught him."

Remus smiled. "I think Sirius' lessons are more interesting to him."

Ted laughed. "Well, flying lessons tend to be a little more interesting than arithmetic and spelling. He is an excellent flier. Sirius is always boasting about it, I think Dora and Charlie are planning to kidnap him and put him through his paces."

"According to Sirius he will be a brilliant beater one day."

"Only a beater?"

Remus' eyes twinkled with amusement. "If you ask the very biased godfather Harry will be an entire quidditch team!"

* * *

Eleanor sat on Ginny's lap with Tonks kneeling on front of the giggling girls. Amusing them as she morphed strange faces complete with ducks beaks and pigs snouts for their entertainment. Andromeda smiled at the squeals of laughter that rang out from the corner of the room where her daughter sat. She had never seen her child, the misfit that was not only half Black and cursed with the name but also a metamorphagus, a 'freak' in the eyes of her class mates having so much fun. She sipped her iced tea before Remus slipping out of the noisy room caught her attention. She frowned and glanced around the room. Sirius was deep in conversation with Ted and Arthur. Molly could be heard bustling around the kitchen. There was a noisy game of table top quidditch being played with all the Weasley boys and Harry's black hair was clear through the sea of red. She rose and followed the path her cousin's best friend had taken. She wasn't surprised to see the library door partially open.

"Remus?" She tapped on the door before stepping through. Her eyes travelled around the room. "You have lightened this place up! I am sure my uncle would have had it as dark and gloomy as Grimmauld Place was."

"We changed it when we first came here. Painted over that wall because it was too dark. Removed the green velvet curtains and naturally took away anything that resembled a snake."

Andromeda laughed. "Yes. That does sound like Sirius."

"Is there something you needed?" Typical Remus, flawlessly polite.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you. Is it a bad time?"

"Not at all."

"Only, I wasn't sure because you left. I don't want to disturb you if you want to be alone. But I truly—"

Remus lifted a hand, halting her babbling. "I left because it was too noisy." He said simply. "Over-sensitive hearing can be a little problematic at times."

Andromeda flushed at his reference to his lycanthropy. "I wanted to apologise."

Remus looked startled. "Apologise?"

"Yes. I have treated you terribly since you, returned I suppose would be the best word. My manner towards you has been all Black and I am truly sorry for that. Sirius told me the other day that I should know better and he was right. I have treated you little better than my sisters would have."

A tiny smile tugged at Remus' lips. "I disagree. Either of your sisters would not hesitate to use a killing curse on me."

Andromeda relaxed. "You have a point." She crossed to stand beside him at the window and forced herself to look him in the eye. "I am truly sorry." Her voice was soft. "I have watched you today. Bill and Charlie respect you so much, Sirius relies on you, Harry adores you and Eleanor… Sirius told me how she was yet less than two months in your house she has flourished. I was wrong."

"It's all right, Andromeda." Remus voice was kind. "You didn't have to apologise."

"I know." The woman shrugged. "But I wanted to."

Remus was quiet for a long time before he spoke slowly. "Thank you." His blue eyes were thoughtful. "It is rare that someone apologises for treating me… differently.

* * *

"Have fun today, Kiddo?" Sirius settled on the floor beside Harry's bed.

"Does Uncle Remus love Eleanor more than me?" Harry's voice was small.

"Whoa! Where did you get that idea?"

"He looks after Eleanor more than me and he always tucks her into bed first and the twins said that when Ginny was born it was the same! What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Sirius, mentally cursing the Weasley twins and their innocent mischief that had gone one step too far, spoke carefully. "Eleanor is little; she is still scared of her new life. She is still getting used to us and because she is so little she has to go to bed early. But Uncle Remus loves you so much, Harry."

"But she calls him Papa."

Sirius sighed softly. This was getting way too hard.

"She calls me Papa because she feels like she is my daughter. Sirius and I can tell you stories about your parents." Remus settled onto the edge of Harry's bed. "You can learn about them and feel like you know them. But Eleanor is different. We don't know her family. We can't tell her stories about her parents. But Harry, I love you as much as I love Eleanor."

Harry's green eyes regarded his uncle gravely. "Promise?"

Remus pulled his nephew onto his laps and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "I love you so very, very much, Harry James, and nothing will change that. There is enough room in my heart for both of you. Having Eleanor hear doesn't mean I love you less. I promise."

Harry rested his head against Remus' right shoulder. "I was silly wasn't I?"

Remus chuckled softly. "Very silly." He kissed the top of Harry's head. "Now, it's time for sleep. Bed time story?"

"Uh Hu."

"Want to get back into bed?"

"Nope. Comfy."

Remus' eyes met Sirius' and they smiled. Another hurdle overcome.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom looked around curiously. "Very Weasley like house." She muttered. Her sharp eyes flickered to Neville where he hovered, behind her, nervousness and fear pouring off him in waves.

"Mrs Longbottom!" Remus approach with his hand outstretched a small smile on his face.

"Remus Lupin. So it's true. They did unspeakable things to you. Frank and Alice would have been furious." She patted his hand in a motherly gesture.

Remus shifted uncomfortably before he crouched down. "You must be Neville. I am Remus. I was friends with your father."

"What happened to your face?"

"Neville! Apologise at once!"

"No, no. It is fine." Remus cautiously smiled. "I was hurt a long time ago; it makes my face look strange and my arm shaky." An explanation that had been given countless times.

"Did it hurt?" Neville was frowning.

"Yes it did."

"Were the bad people…?" His frown deepened as he struggled to find the word.

"Punished?"

Neville nodded and his hair flopped into his eyes. Remus reached out and gently pushed the hair away. "No, they weren't."

"But that's not fair!"

Augusta swallowed. She had never seen her grandson take to a stranger so well.

"It isn't fair." Neville mumbled.

"No. It isn't." Remus straightened. "Would you like to meet Harry and Ron? They are both your age?"

There was sudden yelling from the direction of the house and Neville shrank back.

"Don't be scared." Remus held out his hand. "There are a fair few Weasley's. Bill, Charlie and Percy are the oldest three. Then there are Fred and George, they are twins and very cheeky. Then Ron and the youngest is a little girl called Ginny. Then I have a little girl called Eleanor."

Augusta slanted a startled look at Sirius who spoke in a soft whisper. "She was one of the werewolf's in the compound. A baby."

Anger flashed in the woman's eyes. But she remained silent. She watched Remus lead her grandson towards the house. There were tears in her eyes. For the first time she saw her grandson completely happy.

"Augusta." Molly cautiously offered her hand to the older woman. Evidently the motherly red-head still remember the tale of young Neville being dropped out a window by his great uncle.

"Molly." Their hands met. There was respect there. They had both lost people they loved in the war.

"Did Remus take Neville to meet the children?" Molly waved August to a seat.

"He did. I had no idea what they did to that poor boy was so terrible!" The woman was clearly furious.

Molly sighed. "It is terrible for him. He is always terrified that he will frighten the children. Once they get to know him it doesn't matter to them but he is so worried it will frighten them."

Augusta glanced out the window in time to see Remus swing a tiny girl onto his back and pull Ginny against him to protect her from the sudden onslaught of the twins. He was laughing. Behind them she could see Sirius enthusiastically teaching Neville the finer points of broom control.

Tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do." She admitted wearily. "He is missing out on so much living with me. I am too old to look after a child."

She watched Neville succeed in getting the broom into his hand and the look of delight on his face. "Sirius is very patient."

Molly pushed the cup of tea towards the older woman. "He is welcome here whenever you want. Remus and Sirius will say the same thing. Being around other children will be good for him, Augusta. It will be good for you too." Molly's eyes were compassionate. "Look at them. Ron and Harry will love having someone else to play with. It will be good for all three of them when they go to Hogwarts."

"What if Neville doesn't know enough? He is so slow at learning!"

Molly swallowed the sharp words. "Talk to Remus, he is a brilliant teacher. He even helps me with Ron and Ginny."

"Perhaps it is worth a thought."


	40. Brotherly Acceptance

_So. I am so confused with reviews. I may have replied to some twice and then some not at all… Don't ask, it's called getting off night shift and still not being recovered 32 hours later! So. If I didn't reply I am very sorry!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

_G Fawkes: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes that I have made but I won't be going back to fix them at this stage. I am, as I have stared before, the worst editor of my own work because my fingers never seem to keep up with my head. I hope the flaws do not detract from your enjoyment of the story. _

_I know this isn't a particularly long chapter… I am getting writers block again so feel free to toss out some ideas!_

_August 1989_

"I got Quidditch Captain!" Charlies' shout echoed through the Den as he stumbled out of the floo and Sirius grinned.

"Well done, Charlie!" He pumped the boy's hand enthusiastically. "That is brilliant!"

"It totally beats Head Boy!" Charlie grinned at his older brother who had been deep in conversation with Remus when they were interrupted.

"Hardly. Head Boy looks better when you want a job." Bill grinned. He slapped his younger brother's back.

"Oh. I got prefect too." Charlie grinned. "Quidditch smirked captain is just so more interesting! Wait till I tell Tonks! Wonder if she was made Prefect."

Sirius laughed loudly. "I doubt it! She is a disowned Black. We lack the ability to behave properly, that's what Minnie said to me." He winked. "Unlike Remus here who was meant to pull us into line."

"Tried and failed." Remus sighed mournfully. "You should go and tell Harry. He and Ron and Neville are outside doing… I don't want to know what."

Charlie laughed. "Where is Ellie?"

"Sleeping." Remus half smiled. "So please don't wake her up."

"Spoil sport." Sirius teased. "Come on, Charlie; let's see what the kids have to say about your further superiority."

Bill shook his head. "We won't be able to shut him up until September now."

Remus laughed. "Happens with all of them." He comforted. "James walked around telling everyone how marvellous he clearly was when he was made Captain." A wistful look crept across Remus' face.

"Did you play?"

"Merlin no. I was never too fond of spending hours flying in the freezing cold and I wouldn't have it on a team that I would not be able to play at least once a month."

Bill nodded slowly. "I suppose that is true."

"Back to you. Have Gringotts replied to your letter?"

Bill nodded. He pulled a piece of thick parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Remus. "I don't know what to tell Mum." He admitted. "I think she hoped I would stay close to home but…" He sighed. "There are no options! I don't want to work at the ministry, I was to be challenged. Then I saw the letter from Gringotts after they saw my NEWT results and it seemed like a dream come true."

"Perhaps you would be best to speak to them about it before you talk to your mother? And ensure this _is_ what you want to do." Remus studied the young man closely. "Your mother will understand if you are perfectly sure but if there is doubt in your mind she will find it, Bill, and she will use it. You are her eldest son, but you are and will always be, her baby, she isn't going to want you to leave."

Bill nodded. He stood up and shook Remus' hand. "Thanks." He grinned. "I needed someone to talk to and you seemed to be the best person."

"Any time, Bill." Remus clapped the young man on the back. "I am an owl away." He watched the tall red-head vanish into the green flames before he turned and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Five days past full moon and he was envying Eleanor's chance to sleep. He glanced into her room and frowned when he found it empty. Moving quickly he glanced into Harry's room: empty. He flung his own bedroom door open and his body sagged in relief. The tiny girl lay curled up on the top his bed. Remus crept across the room and gently covered her with a warm blanket that Molly had knitted for him. He dropped onto the edge of the bed wearily. A muscle pulled in his side and he gingerly touched it, despite the fact that Severus had long ago stopped the silver from spreading the damage done was irrevocable.

* * *

Two hours later Harry paused outside Remus' doorway. His expression was mutinous. Remus was asleep, lying on his back and curled against his right side was Eleanor, and his arm was tight around her. They looked peaceful.

She took all of Remus' attention. It wasn't fair.

"You know, instead of glaring you could go in." Sirius's voice made Harry jump.  
"Don't want to." The little boy muttered.

Sirius muffled a groan. "Remus loves you and he loves Eleanor. I thought you liked her."

"She took Uncle Remus away!" Harry was scowling.

"No she didn't." Sirius spoke firmly. "She came here and we love her but Uncle Remus still talks to you, he still plays chess with you and he still loves you. I do things with Eleanor, does that make you jealous?"

"No." Harry grumbled.

"Hmmm, so we are back to her calling him 'papa' thing are we? Come with me." Sirius pulled Harry into the boy's bedroom. "See that wall?" He pointed to the painting that moved. Harry stared sullenly at the wolf who lay asleep, the doe beside him while the stag and the dog played together. "Remus was pretty sick when he first got here. Even when you first got here he was so frail yet he painted that for you. Took him two solid days of painting. And that was before you grew to love him so he didn't even know if you would like him, yet he painted that just for you. Do you see one in Eleanor's room?"

"No." Harry spoke slowly.

"I will talk to Remus and arrange for some more time for him to spend just with you. But Harry, Eleanor needs to be loved too. And she loves you so maybe try not to hate her so much."

"But she is little."

"Hmmm, Ron said that Ginny could be annoying didn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

"Guess work." Sirius frowned. "Suppose he told you telling Uncle Remus and I that you love us is also uncool."

Harry looked at his godfather as if the man was insane. "It is!"

Sirius muffled a groan. So Remus had won _that_ bet.

* * *

"Can you wead to me, Hawy?" Eleanor's voice was shy.

Harry opened his mouth to tell her to go away when he saw Remus watching them. His uncle looked tired and sad; he had looked that way since Sirius had pulled him aside to talk to him.

He swallowed. "Ok." He agreed. Harry felt a tug of guilt niggle at him as her entire young face lit up with pleasure.

He pulled her up onto the lounge beside him and opened the book she presented him with. Her blue eyes were adoring and Harry found himself wondering if perhaps having a little sister might not be so bad.

Remus pulled his sketchbook to him and began to work quickly. His eyes flickered to where Eleanor was curled close to Harry who was reading a book, his voice changing witch each character. His heart had broken when Sirius had told him that Harry was still angry, still jealous. He sympathised with the boy, but Eleanor was still so frightened, so nervous. He finished the sketch and stared at it. His children. One might call him 'uncle', neither of them were related to him by blood but they were his children. His world.

"Another one!" Eleanor was laughing.

"You tell me one." Harry challenged.

The little girl frowned. "Don't know any." She whispered and Harry was alarmed to see her eyes fill with tears.

"Don't cry!" He hugged her tightly and looked towards Sirius and Remus in apprehension.

Remus moved to kneel beside the couch. "Why are you crying, Sweetheart?"

"I don't know any stories." She sniffled. "And I want Hawwy to like me!"

Harry frowned. "I still like you." He said firmly. "And we can make stories together."

Eleanor sniffled. "Pwomise?"

"Promise. Let's go make one with the toys!" Harry slid off the sofa and pulled her with him. He hesitated in the doorway and flashed Sirius a smile before running away with Eleanor in tow.

"So, think that is finally over?" Sirius rubbed a hand across his face.

"Merlin, I hope so." Remus shook his head. "I don't think I can handle too many more jealous rages!" He stared at the door for a long moment. "Do you think I should have handled it differently?"

"Handled what?" Sirius looked bewildered.

"Eleanor calling me papa."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't. She needs _you_ Remus. You were right, we can tell Harry about James and Lily but Eleanor needed a father and you were the perfect match for her."

"If Harry had asked you that same question…?"

"Totally different. I am Harry's 'cool' uncle you are the sensible one, he would never favour either of us. Eleanor picking you to be her father was instinct. You will protect her and love her differently from how I could and do. So no, you did the right thing."

Remus nodded once. "Good."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were having tea. They did this quite often of course, more so since the Weasley twins had entered Hogwarts and proceeded to wreak havoc.

"I think that The Marauders have finally met their match." Poppy mused. It was school holidays and Minerva had retreated to her home in the Scottish Highlands.

"I think you may be right. It does not help that they have Sirius and Remus who are both highly entertained by those twins." Minerva shook her head despairingly. "I don't believe Sirius ever truly grew up."

Poppy laughed. "No. I don't think he did." She sighed softly. "He grew into a good, loyal man. I have seen him tend to Remus after the full moon, Minerva, and it is truly touching. If something ever happened to Remus I do not doubt that Sirius would be lost. They rely on one another."

"They performed an oath when they were sixteen, after that terrible incident with the willow, they became blood brothers. Peter was not there as far as I have gathered but the magic that binds them. It is powerful."

"I only wish things had been different. That Sirius and Remus had trusted each other." Poppy shook her head sadly.

"That is something I do not think that Sirius will ever forgive himself for. That and Remus being so hurt." Minerva was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Tell me, Poppy, will Remus ever be completely healthy once more?"

Poppy sighed sadly. "Minerva, he is a werewolf, he is at a great disadvantage from that fact alone. The silver will no long spread but he will never use his arm or hand like he once did."

Minerva nodded. "Severus and he have been duelling; Remus wants to practice on a 'worthy opponent'."

"Severus told you that?"

"Remus told me why but yes, Severus mentioned it. Sirius is too easy on Remus, but Severus knows and understands his fears. Remus will never allow his weakness to bring possible harm to his family, so he will continue to practice with Severus until he is as good as he can possibly be."

Poppy set her cup down on the table. "If I could find the people who did this to him I would strangle them." Her voice was grim.

"I will help." Minerva's lips were a thin line. Remus had been her favourite student. She had no doubt that the people responsible for hurting him would one day pay.


	41. Research

_I'm updating! Finally! Thank you to all my patient reviewers and readers! I am so sorry it has taken me a ridiculously long time to update such a short chapter but I promise to try to be better! My enthusiasm for this has waned and it just needs to be re-found for me to get back into the swing of things! _

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviews! Your kind words encourage me to keep going! This is purely a filler chapter! We shall have some more drama in the next chapter! I promise! _

Harry was sitting in the window seat. Knees drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around his skinny legs. His chin rested on his knees as he stared out the window.

"All right, Harry?" Remus' hand on his back made the boy jump.

"Where's Uncle Sirius?"

"Putting Eleanor to bed for me. I thought you and I might have an evening together."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Really?"

"Really." Remus smiled. "Your wishes are my commands."

Harry frowned thoughtfully before he jumped up, grabbed Remus' hand and pulled his uncle towards the library.

"Where are we going?" Remus sounded amused.

"Can you light a fire?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course." A flick of his wand and the fire blazed merrily. "Now where am I to sit?"

Harry pulled Remus to the lounge and pushed him down before leaping into the soft depths beside him and snuggling against his side.

"Well, this is nice." Remus tightened his hold on the boy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Remus looked down at the dark head against him.

"Ron says that it's silly to say that I love you."

Remus waited.

"Is it silly?"

"No, it's not silly."

"Why does Ron say it's silly then?" Harry had slowly reached for Remus' left hand and the werewolf smiled faintly.

"Well, cub, I think that Ron's brothers might have teased him about it. He was only little when Ginny was born so Ron had to be a big brother very quickly. I think that his older brothers might have teased him when he told his parents that he loved them. So, Ron got the idea that telling the people he cares about it silly. Does that make sense?"

"So because Ron's brothers tease him he won't say that he loves his parents." Harry was frowning.

"Something like that." Remus sounded amused. "But, do you want to know what I think?"

Harry nodded.

"I think that you telling Sirius and me that you love us shows that you are very mature."

"Why?"

"Because it shows that you are big and brave enough to tell us what you mean. Do think Ron is scared of being teased? That's why he says it's silly?"

"The twins said it was."

"I suppose they also called Ginny a pest." Remus said dryly.

Harry looked sheepish. "Yeah they do."

"And that's why you think that Eleanor is a pest?"

"I do like her. She is cute."

"She is very fond of you. You know, she thinks that you are a wonderful big brother."

Harry blushed.

"Do you want to know something else?"

"What?" Harry twisted so he could look at Remus' face.

"I think I am the luckiest man alive."

"Why?"

"Because I have you and when you first came to live with us you gave me a perfectly good reason to keep on living. I couldn't very well leave you alone with Sirius now could I?"

Harry laughed.

"I have Sirius who is a brilliant friend. And I have Eleanor. So, I have three people who mean the world to me. I think, therefor that I am truly the luckiest werewolf alive."

Harry laughed again and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. "I love you." He announced very firmly and Remus smiled.

"I love you too, my cub."

* * *

"I don't want to go back to school." Dora sounded miserable. "Summer always ends far too quickly."

Charlie winked at her. "It is going to be a brilliant year."

"Shut up." She kicked him. "Sirius, how did you survive school with a quidditch captain who was head boy?"

"Painfully." Sirius grinned at his young cousin. "But it is bearable. Just cause more problems and mayhem at school. It's what we did when Remus was was a prefect. Drove him mad."

"Only because you never seemed to listen to me." Remus glanced up from his book. "Hopefully you have more luck, Charlie."

The red headed boy grinned. "I will be a model student, Remus."

There was less than a week before Hogwarts returned for the year and the last days of summer were being enjoyed by all. Molly had taken Ginny and Eleanor to Diagon Alley, Ron, Harry and the twins were flying high above their heads, Percy sat reading a few feet away from Remus, his eyes often flickering to the werewolf; and Sirius, Charlie and Dora sprawled on the grass.

"I don't believe you." Remus replied lightly.

"I am insulted!" Charlie grinned. He shaded his eyes. "I reckon Harry will make a great Seeker in a few years' time."

"He most certainly will." Sirius agreed proudly. "So how long have you two been going out for?"

Colour flew into Charlie and Dora's faces. "We aren't…." She stuttered

"We are just friends!" Charlie inserted hastily.

Remus snorted softly and turned the page of his book. Sirius grinned.

"So, who is the defence teacher this year?"

"Some wizard called Augusta Marmaduke." Dora mumbled. "He apparently travels all over the world vanquishing the most evil, darkest creatures that this world knows."

Sirius snorted. "There you go, Remus, if you ever think life is too dull then feel free to go be vanquished."

"Why thank you." Remus turned a page of the book.

"I didn't mean—" Charlie sounded horrified.

Remus lowered his book and interrupted the boy before he could continue. "Ignore him, Charlie, he is mocking me not you."

Charlie still looked uncomfortable.

"I hope that all your homework is completed, Mr Weasley and Miss Tonks. Because if it is not I do not care who you are related to or friends with you will be punished in my class." Severus' silken tones made his two pupils spring up.

"Professor!" Dora was blushing. "I… I… We…"

"We're just going to join in the quidditch game." Sirius led them away.

Remus laughed. "You should try to be nice to the children sometimes." He set his book aside.

"And ruin my reputation?" Severus drawled. His eyes swept over Remus. "I have been doing some research. Perhaps we could speak somewhere more privately?"

Remus looked uncertain but he nodded. "Of course. The library?"

"Yes."

"Is everything all right, Severus?"

"Library."

Remus looked at the man who had become a friend to him. They worked together regularly, Severus pushing the werewolf to his limits as they duelled, Remus showing the withdrawn potions master that there were people who did manage to care.

"Well?" Remus was waiting patiently.

"So, as you know I have been researching werewolves extensively since I was in sixth year."

Remus winced.

"And my research has increased in the past few years. With the commune broken up it was easier to discover little known facts about dark creatures."

Remus waited.

"I spoke to one of the werewolves about silver."

A muscle in Remus' jaw jumped.

"She mentioned that the tattoos that they were given were mixed with ink so the silver didn't eat away their flesh and muscles. That the ink ensured the glow would be visible when they were transformed but no further damage would result. She also told me that the area of shoulder where the tattoo was is extremely painful. Now, I know that you can't use your arm very well and the children tell me it's because it 'shivers' and I have seen your back and frankly I don't know how you can still manage to stand let alone function. What was interesting was the fact they told me that scars on the face are especially painful because of the damage to the bone, now, of course I knew that the silver eroded bone because your cheek is crushed and it is a miracle you still have that eye and can see out of it."

"Your point?"

"Does your pet dog know it?"

"I don't tend to discuss it. Why are you suddenly interesting in how much my scars do or don't hurt me?"

"I haven't finished. I went to speak to one of the gaurds."

Remus flinched visibly.

"And I have never felt like using an unforgivable more in my entire life. However, he proved to be rather enlightening. He thought you would be dead, he stated that whatever magic had been performed on you to halt the spread of silver must have been powerful and that now it was halted it wouldn't affect you that it would not prove fatal."

Remus stared at the man. "You are sure?" He whispered.

"Yes. I am sure. It will not kill you. I do have one question?"

"Anything." There was a hoarse note in his voice. His remaining fear had been shattered.

"I have known pain." His hand unconsciously covered his left forearm. "Yet that is intermittent. You live with it. You refuse pain potions, you play with the children and you carry Eleanor upstairs just as you did with Harry. How?"

Remus was quiet for a long time. "If people around me don't pity me it is easier to look at my reflection. It is easier to pretend there is nothing wrong. That I am normal."

Severus nodded. He could understand this.

"Please, do not tell Sirius what you discovered. It will only hurt him to know the truth."

"He will find out one day what you live with."

Remus shrugged. "Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't. What else has your research shown you?"

Severus leaned forward. "There is a potion. It is called Wolfsbane, it has only just been discovered, and I have managed to get a copy of a rudimentary recipe. If it is successful, it… it will enable you to keep your mind once you are transformed."

Remus caught his breath. "To be able to think as myself?"

"Yes. It is only being developed but I think I can perfect it."

"Thank you." Remus' voice shook. "You do not know how much this means to me. Thank you."


	42. No War does not mean Peace

_I would like to thank __**shewolf2000 **__for helping me find some of my enthusiasm for this fic again! And giving me the brilliant idea that starts unfolding at the end of this chapter!_

_Too all my reviewers, you guys are the only reason that I am still writing this! I read your wonderful words and I just have to keep going! I am unsure where this will end! I will see how my enthusiasm manages to last but I have a few different ideas in mind! If anyone would like to see certain things please let me know!_

_I know this will devastate a lot of people, but I won't be coupling Remus and Dora up. It just doesn't work… Sorry guys, I love them too! And if people want to read them go check out __**Scarred Roots**__ I KNOW it's AU but it's brilliant and has ridiculous amounts of Dora and Remus fluff!_

_I shall stop rambling! Thank you too all my reviewers! Enjoy! _

* * *

_November, 1989_

Screams filled the house and Sirius hurried into the library, alarmed until he saw the energetic game of tag that was being played around the room. He slumped against the door frame and his lips twitched into a smile as he watched Harry tear after Eleanor and the girl's excited squeals as she fled from her 'brother'.

Remus sat in the middle of the room, startling serene as he turned the pages of a book.

"Remus? What are they doing?" Sirius frowned when his friend didn't respond. "Remus?" He stepped closer and grinned. "_Finate Incantatem._"

Remus winced as the silencing spell around him fell and the children's yells reached his ears.

"Do you mind?"

"What if they had mortally wounded themselves?"

"If the cries changed to ones of pain or fear the spell would fall," Remus replied. He placed the book aside. "Looking for something?"

"I was worried when I got home and heard the screaming."

"Ah. How was Diagon Alley?"

"I only had three rocks thrown at me and only one person refused to serve me. It's a great improvement."

Remus frowned. "I thought that after Peter was placed in Azkaban things would improve."

Sirius sighed and settled into the chair opposite Remus. He shrugged. "The trial was kept pretty quiet; it is only natural that people believe what they want." Suddenly he grinned. "Though, I was approached by one young witch, she kissed me in the middle of the street and then ran off. I heard her and her friends giggling later that she had kissed the infamous Sirius Black, mass murderer and player."

Remus laughed. "Well, you will need to work on your reputation won't you?"  
"The player one? I agree! I think I need to start dating more."

Remus glanced quickly at the children who had settled on the floor and were trying to empty as many toys as possible onto the carpeted floors. "Sirius Black, the serial dater of Hogwarts, wants to turn loose on the wizarding world?"

"Something like that. Maybe I should go for the muggles, that way they will only be dating me for my good look and charm."

Remus laughed helplessly. "Merlin, Sirius! You sound like you are sixteen again. Tell me, where will you start poaching women from?"

"Poaching! Moony, you insult me." Sirius was grinning broadly. "I don't poach; women are drawn to my sensitive nature, glamorous good looks and irresistible charm."

"Why is Papa choking?" Eleanor piped up suddenly.

Sirius moaned dramatically. "No one appreciates me. No one!"

Remus, shoulders still shaking with mirth, shook his head. "Poor, poor, Padfoot?"

* * *

They met in the library like they always did after Harry and Eleanor were settled in bed; conversations about the children, about their schooling, about the times long gone were all discussed. They could sit in silence, it never mattered. Tonight however, Remus was worried.

"Pads, were you serious about wanting to start dating again?"

"Is this a proposal, Moony? Cause, I am awful fond of you but I don't really swing that way."

A pillow was flung firmly at him. "Will you try and be normal for once." The affection was clear in the werewolf's voice. "Listen to me without speaking for once."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you wanting to start dating?"

"Yes." There was a heavy note in Sirius' voice. "Not that it is possible."

"Why not?"

Sirius frowned. "I thought you would disapprove."

"Why? For goodness sakes, Sirius, you aren't a monk, I know that. You have been locked away from women for nearly ten years; I am frankly surprised that we haven't had this conversation earlier."

"I couldn't date a witch."

"Perhaps not, but what about muggles?"

"I feel like it would be a lie. Isn't this what you are meant to be arguing?"

"You know, if you hadn't rescued me you would have dates lined up. Instead you still live in hiding because your housemate and his adopted child are dark creatures. Don't even start arguing, you know it's true. You need time out, Sirius."

"The last time I did that…"

"I nearly died, believe me, I remember."

"You have thought this out."

"Yes. Go out to pubs, have fun, just don't tell Harry and Eleanor, I would like you be a semi-good example for a while longer."

Sirius chuckled. "You are sure about this?"

"I hear-by give you permission to date whoever you want. Just don't marry any of them, try explaining to them that your godson is going to be saviour of the wizarding world, let alone me or Eleanor."

"Somehow informing them that my best friend is a silver-scarred werewolf and his daughter is a mini werewolf could be rather awkward."

Remus chuckled. "My point exactly."

"You should come to the pub with me, just once."

Remus shook his head. "No. How would I explain my face? Or an arm that barely functions? No, it is better this way."

"So you have resigned yourself to a life without love because of your scars?" Sirius looked unhappy.  
"Without the pity those words infer, then yes, yes I have."

Sirius fell into a brooding silence before he glanced up. "So, ok if I vanish Saturday night?"

"Of course. Just, promise me you will be careful."

"Course I promise." Sirius smiled slowly and stretched back in his chair. "Ladies of London, watch out because Sirius Black is back in the game!"

* * *

_January, 1990_

Remus' classroom had expanded since Sirius had stolen Harry away. Neville joined them now, his round face alight with joy as Remus coached him gently until he grasped a concept, the utter disbelief and excitement both warming and breaking the werewolf's heart. Ron and Ginny, had joined in on some lessons, and Molly was the first to admit that she welcomed the reprieve it gave her after teaching the elder boys. Harry, delighted in the larger classes but, in a fit of honest truth, he had decided he missed Remus just teaching him, the long hours of lessons with only the werewolf and the boy in the room. However, it was worth it, classes were noisier, more boisterous and more fun. Eleanor would sit at a little desk, drawing or learning her letters while classes for the older children were being conducted. Ginny, much to her smug satisfaction, was allowed to join in the older children and she was keeping up well, much to Harry's and Ron's disgust. Neither of them were wanting to be beaten by a girl.

Lessons were held in Remus' school room three weeks of the month, and then, they days surrounding the full moon Molly would take over lessons. It was a system that worked well, ran smoothly and the children seemed to blossom under Remus' tutelage.

Sirius paused outside the door of the school room and peered in. He smiled sadly at the heads that were bent over their desks and the scratching of quills on paper.

He tapped on the door. "Remus? Can I have a word?"

Remus stepped away from his desk and glanced over at his pupils as he walked to the door. "Finish what you are doing," he said firmly. "I will only be a moment and will be able to hear you if you decide to talk."

Guilty looks were exchanged between the boys. Clearly this is exactly what they had been planning.

"What is wrong, Sirius?" Remus was frowning.

Sirius, his face grim, pale looked at his friend for a long moment. "Do you remember Venus Antony?"

Remus frowned and slowly shook his head. "The name… There is something familiar?"

"She was in our year at Hogwarts, she was Ravenclaw. Pretty girl, blond, smart witch, she was rather taken with you?"

Remus' torture had meant too many memories had been pushed aside from his mind.

Instantly his face cleared. "Ah, yes. I remember her. She was a sweet girl, knew I was a werewolf and never said a word."

"I didn't know that," Sirius looked unhappy.

"What is it?"

"She married Xenophilius Lovegood.

Remus waited patiently.

"There… was an accident today, she… Venus was brewing a potion and something went wrong. She… She was killed."

Sadness swept over Remus' face. "That is terrible. But Sirius, there must be more. What is it?"

"She has a daughter, Luna who is nine."

Remus face twisted with sudden grief. "Poor child," he whispered.

"Remus… she was there! I was just talking to Molly who was going over there, she wants to know if Ron and Ginny can stay the night so she can stay with Luna. The poor child was there when her mother died!"

"Merlin." Remus shuddered and half turned away. "Of course they can stay! Floo to Molly and tell her that whatever they need we can get to them. And… If Luna needs to get away from the house she is welcome to. The same goes for Xenophilius."

"I'll tell her," Sirius covered his eyes. "Haven't we seen enough death and pain to last a lifetime?" His voice was bleak.

Remus sighed sadly, he glanced back at his school room. Ginny was Luna's age, Harry, Ron and Neville only a year older, and his own precious Eleanor. Not one of their families had been untouched. Three of the children, orphans, the Weasley's loosing beloved uncles. "I only wish we had," Remus murmured. He gripped Sirius' shoulder tightly. "Venus was a sweet girl. She was good to me, it's our turn to return the favour."

Sirius nodded. "Don't tell the children yet, I will ask Molly if she would rather tell them herself."

Remus nodded. "Padfoot?" He called to his friend as the man began to head back to the kitchen. "We will talk properly tonight."

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded as Remus entered slowly and settled wearily behind his desk.

Remus was quiet for a long moment. "It's… We will talk about it later. Neville, have you finished?"

He knew his pupils were watching him closely. His _daughter_ had crept closer to him until she leaned against him, as if she could sense his distress and wanted to comfort him. Remus Lupin looked around the room and wondered how he could be so lucky? Only a few years ago he had wished for death, now the very prospect of leaving his family filled him with dread. His heart ached for the child who had watched her mother die, she was nine, she would never forget what she had seen, and it would haunt her for eternity.

* * *

"Kids all asleep?"

"Mmm, Ginny is with Eleanor who believes Christmas came again."

Sirius laughed wearily. "Ellie had blossomed. She actually _ran_ at me yesterday and _demanded _ to be picked up."

"I am so proud of her and Harry."

Sirius agreed with an incomprehensible mumble.

"How are the Lovegood's?"

"Shaken. Xenophilius just kept staring around blankly as if Venus was going to jump up and declare it a huge joke and poor Luna, she was almost catatonic, until an hour before I left and she went into hysterics. Molly is going to stay there tonight with her. She is tiny, Remus, such a little thing and so upset."

"Was it very bad?"

Sirius frowned. "Not strictly, no. Venus was in one piece, and Molly cleaned her off all the potion." He hunched forward. "I… I can' get used to seeing death. She was…" A shudder rippled through him. "There was something in the potion they think."

"Luna wasn't hurt?"

"No. She is unharmed, just horribly upset. Xenophilius wanted me to thank you for sending the food over and your sympathy. He said it was very kind."

"He was a few years above us wasn't he?" Remus was frowning.

"Yes. Three years."

Sirius slumped backwards into his seat. "You ok?"

Remus glanced up and his hand dropped from where it had been pressed against his left shoulder. "It's the cold," he murmured. "And full moon is next week."

Sirius winced, he had forgotten about the moon. "I can ask Molly to watch Harry so I can come down?"

"No. It's all right, I don't like the idea of there being one of you and two werewolves."

Sirius frowned but didn't press the issue. "What about the potion Snivellus was talking about?"

Remus ignored the jab. "He is still perfecting it, he is worried how it will react with me."

"Why?"

"Because no other werewolf has as much silver scarring as me."

Sirius began to swear at the guards.

"However," Remus was ignoring his friend. "He says if I want it should be ready to try by March."

"Will it hurt you?"

"It's been tested on other werewolves at the moment." Remus frowned. "I feel hypocritical letting them use it."

"Moony, you already said you are practically half silver, I would appreciate it if Snape works out if the wolfsbane will hurt you because of that."

Remus smiled affectionately at his friend. "You worry too much." He shifted in his chair to get more comfortable. "You should still go out this weekend." He said finally. He was staring at the fire, an unreadable expression on his tired face.

"I don't think timing…"

"Timing will never be right, Pad." Remus murmured. "We talked about this three months ago and you still haven't gone to poach muggle women."

Sirius snorted with laughter despite himself.

"There is always something. Harry was sick, then me, then Ellie, then you and full moon was bad because I was so tired, and then my back was killing me, and then Christmas and then Harry got frightened and it's January! You need to get out of these walls, go and have a life."

"I feel guilty leaving you."

Remus laughed. "Don't you see? I am _happy_, Sirius. I have my best friend, and two beautiful children. I won't marry, I won't watch my wife have our baby, but I have enough. I have much more than I ever thought I would. But, Sirius, it isn't for you. And I don't want it for you. At Hogwarts you were never without a girlfriend! I think you dated every single woman in the Order. It's part of your charm. I was meant to be the quiet, boring one."

Sirius squirmed at the accusation that he had once flung at his friend a life time ago. "Selective memory."

Remus ignored him. "But you weren't meant to be. I… I don't want the children to grow up and then you hate me for holding you back."

Sirius stared at Remus for a long time. "As if I ever could." He grumbled. "You are an idiot."

"Please?"

"Fine. I will go out on the weekend and you will have to look after me when I have my hangover!" Sirius grinned mischievously.

"You wish!" Remus retorted. They laughed together. Neither of them knowing that there would be yet another weekend of spoiled plans. That fear would once again grip their precious family.

* * *

Sirius entered the library and smiled at the sight of Remus on the sofa, Eleanor on his lap, and Harry scrunched against his side. He was telling them a story about James and Lily while the snowstorm raged outside. It was an utterly miserable day. He crept to join them and settled onto Harry's other side. The boy flashed him a cheeky grin and proceeded to stick his feet on Sirius' lap. The story ended and Harry sighed. "I wish I knew my parents."

Remus face contorted with sudden, sharp grief and Sirius spoke quickly, how many times had they taken turns dealing with the pain of loss that still rose so sharply 9 years later. "We wish you knew them too. They would have been so proud of you, Harry boy."

Harry grinned. "They would have liked you too, Eleanor."

The little girl looked puzzled. She was still not quite used to the fact she was surrounded by love. "Really?"

"Of course they would have." Remus recovered himself. He kissed the soft curls of his darling. "They would have adored the both of you."

Harry slid off the couch and tugged Eleanor from Remus' lap. "Let's play?"

"With my dollies?" Eleanor looked hopeful.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled good naturedly. "We can play with them."

Remus lips curled into a smile. Harry was so patient, the perfect big brother. James and Lily would be so proud of him…

An owl suddenly appeared at the window, colliding with it violently and making the four occupants of the room jump. Sirius frowned. "What in Merlin's name!" He muttered as he hastily opened the window only enough to let the owl in. To everyone's astonishment the owl ignored him and the letter seemed to whoosh right towards Remus and hover directly in front of him.

Sirius slammed the window shut as the owl vanished and turned back to where Remus was eyeing the letter uncertainly.

"Going to open it?" Sirius asked conversationally.

Remus reached for it hesitantly and gripped it. His sharp cry of pain rang out and the letter fell from his hand.

The two children had sprung up.

"Don't let her touch it!" Remus cried desperately, he had curled over his right hand, wild shudder raking his body.

Sirius fell to his knees and gently tugged Remus' hand away from where his trembling left hand attempted to shelter it. He flinched. "Harry, go and fetch the dittany from the kitchen, quickly now! Eleanor, your papa is all right, he just… cut himself."

He cradled the blistered hand in his own. "Silver?" He snarled.

Remus nodded mutely. His eyes were closed and he could feel nausea rising in him.

"Here!" Harry's voice was terrified and Sirius looked at him briefly.

"Can you look after Ellie for me, Pup?" He kept his voice gentle, soothing. Harry needed something to do and staring at Remus who was struggling desperately to hide his pain was not going to help him.

"It will sting." The warning was brief before the dittany was poured over Remus' flesh. Tight lines on Remus' face eased a little as the burning faded. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered something, a silvery light sprung out of his wand.

"He… will…. Class." Remus whispered. Pain radiated through his entire being, the new silver seeming to call to the old scars and making their constant ache suddenly tenfold. His eyes opened and fell to the children. Pain twisted his features.

"They will be fine." Sirius reassured. They both knew the words were untrue.

The floo roared and Severus stepped through. "You are lucky I had a free period." He snapped before coming to crouch beside the werewolf. "Move." He dismissed Sirius coldly.

Sirius jaw clench but Remus left hand gripped his arm with the little strength the werewolf had in that arm. "The children. Please."

He rose instantly and hurried to where Harry and Eleanor huddled, both crying silently.

Severus stared silently at Remus' hand. The damage had been minimal, he could ensure that the silver did not stay in the man's body, that it was only a contact burn, but he would not be able to remove the undisguised terror in Remus' eyes.

"It could have been Eleanor." His voice, thin with pain, was shaking.

"It wasn't." Severus spoke briefly before carefully peeling the badly blistered flesh from shaking hand. He inspected the hand closely until he was satisfied there was none of the toxic mineral left. He gently applied a thick, cool salve to the hand before wrapping it tightly. Remus looked at it bleakly and Severus spoke very gently, far more gently than Sirius had ever heard.  
"It will heal, a fortnight at the most. You will need help, but you have a family who will do anything for you. It will heal, I swear it, Remus."

"Thank you." Remus whispered.

"Drink this, it is a pain potion. Your back?"

"It was as if the old silver recognised…."

"It probably did. You will need rest before the full moon."

Remus nodded mutely.

"I will send more of the salve." He turned to address Sirius. "You will need to apply it twice daily and redress it. I will send some for his back and face also." He glanced back at the silver scarring the haggard face that seemed to glow more brightly, almost mockingly.

Sirius nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Severus shrugged. "You may want your mutt to handle that envelope." He stepped into the floo and was gone.

The family seemed frozen. Remus shook his head, clearing it, grateful for the potion that Severus had forced between his lips. "I'm all right." He reassured as he looked at the two terrified faces of the children.  
"Sirius… The letter?"

Sirius snatched it away and Remus held his trembling arms out to Harry and Eleanor. There was a rush as the children flung themselves at him. Neither of them heard his sharp inhalation as he wrapped his arms around them. Sirius heard and his eyes narrowed but he remained silent. "Now, or later?" He glanced at the letter.

"Later." Remus whispered above the heads of his cubs. He had no desire to know who had sent a letter that had injured him. Dread crept into his heart, was his entire world about to come crashing down around his ears?

* * *

Remus was propped up by a half dozen pillows, neither Harry nor Eleanor had been satisfied until they had tucked him into bed and he had let them. The fear that radiated from them was palpable, Remus _never_ spoke of his pain, it existed, and they both knew that, but not once had he cried out. Sirius entered and smiled at the vaguely impatient look on his friend's face.

"They are asleep."

"Good." Remus flung the blankets aside and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

"I ran you a bath. I thought you might want to relax a little before I redress your hand and we find out what the hell is in that damned letter."

"I don't want to know." Remus whispered. He swayed as he rose and saw worry flicker into his friend's face. "I am fine, Padfoot, just aching. Give me half an hour in a hot bath and it will be better."

"Don't put your robes on."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Sirius grinned. "You must be all right, your humour is still there! No, Prat, I am going to put some of that gunk on your back, even I can tell you are moving slower and more carefully than usual."

Remus ignored the gentle reproof as he haltingly made his way to the bathroom. Everything ached. If this is what silver did then he needed to build up a tolerance.

* * *

Sirius was careful as he smoothed the salve onto the ridges of the scarring on Remus' back. The letter lay, unopened on the bed and neither of them were willing to disturb the fragile peace that they had been hoarding. As he slowly bound Remus hand in the soft bandage he spoke softly. "You need to let me help you, I won't have you starving."

"I can manage toast."

"It's full moon, the wolf will maul you if you only feed it toast."

Remus rolled his eyes. He was tired. "Very well. The letter."

Sirius nodded an carefully opened the letter, the silver film that the letter was in seemed to permeate the words on the parchment.

_Mr Lupin_

_In light of the Werewolf Containment Facilities sudden, negligent closure, the Ministry has decided that there will need to be strict rules to ensure that no innocent victims are ruined by dark creatures such as yourself. Starting on January 24, 1990 there will be a quarterly check of all werewolves that means you will need to attend the Beasts and Beings Division and undergo tests and a physical examination to ensure that you have not harmed anyone and are not rogue._

_There will be no exemptions, people who do not follow this rule will be sent to Azkaban for life or Kissed to ensure absolute obedience. _

_It has come to our attention that you adopted a child from the facility, Eleanor Lupin, she will be expected to join you on this day as she too will be expected to undergo rigorous testing to ensure she is able to be rehabilitated into the community._

_You will also be expected to pay a fine as you wrongfully escaped the Containment Facility. We believe you should be sentenced to a period of time in Azkaban but unfortunately the Wizengamot has decided against this. You will pay a fine of 2,000 galleons of=r this decision will be revoked. If you do not attend the Session listed above to ensure you are safe to the community all negotiations will be denounced and you will be classified as a dangerous, dark creature and will be executed on your capture for the safety of the community._

_Kind Regards_

_Richard Lockhart_

_Head of the Beast and Beings Division_

The letter fell from Sirius shaking hands and he stared at it in silent horror. His voice had been shaking as he spoke the words and found himself suddenly robbed of speech. His eyes slowly lifted to the werewolf in question and he was horrified to see a strange, glassy-eyed expression on Remus' face.

"Swear to me to look after Eleanor." Remus whispered finally.

"Don't talk like that! They will not kill you. I swear it, Moony! I won't let them kill you!


	43. The Ministry

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the only reason I haven't given this up! _

"I don't want you coming!" Remus voice was angry. He was clutching the bedpost to stay upright, his whole body shaking with the force of his frustration and fury. "What part of that do you not understand!"

Sirius folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "All of it. I am going to be there, so get your head out of your ass for merlin's sake, Remus! You think I am going to let you walk into that snake pit alone!"

"I need you to stay with Harry! And be there for Eleanor when…" His voice broke and he slumped onto the bed. "What are they going to do to her?"

Sirius sighed and shuffled to sit beside it friend. "I don't know. Let me go, please, Rem."

"I need you to stay with Harry."

"Severus is taking the day off sick and coming here to watch him with Molly and the children. We are all expecting something to happen and we want you to know he is safe."

"If they do anything to me you must swear not to retaliate. You must stand by and not say a word."

Sirius was shaking his head. "You can't ask that of me."  
"I can, and I will," Remus spoke sternly. "It is that or you do not come. They will separate me from Ellie." He sounded clinical, detached. "I need you to stay with her, Sirius. Please, I cannot bear the idea that she could be hurt. I need you to stay with her to protect her."

"And you? They are out for blood."

"Let them bleed me then. If it protects you and the children. Sirius, I am not going to let them win." A rather grim smile crossed his face. "Besides, I spent nearly four years in that 'facility' I think I can survive an hour."

"You will fight."

Remus looked up finally and smiled grimly. "Marauders honour."

"Then I will stay with Eleanor."

Remus nodded. "I have some letters I need to write." He rose and limped to the desk. Full moon had been one week ago yet the change had been hard, the stress of knowing the future nearly crippling the wolf.

Sirius flinched. "Must you?"

Glancing back over his shoulder Remus smiled with as much reassurance as he could muster. "Yes. Go to bed, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded mutely and left the room. If they hurt one hair on Remus or Eleanor's heads there would be hell to pay!

* * *

_January 1990_

The ministry was on full alert. Of course, only werewolves had been informed of the mandatory 'checks' that had been deemed necessary but there were at least two hundred werewolves expected in the coming week and they wanted to be sure no issues arose. There should have been less, of course, the facility had nearly halved that number but if it had been kept open for even another five years those at the head of the ministry would have not objected to the dramatic decrease in these particular dark creatures.

A certain short, rotund woman was seated in her office, a smug smile of satisfaction on her face. She was dressed entirely in pink, surrounded by pictures of cat and looked far too innocent to be the brain behind the 'checks'. Of course, she knew that many werewolves would revolt, she hoped they would, and a select few 'trouble makers' would be unable to attend because of the silver laced letters that had been sent. Of course, it was all deniable. Only three silver letters had gone out and she had full intentions of following them all, one in particular. The smug smile faded a little. Remus Lupin, the one that got away. Dolores Umbridge had taken particular pleasure in watching him be 'questions', of hearing his cries, or seeing him writhe in silent pain. Her favourite trick, by far, had been playing the dead bodies of the Potters over and over again and forcing him to watch, that had broken him far more quickly than anything else.

She sighed and smoothed her baby pink sleeve. She would not step foot in the Beast and Beings Department today, it would not done to be seen consorting with the likes of them, but she knew, that this quarterly check would appeal to the community at large and she could not wait to push the next plan through the Wizengamot to further complicate the lives of _creatures _who should not be allowed to live.

Yes, for Dolores Umbridge, it was a very good day.

* * *

Eleanor was frightened. She clung tightly to Remus' recently healed right hand, and Sirius' left hand. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sights, people staring at them in contempt and disgust. The entered the lift and the man working it shuffled as far away from them as possible. Sirius snapped an order at the man and she huddled a little closer to Remus who squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly. He had told her that there was nothing to worry about but she was still frightened, the fear radiating of her father and uncle was almost palpable. They stepped out of the lift and began to walk up the long corridor. She wanted to go home.

Remus' jaw was clamped tightly, the left side of his face ached with tension and dread. There was a stack of letters in his desk just in case things went wrong, his eyes flickered down to his daughter. They wouldn't. Harry had made him promise to come home. He had to go home.

The room was crowded with people who looked as nervous as Remus felt. A ripple ran through the room as people realised exactly who had just entered the room. Remus eyes dropped to the carpet. Solidarity in the WCF had not extended to him, he had been shunned, mocked and tormented, it was clear that nothing had changed.

"Mr Lupin."

A thin woman approached and Remus frowned.

"Lu?"

She nodded, her eyes were fixed on the little girl who was hiding her face against Remus' leg. "They made her come?"

"Yes." There was a deep bitterness in Remus' voice. His eyes flickered out to find empty seats and he motioned for her to follow them to the corner of the room. Sirius stood, immovable beside them as Remus sank into the uncomfortable wooden seat and lifted Eleanor onto his lap. "Cenau, you remember Lu, don't you?"

Eleanor lifted her face up and smiled shyly. She held out her arms and Lu reached to hug her. "Want to sit on my lap, Norrie?"

She shook her head and twined her arms around Remus' neck. "Stay with Papa." She whispered.

Remus threw her an apologetic look but the woman shook her head. "I am glad she loves you."

"How did you know to come?" Sirius demanded suddenly.

"I received a letter." Lu looked confused.

"Covered in silver?"

Horror dawned on the woman's face. "No. It was normal, ink and parchment."

Sirius swore and Eleanor's eyes widened.

"He said a bad word."

"Yes, he did. And he is sorry for that!" Remus shot him a hard look.

"Yours was silver?" Lu whispered. Her eyes were on the child. "Did she…?"

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Of course not. I would never allow her to be hurt."

Lu nodded.

"Ellie love?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Do you remember how I told you that you and I would be called separate?" Remus was trying to keep his voice steady. "Uncle Sirius will go with you."

"All non-werewolves must leave!" The man who spoke was glaring at Sirius.

Remus paled.

"I will be back in a moment." Sirius hissed.

"Padfoot…"

Sirius strode from the room, a poisonous glare being sent to the man who had ordered his removal.

"Papa! I'm scared, will they hurt me?"

Remus pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "I hope not, my love. I don't know, but you must remember to be brave."

There was a sudden stir as a large black dog padded through the door and settled right beside Remus. Its large head rested on Remus' leg, beside Eleanor's leg and she giggled.  
"Good Padfoot!" He licked her hand and she giggled again. "Yucky! Padfoot is yucky"

Remus didn't speak but his eyes were locked on the dog. "You promised not to leave her."

The big brown eyes of the dog looked sadly up at Remus as he huffed a sigh.

"Number 18894."

Remus rose and handed Eleanor to Lu. "I love you, sweetheart." His fingers clenched in Padfoot's fur for an instant and the god whined, its distress clear.

"Hush. I will meet you outside in the hallway. Look after her. The letters are in my desk if we need them."

The dog's ears flattened and he whimpered again. Remus ignored him and strode away, head held high, firm resolve. He would survive this.

* * *

It had been two hours. Eleanor was curled in Sirius' lap, asleep, tear stains on her cheeks. They had been rough when they handled her, pulling her dress away to see the registration number on her shoulder. Their hands had been rough as they looked for birth marks on her, any distinguishing features ad she had screamed and cried for 'Papa' and 'Padfoot' until the dog's threatening growls and barred teeth had meant their hasty finish. He had coaxed her out of the room, nudging her alone gently until they were away from prying eyes where he had transformed and swept her into his arms and refused to let go. There were bruises on her wrists, and her breathe still shuddered in and out. His jaw clenched tightly, two hours and Remus had still not emerged. Lu had left, stumbling past, her face pale, eyes flickering to the briefly to the child, reassuring herself that the girls was alive, all right before she had left without speaking. Sirius had not been reassured.

A noise made him look up sharply and he rose, holding the little girl tightly against his chest before reaching with his free arm to catch the man who had stumbled blindly into the hall.

A frightened moan escaped the man and Sirius spoke gently.

"It's just me, Remus. You are ok. Let's get home."

Remus lifted his face and Sirius winced, his friend's eyes were bloodshot, his face was grey and his left arm hung, unmoving for the first time in years,

"Can you walk? We just need to get out of the building and we can portkey away. It's untraceable."

"Hurt her?" Remus' voice was a whisper as Sirius half carried him down the hallway.

"No. She is ok, just scared. What did they do to you?"

Remus didn't reply as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other

Sirius fell silent. There would be enough time for questions later, right now he needed to get the people he loved home and safe.

* * *

Severus met them at the door, Molly right behind him and they both frowned at the sorry group. Molly reached for the little girl in Sirius' arms.

"Bruise away," Sirius mumbled, he wasn't afraid Remus would hear, his best friend was slumped against him, unconscious. "On her wrists and ankles, I don't want Remus to see."

Molly nodded and bustled away, whispering tender words to the little girl she held tightly.

Sirius adjusted his grip on Remus and lifted him. Severus didn't speak as he led the sorry trio up the stairs and straight to Remus' room. The bed was already turned down and Severus' potions spread on the table.

They peeled back the robes and both men winced at the bloodied mess that Remus was.

There were cruel lash marks On Remus' damaged back and Sirius watched Severus shudder.

"It's worse than he lets on isn't it?"

The potions master was silent as he healed the skin and carefully applied a thick paste to the werewolf's skin. "Yes," he sounded reluctant.

"What did they do to him?"

"I am not sure why they have singled him out, but they appear to take great delight in tormenting him."

Severus sounded disgusted. "He will heal quickly, the wounds were not as bad as they could have been, most are just bad bruising that will need to heal naturally because they are so deep."

"You are sure?"

Severus' lips curled. "As much as I not like you, I _do_ like Lupin, I would not lie about this. He will be fine. He should wake presently, it was just a great deal of strain on him. I would guess they questioned him about his escape." He was frowning over the deep bruise on Remus' left shoulder before his wand flicked in a complicated circle and he whispered words in Latin.

Sirius' jaw clenched. He should have known they would question Remus about his escape. It was…. Horrific.

Severus hesitated in the doorway. "If you need me, floo directly to my room."

He was gone a moment later, his black cloak swirling and Sirius shook his head. "Severus _likes_ you," he glanced at Remus' still figure. "Now that is something I would never have guessed."

* * *

Harry crept into the room. It was nearly dark, Eleanor had woken, been reassured by Molly Weasley and promptly fell back asleep, the matriarch had said that she would probably sleep all night, exhaustion and fear sending her into a healing slumber. Sirius was in the kitchen, heating the food Molly had left for them and Harry had finally found himself alone.

Remus' eyes fluttered open when Harry entered and he managed to smile at the boy. "Hullo, Harry."

Harry smiled in relief and hurried to Remus' side. Scrambling onto the bed he looked critically at his uncle.

"I'm all right, I'll be up and about by tomorrow. It's just like a full moon."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Remus pulled the boy into his arms and kissed his head. "Did you have a good day?"

Harry nodded. "Mrs Weasley isn't nearly as good a teacher as you are! We want you back."

Remus laughed. "Poor Mrs Weasley, well, lessons are back to normal tomorrow so everyone better be on their best behaviour!"

Harry smiled and gently lifted Remus' left hand. "Is it ok?"

"Professor Snape put an immobilisation charm on it, I fell and hurt my shoulder so he wants it to heal."

"Oh."

"It will be fine, Harry, once the bruising goes away Uncle Sirius will take the charm off and it will be back to normal."

Harry nodded, satisfied, and curled a little closer again Remus. "Guess what?" His voice was mischievous.

Remus smiled. "What?"

"I go to Hogwarts next year. I'm getting big."

"Not too big to give me hugs after full moon I hope!" Remus sounded mock horrified and Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. He didn't see the sad, wistful look that crossed Remus' face as he hugged the child back. Not yet but soon, soon Harry would be to 'old' for this.

Harry's voice came then, a mumble against Remus' neck. "I'll never be too old to hug you after full moon."


End file.
